16 Gens
by Misao-CG
Summary: ¡SECUELA! El muchacho viajó de lejos buscando los vínculos de sangre que lo unen a una hermana perdida, revelando así una antigua tragedia familiar a la que busca darle un cierre. Por otro lado, de una desgracia surgirá un vínculo casi tan fuerte como si fuera real… Aunque Shion debió poner más atención a lo que hacía: puso a Mu en un curioso aprieto. ¡FIC TERMINADO!
1. Apertura: La Sangre Tira Fuerte

_El muchacho viajó de lejos buscando los vínculos de sangre que lo unen a una hermana perdida, revelando así una antigua tragedia familiar a la que busca darle un cierre. Por otro lado, de una desgracia surgirá un vínculo casi tan fuerte como si fuera real… Aunque Shion debió poner más atención a lo que hacía: puso a Mu en un curioso aprieto._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Hasta que por fin termina febrero y nos encontramos a menos de veinticuatro horas de las _calendas martias_ , digo, del primero de marzo de 2016 (me pongo peor cuando llegan los idus de marzo, créanme). Aquí inauguro un nuevo fic, cuya propuesta espero que les guste y que tanto esperar valga la pena. No los demoro más, que ya bastante esperaron. Ojalá que esto compense todo el tiempo que los tuve en ascuas, luego de ese omake al final de Magistri. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. Alessandro Ferraro es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **"XVI. GENS"  
** _(La Familia)_

 **Apertura: La Sangre Tira Fuerte**

 **Atenas. Estación de Policía**

 _19 de marzo, 13:30 horas._

En aquella calle y en esa esquina justo había un árbol. Un triste naranjo que crecía como podía en un mísero parche de tierra, sometido a las ordenanzas municipales de aseo y ornato, pero que de alguna manera no había perdido su orgullo. Aquél muchacho detuvo sus pasos y observó hacia el edificio de la estación de policía.

Su rostro hablaba de expectación, de una búsqueda que por fin tenía resultados. Abrió mucho los ojos, como queriendo absorber cada detalle. Se ajustó la gorra (que no hacía mucho por ocultar sus desordenados cabellos azabaches), sus ojos color rosado oscuro se afilaron y suspiró profundo y de lleno.

"Así que ahí trabajas, animal…"

Rezongó entre dientes, como si escupiera veneno.

Tomó su tablet y revisó algunos de los archivos que tenía allí metidos. Entrecerró los ojos y resopló de disgusto. Tenía pensado ir allí a conocer al policía aquél, con cualquier excusa que le sirviera, tenía ganas de verlo a la cara y grabarse sus facciones, no olvidarlo nunca y vengarse cuando fuese mayor. Sabía que a sus quince años no podía hacer nada contra un hombre adulto que además era policía, pero tampoco podía estarse quieto. Saber quién era el mal parido era un buen comienzo, desde allí vería que hacer, considerando sus propias habilidades. ¡Conócete a ti mismo antes de conocer a tu enemigo!

Sin embargo no era tan arrogante como para decir que se conocía a sí mismo, pero sí sabía algunas cosas muy pequeñas. Por ejemplo, tenía un buen sentido de la oportunidad (eso lo sabía bien), tenía paciencia y este viaje le había mostrado el valor real de un plan a largo plazo. ¡Por si fuera poco tenía la excusa perfecta para entrar a la estación!, pero no para conversar con el tipo…

¡Maldita Fuese Su Sangre!

Apretó las manos con saña y odio, lo mismo la mandíbula. Afiló la mirada con ganas de horadar aquellas paredes. ¡Era un chiquillo! Se sentía impotente ante el autoimpuesto deber de proteger a los suyos, pues en este caso de verdad no podía hacer nada todavía. Tenía que ser paciente, conocer sus limitaciones, aunque no sabía bien qué significaba eso. ¡Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos! No podía arruinarlo, no tendría otra oportunidad si no hasta que fuera mayor de edad, no podía echarlo a perder.

A los diez años el muchacho había conocido por fin la historia sobre su hermana muerta. Hasta ese momento solo había escuchado fragmentos cuando, muy de tarde en tarde, su madre los arrastraba a todos en peregrinaje al cementerio local a visitar su tumba. Contrario a lo que le decían, siempre había intuido que el cuerpo enterrado allí no era su hermana, pero ¿qué podía saber él (que nació después de aquella muerte) al respecto?

El relato, lejos de calmar sus ansiedades, lo llenó de curiosidad. El pecho se le inflamó por una corazonada y algo en su mente pareció repetirle desde lo profundo que su hermana no estaba muerta. Lentamente, y considerando sus limitadas capacidades, comenzó a juntar información. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué leía, cuáles eran sus pasatiempos? ¿Cómo le iba en el colegio, qué amigos tenía? ¿Cómo se llevaba con sus padres o con la hija mayor de la familia, Berenice? ¿Cómo y porqué desapareció? ¿En qué contexto la dieron por muerta?

En un primer momento no parecieron más que preguntas inocentes, a las que podía encontrar respuestas si rebuscaba en las cajas que guardaban las cosas de la chica y que estaban en el ático. Tampoco ocupaban todo su tiempo, pues entre el colegio, los videojuegos (que le chiflaban), sus amigos y la patineta, este afán de saber más de su hermana pasaba prácticamente inadvertido.

El asunto había tomado otro cariz cuando cumplió trece años. Lo que le pasó aquél día fue tan extremo que motivó a sus padres a mandarlo a terapia por espacio de un año, pero nunca supieron a ciencia cierta qué le pasó. Había regresado a casa después de pasarse la tarde entera con sus amigos jugando en la patineta en un parque cercano. Decidió tomar una ducha, no era tarde, pero sí hacía calor, estaba sudado y quería estar más fresco…

… mientras se duchaba de pronto se sintió muy asustado, lo invadió un enojo que no sintió propio, pero mutó en terror casi de inmediato. Algo se encendió en su pecho, como dos ojos que lo miraban de vuelta y que comenzó a resonar con las cañerías del agua. El muchacho sintió que se iba a morir, que su corazón se detendría, que la casa se le vendría encima y que nunca más respiraría. El pulso se le aceleró como en la Fórmula Uno y los pulmones le ardieron de espanto; se clavó los dedos en la cara mientras se apegaba a la pared presa del pánico inmisericorde y gritó… gritó al tope de sus pulmones, como azuzado por el mismísimo Fobos. Paralelamente a esto, y al mismo tiempo en que creyó que se detendría, sintió que su corazón **ardía** y que en el momento álgido de esta crisis, algo explotó desde su interior como un pequeño big bang y las cañerías de la casa estallaron al mismo tiempo, decidiendo convertirse en géiseres, inundando toda la casa.

Fue un ataque de pánico que no debió haber tenido nunca. Esa noche sufrió tres más tan dramáticos como el primero y en el terror de no poder explicar a qué se debían, pensó en su hermana que decían estaba muerta.

Supo a ciencia cierta en ese momento que no era así, que estaba viva y algo le había pasado en el mismo momento en que el pánico se apoderó de sus sentidos. Algo horrible por decir lo menos. ¡Tenía que encontrarla!

Desde ese día y por dos años comenzó a buscar mucha más información, y entre ida al psicólogo y al colegio recolectó prensa, conversó con distintas personas y con los mismos policías que habían llevado el caso. Prestó más atención a los medios, indagó entre la gente perdida. Llevó a cabo su propia y precaria investigación a un punto en que incluso el hermano mayor de uno de sus amigos, que trabajaba en la policía, le mostró los expedientes del caso para que se convenciera que su hermana sí estaba muerta. Irónicamente al ver los documentos más se convenció que estaba viva y aquél joven policía que quiso ayudarlo a encontrar un cierre, comenzó a tener serias dudas sobre la resolución de ese caso.

El muchacho sin embargo, al haber tan poquitas pistas que no eran más que meras corazonadas, comenzó a rendirse. Por poco lo hace, pero en ese momento el caso Korber, de aquella niña inglesa secuestrada y encontrada en Grecia, remeció los medios de comunicación a nivel nacional. Fue cuando vio esa foto en un periódico… llevaban a la niña rescatada en brazos por una señora mayor que parecía ser policía, pero al fondo y casi desapercibida en un rincón, como si se estuviera retirando del lugar… estaba aquella otra mujer policía.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué sintió que la conocía? ¿Por qué su intuición le gritaba con tanta fuerza?

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas pocos días después, al buscar en las bases de datos apropiadas. Supo su nombre, sus antecedentes, quién era, donde trabajaba… vio sus fotos, encontró su Facebook. El parecido familiar era notable, y con miedo y expectación comparó las fotos con las que existían de su hermana. Se tragó las ansias, buscó toda la información que pudo, encontrando coincidencias notables y horribles. Supo que creció en la calle y que no tenía antecedentes familiares. Eso cuadraba con la información que tenía… ¡Era Ella! Tenía que serlo. Isabella Nauplias era su hermana mayor, por mucho que no tuviera el mismo apellido. Estaba seguro…

Incluso se encontró con aquella denuncia por violación que nunca fue investigada a fondo, y por la cual Isabella tuvo que renunciar a la policía a favor de interpol… Palideció cuando lo supo, no pudo terminar de leer el reporte que se había conseguido por medio de la oficina de transparencia. Sacó cuentas mentales y vomitó de lo lindo cuando descubrió que el mismo día que él había tenido esos inexplicables ataques de pánico, a su hermana la habían violado.

Eso lo hizo decidirse a viajar a Atenas a buscarla. Con o sin el permiso de sus padres… y considerando que no se lo dieron, pues… juntó varias mesadas y se fugó de casa, emprendiendo solo un viaje de más de cuatrocientos kilómetros entre su natal Litoxoro, a los pies del monte Olimpo, hasta la capital del país con el solo propósito de conocerla. Y sí, lo haría, pero primero…

Se detuvo ante esa estación de policía. Esa maldita guarida de mal paridos. Allí el violador de su hermana, ¡otro policía por si fuera poco!, caminaba a sus anchas sin haber recibido más que un golpe en las muñecas por su _travesura_ , mientras su hermana había tenido que sufrir escarnio público por haber sido la víctima.

Malditos hijos de…

Sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza y la sangre le golpeteó el cerebro. El corazón se le aceleró bastante. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían?! ¡Era su hermana! No la conocía, él era menor que ella, lo más probable es que ni siquiera supiera de su existencia, pero *era su hermana*. Y aunque no lo fuera, ¿cómo era posible que apañaran a un bastardo mal nacido incapaz de controlar sus impulsos o de aceptar un no por respuesta?

Algo explotó en su corazón, como una olla a presión que no pudo más con la energía. El golpe le recorrió de un mazazo todo el cuerpo y lo dejó aturdido. Tuvo que sujetarse mareado del naranjo bajo el cuál había buscado sombra. Se sintió agotado, las rodillas le temblaban… sintió el ácido sabor de un inminente vómito en la boca…

… y chispas de agua.

¿Por qué sentía chispitas de agua?

"¿Muchacho? ¿Te sientes bien?" Le preguntó un abuelo bien intencionado. "¿No te habrá golpeado algo?"

"¿Señor?" Preguntó el muchacho aún aturdido.

"Hijo, te sangra la nariz… y mira…"

El abuelo le señaló la estación de policía, y el chiquillo tuvo que parpadear varias veces para convencerse que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Las cañerías habían estallado, decididas a cumplir su vocación de géiseres, salpicando agua por todos lados con una fuerza que desafiaba toda lógica, mientras la gente se alejaba, corría y observaba asombrada tal suceso.

El muchacho palideció y retrocedió dos pasos.

¡¿Otra Vez?!

* * *

 **Parque de Atenas.**

 _15:20 horas._

Julián Solo miró al cielo de nuevo y volvió a buscar con su cosmo aquél que había percibido hacía un par de horas nada más, mientras aún estaba en clases, sin poder hallarlo. El dios se encogió de hombros; no se sentía derrotado, pero sí muy desconcentrado y por eso no podía buscar bien de qué se trataba. Se dejó caer sobre la butaca sin mucho cuidado y se pasó las manos por los cabellos. Estaba estresado: las clases, Paulina, la universidad, y el hecho de casi quedar viudo le estaba pasando la cuenta y con creces.

Bueno. Exageraba un poco sobre eso de casi haber quedado viudo, pero ¿qué querían que hiciera? Era un dios que ya había pasado la barrera de los veinte, tenía derecho a ser melodramático.

Pensó en Paulina y suspiró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¡La adoraba con toda su alma! Pero eso a veces eso lo asustaba tanto que no sabía ni qué hacer consigo mismo. Y encima estaba Susana, que no sabía cómo aceptar un no por respuesta y en serio estaba poniendo toda su determinación a prueba. No quería ser infiel, pero el destino le ponía trampas a cada paso que daba y si bien la frustración se le pasaba ni bien se reencontraba con Anfitrite, a veces hasta le daba miedo salir a la calle para no tentarse.

¡¿Cómo era posible?! Él era un dios, no un…

 **¡ZAPE!**

"Ya. Desembucha."

"¡Kanon! Un poco de respeto por favor."

"Así respeto a la gente." Kanon se sentó en la misma butaca que él, y se puso a jugar distraídamente con un komboloi. "¿Qué te pasa? Por algo llamaste."

Poseidón infló los cachetes y frunció el ceño, como nene taimado, pero mientras más inflaba las mejillas, menos sabía qué decir. O por donde comenzar. O porqué se sentía tan infantil. ¡Por el Olimpo Entero! Era un dios. Llevaba vivo más generaciones de las que recordaba y había visto nacer y morir imperios y…

… se sentía como un chiquillo desorientado haciendo preguntas vergonzosas.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Preguntó finalmente el dios.

"¿Cómo hago qué cosa?"

"¿Ser fiel a _Isabelita_?"

"¿De cuándo tu acá le dices así a mi flaca?"

"No lo entenderías. Me dice _Juliancito_ de cariño, yo le devuelvo el favor. ¡Nada personal, son solo negocios!"

Kanon bufó molesto, pero se encogió de hombros, mientras reanudaba su juego con las cuentas que llevaba en la mano. Miró de reojo al dios y lo analizó un buen rato, como esperando que siguiera explayándose. Por lo visto pasaba por otro drama tardo–adolescente imaginario.

"Amo a Anfitrite." Justo ahí. "Por segunda vez en menos de un año casi la pierdo. Mi corazón casi hizo implosión…"

"En tu caso fue comprensible."

"… me da miedo."

"Sigue."

"… No sé como quitarme a Susana de encima." Comenzó ciertamente mortificado.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Kanon a la pasada. Se sintió algo confundido por lo abrupto del comentario. "¿De dónde sale esa?"

"No sé si quiero hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo sí, lo cuál me estresa: Susana me pone nervioso y quiero alejarme, pero no le puedo quitar los ojos encima, me repugna y… atrae y… no sé qué más." Poseidón explicó realmente compungido y sin fingir. "No quiero decepcionar de nuevo a Anfitrite, no quiero, no puedo romper mi promesa, en eso estoy claro y decidido; pero cada paso que doy está lleno de tentaciones y Susana se me tira encima cada vez que me ve y ya veo que le van con cuentos a mi Tite, ciertos o no. ¡La amo con todas mis olas! ¡Lo Juro por el Estigia! Me aterra pensar que crea que la estoy engañando…" Julián sacudió la cabeza. "¡Susana me afecta! Uno no es de palo, ¿sabes? Y no quiero que eso sea así. ¡¿Cómo lo haces para ser fiel?!"

Aaaaaah, era eso. Kanon miró al dios con mesura: en defensa de Poseidón, se veía realmente aproblemado. ¡Pobre deidad! Se encogió de hombros y tras exhalar sonoramente miró al cielo, como pensando en alguna respuesta adecuada.

"Y yo pensando que tenía que explicarte de nuevo como venían los bebés al mundo."

"¡Con razón te dicen _tarado_!"

"Julián… ¿a ti quién te dijo que ser fiel es fácil?"

"¿Huh?"

"Es una disciplina, un arte y algo _jodidamente_ difícil. Se basa en la confianza y no se logra así nada más. Cada momento que respiras se pone a prueba." Kanon hizo una pausa para mayor efecto. "Soy un traidor, sé de lo que hablo."

"Dejando eso de lado, parece que te sale muy fácil con Isabelita." Dijo Julián de mal humor, por lo que recibió otro zape, cortesía de Kanon.

"Sal de la burbuja y deja de pensar que llevar relaciones es algo **fácil**. Con mi flaca la hemos tenido difícil." Kanon le señaló una pareja de ancianos que caminaba no lejos de ellos, tomados de la mano. "Las relaciones de pareja son impredecibles, nunca las des por sentado, habrá más problemas de los que crees. Es un maldito trabajo de todos los días, y a veces frustrante, por eso no cualquiera sirve para llevar una relación. Dime una cosa Julián… ¿Conversas de estas cosas con Paulina?"

"No… no quiero preocuparla…" Le dieron otro zape. "¿Cómo podría empezar a decirle esto? ¡Va a creer que quiero engañarla!"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"…"

"Ya. Tienes tarea para esta noche." Kanon miró la hora. "¿Ahora qué te pasa con esa _Susana_?"

Julián se puso rojo como tomate y se cruzó de brazos. Desde que recordaba, la tal Susana había estado pendiente de él, persiguiéndolo y acosándolo para que fueran algo más que amigos. Julián cometió el error en un momento dado de devolverle un par de caricias, pero aparte que no había pasado de ahí, eso no detuvo a la muchacha, sino que la entusiasmó más. Y no bastaba con ignorarla ni con decirle que se había casado, lo que por cierto no le creía. No, seguía tratando de conseguir que fueran pareja.

"Parece striptisera de mala muerte. ¡Ya no sé ni cómo decirle que me deje en paz! He pensado seriamente en pedir una orden de alejamiento." Julián bufó acongojado. "Hoy estaba en clase y ella va y se pasea frente a mí con esa minifalda diminuta y me hace ojitos. Y encima se sienta en un pupitre de manera tal que me es imposible no verla y pone poses que hacen resaltar su escote. ¡Hace eso siempre! ¡Uno No Es De Palo!" Gruñó de mal humor.

 **"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"**

" **¡NO TE RÍAS!** Me odié por eso, más porque ni pude evitarlo. ¡Soy casado! No puedo darme el lujo de hacer esas cosas, ¡NO PUEDO perder a mi _Tite_ otra vez! ¿Y si le van con cuentos? Sabes como es la gente." Julián se despeinó con fuerza. "No puedo permitir eso… ¡no sé qué hacer!"

"¿Susana sabe que a tus tiernos _diecinueve_ años te casaste?"

"No me cree."

"¿Conoce a Paulina?"

"Sí… y por supuesto que la detesta."

"¿Paulina sabe de tu dilema?"

"No… o quizás. Con las mujeres nunca se sabe y…" Le dieron otro zape. "¡Kanon!"

"Vete a la segura, haz cuenta que no sabe y le cuentas todo." Kanon se sopló el flequillo. "Tienes tarea con ella: conversen esta noche, cuéntale esto mismo que me acabas de contar, con la misma sinceridad…"

"¡¿Quieres que me CASTRE?!"

"Puede que se enoje, sí, pero… nunca se sabe, quizás hasta te ayuda a encontrar una solución. Lo que importa aquí, Julián, es que conversen con sinceridad, y que se escuchen mutuamente."

Julián asintió y se quedó callado unos instantes, como sopesando la nueva información. Pronto sintió que Kanon volvía a jugar con su komboloi… a lo mejor estaba nervioso por su inminente boda, solo jugaba con esas cuentas cuando la ansiedad comenzaba a dominarlo y no quería permitirse eso. Hmm… debería comprarse uno y jugar también. Suspiró.

"¿Siempre conversas con Isabelita?"

"Siempre. Es lo que nos ha mantenido unidos." Kanon sonrió de costado. "Nos ha ayudado a superar malos entendidos y peleas más serias… o debilidades pasajeras. ¡Vieras la cara que me puso cuando me descubrió viéndole el trasero a otra mujer la primera vez! Pero lo conversamos… más o menos."

"¡Pain!"

"Los ojos se mandan solos a veces, ¡ _Uno no es de palo_!" Confesó Kanon entre risas. "Pero lo hablamos. Claro que nos gritamos y recriminamos, pero nos entendimos y lo superamos. Ella es el amor de mi vida y me aseguro que lo sepa. Por eso es importante hablar, hablar y hablar. Y por eso ella conoce mis secretos y yo los de ella. Es nuestro pequeño tesoro privado que compartimos."

"¡Ya deja lo cursi!" Poseidón suspiró de nuevo, quizás más aliviado. "Creo que me dejas más tranquilo. Gracias."

"¿Cómo que _gracias_?" Kanon sonrió con travesura. "Son veinte euros." Le dijo en tono de broma, que el dios recibió con alegre simpatía. Ambos se dieron un juguetón puñetazo en el hombro. Julián se puso de pie.

"Creo que ya es hora de volver con mi _Tite_. Creo que pondré en práctica tu conse…"

 **– LE GASP –**

Julián y Kanon intercambiaron una mirada y ambos volvieron la cabeza hacia fuera del parque, como queriendo escudriñar las calles que se encontraban más allá de su línea de visión. ¡Esa presencia! Ese protocosmo tan característico de un futuro aprendiz volvía a hacerse notorio. Poseidón se concentró en encontrarlo y por fortuna esta vez no tuvo problemas para ubicarlo. Pero el agarre era tenue, débil y se esfumaba en un mar de presencias humanas carentes de cosmo.

"Kanon, ¿sentiste hace unas horas…?" Julián se interrumpió cuando Kanon le mostró un video en su celular. "Veo que sí. ¡Wow! ¡Justo esa estación de policía!… Como que no me molesta tanto."

"A mi tampoco, por mi que el Kraken se los llevara a todos, pero bueno…" Kanon se guardó el teléfono. "No es un aprendiz de Athena, ni de Hades…"

"Creo que pertenece a Atlantis." Afirmó Poseidón. "Kanon, ayúdame a buscarlo, necesito ver si es de los míos…"

"Por supuesto que sí. Además va a Interpol." Kanon entrecerró los ojos. "Una cosa es que haga eso con esos polis de mie**a y otra muy distinta que inunde el lugar donde mi Flaca trabaja. ¡Vamos!"

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y rápidamente avanzaron en dirección de aquél protocosmo.

* * *

 **Burdel "La Cambo"**

 _15:25 pm._

Apenas tenía los ojitos abiertos y pestañeaba muy aletargada. No se quería mover y pronto se iba a quedar dormida de nuevo. ¡La pierna le dolía con tanta intensidad! Sin mencionar que la sentía muy hinchada y no la podía mover. Tampoco quería. Había llorado tanto por ello que la habían _planchado_ a analgésicos para que se callara, pero la sensación de dolor persistía. ¡Además su cabecita se sentía tan abombada!

Estaba asustada. ¿Dónde estaba su mamá? Llevaba una pequeña eternidad sin verla… tanto tiempo que hasta dudaba que tuviera una.

Pestañeó más largo… cerró los ojitos… le hizo la pelea al sueño… la iba perder.

Tenía miedo. Siempre lo tenía.

Sintió una mano en la frente, fría y repentina. Alguien le quitó la cobija. La nena abrió los ojos como platos y en seguida se puso a temblar, aunque no por frío. Movió los brazos en protesta, sin poder hacer mucho más.

" **AGU** …"

"Señor Jackson, tiene fiebre. ¡Tiene mucha! No es sano que tenga…"

Se oyó un golpe sordo. La mujer que había levantado la voz advirtiendo de la condición de la niña, cayó al suelo, víctima de un bofetón que no vio venir.

"Nadie te pidió la opinión."

"¡Perdón, señor, no quise inmiscuirme!"

"¡Jackson!" La voz de otro hombre retumbó en la habitación. El sujeto sujetó a la mujer y la levantó con brusquedad. "Vete, que tienes clientes, puta." La aludida salió de la habitación a toda velocidad al tiempo que el recién llegado se volvía hacia el señor Jackson. "Trata de no dejarle marcas a mis chicas, algunos de mis clientes les gustan adultas, **sin** moretones."

"No sé como toleras trabajar con esas mujeres, Gómez." El señor Jackson de cruzó de brazos. "¿Está la carga lista?"

"Sí, trajeron el resto de la mercancía recién, están en el sótano. Ninguno grita, se portan bien."

"Supongo que no han dañado los bienes como la otra vez. Nos costó reemplazar a ese niño, mucho más sacarlo de Italia."

"No, siguen intactos. Creo que en dos horas podremos llevarlos al punto de compra." Gómez se arregló los lentes. "Jackson, tampoco hay seña de la policía, creo que se creyeron el cambio de locación." El sujeto le echó un vistazo hacia la beba. "¿Cómo está nuestro producto estrella?"

"Afiebrada, pero considerando sus heridas, está estupendo." Jackson miró a la beba y le quitó la cobija, fijándose en las heridas que tenía. "Sin el pulgar del pie y la rodilla dañada, nunca podrá correr, menos huir. Esperemos que nunca se recupere."

"Ya no sería problema nuestro, sino del comprador. Pagó un buen dineral por ella, o eso dice Grandchild. ¿Y la madre? Dime que no van a encontrar el cuerpo."

"Dio menos problemas que el padre, pero tuvo el mismo destino. El cuerpo fue carbonizado. ¡Malditos sean!" El señor Jackson volvió a tapar a la nena con la cobija. "A propósito, contacta al renegado ese, puede que tengamos otro comprador interesado y necesitaríamos otra nena igualita a esta."

"No más. Grandchild dijo que nos tenemos que mover con la mercancía que tenemos, mientras la tenemos. La policía nos hizo pasar un buen susto hace dos semanas, no podemos arriesgarnos. ¡Si esta venta no hubiera estado concertada de antes la habríamos cancelado!" Gómez encendió un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar. "Hay que tener paciencia, nos ha pasado antes."

"Argh. Entonces más vale que esto dé resultados. Quiero irme pronto de este país con mis ganancias." El señor Jackson se desperezó y decidió salir de allí. "Gómez." Dijo antes de cruzar el umbral. "¿Estás seguro que la policía se distrajo?"

Gómez asintió con la cabeza y le echó una buena fumarola de humo en la cara. Jackson arrugó el ceño e infirió la respuesta, sin pensarlo mucho más, salió de aquella habitación, sin siquiera reparar en los ojitos de la beba, uno lila y otro verde, que no se había perdido detalle de los movimientos de los hombres. La última vez que lo había hecho, le habían cortado un dedo del pie.

Estaba aterrada.

Quería a su mamá. ¡¿Dónde estaba su mamá?!

¿Quién era su mamá?

…

¿Qué era una mamá?

¿Tenía una acaso?

Gómez miró con desdén a la beba y arrugó el ceño. ¡Cuánto ansiaba por quitársela de encima! Le dio una patada a una caja de madera que había cerca y dejó el cigarro en un cenicero cerca de la pequeña, de manera tal que el humo la incomodara aun más, antes de salir de un portazo, dejando a la niña a oscuras con el cigarro y el humo que dejaba escapar.

Hizo un puchero y lloriqueó en silencio.

…

…

Fuera de aquél antro de mala muerte, no el más popular de los burdeles, pero tampoco el más desconocido, un hombre compraba periódicos en un kiosko cercano. Como que no quiere la cosa observó la salida de un hombre, el señor Jackson, de aquél lugar. Alessandro Ferraro hizo como que no le importaba, como si no supiera que había un burdel en las inmediaciones, como si sus problemas fueran otros. Pagó su compra y dio las gracias en un forzado griego.

Se alejó de ahí, a paso tranquilo. Cuando hubo caminado algunas cuadras sacó su celular: hora de enviar un mensaje de texto.

 **Continuará**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Cachorro de Dragón._**

 _… Bueno, eso a fin de cuentas no había sido tan malo. Había conocido a su prometido de ese modo. Isabella se aseguró que nadie la estuviese viendo, y se permitió una sonrisa soñadora al tiempo que miraba su anillo. Era discreto y muy simple, pero a ella le parecía lo más hermoso de la tierra._

 _Casi ni podía creerse que se iba a casar con Kanon, así como le costaba convencerse que su vida había mejorado tanto después de haber tocado fondos tan bajos…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental: ¡LES AGRADEZCO TANTO QUE HAYAN LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ!** Lo de siempre, no los detendré mucho aquí, sino que les invito cordialmente a que lean el siguiente capítulo. De momento voy a responder las reviews anónimas que me dejaron en el último omake. Ahora algo importante: la visión que tiene Anneke en su sueño, ocurre durante la mañana del 19 de marzo, ANTES de los hechos que se narran en esta apertura y en el capítulo siguiente. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y BIENVENIDOS!**

* * *

Thanos es un amor, **Nice** , y como ves, solo quiere ser un buen aprendiz. Claro, todavía tiene muchos miedos que superar por culpa de su familia, pero va por buen camino. Máscara es un bruto redomado, pero al menos hace su mejor esfuerzo… sin mencionar que Shiori (y Juliana a distancia) lo mantienen en vereda. Ojalá que esta historia te haya gustado y que la sigas leyendo… me acordé de ti con algunas escenas. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Litoxoro:** También Litóchoro o Litójoro (griego: Λιτόχωρο, Λιτόχωρον), es una ciudad así como una unidad municipal que pertenece al municipio de Dion-Olympos situada en la parte meridional de la unidad periférica de Pieria, Grecia, famosa por estar en las raíces del monte Olimpo (el de verdad). La ciudad está alrededor de 90 km de Salónica, al oeste del golfo Termaico. Litójoro es una ciudad popular para los que desean subir al monte Olimpo, cuya área está considerada como un parque nacional; casi todas las rutas que suben comienzan al sudoeste de la ciudad. Se encuentra a 420 kilómetros al norte de Atenas, en la ladera del este del Olimpo. Los pinos, cedros y abetos de los bosques del monte Olimpo crecen al sudoeste y al noroeste. Las tierras de labrantío son predominantes al norte.

 **Komboloi:** (del griego κομπολόι) es un popular juguete griego con cuentas, similar a un rosario pero sin propósito religioso. Se utiliza como pasatiempo, método relajante de control del estrés y como posible método para el control de la ansiedad. Tiempo atrás, este juguete solo podía ser utilizado por hombres, la mayoría de ellos de edad, pero con el paso de tiempo se convirtió en un objeto al alcance de ambos sexos y empezó a tener popularidad entre los jóvenes griegos.

 **Fobos:** (en griego antiguo Φόϐος, 'pánico') era la personificación del temor, y el horror. Era el hijo de Ares, dios de la sangre y la guerra y Afrodita, diosa del amor. Él, su hermano Deimos y la diosa Enio acompañaban a Ares en cada batalla. Fobos aparecía antes de cada batalla, refiriéndose al miedo y pánico de los combatientes para luchar, estos luchadores, aterrados, huían de la batalla o fingían su muerte para luego escapar. Deimos hacia su aparición después de su hermano, presentándose en los luchadores que por miedo quedaban paralizados ante el terror al dolor o la muerte.

 **Ataque de Pánico:** No se los deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. Quienes sufrimos fobias o trastornos de ansiedad los conocemos bastante bien. Estos son períodos en los que el individuo sufre de una manera súbita un intenso miedo o temor con una duración variable: de minutos a horas. Generalmente aparecen de repente y pueden alcanzar su máxima intensidad en unos diez minutos, pero pueden durar más, sobre todo cuando el paciente no es o no se siente capaz de escapar de la situación que lo desencadenó.

Son horribles. La persona que sufre estos episodios se siente súbitamente aterrorizada sin una razón evidente para sí misma o para los demás. Durante el ataque de pánico se producen síntomas físicos muy intensos: taquicardia, dificultad para respirar, hiperventilación pulmonar, temblores o mareos. Los ataques de pánico pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento o lugar sin previo aviso. Generalmente acompaña a la crisis una extrañeza del yo junto a una percepción de irrealidad y de no reconocimiento del entorno.

Crees que te vas a morir o a volver loco. A menudo el individuo siente que está en peligro de muerte inminente y tiene una necesidad imperativa de escapar de un lugar o de una situación temida (aspecto congruente con la emoción que el sujeto está sintiendo). El hecho de no poder escapar físicamente de la situación de miedo extremo en que se encuentra el afectado acentúa sobremanera los síntomas de pánico.

Experimentar un ataque de pánico es una terrible, incómoda e intensa experiencia que suele relacionarse con que la persona restrinja su conducta, lo que puede conducir, en casos, a adoptar conductas limitativas para evitar la repetición de las crisis. El trastorno puede desembocar en agorafobia, por miedo a presentar nuevas crisis si se presenta una fuerte conducta evitativa en el afectado.

 **Pérdida del pulgar del pie:** El dedo gordo del pie sujeta el 25% del peso del cuerpo, al igual que el dedo meñique del pie. El talón sujeta el 50% restante. Este conjunto ayuda a mantener el equilibrio del cuerpo y si pierdes el pulgar del pie, pierdes la capacidad de correr descalzo y cambiar de dirección con agilidad, tal como lo descubrieron los dueños de esclavos desde tiempos inmemoriales, quienes para evitar que sus esclavos huyesen, les cortaban el mentado ortejo. Era una forma de castigo bastante común. Como dato curioso, en América, cuando los indígenas sufrían este castigo, se decía que estaban "desgobernados." Lo que me recuerda… cuiden sus piececitos, sobre todo sus deditos.


	2. Cap 1: Cachorro de Dragón

_Justo cuando Isabella creía que nada podría sorprenderla y que su mayor desafío de ese día sería la redada, u organizar su boda, se encuentra con esto. Sin duda que la vida tiene creativas maneras de sorprendernos._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **"** **XVI. GENS"  
** _(La Familia)_

 **Capítulo 1: Cachorro de Dragón**

 _Oficinas de Interpol. 19 de marzo._ _15:50 horas_

Isabella se estiró en su silla bastante agotada, pero contenta. Miró la hora y le gruñó a la pantalla del computador. Aun tenía que terminar el informe, e ir a hablar con ese informante, Ferraro, quien hacía poco le había mandado un whatsapp con nueva información; pero si Athena disponía, la redada que estaban preparando para esa noche saldría a pedir de boca. Frunció el ceño… mejor no pensaba de ese modo y seguía poniéndose a sí misma en el peor escenario posible, pues la última vez que se había permitido ser optimista, les había salido el tiro por la culata y ella había terminado en el Santuario en su afán por proteger a Ana Korber.

Bueno, eso a fin de cuentas no había sido tan malo. Había conocido a su prometido de ese modo. Isabella se aseguró que nadie la estuviese viendo, y se permitió una sonrisa soñadora al tiempo que miraba su anillo. Era discreto y muy simple, pero a ella le parecía lo más hermoso de la tierra.

Casi ni podía creerse que se iba a casar con Kanon, así como le costaba convencerse que su vida había mejorado tanto después de haber tocado fondos tan bajos.

"Deja de mirar eso o te va a cegar."

"¡Deja de molestar, Pietro! Estás envidioso, eso pasa."

"Jajaja, ¿envidioso yo? Pfff. Para nada, ya pasé por una boda, no pienso pasar por otra. Lo que me lleva a lo que sigue…" El policía dejó caer su bolso encima de su escritorio. "Dafne dice que no te quiere ver más hoy. Anteayer dijiste que hoy te juntabas con Kanon a las 16:30."

Isabella abrió los ojos como platos a todo lo que dieron. Revisó la hora al tiempo que hacía recuerdo. ¡Claro! Se iba a juntar con Kanon esa tarde por algo relacionado con la boda: estaban organizando una pequeña fiesta, nada muy desbordado, pero que de todas maneras necesitaba organización.

"No puedo creer que estén pendiente de las cosas que hago o que digo." Isa gruñó de mal humor. "¡Todavía tengo que terminar estos reportes!"

"¡Te queremos, 'Bella! Eres como la hermana menor que nunca quisimos y que nos impusieron." Pietro se cruzó de brazos y le indicó la salida. "Y para estos reportes vine yo. Te has roto la espalda con este caso…"

"Como todos."

"Sí, pero la diferencia es que te cuidamos y te queremos." Pietro volvió a tomar el bolso y se lo puso en las manos. "Largo, Dafne habla en serio: tienes que cuidar de tu…"

"¿Isabella Nauplias?"

Tanto Pietro como Isabella asomaron la cabeza. A unos metros de ellos había un muchacho de unos catorce o quince años. Tenía un aspecto tan desaliñado que parecía venir saliendo de la jungla. No era un niño sin techo, estaba bien alimentado y sus ropas aunque sucias, no estaban gastadas. Llevaba una mochila llena de papeles, y quizás ropa u otros efectos personales, mientras que en sus manos tenía un periódico viejo y un tablet. No, definitivamente no era un niño de la calle. Independiente de lo anterior, lo que llamó la atención fue el cabello negro azabache y sus ojos… eran de un rosa algo más oscuro que el de los ojos de Isabella.

De hecho… se le parecía bastante. Tanto que Pietro levantó una ceja y se quedó mirando a su compañera. ¿Acaso les habría ocultado algo de sus años de niña de la calle? Porque en verdad el parecido era sospechoso.

"¿Isa?" Murmuró Pietro muy curioso.

"Soy yo. ¿De donde sales, enano?" Inconscientemente Isabella tragó saliva. Este chiquillo… ¡qué extraña sensación le daba! ¿Por qué sentía que debía conocerlo?

El muchacho frunció el ceño y pareció juntar valor de golpe. Sacó pecho y se acercó al escritorio, bajo la atenta mirada de Pietro, que perplejo parpadeaba como si quisiera deshacer la ilusión. El chiquillo puso la mochila en el suelo y le mostró una foto del periódico.

"Ella eres tú. Te sacaron esta foto hace meses, por lo del caso Korber. ¡Ni cuenta te diste que saliste en la foto!" Explicó nervioso, pero decidido. Pietro le dio un zape en la cabeza.

"¡No se tutea a los adultos! Más respeto."

" **GRRR**. Y a los menores de edad no se les pega." Protestó el muchacho, sobándose el área afectada.

"¡Todavía hueles a leche y ya exigiendo derechos!" Pietro se sobó disimuladamente la mano. El chiquillo tenía la cabeza dura, literal.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos y tomó el diario. En efecto, allí había una nota periodística bastante breve sobre aquél caso, y la fotografía mostraba a Anita en los brazos de Dafne, mientras la sacaba del edificio aquel día que la devolvieron a sus padres. Nadie en la foto estaba identificado. ¡Bah! Ni se acordaba del contexto de la foto, ni siquiera sabía que existía, pero lo curioso es que al fondo y en una esquina, oculta… estaba ella en actitud de retirada. La mujer miró al muchacho con mucha sospecha.

"¿Y qué si soy yo? Enano, ¿quién eres y a qué viniste a verme?"

"Soy Sebastián Dellas." Se presentó de golpe. Isabella sintió que el calor se le iba del cuerpo y puede que haya palidecido un poco. Se sujetó de los apoyabrazos de su asiento. "Creo que soy tu hermano menor."

Pietro se quedó rígido de la sorpresa, retrocediendo un paso al mismo tiempo. Isabella se puso de pie como impulsada por resortes y sin dejar de observar al chiquillo, puso las manos en el escritorio, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre su espalda. Ella no tenía hermanos menores, no que supiera al menos, pero de ser así… ¡De Ser Así…! ¡¿Cómo se supone que la había encontrado?! **NO**. Tachen eso. Solo abría más dudas. Muchas más dudas. ¡¿Pero QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

"No tengo hermanos. Creo que te equivocaste de…"

"Los viejos creen que estás muerta. Berenice también. Pero no averiguaron bien, la policía en esos años no hizo su trabajo y se conformaron con tu mochila a medio quemar." El muchacho comenzó a sacar de su morral una notable cantidad de papeles. "Te busqué. Sé que eres tú." Muchos de los papeles que sacaba eran impresiones de internet, con noticias y tablas, pero otros eran copias o fotos de documentos oficiales. También le mostró su tablet, con más material que daba fe del ahínco del muchacho por encontrarla. Parecía haberle dedicado mucho tiempo a esto. Isabella se pasó una mano por la cabeza, por completo desconcertada.

"¡Estas son carpetas de la policía!"

"Son copias. Me dejaron sacarle fotos hace un tiempo. Quise ver el expediente del caso de mi hermana y aproveché."

Isabella cayó sentada y se sujetó la cabeza.

"¿Por qué crees que yo soy tu hermana? Puede ser una coincidencia…"

"¿Aparte del parecido evidente? Porque por un momento pensé que diría que es tu hijo perdido."

 **"** **¡PIETRO!"** Ladró Isabella.

"Lo sé. Nadie cree que estés viva… tuve una corazonada y te busqué. O sea, no me extraña que estés enojada, sobre todo por lo que Berenice hizo y dejó de hacer."

"¡¿Y tú qué rayos sabes que hizo Berenice?!" Dos segundos después, Isabella se tapó la boca.

"¿Quién es Berenice?" Preguntó Sebastián con astucia.

"¡No tengo idea!" Se apuró en decir Isa.

"A mi me pareció que sí."

"A mi también." Apoyó Pietro, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí, Pietro?! ¡¿Acaso esto tiene pinta de carnaval?! LÁRGATE." Bramó Isabella, cada vez más descompuesta de los nervios.

"No digamos que _Bere_ me cae bien, siempre se está quejando. A veces en las noches desenchufo la batería de su silla de ruedas para que se enoje en la mañana." El muchacho se encogió de hombros. "Igual la quiero en todo caso… me da pena."

¿Silla de ruedas? Isabella estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre eso último, pero se tapó la boca. Fulminó con la mirada al muchacho, sintiéndose cada vez más helada. Sí, se le parecía mucho, pero también guardaba mucha más similitud con su padre. ¡Con su papá! ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Por todo el Olimpo, ¡ **AÑOS** que no pensaba en su padre! Años… ¡Por Athena! ¿Qué era todo esto?

"Sabes que estoy hablando de nuestra hermana mayor."

"Isa… creí que no tenías familia."

"No La Tengo. Si La Hubiera Tenido Ni Me Hubieran Dado Por Muerta O Dejado Crecer En La Calle, ¿No Lo Crees?"

"Yo no te di por muerta."

"¡¿Tú De Dónde Sales?!" Gruñó Isabella empuñando las manos. "No deberías estar aquí."

"Nací un tiempo después… Yo…" El muchacho frunció el ceño preocupado. Sabía que algo así podría pasarle, así que por ese lado no estaba sorprendido, pero… experimentarlo era otra cosa. "Quería saber de ti, como estabas. Sé… que los viejos fueron súper injustos contigo y… que debieron cuidarte más… yo… quería que supieras que al menos yo te hubiera creído: Berenice fue muy maldita, hasta ella lo reconoce."

"¡Deja de Hablar de Berenice o de los Viejos!"

"¿Eso quiere decir que sí crees que soy tu hermano?"

 **"** **¡NO!"**

Curiosamente no se sentía rechazado, sino consternado. Desde que supo de la existencia de otra hermana mayor que se preocupaba por ella: era su naturaleza muy gentil en ese sentido. Sebastián no obstante le sonrió y se sentó en la silla, con toda la audacia del mundo. Isabella retrocedió como asustada, sin entender nada y la cabeza amenazando una jaqueca de marca mundial.

"Entonces… ¿tienes espacio en tu sofá? Porque no tengo con quien quedarme en Atenas." El chiquillo se puso a jugar con sus dedos. "Me vine desde Litoxoro en bus…"

Isabella iba a responder airada aquella pregunta, pero no alcanzó. Sintió como se le ponían los pelos de punta en los brazos, señal inequívoca que alguien iba a dar un golpe de cosmo. Pietro no percibió nada, le había sacado una foto al muchacho y estaba ocupado reenviándosela a un amigo en la policía para que buscara en la base de datos de niños perdidos o con posibles órdenes de arresto, pero Sebastián sí se dio cuenta del cambio de energía… se puso pálido del susto, se irguió en su asiento y abrió los ojos al tope… acto seguido se protegió con los brazos al sentir como una energía en su interior pugnaba por salir fuera.

 **¡PAAAAM!**

Sonó como un balazo sordo. Antes que pudieran reaccionar, Kanon hizo girar la silla y le lanzó un empujón al muchacho usando cosmo. Un ataque muy menor y medido, cualquier aprendiz podría detenerlo al final del periodo básico de entrenamiento… cosa que Sebastián hizo sin siquiera tenerlo. Detuvo el golpe por instinto, y encima encendiendo protocosmo. Isabella se tapó la boca con ambas manos y Pietro cayó de espaldas. Los demás policías presentes en el piso, se asomaron con cautela, pero hubo varios que tras encogerse de hombros, siguieron con sus cosas.

"Así que fuiste tú." Dijo Kanon poniendo las manos en las caderas. Le guiñó un ojo bien coqueto a Isa. "¡Vaya que se parecen ustedes dos!" Añadió con divertida sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué se supone que haces, Kanon?!"

"Comprobaba algo." El menor de los gemelos entrecerró los ojos y le sujetó la cabeza a Sebastián, revolviéndole los cabellos. "Ya, lo detuviste sin problemas, no te portes como si te hubiera golpeado."

"¡¿Qué –Qué fue eso?!" Preguntó el muchacho sin querer bajar los brazos.

"Cosmo."

"Ah, si todavía no te mandaba el mensaje…" Comenzó a balbucear Pietro.

En ese momento Julián salió detrás de Kanon. Tenía cara de venir de la universidad. Avanzó resuelto hacia Sebastián y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara. El dios encendió el cosmo y sus ojos, mientras exploraba las profundidades de esa alma.

"Pues sí, este es el que buscamos." Dijo con aires de grandeza. "Es el Dragón Marino que me falta. ¡Tu escama te está llamando!"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¡Es lo que me gustaría saber a mi!"

"¡Ah, Isabelita! Qué grosero que soy…" Julián dio dos zancadas y tomó la mano de Isa y la besó a manera de saludo. "Hoy estás preciosa."

"Juliancito…" Comenzó la policía con una encantadora sonrisa, que luego mutó a nivel psicópata. "¡¿QUÉ está PASANDO aquí?!"

Sebastián en ese momento se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, dio una vuelta al escritorio y se ocultó tras Isabella, mirando con creciente aprensión al dios y a Kanon. Éste último le dio una mirada más bien crítica, mientras que Poseidón trataba de verse lo menos amenazante y más amigable que podía. Kanon finalmente sacó su teléfono y buscó un video.

"Esto pasó hacia las 13:30 horas más o menos."

Le mostró el video de youtube a Isa y a Pietro que estiró la nariz. Allí podía verse la estación de policía en donde Isa había tenido _problemas_ , desbordando agua por todos los pisos, mientras el grifo cercano escupía el líquido en todas direcciones como si fuera un géiser. Isa miró fugazmente hacia atrás y vio al muchacho, muerto de miedo, retroceder. El pobre no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero sí reconocía el hecho por lo visto.

"Esto no fue un accidente. El agua escapó a causa de un cosmo sin entrenar. Lo sentí brevemente cuando estaba en clases." Explicó Julián, sin dejar de mirar a Sebastián. "Reconozco a mis marinas. Éste muchacho es mi Dragón Marino…"

"No sé de qué hablas…"

"¡ALTO AHÍ! No saquemos conclusiones tan apresuradas." Isa se puso delante de Sebastián en actitud protectora. "Juliancito, este chiquillo no sabe ni de lo que le estás hablando. ¡Ve tu a saber de donde vino…!"

"Es tu hermano menor, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el dios con inocencia, aunque sabía la respuesta.

"¡Con razón el parecido!" Kanon sonrió ladinamente. "Un gusto cuñadito."

"¡NO ES MI HERMANO!"

"SÍ LO SOY."

"Está reportado como desaparecido." Intervino Pietro. "Gonzalo, mi compadre de la policía, me dice que este muchacho fue reportado por presunta desgracia hace dos días. Sus padres Alexandros y Constanza Dellas están frenéticos por encontrarlo."

La mirada de Kanon hacia Isa le dijo todo. Su prometido estaba muy al tanto de las circunstancias en que Isabella había crecido y el porqué del cambio de su apellido. Sabía que Isa había huido de casa harta que la culparan por los desastres de su hermana mayor, y que por un terrible accidente y posterior macabro error de identificación del que se enteró años después, la habían dado por muerta. Desde los trece que había crecido en la calle, sola en Atenas y nunca había querido saber de sus padres, que por lo visto no habían hecho mucho por buscarla.

Kanon sabía, Isabella le había contado la historia. Incluso le había dicho los nombres de sus progenitores, por eso su mirada solo tenía suavidad, nada de juicio. Sintió que de pronto los ojos le ardían y se volvió hacia Sebastián.

"¿Huiste de casa?"

" **NO**. Tenía planeado volver… ¡Pero Es Que No Me Traían A Atenas!"

"¡¿Viniste _sin_ permiso?!"

"No me pasó nada. Sé cuidarme."

"¡¿Qué Sabes Cuidarte?! Litoxoro Está Como A Cuatrocientos Kilómetros ¡Y Te Viniste Solo Sin Decirle Nada A Nadie! ¡¿Tienes Idea De Lo Que Te Pudo Haber Pasado?!"

"Sí, te miro y me hago una idea… ¡Pero no me pasó nada!" Sebastián le mantuvo la mirada a su hermana. "Tenía que encontrarte."

"¿La buscaste para demostrarte que la podías encontrar o porque la querías conocer?" Preguntó Kanon, acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho, quien retrocedió a medida que el mayor avanzaba. "Hay quienes no quieren ser encontrados."

Nuevamente Sebastián mantuvo la mirada de Kanon, aunque de pronto se sentía muy intimidado. No lo demostró. Tragó saliva y con las manos buscó la pared.

"Es mi hermana. No la conocía… sabía que podía estar en peligro… yo quería conocerla y asegurarme que estuviera bien."

"… Típico de un dragón marino. Asegurarte que tu manada esté a salvo." Murmuró el gemelo menor casi para sus adentros. Detrás de él Julián asintió con la cabeza.

Sebastián sonaba honesto, no mentía. Esto conmovió a Isabella, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, tampoco reclamó cuando Kanon la tomó por la cintura. Julián le puso una mano en el hombro y se acercó al muchacho.

"¿Sabes quién soy?"

"Yo no, ¿quién es?" Aprovechó de preguntarle Pietro a Isa.

Poseidón se detuvo junto a Kanon y ambos lo quedaron viendo con severidad, aunque el dios por momentos suavizaba su expresión. Sebastián negó con la cabeza, o asintió.

"Creo que no, pero… pero… tengo la sensación que debería… tú… eres importante."

Julián elevó su cosmo y se reveló a sí mismo como Poseidón. Sebastián se encogió algunos centímetros, aunque por instinto parecía reconocer esa energía. Un par de los policías que había allí, y que eran devotos del dios de los mares, hicieron una apropiada reverencia, pero al cabo fue Sebastián, al cabo de unos instantes, quien dobló la rodilla.

"… usted… usted… usted es Poseidón. Yo… yo lo conozco, señor… pero yo no sé como…"

"Yo te conozco. Eres mi Dragón Marino… son criaturas familiares, siempre pendientes de sus manadas. No me extraña que hubieras querido saber de tu hermana: es tu naturaleza." Julián apagó los efectos especiales y se volvió hacia Kanon. "Es quien dice ser: se viene conmigo a Atlantis."

"¡De ningún modo!" Dafne exclamó con autoridad y las manos en las caderas. Avanzó hacia el grupo y tras darle un zape a Pietro y a Isa, caminó hacia el muchacho, al que obligó a ponerse de pie. "Este niño está bajo la custodia de la policía que ya viene a buscarlo. Tiene que regresar con sus padres."

"¿De qué estación vienen?" Preguntaron Isabella y Sebastián al mismo tiempo.

"No de la que está inundada." La vieja policía miró al muchacho. "¿Por qué fuiste a esa estación de policía en específico?"

El asustado ánimo del muchacho tornó en sombrío y amurrado. Se cruzó de brazos y a tirones buscó en su mochila. Sacó unos papeles doblados y se los pasó a Isa, quien palideció de nuevo al verlos. Kanon se los quitó al notar como su prometida temblaba, aunque ya no tan asustada.

"Porque ahí la lastimaron. Quería ver quien fue… pero… pero…"

"Te dio rabia e hiciste estallar las cañerías. Te asustaste y te fuiste." Dijo Kanon.

"¡NO hice estallar nada! Tampoco me asusté. Solo estaba muy molesto y… y… y yo…"

"Hiciste lo que todo Dragón Marino hubiera hecho: intentado ahogarlos a todos por haber lastimado a tu familia." Suspiró Julián con orgullo, aprobando implícitamente las acciones del muchacho. "Me lo llevo a Atlantis."

 **"** **¡QUE NO!"** Exclamaron Dafne, muy molesta, e Isa, quien se acercó a Julián.

"Es muy niño, no lo apartes de su familia. Al menos deja que se despida en lo que le encuentras un maestro. Por favor… sus padres deben estar histéricos."

"También son los tuyos, Isabelita."

"¡No soy un niño! Tengo quince."

"Todavía hueles a leche, cuñadito."

"No, no lo son. No les importó lo que pasó conmigo, pero a él sí lo buscan. No son mis padres, pero sí son de él… dales tiempo, te lo suplico, Juliancito."

Julián ladeó la cabeza y le echó una rápida mirada al muchacho, que seguía sin tomarle el peso a las cosas. Bajó los hombros: como que Isabelita tenía razón, mientras no supiera quién de entre sus generales podía entrenarlo, no debía llevárselo así como así. Además, tenía que darle al menos dos semanas al maestro elegido para que se hiciera la idea que sus días de alcohol, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas habían llegado a su fin. Momento, ¡¿Dos semanas?! Muy poco. Tenía al menos un largo mes por delante hasta que eso se concretase: conocía a sus generales, ¡Eran sus compadres! Miró de nuevo a Isabella y le sonrió.

"Como es típico de las mujeres, tienes razón, Isabelita. Además el chiquillo tiene que decidir si quiere o no servirme."

"Bien. Se queda." Gruñó Dafne. "La policía debe estar por llegar junto con servicios infantiles…"

"¿No me puedo quedar con mi hermana?"

"¡¿Tú porqué te quieres quedar conmigo?!"

"¡Porque eres mi hermana!"

"¡Aaaargh! No Puedes Quedarte Conmigo, Estoy Trabajando Y No Tengo Tiempo Y…"

"Hui de casa, puedo huir de nuevo."

"Yo no lo subestimaría." Comentó Julián.

 **"** **¡QUE NO!"** Isabella pateó el suelo de la frustración. "Escucha enano, si hubiera querido contactar a la familia, lo hubiera hecho hace años. Agradezco que me hayas buscado, pero no era necesario. Vuelve con tus padres, sigue con tu vida… y olvida que me conociste."

"Isa…" Kanon le tomó la mano y le dio un apretoncito. "Todo va a estar bien, mi brujita." Isabella le quedó mirando con los ojos grandes, mientras le acariciaban una de las mejillas. Bajó la mirada y asintió.

"… No sé si lo dejen… no…"

"Puedo fingir un ataque de pánico si me separan de ti: incluso echo espuma por la boca. Sé como hacer eso." Sebastián le tomó la mano libre. "Prometo no estorbar."

"No se puede." Isabella miró a Sebastián con ojos gentiles, pero aterrados. "Tengo trabajo esta noche, yo…"

Kanon carraspeó para llamar la atención y ladeó la cabeza, muy serio. Se fijó en el chiquillo: ¡Cómo se parecía a Isabella! Era del tipo de pariente imposible de negar. Curioso como funcionaba la trama del destino que justo ahora la familia de su prometida venía a aparecer. Al menos Sebastián no mentía…

"Dragonato. Obedece, vete con la policía y servicios sociales. Ya habrá tiempo para planear tu siguiente curso de acción luego."

Sebastián levantó ambas cejas, como sintiéndose identificado con esas palabras. Como fuese, no alcanzó a expresar que estaba de acuerdo: Dafne se le adelantó.

"Nada de planes, Kanon. Este niño se regresa con sus padres y tú te llevas a Isabella de aquí, que organizar bodas es difícil."

"¡¿Te vas a casar?! ¡Mamá se va quedar calva!"

"¡Como si le importara!"

"¡Largo los dos!"

"¿Me puedo quedar?" Preguntó Julián de pronto.

" **NO**. Largo todos, incluyendo al dios." Dafne sujetó al muchacho. "Te quedas conmigo en mi oficina."

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Caminando!" Dafne comenzó a llevarse al chico a su oficina y al pasar junto a Kanon, lo miró. "La quiero de vuelta a las 18:00."

"¡Sí, mamá!" Se burlaron ambos, Kanon e Isa.

"¡Pero no quiero que se vayan!"

Sebastián forcejeó bastante con Dafne, pero se notaba que no era un muchacho de la calle, o problemático. Sus manotazos solo eran los de rigor que indicaban su adolescente naturaleza, pero nada más. Se fue gruñendo todo el trayecto, mirando hacia atrás constantemente, cruzando miradas con Isa hasta que desapareció en la oficina de la Jefa. Pietro carraspeó.

"Yo me retiro… err… Kanon: solo llévatela."

Los presentes asintieron y esperaron a que el policía se retirase. Isabella bajó los hombros y las defensas.

"Dejó su mochila… con sus cosas…"

"Se las llevaré yo." Comentó Julián a la pasada, mientras se disponía a guardar las cosas que el muchacho había dejado tiradas. "Así aprovecho de hablar más con él."

El dios no se tardó mucho en reunirlo todo. Se echó la mochila casualmente al hombro y dejó sola a la pareja. Kanon esperó a que se fuera del todo antes de girarse hacia su prometida, pero ésta se le adelantó.

"Mis padres nunca me hubieran buscado de ese modo…" Se lamentó visiblemente afectada.

Por toda respuesta, Kanon simplemente la abrazó.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Del Horror a la Esperanza_**

 _…_ _cuando sus pies le dieron un chute a una caja de madera, una suerte de baúl asqueroso, apoyado junto a un escritorio lleno de colillas de cigarro. Un aterrado llanto infantil resonó desde dentro, deteniendo en el acto a los adultos. Eso ya no era miedo, era_ _ **terror**_ _. Kiki giró sobre sus talones y junto con las dos mujeres fijó sus ojos en la misma. Sin ninguna precaución, quitó las carpetas que tenía encima y quitó el candado sin que le molestara en lo absoluto. Abrió la caja y miró a su interior._

 _Los llantos se detuvieron un segundo, para reanudarse segundos después. Kiki abrió los ojos al tope y tuvo que disciplinarse para no soltar la tapa de la caja…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Un poquito de estrés no le hace daño a nadie. Ya pronto descubrirán lo que ocurrirá en la redada a la que Isa tiene que asistir esa noche… claro, la pobre se llevó una impresión que jamás en la vida se esperó que le llegara. Sobre Kiki… pues está a punto de meterse en un problema colosal por andar de metiche. Si se están preguntando quién miércoles es Alessandro Ferraro y qué monos pintaba en la apertura, diré de momento que es un investigador privado. Lean el spin off "Familia" de Ekléctica para saber más detalles… y si me siento generosa, les diré a quien se parece (aunque eso sería un fanservice para las chicas) Espero que hasta ahora esto les haya picado la curiosidad y de nuevo, les doy las gracias por la preferencia. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y BIENVENIDOS!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Se consultó además el Diccionario Ilustrado VOX Latín – español, español – latín.**

 **Gens:** De acuerdo con mi diccionario, en estricto sentido significa linaje o familia. La gens era una agrupación civil o sistema social de la Antigua Roma. Comprendía a varias familias (que se identificaban a través del cognomen, una suerte de apellido, de los individuos), por lo que sus integrantes eran agnados o gentiles entre sí y estaban dirigidas por varios _pater familias_. En este sentido, la _gentilidad_ era sobre todo un título de nobleza que daba fe de la antigüedad del grupo, algo en principio exclusivo de las familias patricias.

Esta organización social precedió en Roma la constitución del estado-ciudad. La gens podría definirse como un conjunto de familias que descendían o creían descender de un antepasado común (un dios o un héroe) vinculadas por un parentesco más o menos lejano, que tenían sus divinidades, sus costumbres y su territorio. Cada gens constituye una asociación política y económica; tenía su propia divinidad protectora y sus costumbres particulares y se vigilaba para que cada uno de sus integrantes respetara estas _mores_ o costumbres, pudiéndose expulsar a quienes contraviniesen dichas normas.

Las familias que formaban la gens son organismos más reducidos, pero de naturaleza semejante. Ambas son instituciones fundadas con miras del orden y la defensa de los grupos primitivos, de donde proviene su carácter político y económico. Podemos decir que lo que distingue a los dos grupos, gens y familia, no es propiamente su función sino su extensión.

En Roma, el vínculo que fundamenta y organiza la familia no es únicamente el de sangre pues la familia comprende además del padre, de la madre y de los hijos, a los nietos nacidos en la familia, a los adoptados, a los prisioneros por deudas, a los prisioneros de guerra, a los hijos de éstos, a los clientes (que estaban constituidos por huéspedes pobres, por individuos expulsados de otras gens, por esclavos libertados, por extranjeros vencidos, los cuales piden y obtienen protección por parte del grupo), a los animales, al fundo y por último a los dioses tutelares y protectores del hogar. Todas estas personas se encuentran sometidas a la autoridad de un jefe ( _pater familias_ ).

El _pater familias_ era sacerdote, juez y rey dentro de su propia familia. Como sacerdote tenía a su cargo el culto al _lar familiar_ (espíritu que cuida a la familia ). La autoridad del padre (patria potestad) era absoluta. Tenía derecho de vida y muerte sobre las personas que estaban sometidas a él. Este poder lo ejercitaba sobre todo el grupo de personas que constituía la familia, esposa, hijos, esclavos, clientes, campo familiar. El _pater familias_ era el único sui-juris, o sea, el único que no estaba sometido a la potestad de otro, mientras que los demás estaban en estrecha relación de dependencia con respecto a él, de la que no podrían salir sino con la muerte del _pater familias_. Esta emancipaba a los hijos varones, mientras las mujeres pasaban a depender del varón más cercano.

La gens era un cuerpo jurídico perfectamente organizado reinando entre sus miembros un espíritu de solidaridad y de asistencia mutua. Se llega a ser gentil o miembro de la gens, de la misma manera en que se llega a ser miembro de un Estado, es decir, por nacimiento de padre gentil o por agregación directa de la gens, mediante el voto de los gentiles. La gens sobrevivió en la época antigua, aun cuando su organización se debilitaba cada vez más, sobre todo porque las familias que las formaban se iban poniendo en contacto directo con la ciudad, conjuntamente con las nuevas familias plebeyas que no estaban organizadas en gens. La ciudad fue así, poco a poco, minando los cimientos de la gens sustituyéndola en las funciones de orden y defensa correspondientes al Estado.

La familia, en cambio no corrió la misma suerte, no sufrió la absorción que experimentó la gens por la ciudad. Esta supervivencia de la familia con su primitivo carácter político perdura durante varios siglos y lentamente la autoridad severa y suprema del _pater familias_ va siendo remplazada por el derecho y la autoridad del Estado.


	3. Cap 2: Del Horror a la Esperanza

_Kiki debería ser más responsable y fijarse por donde se mete, y tener en consideración que Isabella anda sensible, mal genio y poco tolerante con las interrupciones. En todo caso, el aprendiz se va a llevar un impacto notorio cuando descubra lo que hay dentro de esa caja… la visión de Anneke comienza a cumplirse._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Para cuando comience este capítulo, Anneke ya tuvo la visión, por lo que si quieren refrescarla, lean el omake del epílogo del fic "Magistri". En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia"… sobre los orígenes de la **Beba** … ya los diré a su debido tiempo **n.n** … **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Del horror a la esperanza**

 **Casa de Géminis.**

 _Madrugada del_ _20 de marzo. 3:05 horas_

Anneke por fin se quedó callada tras relatar su pesadilla a su prometido. Saga se tomó cada palabra que le dijo con la seriedad del caso. Sentía sí algo de náuseas y ganas de vomitar. De un tiempo a esta parte, los casos de violencia infantil lo estaban afectando más de la cuenta. Kanon (a quien los gritos y el posterior escándalo de su cuñada también habían despertado) frunció el ceño y comenzó a pensar con fuerza en su chica, quien en esos momentos debía estar en aquella redada para la que tanto se había preparado junto con sus colegas.

Isabella llevaba al menos dos meses trabajando en un sórdido caso de trata de personas, como si el tema no fuera ya grave con los miles de inmigrantes que últimamente intentaban entrar a Europa. Esa noche era crucial, pues detenían una venta y esperaban hacer arrestos importantes. ¿Estaría bien? Si algo le pasaba a su mujer, personalmente iba a exterminar él solo a toda la banda criminal y sanseacabó. ¡Nadie los echaría en falta! Mejor le mandaba un mensaje. Anneke se llevó una mano al vientre y fijó la mirada en la mantita y en el biberón que había apartado. Saga había añadido un chupete por si acaso. Ropa no tenía, pues aún no compraba nada de la talla de la beba de su visión, pero sabía que necesitaría algunas prendas. Quizás Alisa tenía ropa guardada de Kyrus de esa talla, o alguien. Seguro que había un fondo común para estos casos en algún armario del Santuario.

"Matilda va a necesitar un taser."

"¿Un taser? ¿Esas cosas que dan choques eléctricos?" Preguntó Saga. "¿Para qué si tiene a Mu que la defienda?"

"Mu no siempre va a estar… y Matilda necesita uno. Con la suficiente potencia como para noquear a un tipo corpulento de unos noventa kilos."

"Mejor haz un retrato hablado." Sugirió Kanon. "Isabella tiene una colega que hace unos muy buenos."

"No, un taser, necesita un…"

"¿Y gas pimienta? Un taser me parece peligroso, se puede electrocutar sin querer." Afirmó Saga.

Anneke iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero no pudo. ¡Taser, Taser, Taser! Eso le retumbó en la cabeza como si de un taladro percutor se tratase. No gas pimienta… Matilda nunca debía acercarse eso, ni tenerlo en las manos. No. Tenía que ser un taser. Ahora, ¿retrato hablado?

"Debe ser un taser. Y no puedo hacer uno de esos, Kanon, no sé como luce el tipo." Anneke se puso roja. "Solo sé que es corpulento y pesa noventa kilos, nada más." Un olor repentino en la base de su nariz le hizo reprimir una arcada y apartar el rostro. "Fuma como enajenado."

"Lindo. Ahora voy a estar desconfiado de cuanto hombre fumador, corpulento y de noventa kilos que se me cruce por delante." Rezongó Saga, cruzándose de brazos.

Bruno en ese momento puso su cabeza sobre el regazo de Anneke, dándole una perdida lamida. Al acariciarle la cabeza, la mujer se dio cuenta que se había quedado con el reloj puesto… eran casi las 3:25 de la mañana. Ni cuenta se dio de cómo había pasado el tiempo. Se puso de pie en seguida y tomó las cosas.

"¡Mu ya debe haber llegado! ¡Alguien que despierte a Aioria!"

Exclamó antes de salir de la cocina a toda prisa, directo a la salida de la casa y lo más rauda que podía en dirección de la casa de Aries. Kanon le hizo una seña a Saga, quien no perdió tiempo en ir tras ella, mientras él se quedaba con Bruno. El viejo perro se acercó a su improvisado niñero, le puso su cabeza en el regazo y se dejó acariciar detrás de las orejas, mientras daba lametazos a lo que cayera.

"Si lo que dice tu mamá es cierto, las cosas se van a poner muy divertidas por aquí." Kanon sintió un vacío en el pecho. "Mejor llamo a mi flaca… logré inquietarme."

"Woof."

* * *

 **En Algún Lugar de Atenas.**

 _20 de marzo. Horas antes. 00:01 horas._

Había visto cosas retorcidas, pero esta tenía que estar en el macabro ranking de las primeras cinco. Casi un mes de preparación habían dado su fruto, aunque no totalmente. Alessandro Ferraro no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de que dos peces gordos habían escapado, sentimiento que por lo visto compartían la jefa de la sección de interpol (cuyos años en la fuerza no estaban de adorno) y algunos de los policías que pululaban por ese galpón asqueroso. Arrugó la nariz: apestaba a pescado. ¿Acaso era una regla no escrita que este tipo de negocios se hicieran en fábricas abandonadas? ¡¿Y tenían que ser de procesadoras de pescados?!

Uno era rudo, tenía el estómago fuerte, pero había cosas que superaban hasta al más estoico.

"¡ARGH! Peste asquerosa."

"Comparado con la alcantarilla de la que vengo, esto huele a flores." Comentó Kiki de pronto.

"Es que cualquiera que viene de las alcanta…" Alessandro enarcó ambas cejas casi al mismo tiempo y miró a su derecha. Allí, Kiki lo miraba con los brazos detrás del cuello y una actitud despreocupada. "¿De donde sales?"

"Pasaba cerca. Mi maestro me sacó a patrullaje nocturno urbano." Explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Alessandro frunció el ceño y concentró su atención en el adolescente.

"¿Qué haces aquí y dónde están tus padres?" Esta situación era por completo irregular y encendió todas las alarmas en su mente. ¿Acaso este niño no sabía donde se estaba metiendo? ¡¿Y qué era eso de patrullaje nocturno urbano?! Kiki se encogió de hombros.

"Mis padres, no lo sé. Mi maestro no anda lejos: nunca lo está cuando salimos a estas prácticas, pero me deja ser." Una traviesa sonrisa adornó el rostro del lemuriano. "Sentí disparos y vine a investigar. ¿Cómo les fue?"

La liviandad con la que Kiki se tomaba el asunto perturbó a Alessandro. Acababan de tener una redada, bastante complicada pues los criminales involucrados se defendieron a sí mismos y a sus " _mercancías_ ", lo que implicó un peligroso intercambio de disparos. Incluso había caído herido un policía. Alessandro, que estaba allí en su calidad de investigador privado y como colaborador de la investigación (estaba seguro que el niño Mazza se contaba entre las pequeñas víctimas) sujetó a Kiki de una oreja.

"Vamos a ir a hablar con la policía en este…"

"¡DEJA!" Kiki le hizo el quite con facilidad y comenzó a alejarse. "Tsss, ya nadie aguanta nada."

"¡Kiki!" Isabella siseó entre dientes con especial ferocidad. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Esa noche a Isabella no le sobraba nada de paciencia. Kiki tragó saliva al verla y optó por no tentar su suerte. Una cosa era hacer rabiar a una persona no determinada, como Alessandro, y otra a Isabella: no quería luego que Kanon se desquitara con él.

Porque el tipo era vengativo.

"¡Tía Isa!"

"¡ _Tía_ mis Polainas! A mí no me Vengas con esas que Solo Te Resulta Con Matilda. ¡Largo Antes Que Llame A Mu!"

"Pero solo vine a ver que…"

"¡LARGO, DIJE!" Isabella no gritó, pero fue como si lo hubiera hecho. Kiki no tuvo que escucharla dos veces y se teletransportó quizás quien sabe adonde. Ferraro parpadeó perplejo al notar como el chiquillo desaparecía en el aire.

"¿Qué fue eso, Nauplias? ¿Conoces a ese muchacho?"

"Sí, se llama Kiki. Un lemuriano como pudiste ver: digamos que conozco a sus _parientes_." Reconoció Isabella, sin querer dar mucha información. Alessandro entrecerró los ojos: la policía de interpol que tenía frente a sus ojos nunca daba tanta información personal.

"¿De donde lo conoces?"

"Del Santuario de Athena." Gruñó la policía cruzándose de brazos. Alessandro entrecerró los ojos. ¡Lindo! Otro sarcasmo de la mujer. Isabella se sopló el flequillo e hizo un ademán con la cabeza. "Hay tres niños, creo que uno coincide con la descripción del que buscas. Sígueme."

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Isabella le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia las ambulancias que estaban estacionadas no lejos de allí, en donde tres niños esperaban que los paramédicos los revisaran. Dos asistentes sociales se mantenían cerca, y ambos estaban de un humor de espanto. Isabella los ignoró en beneficio de la duda. No se sentía cómoda cerca de ellos.

"Te dejo con los enanos." Le dijo Isabella a Alessandro, cuidando de no decir su nombre en voz alta. "Están aterrados, así que muévete con cuidado."

"Sé manejarme en situaciones así." Respondió Alessandro. "He trabajado con…"

"Disculpen, ¿Quién se supone que es este sujeto?" Preguntó uno de los asistentes sociales, un hombre grandote, de aspecto desarreglado que apestaba a cigarro.

"Se le informará a su debido tiempo, señor Gómez." Siseó Isabella. "Está autorizado por mis mandos para estar aquí: cualquier problema, discútalo con ellos."

La mujer volvió a darles la espalda y se alejó sin más. No quería ver a los niños, se le rompía el corazón y no podía darse ese lujo en aquél momento. Para hacer bien su trabajo y asegurarse de que no pasaban nada por alto, tenía que ser ruda y la maldita más fría de todo el escuadrón. Luego ya botaría estrés de alguna manera.

Tenía mucho en su mente en esos momentos, y no solo la redada. Pensaba en su boda, en Kanon… en su recién descubierto hermano… en sus padres. Apretó los ojos y se sacudió todos los pensamientos de encima (aunque la sonrisa de su prometido se sujetó de una neurona).

"¿Alguna novedad?" Le preguntó Isabella a Pietro.

"Encontramos a cuatro niños más. Seguimos rastreando. Los escondieron dentro de botes de pescado, están casi asfixiados. ¡Esto era una maldita subasta!"

"El dato hablaba de diez niños, faltan tres." Siseó peligrosa. "Iré por ese lado…"

"Voy contigo." Una chica joven de la policía se apuró en decir.

Isabella le hizo una seña con la cabeza y ambas volvieron a introducirse al galpón apestoso, tapándose la nariz y boca por momentos. El lugar estaba completamente iluminado y el personal policial pululaba por doquier registrándolo todo. Casi no había palabras para describir lo perversamente torcida que era la situación aquella. Isabella apartó la cara asqueada mientras veía como uno de sus colegas sacaba a un niño que no podía tener más de cuatro años fuera de ahí. Se llevó la mano a la funda de su arma, asegurándose que estaba allí, lista para usarla. Nunca se iba a acostumbrar a esto, nunca, y siempre la indignaría hasta lo más íntimo de la médula. ¿Cómo es que había gente tan enferma y pervertida? Algo se les escapaba, tenía la sospecha que aún no llegaban al fondo de las sorpresas.

"Algo se nos está escapando." Gruñó Isabella.

"Mi Jefe dice lo mismo."

Siguieron buscando, ocupándose de un sector que no parecía haber sido revisado. A pesar de la fuerte presencia policial (también buscaban otras pruebas), ambas mujeres prepararon sus armas para entrar a aquella oficina, en caso que alguien se hubiera ocultado y decidiera atrincherarse dentro como medida desesperada.

"Despejado."

"Despeja…"

 **"¡HOLA ISA!"**

 **¡BANG, BANG!**

"¡ **JAJAJAJAJAJA**! ¡Las Caras Que Pusieron!"

Kiki atajó las dos balas sin dificultad alguna y se largó a reír de lo lindo. Isa y la otra muchacha casi se habían infartado con el repentino saludo del aprendiz de Aries, quien por lo visto creía que su aparición había sido la mar de divertida. Isabella entró en modo homicida y bajó el arma, tentada de lanzársele encima al muchacho para ahorcarlo. No, no podía matarlo, ¡Pero podía arrestarlo! OH SÍ, lo haría.

"¡Quieto Kiki! No Fue Divertido. ¡Estás Arrestado!"

"¿Conoces a este desgraciado?" Le preguntó su compañera. "¡¿Cómo mie**a atajó dos balazos?!"

"Aaaaw, Isa, no te pongas así, solo fue una broma." Rezongó Kiki algo preocupado.

"Es un aprendiz del Santuario." Respondió entre dientes a su compañera, mientras guardaba su arma. "¡Sin quejas, Kiki! Manos a tu espalda. Hablo en serio, estás arrestado."

"¡¿Pero por qué?!" Kiki retrocedió levantando las manos, como si quisiera apaciguar a una bestia, detectando que se había metido en un problema mayúsculo. Se puso algo pálido al notar que se aproximaban otros policías, que alertados por los disparos, acudían a ver en qué podían apoyar. "Solo pasé a saludar y…"

"No Tienes Nada que Estar Haciendo Aquí y te Pudimos Haber Matado. Conforme al Cuarto Tratado de la Casa de Acuario de 1978, artículo sexto, inciso dos, estás arrestado." Recitó Isabella muy decidida.

"Podemos hablar esto." Comenzó Kiki, dándose cuenta que había metido las patas, retrocediendo sin querer huir: ya estaba metido en un problema, no necesitaba otro.

Fue justo en aquél retroceso cuando sus pies le dieron un chute a una caja de madera, una suerte de baúl asqueroso, apoyado junto a un escritorio lleno de colillas de cigarro. Un aterrado llanto infantil explotó desde dentro, deteniendo en el acto a los presentes. Eso no era miedo, era **terror**. Kiki giró sobre sus talones y junto con las dos mujeres fijó sus ojos en la misma. Sin ninguna precaución, quitó de un manotazo las carpetas que había encima y quitó el candado sin que le molestara en lo absoluto. Abrió la caja y miró a su interior.

Los llantos se detuvieron un segundo, para reanudarse segundos después. Kiki abrió los ojos al tope y tuvo que disciplinarse para no soltar la tapa de la caja y que esta se azotara contra la madera.

"¡Por la Dulce Athena!"

"¡A un lado…!" Isabella aguantó la respiración y se puso algo verde en las mejillas cuando vio al interior de la caja. "¡Paramédico!" Exclamó con fuerza.

La caja no era muy grande y su aspecto era insalubre. En su interior había una manta sucia y ensangrentada. La culpable de las manchas estaba sentada y le devolvía a quienes se asomaban una mirada llena de terror, dos ojitos de colores diferentes no se perdían detalle. Tenía una pañoleta en la cabeza, que le tapaba hasta las cejas, y llevaba puesto apenas una camisetita y un pañal, que por lo menos se veía limpio. Debieron haberla metido allí en un afán por esconderla, pues no era el medio de transporte más adecuado, pero no fue lo que causó horror.

No tenía pulgar en el pie derecho, en su lugar tenía una herida horrible que daba cuenta que lo habían cercenado violentamente. El resto del pie se le veía hinchado y sangraba profusamente, pero no solo se debía a la herida del pie. Tenía moretones en los brazos y quizás algo de fiebre. Por si fuera poco… la rodilla… ¡¿Qué Le Habían Hecho En La Rodilla Estos Salvajes?! ¡¿La habían aplastado o qué?! ¡Mil Veces Malditos!

Kiki estiró los brazos y sacó a la beba de la caja, motivado por un instinto extraño, el mismo que lo motivó a quitarle la pañoleta, descubriendo algo que lo dejó sin aliento.

"¡Lemuriana!"

"¡¿Qué le hicieron esos salvajes?!"

Entonces se les vino encima un vórtice de actividad. Isabella tomó a la beba de los brazos de Kiki quien (impactado por lo que acababa de ver) ni siquiera se resistió. La otra policía lo arrestó, pero ni siquiera chistó. Aparecieron paramédicos, más policías, luces, ruidos estridentes…

La nena casi se atoró con los llantos. Quizás la forma en que la había sujetado Kiki, y luego Isa, como si fuera una persona valiosa y no un mero objeto, la hizo aferrarse de las ropas que la llevaban a toda prisa fuera de ahí, hacia la ambulancia. Isabella apenas se percató que un paramédico la perseguía pidiéndole que se detuviera para revisar a la nena, solo se detuvo en su destino, en donde la entregó a los paramédicos.

Alessandro Ferraro, quien se mantenía cerca del niño que había estado buscando, (¡por fin lo había encontrado!) levantó las cejas estupefacto al notar a Isa con la beba en brazos. ¡¿Pero qué…?! Nada en la información recopilada hablaba de un bebé. Se arriesgó a dejar al pequeño Doménico solo unos instantes para acercarse a ver mejor.

"¡Lemuriana! ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!" Con razón no había escuchado ni luces. "¿Dónde estaba?"

"¡La Metieron En Una Caja Asquerosa!" Isabella miró a Alessandro con ojos de acero. "¿Estás seguro que no sabías nada de esto?"

"¡No! Sabía de esta venta y que el niño que me encargaron podría estar aquí… de hecho creí que los pequeños eran la mercancía principal. Nunca nadie dijo de una beba lemuriana."

"¡¿Una Lemuriana?!" Preguntó Gómez, pálido y quizás verde, mientras se acercaba al dúo. Se veía particularmente asustado. Se pasó un pañuelo por la frente para secarse el sudor y quiso acercarse a la niña… que le miró espantada. "¡¿De donde la sacaron?!"

Alessandro e Isabella le cortaron el avance. No confiaban en este asistente social.

"Alto, asustas a la niña."

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Apestas a nicotina! ¿Cuántos cigarros llevas?"

La presencia de la niña complicaba las cosas. Por lo general, los lemurianos eran muy cuidadosos con sus niños (con sus notables excepciones), y ver a una beba en esas condiciones no solo rompía el corazón, sino que además era insólito. Verán, no había muchos lemurianos en el mundo. Eran una suerte de especie en peligro, contándose no más de doscientas mil almas repartidas por todo el planeta en distintas ciudades y países. Solo había cuatro localidades únicamente lemurianas en el mundo, siendo Jamir la principal. Se reproducían lento y la mortalidad infantil era bastante alta. ¿De dónde habían sacado una pequeña de esta edad?

Pronto, atraídos por el rumor de su presencia, llegaron los jefes a cargo de la redada y desde entonces… todo se fue en otra espiral de sucesos. Casi una hora después se mantenía una viva discusión.

Isabella estaba a punto de golpear gente. De preferencia a los asistentes sociales. Por lo visto habían mandado a los dos más obtusos de todos a la redada. Estaban más preocupados por las implicancias legales de la presencia de la beba en específico, que por su bienestar. Bueno, uno de ellos se veía bastante pasivo, y apenas protestaba, pero el señor Gómez reclamaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, fumando sin parar por los nervios, e insistiendo en llevarse él mismo a la niña a un hogar de menores.

No dejaba que nadie la tocase, sin entender razones. El paramédico se entendía, pero si alguien más intentaba acercarse… ardía Troya.

"Esta niña no debería estar aquí. ¡Que Nadie La Toque! Debe ir a un hogar del sistema…"

"Entiendo que tenga que ir a una institución, pero primero tiene que ir a un hospital, Maldita Sea."

"NO. Puede verla un médico lemuriano acreditado en el hogar, ¡NO DEBE IR a un Hospital! No debe estar con los niños normales. No tenemos las instalaciones…"

"¡Eso no es más que un vil prejuicio! Es una nena de unos diez meses. ¡ADEMÁS ES ILEGAL QUE NO VAYA A UN HOSPITAL! ¿No vio como le dejaron la pierna?"

"¡Con mayor razón! La llegan a ver en un hospital con esa herida y las redes sociales nos harán pedazos."

"¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?"

"Porque es lemuriana: los lemurianos son malditos con los niños, no dejan que los toquemos. ¡Nos culparán de sus heridas y demandarán a la ciudad!"

"¡Lo tuyo son incoherencias!"

La jefa de Isabella, otros policías y el señor Gómez se estaban dando un round de lujo. Isabella se sopló el flequillo y le echó un vistazo a la ambulancia en donde tenían a los niños: todos lloraban de lo lindo, pero al estirar mejor el cuello para ver a la chiquita… se le contrajo el corazón. La pequeña lemuriana, de haber chillado de lo lindo, se había callado y entrado en estado de terror. Los paramédicos estaban frenéticos, pues temían con fundamentos que se les muriese del susto. La tenían envuelta en mantas.

"Mujer." Oyó de pronto a Ferraro.

"¿Qué pasa, sujeto?"

"La ley indica que si hay lemurianos involucrados en estas situaciones, hay que contactar sus consulados… al menos en Italia." Alessandro entrecerró los ojos. "Ese sujeto está alargando artificialmente la discusión, no me gusta. Los distrajo de ese modo y nadie ha llamado al Consulado."

"No hay consulado lemuriano en Atenas."

"… Porque el Patriarca del Santuario cumple esas funciones." Alessandro señaló con la cabeza la discusión que se seguía desarrollando con los asistentes sociales. "Tienes un amiguito lemuriano arrestado en una de las patrullas… Dijiste que era del Santuario. ¿Puedes contactarlos?"

Isabella levantó las cejas al mismo tiempo. Acto seguido rastreó su celular y lo sacó, llamando en seguida a Idril. Era tardísimo, pero la emergencia ameritaba que madrugasen. Tras intercambiar la explicación de rigor (ya se disculparía con su amiga por despertarla tan tarde) habló con Shion mismo. Colgó segundos después, tras explicarle lo que pasaba lo más resumidamente posible.

"¿De cuando tú acá tan familiar con tan altos contactos?"

"¿Acaso no puedo…?"

 **¡PLOF!**

"¡¿Qué Se Supone Que Está Pasando Aquí?!"

Shion, que por lo visto se puso la túnica a la rápida, apareció de pronto en medio del grupo, dándoles un susto de muerte. No pocos policías sacaron sus armas, pero el patriarca se las quitó con telequinesia antes que pudieran disparar. El señor Gómez casi se quedó calvo de espanto al verlo y debido a que abrió la boca del susto, dejó caer su cigarrillo al suelo. El otro profesional comenzó a deshacerse en disculpas.

"¡Excelencia! Mil perdones, no queríamos molestarle. El responsable de esto será sancionado…"

"El Responsable De Esto Debería Ser Premiado. ¡¿Cómo Es Que No Me Informaron En Seguida?!" Shion dio algunas zancadas hasta llegar a la ambulancia, en donde los paramédicos le dejaron pasar para que viera a la pequeña, que estaba hecha una bola en la camilla bajo la manta térmica, y lloriqueaba de miedo. Hasta sudaba frío.

"Curamos su pie, le quitaron el pulgar… su rodilla necesita un especialista: se la desencajaron a propósito y con malicia." Explicó uno de los paramédicos con gravedad. "Tiene fiebre, debe ir a un hospital."

Shion (controlando su ira como mejor podía) acarició la espalda de la pequeña, inflamando un poco su cosmo para ayudar a calmarla. La beba asomó uno de sus cristalinos ojitos e hizo varios pucheros. A Shion se le derritió el corazón y le sonrió paternalmente, continuando las caricias y tratando de aliviar su temor. La pobre necesitaba un baño tibio, un biberón con urgencia y que la apapacharan hasta dormirla. ¡Quizás como estaría de salud!

" _Mu_." Le llamó por cosmonet. " _Necesito que vengas. Ahora_."

 **Plof**

"Ya estoy aquí, maestro." Mu apareció detrás de Shion muy grave, sin prestar atención a la ambulancia. Se le veía muy molesto.

"¿Cómo tan rápido?"

"Kiki estuvo molestando a la policía en esta redada y lo arrestaron." Musitó entre dientes. Se volvió hacia Isabella y le hizo una seña. "Me disculpo a nombre de mi aprendiz, amiga. No volverá a pasar."

"Isabella." Le dijo de pronto Shion. "Gracias por avisarme."

"¿Maestro?" Preguntó Mu mirando curioso a Shion.

¿Acaso también le habían avisado a Shion del arresto de Kiki?, Shion entonces tomó a la pequeña en brazos, pese a las mudas protestas del señor Gómez, se dio la vuelta y puso a la pequeña en los brazos de Mu.

"¡¿Pero qué dem…?!"

"Tenla unos instantes: sé bueno con ella, está estresada y aterrada." Le ordenó, antes de volverse a tener un round de aquellos con los asistentes sociales y el resto de los policías.

¡Es que había tan pocos niños lemurianos, que un hallazgo de esta envergadura no era algo menor ni por si acaso! Los lemurianos, debido a la frágil infancia que tenían, eran muy cuidadosos con los niños en general y el que hubiese uno en este estado era como si les arrojasen una bomba atómica directo al corazón cultural de la especie. Shion estaba lívido de rabia: se le debió contactar antes y en venganza de aquello canalizaría toda su patriarcal ira hacia quienes no le habían dicho nada.

"Y así comienza." Comentó Alessandro prestando especial atención al Patriarca y su depredadora actitud. Mejor se ponía cómodo: iba a ser interesante esa llamada de atención.

"¡Te calzaron, Mu!"

Otro que estaba lívido era Mu. El dorado se quedó viendo a Isabella como pidiendo auxilio, más porque la nena por fin había empezado a gimotear y no se tardó nada en encontrar de nuevo sus pulmones. Se aferró con sus manitas a la armadura de Aries y lloró de terror. Tanto Isabella como Alessandro se taparon los oídos, de la pura angustia al sentir tan desesperado llanto. ¡Quizás qué había visto la pequeñita!

¿Qué era ese saborcillo dulzón que de pronto Mu sentía en el paladar?

¡Esos ojos!

Mu se derritió. La nena lloraba mirándolo a los ojos y él no fue capaz de apartar la mirada. Se le atragantaron las palabras en la garganta y el corazón le dio demasiados vuelcos. El saborcillo dulzón que había comenzado a sentir en la base del paladar pareció inundarle la boca y subir directo hacia su cerebro, con mucha rapidez. Entonces sintió como un bálsamo frío que se parecía juntarse en la base de su nuca y derramarse por su espalda y brazos. No tardó en detectar una sensación extraña en su pecho y quizás detrás de los ojos. O en el abdomen. Era como si le hubiera subido la glucosa hasta la luna, pero no se sentía mal, solo… liviano, un poco descompensado y… de pronto tenía la necesidad casi tétrica de _no soltar a su pequeña._

 _…_

 _¿Su pequeña_?

¡Matilda! Pensó en ella de súbito. Sentía como si la chica estuviera abrazándolo por la espalda, dándole ánimos. Sintió como le subió el enamoramiento por su mujer, mientras cobijaba a la pequeña primero con timidez contra su pecho, para ir tomando seguridad poco a poco. Mu se obligó a respirar y trató de consolar a la beba, ajeno al mundo. La miró con inusitada ternura: ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Cómo podía protegerla? ¿Qué hacía para…?

"¡¿Qué Tiene En…?! ¡¿Qué le Pasó en la Pierna?!" Ladró Mu cuando, al arropar a la beba con su capa y la ayuda de la telequinesia, notó la sangre. Apretó los dientes tratando de contener la rabia, pero comenzó a mecerla y a tararearle una canción de cuna que alguna vez había escuchado que Milo le cantaba a Kyrus. "Oye… estás a salvo…"

"Gúuuuuuu…"

La expresión de la niña era una aterrada súplica por ayuda y sus cristalizados ojos parecían chillarle que no la abandonara. Mu sintió el corazón detrás de las orejas y forzó una sonrisa, como para asegurarle que no la dejaría y que no podía esperar a mostrársela a Mati.

Curioso. Como que de pronto estaba bien mareado.

"Mu, ¿te sientes bien?" Le preguntó Isabella con un inesperado tono preocupado.

Shion escuchó la pregunta mientras masacraba verbalmente a los policías y asistentes sociales. Se detuvo unos instantes helado de la impresión, como si hubiera notado tarde que había cometido un descuido grave. De reojo miró a Mu… él mismo sentía ese saborcillo dulzón en el paladar, pero en una intensidad mucho menor. Había podido neutralizar sus efectos a tiempo…

Su corazón se saltó un latido… Miró bien a su aprendiz, paladeó el sabor con su lengua en su boca, reconociendo en el acto a qué se debía… ¡Maldita Sea! ¡Feromonas de Adopción! ¡La Beba Era Huérfana de Ambos Padres! El Patriarca sintió como la acidez del estómago le quemaba el pecho. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría poner en los brazos de Mu a una huerfanita?! ¡Esto era su culpa!

"¡Me importa un comino que usted sea el patriarca de vaya a saber qué cabaret de mala muerte! Esa niña está bajo custodia de la ciudad y me la llevo." Alardeó Gómez indignado.

"¡No Nací Ayer! Conozco las leyes mejor que usted. ¡Ayudé a redactar la mayoría! La beba es lemuriana y se me debió entregar NI BIEN LA ENCONTRARON." Se apresuró en defender Shion, incapaz de poder ir en ayuda de su aprendiz.

Aunque no parecía que Mu necesitara ayuda, en cierto modo el lemuriano estaba fascinado mirando a la peque, quien por cierto, no dejaba de devolver una mirada llena de lágrimas. Lloraba de lo lindo, dejando caer gruesos lagrimones, pero ahora en silencio hasta que por fin se detuvo, con un puchero enorme y tembloroso decorando su rostro. Sus ojitos clamaban auxilio y algo gatillaron en el corazón de Mu… éste la acunó contra su pecho y encendió su cosmo para calmarla (otro truco aprendido de Milo), y le prestó atención a los signos vitales de la beba.

Tenía que bañarla, estaba toda sucia (aunque con pañal nuevo) y hacer que vieran su piecito.

"Ya, Está Bien, Llévesela Si Tanto La Quiere. ¡Pero Me La Tendrá Que Quitar!" El señor Gómez se acercó a Mu dando pisotones e intentó quitarle la niña por la fuerza, quien al darse cuenta de la cercanía del sujeto, por el olor a cigarro, reaccionó acorde: se refugió en el pecho del dorado y dejó escapar todo su miedo de sus pulmones.

 **"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **"OPA."** Gómez se detuvo en seco, aterrado él mismo y no por el llanto de la beba. Mu le miraba fiero… y en menos de un segundo estiró la mano y lo sujetó por el cuello, manteniéndolo a distancia y sin darle oportunidad de acercarse ni medio suspiro más.

"¡MU!" Exclamó de pronto Isabella, sorprendida por la reacción del lemuriano. Nadie se perdía ni un pestañeo.

 **"GRRRRR. MÍA."** Gruño el aludido. El dorado _combustionó_ su cosmo en clara señal que no permitiría que se acercaran más a la niña. Shion observó con grave calma.

Mu escaldó a Gómez con la mirada, dando la impresión que si lo liberaba iba a ser para arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos, pero al cabo de unos minutos pareció recuperar la conciencia y lentamente comenzó a soltarlo. Del susto al hombre no le quedaron ganas de seguir insistiendo en quitarle a la beba al santo de Aries. Retrocedió asustado, mientras Mu se alejaba con su peque en los brazos. ¡Vayan a quitársela ahora a ver si eran tan valientes! Todos los presentes ni respiraban.

"Merecido se lo tiene, señor Gómez, por ser tan bruto." Le gruñó Shion. "La niña se queda con Mu. Si tienen problemas al respecto, contacten a nuestros abogados."

Los demás policías asintieron con la cabeza. Dafne se sobó las sienes y los paramédicos parecieron suspirar de alivio. Isabella y Alessandro intercambiaron miradas, y aunque no captaban mucho, intuían bastante. Les dio a los dos la impresión que Mu no dejaría ir a la niña y que tendrían que matarlo para quitársela. Al menos esa perspectiva dejó tranquila a Isabella, aunque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué le pasaba a Mu? Él no era así de violento, era más tranquilito.

"Supongo que queda en buenas manos." Comentó Alessandro, haciéndole una seña a Isabella. "Fue un gusto trabajar contigo: tengo que ir a ver a Doménico. Si me disculpas."

Ferraro se retiró a paso cansado hacia la otra ambulancia, en donde el niño que había estado rastreando los últimos meses estaba siendo atendido. Sacó el celular y se dispuso a hacer una llamada a los padres del nene, que sin duda haría que todas sus penurias de los últimos seis meses fueran recompensadas. Isabella le hizo una seña con la cabeza y centró su atención en Mu. Sin querer queriendo cruzó miradas con Shion, quien por cierto había dado por terminada la discusión. Se le veía preocupado.

"Excelencia, ¿Qué acaba de pasar con Mu?" Preguntó Isabella llena de natural curiosidad.

"Mu adoptó a la niña por feromonas." Explicó Shion soplándose el flequillo, mientras se apretaba el puente nasal. "No se la debí haber pasado así de abrupto sin advertirle." Resopló cansado. "No me di cuenta que era huerfanita. ¡Qué chasco! Lo hubiera sabido no se la entrego." El Patriarca miró a Isabella curioso. "Hija mía, ¿Por qué Kiki está arrestado?" Preguntó.

"Larga historia." Rezongó Isabella, sobándose las sienes. "Se la cuento cuando me explique eso de la adopción."

Ambos miraron a su alrededor y suspiraron al mismo tiempo… por las pintas, la noche sería incluso más larga.

Esto estaba recién comenzando.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Sorpresa de Diez Meses._**

 _"… ¿Cómo diantres le iba a explicar a su Mati que había adoptado una beba? No es que hubiera podido evitarlo, o querido hacerlo a fin de cuentas, pero de alguna manera debió haberla hecho partícipe. La adoraba con toda su alma, debió preguntarle o algo, advertirle de algún modo. ¡Era su chica! La mujer con la que, si todo salía como planeaba, quería pasar el resto de su vida mortal. ¡No podía excluirla de una decisión de tan inmensa envergadura!…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Iba a actualizar mañana. Pero no tuve autocontrol. **XD** bueno, pudo ser peor: al menos la beba está fuera de peligro y en brazos de su nuevo e inesperado papá. Solo a esperar que bajen las revoluciones un poco. Y sí, Kiki no solo se llevó el impacto de su vida, sino que también fue arrestado en serio. De verdad, no debió haberse metido al medio de una redada de esa envergadura. Sobre Alessandro Ferraro… aquí cito a Ekléctica: "El actor de llama Michele Riondino, que lo busquen con el look de la serie _Il Giovane Montalbano._ " También por culpa de Ekléctica, y para quienes sientan curiosidad... _la que mueve el tiempo_ creó este pinterest en el que se irán subiendo imágenes relacionadas con esta saga mía, cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi profile. Y sí, ahí sale Alessandrito… es lo único que aparece de momento. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y BIENVENIDOS!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda**

 **Taser:** Arma diseñada para incapacitar a una persona o animal mediante descargas eléctricas que imitan las señales nerviosas y confunde a los músculos motores, principalmente brazos y piernas, inmovilizando al objetivo temporalmente.

Una de las más conocidas es el taser, que dispara agujas que administran una descarga eléctrica a través de un cable. Otras armas de electrochoque administran las descargas mediante contacto directo, como la porra eléctrica.

Su uso está autorizado generalmente en niveles de amenaza muy inferiores al que requiere el uso de armas de fuego, apareciendo en ocasiones en el nivel inmediatamente superior a las órdenes verbales. El taser ha recibido fuertes críticas por parte de organizaciones de derechos humanos, así como por la Comité de las Naciones Unidas contra la Tortura, que dictaminó que el uso de armas taser puede constituir una forma de tortura.

El taser genera en vacío 50.000 voltios, pero en contacto con la persona cae a 400 voltios con una corriente de 2,1 mA lo que presuntamente lo hace no-letal para el ser humano. Esta postura ha sido sostenida por un estudio del Instituto de Medicina Legal de Málaga en Cuadernos de Medicina nº 35 de 2004.

 **Gas pimienta:** Es un compuesto químico que irrita los ojos hasta el punto de causar lágrimas, dolor e incluso ceguera temporal. Se utiliza para dispersar disturbios o como defensa personal. Aunque no es letal, en casos excepcionales puede provocar la muerte del afectado. Su ingrediente activo es la _capsaicina_ , un compuesto derivado de la frutas de las plantas del género _Capsicum_.

La vanililamida del ácido pelargónico (nonivamida o pseudocapsaicina), un análogo sintético de la capsaicina, se utiliza en una versión del espray de pimienta conocido como espray PAVA, que se utiliza en Inglaterra. Otro compuesto químico sintético es la morfolida del ácido pelargónico (4-nonanoilmorfolina). Fue desarrollado y usado ampliamente en Rusia. Su efectividad comparada con el espray de pimienta natural se desconoce, y ha causado algunas lastimaduras.

No, tampoco entendí mucho.

Los aerosoles de pimienta suelen comercializarse en botes lo suficientemente pequeños para transportarse o disimularse en un bolsillo o un bolso. Los aerosoles de pimienta también pueden ocultarse incluso en los anillos. También existe un proyectil de aerosol de pimienta, que puede dispararse desde una pistola de paintball.

 **Feromonas:** Son sustancias químicas secretadas por los seres vivos, con el fin de provocar comportamientos específicos en otros individuos de la misma especie. Son un medio de transmisión de señales que pueden ser tanto volátiles como no volátiles.

Muchas especies de plantas y animales utilizan diferentes aromas o mensajes químicos como medio de comunicación y casi todas envían uno o varios códigos por este medio, tanto para atraerse o rechazarse sexualmente como para otros fines. Algunas mariposas, como los machos de Saturnia pyri, son capaces de detectar el olor de la hembra a 20 km de distancia.

El término feromona fue acuñado a finales de la década de los años 1950, a partir de las raíces griegas φέρω, llevar y ὁρμόνη, estímulo, hormona.

Hay estudios científicos que señalan la existencia de feromonas en los humanos. Aun así, estos estudios siguen siendo sujetos a debate por su metodología y por sus conclusiones. Actualmente no existe un consenso definitivo dentro de la comunidad científica sobre la existencia de feromonas humanas.


	4. Cap 3: Sorpresa de Diez Meses

_Mu llega con la niña al Santuario y en seguida se la lleva a la enfermería, en donde la atienden como es debido. El lemuriano tiene un vórtice de emociones en su corazón, pero lo único que quiere es que Mati no lo abandone. Mucha gente ha prometido machacar al responsable de las heridas de la niña. ¿Dónde está Sebastián?_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y no, creo que no me llevo bien con los links pegados en mi perfil **ùOu**. Por cierto… explicaré bien de donde salió la beba una vez que le pongan el nombre. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia"… sobre los orígenes de la **Beba** … ya los diré a su debido tiempo **n.n** … **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Sorpresa de Diez Meses**

 **Escaleras Zodiacales.**

 _20 de marzo. 3:30 horas._

Se detuvo unos instantes para observar su constelación, aquella que generalmente no era tan brillante como otras, pero que hoy tenía ese tintineo especial. Pronto estaría de cumpleaños, y debía ser el más bizarro de su vida. Si bien era el más entusiasta en celebrarlo, en su fuero interno siempre los había recibido con bastante melancolía, pues recordaban un dolor que no se lograba sacudir de encima. Suspiró y sonrió, acomodando la carga que tenía entre sus brazos, sintiéndose especialmente feliz. Ese año su cumpleaños sería tan diferente que casi se llegaba a marear.

Dentro de siete días más estaría literalmente de estreno.

Era la primera vez que muchas cosas le iban a suceder, partiendo por la presencia de Matilda en su vida. Eso habría sido suficiente como para enviarlo a la luna ida y vuelta un par de veces. Además era la primera vez que iban a estar sus padres con él, lo que le llenaba el corazón. Este año, en virtud de aquello, los dorados no iban a celebrarlo de la manera usual y…

"Guuuuú…"

… Bueno. Estaba la beba. El regalo más extravagante que había recibido en su vida, si es que la podía considerar así. Mu bajó la mirada hacia el bultito que tenía envuelto en su capa. La niña seguía con los ojos llenos de miedo, pero estaba más tranquila y parecía aliviarse cada vez que cruzaban miradas. O al menos esa era la impresión que tenía: la peque había encontrado seguridad en sus brazos y en su corazón. Encendió su cosmo de a poco y dejó que la pequeña se regodeara.

"Tú no quieres dormir ¿verdad? Está bien, no te preocupes. Ya te vencerá el sueño… espero."

La beba resopló y se le acurrucó contra el pecho, como temiendo que la dejaran botada.

Mu resopló con algo de angustia. Sabía en su fuero interno que no sería capaz de abandonar a la niña (primero lo mataban), pero pasada la emoción inicial, la sensación de haber cometido una imprudencia no lo dejaba tranquilo. ¿Cómo fue que aceptó a una huerfanita en sus brazos así de súbito? ¿Qué iba a decir Matilda? Sabía que no necesitaría explicar su situación a ningún lemuriano, pero su chica era humana y habían algunas sutilezas culturales que ella no conocía, por mucho que las investigara. Por si fuera poco, en más de una ocasión Mati se había mostrado reacia al tema _niños_ ¿Y qué hacía él? Dejar que le pusieran una huérfana en los brazos y adoptarla en el acto.

Lindo. Mati no se lo iba a tomar a bien. ¿Podía culparla? La verdad no. Apenas llevaban unos meses como pareja oficial y, si bien se adoraban con locura, este tema ni siquiera era para considerarlo tan pronto. Bastante tenían con Kiki…

¡Argh, Kiki!

Mu se detuvo frunciendo el ceño. Miró hacia la ciudad con molestia. ¡Mocoso de porquería! Le dijo una y mil veces que no se metiera en problemas. Sabía perfectamente que no debía andar curioseando en asuntos que no le correspondían y que su estatus de aprendiz de dorado ni le daba derecho a andar de metiche ni significaba que podía salir libre de polvo y paja de cuanto problema se metía. Estaba enojado: se supone que iba a ser una práctica de patrullaje nocturno urbano, debió estar cumpliendo con el ejercicio y la ruta que le había impuesto, no andar estorbando a la policía, _menos_ en una redada de la envergadura aquella, nada más porque se le había ocurrido ir a saludar a Isabella.

La idea del ejercicio era que completase la ruta sin incidentes, sin que lo notaran, vigilando y siendo parte de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Sobraba decir que había reprobado rotundamente.

Dejaría que estuviera preso algunos días, a ver si con eso escarmentaba.

"¿Gúuu?"

"Oh no, no es contigo, guapetona." Mu meció a la beba, cuidando de no alterar su piecito. Estaba preocupado, la peque tenía fiebre y eso le molestaba. La niña gimoteó de lo lindo, y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, como si con eso buscara escuchar su corazón. "Vamos a la enfermería, a que te revisen mejor. Me voy a quedar contigo… luego veremos si el león amigo mío puede ayudarte con tu pierna, para que no te duela más."

La peque pestañeó con sus respectivos pucheros, mientras se aferraba más a Mu. Se oyó a Crisomalón, su armadura, emitiendo enternecidos sonidos y él mismo sintió su corazón derretirse. ¡Por Athena! ¿Cómo diantres le iba a explicar a su Mati que había adoptado una niña? No es que hubiera podido evitarlo, o querido hacerlo a fin de cuentas, pero de alguna manera debió haberla hecho partícipe. La adoraba con toda su alma, debió preguntarle o algo, advertirle de algún modo. ¡Era su chica! La mujer con la que, si todo salía como planeaba, quería pasar el resto de su vida mortal. ¡No podía excluirla de una decisión de tan inmensa envergadura!

"Me pregunto si querrá ponerte el nombre… estoy seguro que se le ocurre uno muy lindo para ti."

Suspiró algo angustiado. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero intuía que a Matilda no le gustaban los niños. ¡Ay! ¡Qué metida de pata! ¿Pero qué podría haber hecho? Debió haber estado prevenido de que había una bebita huérfana antes de que se la pasaran. ¿En qué había estado pensando su maestro cuando se la entregó así sin más? Ahora no podía dejarla o pasársela a otro lemuriano, eso no estaría bien y la nena podía morirse de la impresión. Quizás como había perdido a sus padres y él pensando en exponerla a otros dolores y…

"¿Mu?"

La voz de Anneke le pareció como salida de un sueño, le aterrizó de golpe a la realidad de la que apenas se había percatado. Allí, justo en la explanada que precedía a la Tercera Casa, la chica de Saga le miraba con intensidad, llevando algo en los brazos. El gemelo mayor estaba detrás de ella, en claro apoyo. ¿Él? No pudo evitar proteger mejor a su niña y mantenerse estático, con la mirada afilada y el rostro endurecido, como si de pronto no supiera que debía confiar o no… ¡¿Qué Rayos?! Era Anneke, y ese Saga: eran sus amigos, no buscarían dañar a su niña.

¿Verdad?

"… Discúlpame Mu, no quise asustarte." Le dijo Anneke con timidez. La mujer extendió una mantita para enseñársela, como para mostrarle que era segura. "Creí que podías necesitar esto…"

"También esto…" Saga le mostró un biberón y un chupete. Mu ni se movió. "¿Estás bien?"

"Tuve un sueño… se lo conté a Saga y luego a Kanon. Vi a la niña." Comenzó a decir Anneke, cuando en ese momento la beba se asomó. Las imágenes de su sueño golpearon con fuerza a Anneke en su corazón y tuvo que sujetarse de Saga. Casi soltó la manta.

Mu se relajó. Volvió a confiar. Él mismo se acercó a la pareja, y aunque a la niña no le gustó la proximidad de los extraños, si quien la cargaba confiaba en ellos suponía que tenía que estar tranquila. Se tensó eso sí cuando Anneke le acarició el cabello, pero cuando Saga le ofreció el chupete y se lo puso en la boca… ¡Fue la felicidad máxima! Abrió los ojos a tope, llena de contento. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así de contenta? No recordaba.

"Esas son cosas para su bebé." Dijo Mu con asombro.

"Todavía lo tengo en la panza, aun no las necesita." Le dijo Anneke mientras ayudaba a Mu a envolver a la nena mejor con su capa y le pasaba la mantita de seguridad.

"Ella las necesita más, no nos molesta. Tenemos tiempo para comprar otras." Comentó Saga, enternecido al ver la reacción de la beba con el chupete, pues además le miraba agradecida, con los ojitos llenos de ilusión, como si le hubiera dado la felicidad más grande del planeta. Saga casi dejó escapar un puchero. "¿Estás bien, Mu?" Insistió de pronto el gemelo, aterrizando de súbito.

En serio, Saga andaba sensible con estas cosas.

"Yo: feliz y aterrado. ¡Tengo que decirle a Mati! No pude… ¡Estaba ahí! Me la pusieron en los brazos. La miré y no pude evitarlo…" Mu resopló angustiado y feliz al mismo tiempo. "¿Cómo miércoles le voy a explicar esto a mi Mati?"

"¿Explicarle qué cosa?"

"Que la adopté sin querer…"

"¿Huh?" Anneke no entendió nada, pero el gesto que hizo Saga con la cara le dio a entender qué él sí. "¿A qué se refiere Mu, amor?"

"No pasa con todos y siempre es algo que un lemuriano puede evitar si toma los resguardos, pero es bastante común que algunos adopten por impronta." Explicó Saga con bastante respeto. "Hay una feromona que emiten los bebés huérfanos que incita a que un adulto dispuesto los adopte, sobre todo si está desprevenido."

"¿Mu entonces es papá?"

"Me pilló desprevenido… no pude evitarlo." Mu acunó a la beba en sus brazos, mientras le sonreía. "No sé si hubiera querido. Ya me las arreglaré con Mati."

"Lo que necesites, Mu, nos avisas." Saga le puso una mano en el hombro. "Creo que Mati te ama, si lo conversas bien con ella, entenderá perfecto…"

Anneke inspiró y exhaló una buena bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo que su propio bebé daba una vuelta olímpica en su vientre. Supo que habría inseguridad por parte de Mati, y que esto pondría a prueba a la pareja, pero también supo que ni bien la beba y Matilda cruzaran miradas, todo estaría bien, por muchas dudas que surgiesen luego.

La imagen de una adolescente Matilda leyendo el libro _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ se le vino a la mente. No supo por qué, pero aquello la enterneció. De alguna manera supo que iba a estar todo bien…

… pero tenía que regalarle un taser. Lo antes posible.

"Estoy seguro que lo entenderá, pero tengo que hablar con ella… primero debo llevar a esta pequeña a la enfermería. Urgente, antes que los analgésicos se le pasen." Dijo Mu con mucha calma, aunque con pasiva furia al pensar en el estado de la piernecita de su niña. Saga abrió un portal a otra dimensión.

"Vete. Le avisaré a Aioria para que vaya."

Mu asintió y no reclamó mucho. Con la beba en brazos no podía teletransportarse, pero el paso por la otra dimensión era aceptable. Sin pensarlo más cruzó el portal y desapareció. Saga entonces rodeó a Anneke por la cintura.

"Los papás de Mu van a flipar. Se convirtieron en abuelos y ni lo sospechan." Comentó Anneke a la pasada. "Mati también, cuando se le pase la impresión."

"Mu se ganó el premio al cumpleaños más bizarro de la década, sin duda." Saga besó a su novia en la mejilla. "Vamos dentro: hace frío."

* * *

 **Enfermería del Santuario.**

 _Horas más tarde. 5:50 horas._

Aioria no era una persona alegre en las mañanas, y su humor era derechamente amargo cuando lo despertaban en medio de la madrugada. Pero lo que realmente lo puso de mal genio fue la lesión de la niña. Si bien en un principio no tenía ni la más puñetera idea del porqué lo habían llamado tan temprano (suponía que algún aprendiz o santo se había lesionado) adivinó en seguida cuando llegó a la enfermería y oyó el lastimero llanto. Rápidamente entró a la salita y vio a Mu sujetando a una bebé que lloraba desolada, con el cosmo en mínimo para ayudar a calmarla y a Astrea quien, con más delicadeza y ternura de la que solía usar, trataba de revisar a la criatura, incluso tarareando una delicada canción de cuna.

Era casi psicodélico ver a Astrea en ese plan.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos Aioria supo en seguida tres cosas: era lemuriana, Mu estaba demasiado territorial y esas lesiones eran intencionales. No se atrevió a curar la rodilla en seguida, no hasta estar seguro de la extensión de los daños. Si hubiera sido un adulto, no lo piensa dos veces, los huesos están formados, pero alguien tan pequeño no.

Por cierto, ¡¿Qué Clase de Maldito le Cortaba el Pulgar del Pie a una Beba?!

Quince minutos más tarde, una de los aprendices de Astrea, la temible y recién titulada Electra de Telescopio, apareció con un médico quien rápidamente se dio a la tarea de revisar a la peque y determinar un curso de acción con ella. Esto incluyó una revisión completa, tratamiento, radiografías y la toma de todo tipo de muestras y exámenes que la pequeña no disfrutó en lo más mínimo; suturó mejor la herida del pulgar del pie y Aioria pudo intervenir, dejándose guiar por el especialista en cómo curar la articulación dañada.

Lo más probable es que solo hubiera curado en parte el daño a los discos de crecimiento y al fémur, pero al igual que el galeno temía que el desarrollo de la pierna de la niña no fuera el óptimo y se ralentizara. Tendría seguramente que intervenir cada cierto tiempo para guiar el crecimiento de la manera más adecuada posible, pero lo más probable era que la pequeña tuviera dificultades para aprender a caminar y que cojeara toda su vida. La falta del pulgar solo aumentaba esas posibilidades.

Pero caminaría y aprendería a lidiar bien con estas horribles lesiones. Él mismo se encargaría de ayudarla todo lo que pudiera.

Aioria honestamente quería provocarle la misma lesión al maldito que le había hecho eso a alguien tan indefenso. Tras despedirse de los presentes, sobre todo de Mu, se fue echando pestes y prometiendo dolor al bastardo aquél, fuera quien fuera.

Tras esta intervención Astrea y Mu le dieron un buen baño tibio, cuidando de no alterar las heridas, y le vendaron la pierna de la pequeña. El tratamiento por lo visto resultó, pues la fiebre comenzó a bajarle. Electra consiguió a esas horas ropa limpia y la cambiaron, la pusieron en una cuna y tras hacerla dormir, la dejaron en paz. Iba a pasar la noche en la enfermería y a la mañana traerían a un pediatra. Mu no la dejó sola.

Y allí estaba la pequeña, durmiendo por primera vez en una cuna decente y limpia, arropada entre otras cosas con la mantita de seguridad que Anneke le había regalado, segura por primera vez desde que recordaba. De hecho, dormía profundo… cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Mu estaba echado en un sofá cercano: algo había dormitado, pero cada tanto se despertaba. Había tenido mala noche y seguía sin poder creerse como se había metido en ese lío.

¡Se veía tan linda durmiendo!

Bostezó y agarró impulso para ponerse de pie. Se acercó a la cuna y la observó atento, acariciándole la cabecita cada tanto, casi sin poder creer la facilidad con la que su corazón la había aceptado como suya. Ya no se la notaba afiebrada, pero no se confiaba. Le puso el termómetro y esperó a que diera la temperatura… treinta y seis grados exactos. Lo dejó a un costado y resopló molesto consigo mismo: quizás si hubiera retomado antes sus estudios de medicina, habría estado en condiciones de atenderla él mismo, pero de momento solo era un inútil con un cúmulo de conocimientos a los que les faltaba repaso, y que de todos modos eran insuficientes para cuidar de la pequeña. ¡Y encima todavía no le decía nada a Matilda!

Sin mencionar que su aprendiz estaba arrestado.

De pronto un cálido cosmo lo acunó y dos pares de brazos lo rodearon. Mu se olvidó un momento de sus angustias y correspondió el gesto. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo olvidar esto? Era una de las cosas que más le entusiasmaban de la cercanía de este cumpleaños en específico. Se dejó abrazar por sus padres por largo rato, sin oponer resistencia y aguantándose las emociones. Cuando se separaron, no alcanzó a emitir palabra.

"¿Cómo estás hoy, Mu?" Le dijo Lümi, mientras le arreglaba el flequillo. "Mi maestro nos dijo que te encontraríamos aquí."

"Supimos que no dormiste bien anoche." Axl le pasó un tazón con café. "Venimos con ofrendas de cafeína." Mu sonrió tímido y lo recibió con gusto.

"Gracias Papá…"

"Nada, tu mamá fue la de la idea."

"¡No me achaques esto! Sabes que no soy de dar regalos." Medio mintió Lümi avergonzada, aunque no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a su hijo. Con él sus defensas de chica ruda bajaban casi en su totalidad.

Mu sonrió con cariño y gusto. En cuanto a edad sus padres apenas eran un par de años mayor que él, pero en su mente tenían esa aura paternal tan característica. Se sentía fascinado cada vez que los veía y aunque al principio no podía sacudirse la sensación de incredulidad, pronto había tomado un ritmo de aceptación, en un proceso que lejos de incomodarlo, lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Se quedó mirando el tazón y olió aquél aroma: en serio, ¿por qué nunca había querido tomar café por su cuenta? Le dio un buen sorbo.

"¡Gracias! Ya estaba necesitando esto."

"¡He creado un monstruo!" Exclamó Axl divertido.

"Mientras no se dé atracones de café como alguien que conozco y que no quiero mirar…" Lümi bufó fingiendo mal humor y mirando de reojo a Axl. "Una vez se pegó un atracón de café tal, que tuve que llevarlo a la sala de emergencia medio intoxicado con cafeína. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es hacer eso con tu papá? ¡Menos mal que Erich me ayudó!"

"Traidores." Se lamentó Axl con un puchero, pero en seguida sonrió. "Aunque esa vez fue cuando Lümi y Erich realmente empezaron a ser amigos. Tan malo no fue."

"Oh, esa historia tendrán que contármela pronto." Comentó Mu de buen humor.

"Tendrá que ser luego, que ahora son otras historias las que nos interesan." Le dijo Axl muy contento. Fue entonces cuando se inclinó sobre la cuna. "¿No nos vas a decir quién es esta linda señorita?"

"Mi Maestro nos contó lo que pasó anoche." Dijo Lümi, asomándose también. "¡Qué criaturita tan linda!" La amazona suspiró apenada, al tiempo que reparaba en los vendajes que lucía la nena. Fue cuando sobre su rostro se estacionó una negra nube. "Déjenme cinco minutos con el salvaje que la lastimó a ver si le gusta que le desencaje las rodillas lenta y dolorosamente…"

La beba suspiró en sueños y Mu con ella pareció perder como dos centímetros de altura. Mientras más la veía, más se prendaba de la pequeña, pero más se acordaba que tenía que hablar con Mati. Tenía miedo que la chica lo rechazara, que no quisiera seguir llevando la relación que tenían a causa de la niña y eso le iba a doler mucho. No podía elegir solo a una, las quería a las dos, pero no podía obligar a Matilda a que quisiera a la beba.

Fue entonces que la peque abrió los ojos. Primero poco a poco, pero al verse en un lugar desconocido y rodeada de más extraños, abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no se atrevió a llorar. Hizo un puchero y pareció encogerse sobre sí misma, como intentando ser más pequeña, pasar desapercibida y no llamar la atención.

"La adopté anoche… me descuidé y bueno… pasó." Mu hizo un puchero. Estiró la mano dentro de la cuna y le acarició la cabecita, tratando de calmar a la nena. "Está enfermita y la lastimaron bien feo, no sé quién." Añadió angustiado. "No sé quién hirió a mi pequeñita."

"Está preciosa. ¡Tiene los ojos de diferentes colores!" Exclamó Lümi. La beba hizo su puchero algo más grande, y solo se calmó cuando Mu le acarició los puntitos de la frente.

"¿Qué clase de salvaje hiere así a una pequeña? Miren como le dejaron la pierna." Gruñó Axl entre dientes. "Mu… ¿Estás bien con esta decisión?" Le preguntó mirándole a los ojos y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

"Es mía, no lo pondré en duda nunca." Mu se inclinó sobre la cuna y levantó a la niña, acunándola contra su pecho, sonriendo al sentir como la peque se acurrucaba contra él. "Tengo que hablar con Mati, no sé cómo reaccione."

"¿No has hablado con ella todavía? ¡Debiste hacerlo hace horas!" Afirmó Lümi muy seria, aunque en seguida comenzó a acariciar la cabecita de la niña. "¿Cómo te llamas, angelito?"

"No sé."

"¿No sabes? ¿No le has puesto el nombre?" Preguntó Axl curioso.

"No… errr… esperaba que Mati me ayudara."

"¿Quieres que Mati le ponga el nombre a la nena?" Lümi pestañeó en seguida. "Eso es una gran responsabilidad, ¿sabes si Mati entenderá el significado?"

"Se lo puedo explicar… claro… si antes no me manda a freír monos por no haberla incluido…" Mu suspiró apenado, pero se obligó a sonreír. "¿Guapetona?" Le dijo a la beba. "¿Quieres conocer a tu abuelita?"

"Gú."

"¿Abuelita **_YO_**?"

Axl y Lümi abrieron los ojos como platos, cayendo en cuenta que si su hijo había adoptado a una niña eso los convertía en abuelos. A ambos les brillaron los ojos de la emoción y parecieron cambiar el switch. Axl estiró los brazos y tomó a la niña, quien si bien se tensó un poco no reclamó mucho al respecto. Al cabo de un rato le fue evidente que el lemuriano de cabello azul solo pretendía mimarla, al igual que la otra mujer, quien la llenaba de cariños. La beba se tensó bastante al principio, sin saber si confiar o no, pero lentamente comenzó a ceder. Su nuevo papá sonreía afable y no parecía tenso, eso debía ser una buena señal. Miró a Axl y le revoleó las pestañas antes de acurrucarse contra él. Lümi se mordió el labio enternecida, prodigándole mucho cariño: tenía ganas de cargarla, pero temía lastimarla.

"Bueno… se lo tomaron mejor que muchos padres cuyo hijo sale con un desliz así, lo reconozco." Bromeó Mu. Lümi le dio un zape.

"Aprovecha para llamar a Matilda: nosotros cuidamos de la pequeña."

"¿Agú?" La beba miró a Mu a la expectativa, pero éste le acarició una mejilla y le sonrió.

"Este es tu abuelo…"

"Oh sí, lo soy… ¡Así de joven vas a ver que te puedo seguir el ritmo!"

"… tengo que hacer una llamada y vuelvo en seguida." Mu miró a sus padres. "¿Pueden verla cinco minutos?"

"¡Claro!" Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Mu sonrió tranquilo y asintió con la cabeza. Salió de la pequeña habitación mientras buscaba su celular y, tras revisar la hora (6:30 de la mañana) marcó el teléfono de Matilda.

Hora de la verdad.

* * *

 **Residencia Nikolaidis. (Casa de los Tíos de Matilda)**

 _6:50 horas._

Matilda tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa y dejó el teléfono a un lado. Parpadeó varias veces sin saber qué pensar, desconcertada hasta decir basta. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y su estómago no tardó en comenzar a protestar. Se mordió el labio y el pulgar, mirando hacia una de sus repisas… allí, en la más alta, sentado y olvidado por los años, había un recuerdo de su infancia del que nunca había podido deshacerse.

¿Había escuchado bien o su cerebro le estaba jugando bromas?

Se levantó de la cama y se calzó las pantuflas. Salió de su cuarto y caminó hacia la cocina arrastrando los pies. Mu acababa de llamarla, muy serio y quizás asustado, para contarle que la noche anterior había sido, por decir lo menos, interesante. Casi por inercia puso agua a hervir y buscó un tazón para hacerse un café. Buscó algunas barras de cereal en la despensa para desayunar, pero no logró encontrar ninguna. Se estaba lamentando en silencio cuando su tío Alphonse le dio los buenos días.

"¿Qué hubo monita? ¿Ya te llamó el lemuriano? Escuché el teléfono."

"Se llama Mu, tío. ¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a llamar así?"

"Intenta llevarse a una de mis hijas. Solo hago lo que todo padre preocupado haría." Le dijo con un guiño, que Matilda no apreció.

"Hmpf. No digas eso, te cae mal y punto." Matilda cerró la puerta de la despensa. "Ni siquiera haces un esfuerzo por conocerlo mejor."

"Te hace feliz, monita. No pido mayor cosa, pero sabes que no me gusta esta relación que están llevando: podría ser más justo contigo y regularizar las cosas en vez de andar amancebados."

"Alphonse: te oí." Gruñó su tía desde la puerta, justo antes que Matilda reclamara algo. "Dijimos que no los íbamos a presionar más." La mujer buscó una taza y buscó un té, mientras Alphonse comenzaba a servir el agua. "¿Qué quería Mu?"

"No sé si quiera hablar de ello con el tío Alphonse aquí."

"¿Me tengo que ir?" Alphonse entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?"

"¡Alphonse!" Ladró la mujer. "¿Qué pasó, Mati?" Matilda se sopló el flequillo.

"¿Tengo que ir por mi escopeta?"

"¡Tío!"

"¡Es una opción!"

"No te pases, Alphonse: ya lo hemos hablado." Gruñó de nuevo la mujer. "Matilda, ¿ocurrió algo?"

La aludida se sentía confundida y muy extraviada. Miró a sus tíos y suspiró: si bien conocía del rechazo que ambos sentían a como estaba llevando su relación con Mu, eran los adultos en los que más confiaba y en quienes había dependido toda su vida. Rápidamente les dio el mismo resumen que Mu le había dado de la noche anterior y ambos escucharon con calma y con la debida cuota de horror, pero cuando llegó a la parte de que había adoptado, sin querer queriendo a una beba que seguramente había sido sujeto de abusos, ambos dieron un respingo. En seguida Alphonse puso cara de leche agria, mientras que su tía, Catalina, no sabía si estar enternecida o preocupada.

"Aléjate de él. Comenzará a darle más atención a su hija que a ti y no te mereces eso." Le dijo su tío, quien pronto entrecerró los ojos. "Los lemurianos cuando adoptan son así, se olvidan del resto del mundo y como no eres nada suyo, ya no te necesitará."

"¡Tío!"

"¡Nada de eso! No me vengan con que te hace feliz o no, ¡No te mereces esto!" El rostro de Alphonse se llenó de angustia. "Un hombre con lastre no puede dividir su atención, va a privilegiar a su hija y no a ti y no quiero que te haga llorar."

"Alphonse, eso no lo sabes." Lo atajó Catalina. "Mu es un buen chico, solo adoptó a una nena que lo necesitaba y ya. ¡Y Mati lo supo por él, no por otra persona!"

"Pero no le va a dar a Mati todo lo que necesita."

"Pero yo lo amo…"

"No se vive de buenas intenciones. El amor no paga las cuentas."

Matilda le mantuvo la mirada a su tío con algo de elegancia, mientras miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. No, no le gustaban los niños, la ponían muy nerviosa y estaba convencida que carecía de todo instinto maternal: eran demasiado frágiles y no los comprendía. Además lloraban todo el tiempo y aquella estridencia la sacaba de casillas. Mu era el que disfrutaba de la presencia de los enanos, no ella. Le causaba dolor de estómago todo lo que acababa de escuchar: Mu siempre le hacía bromas respecto a tener hijos más adelante, pues sabía que el tema la inquietaba, pero… ¿acaso estaba hablando en serio? ¡No llevaban ni seis meses como pareja! ¿De verdad Mu quería hijos tan pronto? ¿Tanto que había adoptado una pequeña?

Bueno… no es que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, pero ya fue. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que pensar?

Su mente voló de nuevo hacia aquél recuerdo de la infancia que reposaba sobre la más alta de sus repisas. Luego pensó en Mu cargando a una pequeña cuyas facciones no lograba distinguir y eso le dio un lindo latido en el corazón. Como fuese, esa niña no podía haber caído en mejores manos: Mu iba a ser un estupendo papá.

"No, no se vive de buenas intenciones, sino de hechos y esfuerzos a diario, tío. Eso es lo que paga las cuentas." Rezongó Matilda. "Y Apoyo a Mu. Algo he leído sobre las adopciones lemurianas…"

"¡Ahora te crees una experta en esa cultura!"

"Porque amo a Mu y quiero que se sienta cómodo conmigo, que no voy a meter las patas. ¡Sé que con las adopciones hasta tienen cambios hormonales y…!"

"¡En ustedes dos todo es hormonal! Parecen adolescentes."

"¡Y Mu NO Habría Adoptado a Nadie si No Hubiera Tenido Pareja!" Terminó por gruñir Matilda. Sin querer se le arrancaron algunas emociones en forma de lágrimas. "Si hubiera estado soltero, la adopción por impronta no habría resultado… ¿ves tío? Mu me ama. Tanto que hasta adoptó una nena."

"Si tanto quieren hijos ustedes dos, deja de tomar pastillas, cásense y tengan familia."

"¡No tomo pastillas! Me hacen mal." Matilda se puso de pie, avergonzada. Ya estaba harta que su tío le dijera tanta barbaridad junta, así que le devolvió el disparo. "Tampoco es asunto tuyo lo que pase entre nosotros: ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a convencer que lo adoro y me adora de vuelta?" Alphonse se puso rojo como tomate.

Mati se tragó el nudo en la garganta. Mu era papá. ¿Qué se supone que pasaba ahora con ella? Mu sabía que a ella le ponían nerviosa los niños, que no tenía madera de madre… ¿acaso la abandonaría por otra que sí pudiera con el desafío y lo aceptara?

Catalina, de pronto, le tomó la mano.

"Hijita… Mu te ama. Tienes razón, no habría adoptado tan rápido si no te quisiera con él… pero tampoco es obligación que aceptes la situación si no quieres."

"¿Tía?"

"Cuéntame… ¿Te dijo como le puso a la niña?" Le preguntó muy empática, como si estuviera esperando un golpe.

"No." Respondió Matilda. "No le ha puesto nombre… creo que espera a que se lo ponga yo, pero no me lo quiso decir…"

Opa. Los tíos de Matilda no se esperaban esto. Dieron otro respingo.

"¿No le ha puesto nombre?"

"¿Quiere que se lo pongas tú?"

"¡Por Athena, Matilda! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?"

La aludida negó con la cabeza, aunque en su fuero interno sí lo sabía, solo que temía recordarlo. Por alguna razón Catalina suspiró aliviada, igual que Alphonse, aunque éste último seguía molesto con Mu.

"Verás, hijita." Comenzó Catalina. "Te tengo que explicar algo."

* * *

 **Oficinas de Interpol**

 _Esa mañana. 7:56 horas._

Isabella llevaba dormitando sobre su silla una media hora. Tras la intensa redada y todo el trámite que prosiguió, la policía había preferido quedarse a terminar los informes mientras la situación aún estaba fresca. Además tenía que asegurarse que Kiki estuviera seguro, pues aunque se lo habían llevado preso quería garantías de que no lo iba a pasar _tan_ mal. Por fortuna los policías que se lo llevaron detenido se mostraron bastante abiertos a que el muchacho pasara un susto y en consideración a ella y a Mu, quien también había hablado con ellos. Solo se asegurarían que lo pasara mal dentro de un margen de seguridad en el que no corriera peligro alguno.

¡Adolescentes! ¡Qué difícil lidiar con ellos!

El asunto era que había logrado terminar los informes. Decidió echarse una siesta para reponer energías antes de proseguir con su día. Cuando despertase tenía planeado llamar a Kanon, revisar el informe y corregirlo si correspondía, preguntar por la beba y… por su nuevo hermano menor.

Abrió los ojos sin necesidad que la despertase la alarma que había puesto en su celular. Inspiró profundo y sintió como su corazón daba latidos preocupados. Su hermano menor, del que nunca supo nada, estaba en Atenas. Sus padres, los mismos que nunca la buscaron a ella, habían cruzado el país para encontrarlo, y seguramente a estas alturas ya deberían haberse reunido.

Eso le remeció algunas emociones que creyó había olvidado hacía mucho. Pensó en Kanon… la noche anterior le había mandado muchos mensajes, y no solo por el asunto de la beba (Por cierto, ¿cómo estaría la pequeña?) en un esfuerzo por hacerla sentir querida.

"¿Isabella?" Preguntó de pronto Pietro, con una voz del terror: el tipo tampoco había dormido mucho.

"¿Qué molestas tan temprano?"

Isabella le clavó la rosada mirada. Junto con Pietro había dos detectives. Tenían cara de preocupación y de urgencia.

"Soy el detective Tsipras y mi compañero es el detective Kalas." Le dijo uno de los policías. No se veía prepotente, sino por el contrario, bastante amable, dentro de la urgencia que parecía motivarlo. "Lamentamos molestarla tan temprano, entendemos que anoche tuvieron mucho trabajo aquí, pero créame, si no fuera importante, no los molestaríamos."

"No, no hay problema: siempre se puede ayudar un poco más." Preguntó Isabella bajando el mal genio. No era normal encontrarse con un detective con buenos modales y ella no le agriaría el humor siendo maldita. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Entendemos que el día de ayer tuvo la visita del muchacho Sebastián Dellas. Lo recogimos para llevarlo bajo custodia a un hogar de menores en lo que llegaban sus padres."

"Sí… vino ayer. ¿Ya se encontró con ellos?"

"Err, no." Musitó el otro detective, Kalas. Ambos se inquietaron bastante. "El muchacho huyó anoche del hogar de menores. Teníamos la esperanza de que se hubiera reunido de nuevo con usted… cuando nos lo llevamos de aquí insistía en que eran hermanos."

"Perdón, no capté bien lo último. Anoche no dormí casi nada. ¿Me dice que mi her…, digo, Sebastián Dellas está _desaparecido_?"

"Así es, señorita." Respondió Tsipras. "Lo estamos buscando en estos momentos, pero no tenemos pistas de donde pudo haber ido. ¿Sabe algo sobre su paradero?"

Isabella se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento, sintiendo de pronto las manos heladas. El estómago se le apretó de la angustia, lo que no se explicaba. ¿Acaso estaba preocupada por un mocoso al que apenas había visto una vez en su vida? Cierto, era su hermano, pero… ¡Solo lo había visto una vez! El muchacho había atravesado un país para encontrarla, pero eso no quería decir que guardaba algún respeto por él o algo…

¡Maldita sea!

"Deme cinco minutos: necesito tragar café cargado y les ayudo buscar."

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Que hay en un nombre._**

 _"… habían aparecido a saludar antes de comenzar el turno._ _Querían felicitarlo por su_ _nueva hija, incluso apareciendo con regalos para él y la niña. Por lo visto Aioria le había avisado a la orden entera, noticia que si bien en un principio fue recibida con un dejo de escepticismo, pronto Saga y Kanon la confirmaron. Rápidamente se habían organizado y juntado ropa, pañales y otros artículos esenciales para el cuidado de un bebé que no dudaron en…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** No tengo suerte pegando links en mi profile. Creo que no le caigo bien al sistema. Bueno, ya ven como van las cosas: esperemos que cuando Mati vea a la niña se le disipen sus dudas, pero de momento, les recuerdo que Anneke dio un buen spoiler. Y como ven, para la peque las cosas pareciera que solo van a mejorar, aunque en cuanto a Sebastián… no han pasado ni setenta y dos horas y ya hizo rabiar a su nueva hermana mayor. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Gracias **Sagitarius** por leer estas locuras mías, siempre me honra mucho saber que tengo un nuevo lector que me deja notitas por aquí. Oh sí, ese Gómez dará que hablar, vas a ver que sin proponérselo, se ganó la tirria de todo el Santuario, Athena incluida. Sobre Mu y la peque… bueno, digamos que ya no hay vuelta atrás, por mucho que reclame después. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE!**


	5. Cap 4: Que Hay en un Nombre

_Isabella no ha tenido una buena mañana y por primera vez en años los nervios la superan. De verdad pareciera que se le vino el mundo encima, igual que a Matilda que asume de golpe que ponerle un nombre a la beba significa que la acepta como hija. Sin duda una mañana muy interesante… por no decir estresante para ambas._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y no, creo que no me llevo bien con los links pegados en mi perfil **ùOu**. Por cierto… explicaré bien de donde salió la beba una vez que le pongan el nombre. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Qué hay en un nombre**

 **Ciudad de Atenas.** **Centro de Acogida de Menores.**

 _20 de marzo,_ _8:52_ _horas._

¡MOCOSO de …! **ARGH**. Isabella no sabía ni por donde comenzar a buscar. Salió de la oficina de la directora de aquél hogar de menores (quien, por cierto, sí se la veía preocupada) sin la más mínima pista de donde podría estar su hermano. ¿Cómo diantres se les perdía un muchacho de quince años que ni siquiera era de calle? Podría creer tal cosa de un sin techo, esos eran astutos, sabían evadir el sistema, pero uno que había crecido al alero de una casa no lo era tanto. Eran más inocentones y no los motivaba el instinto de supervivencia.

Dio una patada frustrada al suelo. ¡Mejor se mordía la lengua! Ella también había crecido al alero de una familia y bien que se las había arreglado viviendo en la calle cuando le tocó hacerlo.

Se apoyó en la pared con una cara tan agriada que nadie quiso decirle nada, en lo que esperaba a que los detectives terminaran de hablar con la directora del centro. Por alguna razón no había querido entrar a aquella reunión. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Miró la hora en su celular, y de paso los más de ochenta mensajes que insistía en enviarle todo el mundo.

¿Es que no podían dejarla en paz? ¿Qué tenía que hacer una mujer para que la dejaran rumiar pestes a gusto y como era debido? Se sentía tan nerviosa y al mismo tan desvalida, que no sabía si llorar de frustración o de rabia. La redada había sido la noche anterior, se suponía que ese día iba a poder refugiarse en los brazos de Kanon, iba a poder estar tranquila, tratando de purgar los horrores que había visto en los brazos de su prometido, y no pensando en sorpresivos hermanos extraviados y en el hecho que sus padres estuvieran en la misma ciudad de Atenas, sin mencionar que las posibilidades de cruzarse con ellos habían crecido casi en un sesenta por ciento. ¡No quería pensar en ellos! Quería seguir su vida como hasta ahora, que nunca los había necesitado y…

… casi sin darse cuenta había marcado un número en el celular.

"… ¡¿Kanon?!"

 _"¡Flaca!… ¿Qué te pasa?"_

Isabella hizo un par de pucheros, llamando la atención de la secretaria que había allí, quien con disimulo comenzó a buscar azúcar para echarle quizás a un vaso de agua. Dos gruesos lagrimones le recorrieron las mejillas y no fue capaz de hablar. Colgó la llamada y guardó el celular, tapándose la boca, ya sin poder controlar sus emociones. La secretaria se puso de pie, pero antes de rodear el escritorio, se abrió un portal dimensional del cual salió Kanon, quien no tardó en envolver a Isabella con sus brazos. La mujer simplemente se sujetó de su prometido y se largó a llorar de estrés. El menor de los gemelos, tras contenerla algunos minutos, la levantó en brazos y miró a la secretaria.

"Me la llevo. No sé quién vino con ella, pero dígales que su prometido se la acaba de llevar, por favor."

"¡Claro!" Respondió aún perpleja.

Y sin decir más, Kanon abrió otro portal y desapareció con Isabella.

La secretaria se llevó una mano al pecho, estupefacta con lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentó lentamente procesando lo visto, sin poder convencerse demasiado. En eso la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando pasar a una asistente social, otro policía y a una pareja que se veía realmente angustiada.

"Marlene." Dijo la asistente social. "Este es el sargento Nikos Siovas de la policía de Atenas, nos acompañan los señores Dellas. Hemos venido a por el muchacho, Sebastián. ¿Está la directora Vryzas disponible?"

"Errr… sí, está con unos detectives, pero estaba esperando que vinieran." Dijo la mujer aún sin poder salir de la impresión. "Si gustan toman asiento en lo que le aviso."

"Como no."

La secretaria les indicó unas sillas y ella misma se levantó de su sitio y caminó la corta distancia hasta la puerta que separaba la oficina de la directora. Dio unos cuantos topecitos al cristal y abrió la puerta. Tragó saliva y anunció el motivo de la interrupción.

¿Sería exageración si preparaba agua con azúcar?

* * *

 **Enfermería del Santuario.**

 _Momentos antes,_ _8:20 horas._

A estas alturas todo el Santuario se había enterado de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en Atenas y sobre la nueva adición a la casa de Aries. El equipo jurídico incluso ya se estaba movilizando para legalizar la adopción, y todas las secretarias del Templo Principal hervían con el chisme. Varios santos se habían dejado caer con la excusa de saludar a Mu y ver de paso a la niña. Por lo menos los curiosos y desatinados habían sido una minoría. El grueso había ido a expresar su honesto apoyo y felicitaciones, aunque solo Milo, en su nombre y el de su esposa, habían ofrecido su sincera ayuda. La beba parecía gato nervioso: se aferraba con toda su pequeña fuerza a las ropas del santo de Aries y por nada del mundo asomaba sus ojitos. Solo se dejaba manipular por su nuevo papá, sus abuelos y…

"¡Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí!" Shion la levantó de los brazos de Mu y la acunó en sus brazos. "¡Mírate! Así de limpiecita te ves todo un primor, pequeñita."

"… Gú." Reclamó la pequeña, frunciendo el ceño. Puso un puchero y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Mu, para estirarle los brazos y que la pusiera a salvo de tanta gente que venía a saludar.

"Comenzó a hacer eso hace poco." Explicó Mu, estirando los brazos en actitud de recuperarla. "No se deja ver por nadie y solo quiere que la cargue yo."

"Es por la impronta, aprendiz: solo querrá estar contigo. Mientras no esté segura que la adoptaste en serio, estará así de esquiva con todo el mundo." Shion entristeció sus facciones y meció un poco más a la beba, encendiendo su cosmo. La niña pareció relajarse, aunque no del todo: comenzaba a asociar cosmo con protección, pero el que quería sentir era el de Mu. Shion le devolvió a la pequeña. "Lamento mucho esto, Mu: mi despiste te puso en un problema."

"No es problema, Maestro, el que debió estar prevenido fui yo." Mu recuperó a la beba y tras acomodarla, la meció un poco. "Creo que a Mati no le hizo mucha gracia…"

"¿Ya le dijiste?"

"Sí… se quedó muda." Mu bajó lo hombros. "No le gustan los niños, maestro." Comentó apenado. "Dice que me apoya, pero… no quiero imponerle nada, menos algo así…"

"Te gustaría que le pusiera el nombre, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí… pero no puedo imponerle eso…"

"Eso no se le puede imponer a nadie, tiene que ser algo que nazca de ella. ¿Ella sabe que ponerle un nombre a la pequeña equivale a aceptar ser su mamá?"

"… Creo que sí… y si no lo sabía, seguro ya lo investigó."

Mu suspiró quizás ansioso, pero se concentró en su hija, a quien le sonrió con cariño. Ésta le devolvía una despierta mirada, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. Shion le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

"En la marcha se arregla la carga, aprendiz. No te llenes de prejuicios ni te adelantes a nada: lo que pase, pasará." Shion volvió a suspirar. "Mu… en serio lo lamento."

Mu negó con la cabeza. Estaba asustado, la conversación con Matilda lo había dejado con un sabor amargo y no supo si la chica decía que lo apoyaba por compromiso o si en verdad lo decía en serio. ¿Y si decidía que no quería tener nada que ver con la niña? Sabía que no lo iba a hacer elegir entre ninguna, porque él se negaba a escoger (quería a las dos con él) pero ¿y si lo dejaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer si lo dejaba solo? Estaba angustiado, y esta vez no le estaba resultando dejar de lado esa preocupación, no lograba ignorarla.

"Mu… Deja tu preocupación en el corazón de Athena. Ella sabrá guiarte." Shion sonrió con calma. "Por cierto, la Princesa pregunta cuándo puede conocer a la pequeña."

"Cuando ella quiera." Mu inspiró aire con orgullo. "Mire estos ojitos, Maestro. Mi mamá dice que hasta tienen un aire a Mati." Mu sonrió al hacer esa comparación. La beba justo miró hacia el Patriarca, dejando ver sus ojos… eran enormes y llenos de vida y emoción. Uno verde y el otro lila. Se notaba que habían visto cosas horrorosas, pero no perdían esperanza, menos cuando se fijaban en el dorado que la cargaba.

Shion tuvo que reconocer el acierto del comentario de Lümi: esos ojazos sí tenían un aire a Matilda. El Patriarca le revolvió la cabeza a Mu y sonrió de costado. Abrigaba la esperanza en su corazón que esta pequeña bomba atómica que había dejado en los brazos de su aprendiz más que motivo de discordia, solo trajera alegría.

"¡Tiene Heterocromía!" Exclamó de pronto Matilda maravillada.

Shion y Mu dieron un respingo. ¡Hablando de la reina de Saba!

"¡Mati!"

"¡Señorita Katsouranis!"

"¿Ves? Te dije que los asustaríamos." Dijo Idril con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, con las manos en las caderas.

"¡Alguien tiene que estar más pendiente de lo que le rodea!" Bromeó Lümi cruzándose de brazos. "¿Cierto Maestro?"

Shion se rió nervioso, pero Mu sintió que se paralizaba por completo. La beba comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, buscando la mirada del dorado, haciendo pucheros al no obtener la atención que quería, notando en seguida a la mujer que había capturado la atención de su papá. La beba pestañeó perpleja… sintió un saborcillo dulzón en su paladar y algo en la actitud del dorado hacia la recién llegada que hizo que su corazoncito se aceleraba. Era como si ella hubiera estado faltando todo este rato: fijó sus ojitos en la mujer. El santo de aries tenía la vista fija en Matilda, quien le miraba sonrojada.

"Te dejo solo una noche y te reproduces." Se rió Matilda igual de nerviosa. Se mordió el labio y miró a la pequeña. ¡Era una muñequita!

Idril y Lümi intercambiaron miradas y, como obedeciendo a una señal invisible miraron a Shion, quien asintió con la cabeza. Le dio una palmada a Mu en la espalda y le dedicó una sonrisa a Matilda. Abandonó la habitación, seguido de su esposa y de su aprendiza.

"Hola mi vida…" Saludó Mu, lleno de ternura y miedo, llamando la atención de la mujer, como si estuviera confesando una travesura. Mati sonrió nerviosa, pero no le despegó la mirada.

"Mu de mi corazón."

Mati tenía el estómago en un nudo, junto con la garganta y los pulmones. Hasta ese momento la idea de la niña solo había sido eso, una simple idea, pero verla allí en brazos de su lemuriano cambiaba todo. Ahora la veía y era real, y la beba le devolvía una celosa mirada que parecía reprocharle la cercanía con su nuevo papá con un enorme puchero. Mu… se sentía igual que Matilda, con la diferencia que tenía como un millón de mariposas en el estómago. La chica se le acercó y le puso una mano en la mejilla y sin darse cuenta sujetó una manita de la beba.

… Mati sintió un saborcillo muy fugaz en el paladar. Como dulzón. La hizo sentir muy feliz. ¿Qué sería?

"Eres el más gentil de los hombres que conozco." Le dijo a Mu.

"Lamento esto, no pude…"

Matilda se empinó en sus pies y atrajo el rostro de Mu hacia ella para besarlo con ganas, beso que por cierto fue correspondido con inusual pasión. Hasta sintieron los chispazos en sus corazones como siempre les pasaba, y se les erizó la piel. El beso fue especialmente dulce y bienvenido: de buena gana hubieran seguido horas en eso. Hacía poco más de una semana que no estaban juntos de ese modo y ese simple beso pareció compensar todo el tiempo perdido. Mu hubiera querido abrazarla, recorrer su contorno con sus manos, deteniendo los dedos en ciertos puntos que sabía que derretían a su chica; o que Mati hiciera lo mismo con él… pero no se podía… no esta vez.

"¡GÚUU!"

"Opa… Lo lamento, cariño. ¿Mati?"

"¿Tú de dónde sales?" Le preguntó Matilda a la beba. Esta le miraba con los ojos redondos, sintiendo de pronto un instinto. La peque le estiró la manito con timidez, como intuyendo quién era. Mati le tomó los dedos. "¿Cómo te llamas, pequeñita?"

"… Aun no le pongo nombre. Yo…"

Mu se calló a media frase. Se llenó de inseguridades, no podía imponerle a Matilda una responsabilidad tan grande como ponerle el nombre a su hija, era demasiado compromiso y sabía que la chica tenía planes que no incluían bebé alguno. Mati hasta le miró de vuelta como suplicándole que no lo hiciera. ¿O eran ideas suyas?

"… no tengo derecho ni moral de pedirte que le pongas nombre…" le dijo en un quieto susurro. Mati le sonrió asustada y concentró su atención en la niña, que la mirada expectante y ansiosa.

"¿Quién trajo todo esto?" Preguntó fijándose de pronto en el montón de cosas que había sobre un mesón.

"¿Cómo? Oh, esto."

Milo y Afro habían aparecido a saludar antes de comenzar el turno. Querían felicitarlo por su nueva hija, incluso apareciendo con regalos para él y la niña. Por lo visto Aioria le había avisado a la orden entera, noticia que si bien en un principio fue recibida con un dejo de escepticismo, pronto Saga y Kanon la confirmaron. Rápidamente se habían organizado y juntado ropa, pañales y otros artículos esenciales para el cuidado de un bebé que no dudaron en llevarle. Mu suspiró.

"Me lo trajeron Milo y Afro hace un rato. No he tenido tiempo de revisarlo todo."

"Jejeje, sí que tienes buenos amigos." Matilda aferró una bolsa que llevaba con ella. "Err… también traje algo."

"¿Huh?"

"Es algo improvisado, solo lo traje. Yo…"

"¡GUUUU!"

La beba interrumpió las inseguridades de Mati. La estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el puchero temblándole sin control. Tenía sus manos estiradas hacia ella, lo que sorprendió a Mu: hasta ese momento la niña no había hecho eso con nadie, ni con Lümi, y eso que eran los brazos que más toleraba después de los suyos y los de Axl. Se paralizó del susto, sin saber qué hacer, sin querer imponer nada. Matilda miraba sorprendida a la pequeña, sin saber qué hacer tampoco, pero sin pensarlo reaccionó: bajó la mirada a su nivel y le fijó los ojos.

¿Qué era ese tenue saborcillo dulzón que sentía de pronto Mati en el paladar? Sacudió la cabeza, no le podía quitar la mirada de encima a la peque. ¿Por qué… sentía esa súbita atracción a la niña? Tenía miedo, mucho miedo… pero… parecía que le estaba tironeando su corazón. ¡Por Athena! ¿Sería capaz de hacer esto?

En la profundidad de esos ojitos vio terror, abandono, ansias por saberse querida. Recordó de donde venía la pequeña, ¡Quizás a qué horrores había estado expuesta! Casi sin querer se fijó en los vendajes de su piernecita y volvió a mirar a la beba a los ojos. Se le desgarró el alma. ¿Qué clase de bastardo salvaje hacía esto con una niña de tan tierna edad? Sin querer le tomó las manitas. En ese momento percibió un instinto que no conocía le chillaba que tomara a su hija en brazos. No supo si eso le daba terror o felicidad.

"¿Cómo te llamas, pequeñita?"

Mu aguantó la respiración. Mati solo tenía ojos para la peque, como si estuviera eligiendo un nombre.

"Mati… no tienes que ponerle un nombre… no puedo…"

"… Yo sabré qué hago Mu… sé qué significa ponerle un nombre… ¡Trata de no asustarme! ¿Quieres?"

Mati ni siquiera miró a Mu cuando le dijo eso. Toda su concentración estaba en la pequeña, quien le insistía con los brazos estirados hacia ella, llena de pucheros y una expresión que suplicaba no tener otro rechazo. Casi en automático, Matilda le pasó la bolsa a Mu y levantó a la beba de sus brazos, para acunarla contra su pecho. Allí la peque se acurrucó contra ella y se aferró a sus ropas, prestando atención al corazón de Matilda. Lloriqueó de alivio, pero apenas audible: apenas tenía diez meses, pero había aprendido que si hacía mucho ruido, le iba mal. Esto era suficiente… no quería soltar a Matilda. Tampoco habría fuerza en la naturaleza que la separara de buena gana de ella.

Bueno, quizás su papá, pero ése no era el punto.

Mu seguía helado del susto, más porque sabía que Matilda ni se había dado cuenta que la beba exudaba feromonas como loca y prácticamente la estaba adoptando a ella también. Seguro que el sistema de Mati estaba inundado en oxitocina en esos instantes en respuesta a ello. Obviamente eso no se podía oler, pero él mismo se daba cuenta de los cambios en su propio organismo al detectar ese extraño ataque. Mati nunca se daría cuenta, nunca, pero por lo visto también estaba reaccionado, aunque no al mismo nivel que él, quizás más sutil. ¡Si se lo decía capaz que se asustara y saliera corriendo! Si fuera lemuriana seguramente estaría tan perdida como él…

"Mu… dame lo que hay en la bolsa que traje." Le pidió Mati apenas en un susurro, mientras cobijaba a la nena en sus brazos y la mecía lentamente.

"Claro…"

Mu obedeció y abrió el empaque. Sacó de su interior una adorable muñeca amigurumi, que aunque se notaba que no era nueva no estaba sucia y se la veía muy bien cuidada. Mu enarcó los puntos en seguida, la reconoció en el acto: esta colorida muñeca era Tips, el único recuerdo de la infancia que Mati conservaba, y que solía mantener allí en lo alto de una repisa que tenía en su cuarto. Era lo único que tenía su chica de su propia madre, quien se la había tejido cuando nació ella. La miró sorprendido… Mati se sonrojó bastante, e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que le pasara la muñequita.

"Es para Elizabeth."

"¿Elizabeth?" Mu casi se largó a llorar de alivio, pero no lo hizo. Trató de lucir digno.

¡Mati le había puesto un nombre a la beba! ¡Sí aceptaba ser su mamá! Bueno, mejor no se entusiasmaba, solo era una declaración de principios, Mati todavía podía arrepentirse y…

"Necesita un nombre fuerte, astuto." Explicó Mati muy sonrojada. "Creo que es un nombre bonito… si lo aceptas, claro."

"Bueno… hay muchas reinas que se llamaron así y…" Comentó emocionado y sonriendo contento.

"No es por ninguna reina." Aclaró Matilda en seguida y tajante. "Verás: cuando estaba en la secundaria nos mandaron a leer _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ de Jane Austen." La chica acomodó a Elizabeth con cariño. "Reconozco que tenía un _prejuicio_ con el libro, no me gustan las novelas rosa, pero… esa me gustó mucho." Mati se mordió el labio. "Era la primera vez que leía de una mujer en la Inglaterra victoriana capaz de plantar los pies, negarse a una confesión de amor, rechazar a un buen partido, ser capaz de sobreponerse y defender a los suyos."

"Vaya… No lo había visto de ese modo."

"Además leía y se instruía. Le gustaba caminar, ¡Y caminaba! Todo el mundo le decía que no era propio de una dama, pero igual lo hacía." Reclamó Matilda. "Sé que no es un nombre lemuriano… pero _Lizzie_ lo necesita."

Mu le acarició la mejilla, aún asustado, aunque más aliviado. Lizzie seguía llorando quedito en el regazo de Matilda, y la chica seguía muerta de miedo. Se dejó acariciar e incluso besar por su lemuriano. Ambos estaban aterrados ante el prospecto… Y Mati no estaba segura del todo de querer hacer esto. Miró a la niña, quien seguía con sus pucheros.

 _"¡Por Todo el Olimpo! ¡No puedo hacer esto!"_ Pensó Matilda llena de terror. " _… tampoco puedo dejar a Mu solo en esto. ¿Qué hago?_ "

* * *

 **Casa de Géminis.**

 _En esos momentos. 9:30 horas._

Isabella no podía decir que nunca había estado en el cuarto de Kanon, pues tuvo algún par de experiencias allí mientras cuidaba de Anita Korber. Lo que sí, era la primera vez que compartía tanto rato con él en la misma cama.

No, antes que se pasen ideas raras, no pasó nada de eso. Cuando Kanon la levantó en brazos y la sacó de aquella oficina, la trajo directo a su cuarto. La dejó sobre su cama unos instantes y, tras avisarle a la jefa de Isa en Interpol que había secuestrado a su prometida (la mujer apenas gruñó un _de acuerdo_ ), había regresado con ella a hacerle compañía. La mujer lloró de lo lindo todo el estrés que se le había acumulado de pronto.

La redada, en cierto sentido, era el menor de sus problemas. Tras tantos años de no pensar en su familia, creyó que ni siquiera los echaba de menos. De hecho, ni siquiera había pensado en ellos cuando Kanon le pidió matrimonio, pero había bastado la sorpresiva visita de un hermano del que no tenía idea para derrumbar un enorme castillo de naipes. Recordó el último año que había pasado con sus padres, el primer terrorífico año que pasó sola, todas y cada una de las noches en las que pasó frío o hambre, miedo y soledad, o todo junto al mismo tiempo. Sus padres no la buscaron… años después, al revisar las bases de datos, se enteró que la habían dado por muerta y ni siquiera habían hecho el esfuerzo de comprobar la información, así que mientras ella se moría de miedo y frío, perdida en las calles de Atenas, a cientos de kilómetros de su hogar, sin tener como regresar a casa ni pedir ayuda, ellos no solo se habían desentendido de ella, sino que además habían sido padres de nuevo.

¿Quién pierde una hija así?

Y no es que fuera tan maldita; el hecho que su hermano, un muchacho que ni siquiera la había conocido había llegado a este extremo para encontrarla, huir de casa y viajar hasta la capital para comprobar que era ella, solo para asegurarse que estaría bien, le había afectado más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir…

… sus padres no se habían tardado nada en comenzar a buscarlo, menos en viajar a Atenas con tal de recuperarlo. ¿Con ella? Solo se contentaron con una mochila medio quemada y la dieron por muerta.

Isabella lloró lo que no había llorado en años. No sabía que eso podía dolerle tanto aún. Sintió los dedos de Kanon acariciarle los cabellos.

"Le avisé a Julián que tu hermano anda perdido. Las marinas lo están buscando en estos momentos." Kanon siguió con sus caricias. "Me avisarán cuando lo encuentren, pero no van a interactuar con él."

Isabella solo asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó aún más contra el pecho de Kanon. Suspiró profundo. Si había algo que adoraba de su prometido es que este nunca presionaba por respuestas, pero siempre estaba atento a lo que tenía que decirle.

"Kanon… no sé por qué me preocupo."

"Porque se preocupó por ti, sin conocerte."

"No sabía que existía." Isabella suspiró. "¿Por qué no me buscaron así?"

Kanon no tuvo respuestas. Isabella le había contado una vez que, cuando huyó de casa, había tomado su mochila y tomado algún dinerillo que tenía por ahí. Tomó el primer bus con destino a Atenas con la intención de visitar a una díscola tía que se suponía vivía en la ciudad, pero a medio camino (en una estación de servicio de carretera) por haber estado durmiendo sufrió el robo de su mochila, del que solo se percató cuando el bus llegó a la capital. Sin recursos ni información, perdida en una ciudad hostil y que apenas le puso atención, Isabella no logró encontrar a esta tía y tampoco logró regresar a casa, pues cada intento de contactar a su familia se vio cruelmente truncado. Aprendió a sobrevivir en las calles hasta que se resignó a que no la buscarían. Incluso se inventó un nuevo apellido, Nauplias, con el que había forjado su identidad. Sin papeles ni certificados de nacimiento, siendo de la calle, no le fue difícil legalizar su nombre cuando aquél gentil detective que la acogió la ayudó a salir de ese ambiente.

Años después, cuando ya era parte de la fuerza policial, la curiosidad la había movido a averiguar qué había pasado con su familia. Descubrió entonces que estaba muerta. La persona que había robado sus pertenencias había abordado otro bus, que sufrió un horrible accidente en el camino, y los peritos de bomberos y la policía encontraron su mochila, con su identificación y objetos personales, que su familia reconoció. El accidente aquél había involucrado fuego y muchos cuerpos quedaron irreconocibles. Simplemente la habían dado por muerta, y no buscaron más por ella.

Isa había cerrado ese capítulo, no sin una cuota de dolor. Ese mismo año su compañero en la fuerza policial la había violado…

… Casi se volvió loca de dolor, más aún por el _apoyo_ recibido de parte del resto de sus compañeros cuando denunció a su agresor. Se cambió a Interpol… y su vida solo comenzó a mejorar tras conocer a Kanon.

En todo ese tiempo no necesitó a su familia. ¿Verdad?

¡Bah! Seguramente también la habrían culpado. Siempre era ella la culpable, no como su hermana, la hija perfecta, la más linda, la más inteligente, la que nunca hace nada malo. ¡Claro! Tan cegados estaban en que Berenice no quebraba ni un huevo que ni siquiera se habían percatado que se drogaba todos los días, que robaba para pagarle al dealer (cuando no le pagaba en carne) que sus notas daban vergüenza y que de alguna manera la culpaba _a ella_ de sus errores. Ante los ojos de sus padres, era Isabella (de trece años en aquél entonces) la que se drogaba, porque su hermana mayor (de diecisiete años) había manipulado la situación de manera tal que hacía que el foco de la culpa recayera en ella.

El día que había huido de casa, Isabella había estado castigada: su madre había encontrado drogas en su cuarto y sobra decir el escándalo que armó. La dejaron encerrada y fueron a la policía con las pruebas, dispuestos a que escarmentara de una buena vez. Isa aprovechó esa ausencia para huir…

… Nunca supo que esa noche, su hermana quien andaba de fiesta, tuvo una sobredosis importante. Mientras los padres regresaban a casa con la policía, recibieron el llamado del hospital de que su hija estaba en Urgencias, luchando por su vida. Horrible fue la sorpresa de la pareja al ver que quien luchaba por su vida era Berenice y no Isabella, y peor fue cuando no encontraron a su hija menor donde la habían dejado y que no lograron encontrarla por ninguna parte.

"Era una puberta inmadura…"

"Todos los fuimos." Le dijo Kanon a medio sonreír.

"Ni recuerdo qué intentaba probar huyendo de casa… ¡eso salió tan mal!"

"¿Cabo Sunión no te dice nada?"

"Kanon… ¿Por qué no me buscaron así a mi?"

"Porque te creyeron muerta, por eso. Además tu hermana también se les moría. Supongo que eso no los dejó pensar bien." Kanon afiló la mirada. "No es una excusa en todo caso… ¿Flaca?"

"… amor…"

"Yo no te puedo dar esa respuesta… ¿Y si les preguntas tú misma?"

Isabella hizo un puchero y por primera vez desde que la conocía se refugió desvalida en su pecho, lloriqueando a mares. Kanon volvió a cobijarla en sus brazos y dejó que se desahogara: sabía que tenía miedo, él lo tendría, pero ahora había una oportunidad inédita e insólita de hacer esa pregunta, y quizás todas las que se le ocurrieran. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor eso le ayudaba a cerrar el círculo y a abrir otros. Dejar una vida en el pasado y comenzar una nueva. Si no lo hacía, se iba a quedar con la duda por siempre.

"Me da miedo…"

"Raro sería que no lo tuvieras."

"… ¿Y si me dicen que nunca me quisieron como hija? ¿Qué nunca fui lo suficientemente perfecta para ellos y que por eso se conformaron tan rápido con mi desaparición?"

"… Si te dicen eso, voy a estar ahí para afirmarte…"

"¡Tampoco puedo dejar a ese mocoso a su suerte!" Isabella se incorporó en la cama. "¡Quizás donde anda metido! ¿Y sí se lastimó o le pasó algo?" La mujer empuñó las manos. "¡Apenas lo conozco! No debería sentirme tan obligada con él, solo porque… porque…" Isabella reprimió algunas lágrimas. "… es mi único pariente de sangre que sí me buscó…"

Kanon volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez no por mucho rato. Revisó la cosmonet para ver las últimas novedades, pero al ver que medio Santuario cuchicheaba sobre la beba que había adoptado Mu (entre otros chismes) puso atención a las marinas. Krishna le saludó amablemente al notar la intromisión y Tethys preguntó por Isabella… sobre Sebastián Dellas aún no había noticias, pero Eo había pillado un rastro y creía saber a dónde iba.

"Isa… al menos conversa con Sebastián, pregúntale porqué huyó de ese centro de acogida."

"¿Crees que sea lo correcto?"

"Claro que sí, pero no me creas, sabes que soy malvado." Le dijo con travesura. Isa le besó la mejilla.

"Tienes razón… ¿Me acompañarás?"

"Lo voy a pensar."

* * *

 **Parquecito en Atenas**.

 _Esa tarde. 16:45 horas._

"Tú sí que eres difícil de encontrar."

"Julián Solo."

Sebastián dio un respingo. Se había sentado unos momentos en aquella banca para contemplar el paisaje. Tenía hambre y estaba cansado: andar de fugado todo un día agotaba más de lo que se había imaginado. Tenía ganas de volver a casa y aceptar cualquier castigo que sus padres quisieran darle, pero no quería irse de Atenas sin que el viaje hubiera valido la pena. Había llegado, encontrado y contactado a su hermana, pero aún tenía que convencerla de al menos mantener el contacto entre ambos. Ni siquiera intentaría pedirle que hablara con los viejos, se notaba que tenía mucho dolor acumulado y creía que sería una falta de respeto incluso sugerirle tal cosa.

En este punto estaba fallando. Por eso había escapado del centro de acogida de menores: quería llegar a casa de su hermana.

"Pfff, si sigues así, te pondrán una orden de restricción." Le dijo Julián. "¿Tienes idea lo preocupados que están por ti?"

"¿Mis viejos? Son demasiado aprensivos conmigo. Se les pasará."

"Isabelita también está preocupada. La conozco bastante, ella no es así. Es ruda. Cuando se preocupa, es serio."

"¿De cuándo acá, señor, le dice así a mi hermana?" Rezongó el muchacho. Julián rió entre dientes: apreciaba ese tipo de honestidad directa.

"Jejejeje, eres el segundo dragón marino en menos de una semana que me reclama lo mismo." Julián sonrió travieso. "Es un acuerdo que tengo con ella: yo la llamo así, a cambio ella me dice _Juliancito_ : creo que me considera una mascota."

"Hmpf."

"Es mi amiga, me ha sacado de unas buenas." Julián ladeó la cabeza y le miró muy serio. "Isabelita, mi mamá, mi Tite… todas ellas piensan que deberías volver con tus padres. Creo que tienen razón, como pienso que deberías entrenarte para reclamar tu escama."

"Eso es demasiada información, señor Julián. Déjame lidiar con esto y…"

"Sí lo sé. No debo ser tan impaciente, pero es mi naturaleza." Julián se sopló el flequillo. "Mis marinas no saben que eres el dragón marino que falta, es mejor así. En lo que te decides… regresa con tus viejos y no los vuelvas a asustar así."

"No me creían. Ni me traían a Atenas. Seguro me mandan a terapia otro año, si es que no me internan."

"¿Qué es lo que no te creen? ¿Qué Isabelita está viva y ellos no la buscaron?" Julián meneó la cabeza. "Van a envejecer del susto cuando lo sepan… ¿acaso les quieres enrostrar que tenías razón y ellos no?"

"No, para nada. Yo vine a asegurarme que mi hermana estuviera bien… Señor Julián… no me gusta saber que mi gente sufre…" El muchacho entrecerró los ojos. "Y le faltaron el respeto. No quiero que vuelva a pasar, ¡No puedo permitir que…!"

"Kanon de Géminis se va a encargar de ese bastardo, si es que te refieres al que la violó." Gruñó Poseidón con la mirada peligrosa. "Isabelita será vengada, no lo dudes… Kanon espera la oportunidad perfecta."

"¿Kanon de Géminis? Es el prometido de mi hermana, ¿verdad?"

"Oh sí. ¡Hace meses que esperábamos que le diera anillo!" Julián mejoró su humor y lo miró travieso. "El tipo es un bastardo maquiavélico de lo peor, capaz de engañar a cualquiera, incluso a mi, pero adora a tu hermana. Se aman, por eso no te preocupes. La respeta que es lo importante."

"No lo hago. Me pone contento." Sebastián bajó los hombros. "A mi mamá le hubiera gustado saber y hacer algo… Berenice no le va a dar esa alegría nunca." El muchacho bajó la mirada al suelo. "Mi pobre vieja… esto le va a traer un dolor espantoso…"

Julián le miró condolido. El muchacho decía la verdad, y eso lo conmovió y al mismo tiempo llenó de curiosidad. De un modo u otro, todos los dragones marinos eran muy apegados a los suyos, igual que la criatura real. Suspiró, pensando en qué podría decirle, pero estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Isabella se sentó al otro lado de la banca.

"¡Isabelita!"

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo sentarme?" La chica alzó la nariz desdeñosa, cruzada de brazos. "¿Acaso discuten como pasar niveles en el _Gears of War_ y no puedo oír?"

"Algo por el estilo." Dijo Julián poniéndose de pie. Acto seguido tomó la mano de Isa y la besó. "Si me disculpas, iré a conversar con tu prometido." El dios le guiñó un ojo y se alejó a paso calmo.

Isabella le miró quieta, con ojos profundos, quizás asustados. Miró de reojo a su hermano, notando con mayor fuerza el enorme parecido familiar. La policía suspiró y miró al suelo.

"Mis padres son Alexandros y Constanza Dellas, viven en Litoxoro. Sí soy tu hermana, aunque no uso ese apellido desde hace años. Tantos, que ya ni lo siento propio."

Sebastián interrumpió a su hermana al darle un sentido abrazo, que Isa se tardó en responder. Se sentía feliz y contento, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima y ella… curiosamente se sintió igual. Aún le quedaban muchas espinas por quitarse del corazón, junto con varios temores, pero… pero…

Creía que podría superar este desafío.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: A Toda Costa_**

 _… En contra de su voluntad, Isabella palideció algunas tonalidades. Berenice y ella nunca habían sido cercanas, quizás era la diferencia de edad entre ambas, y por todo el Olimpo que había creído que no guardaba sentimientos de afecto hacia ella, pero lo que le estaba contando Sebastián como que le dio un poco de angustia…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Me sorprende la recepción que está teniendo este fic. De verdad ustedes son lo mejor, ojalá que siga divirtiéndolos. Ya ven cómo se va desmadejando esta historia. Tengan paciencia con Matilda: enterarse de una súbita maternidad abruma a cualquiera. Es una noticia que llena de felicidad y terror a partes iguales. Lo que sí, y pese a sus temores, Lizzie se le clavó en el corazón. Solo… ténganle paciencia. Ahora, sobre Isabella y su drama familiar, vayan con calma por las piedras, que allí hay más de lo que se ve en la superficie. Solo esperemos que lo que suceda a partir de ahora sirva para que todos puedan cerrar círculos como corresponde. Por otro lado, **KUDOS A AIKIRA28** , que fue la única que se dio cuenta que Mu llamó a Mati antes de las 6:30 de la mañana y seguramente la despertó para decirle la buena noticia que en el transcurso de una noche se había convertido en padre. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Gracias **Guest**! Me alegra que esto te agrade. ¡Abrazos desde Chile! **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE!**

Querida **Nice** , nunca me olvido de tu petición. De hecho… espera unos capítulos, pues creo que tu paciencia será aplacada en parte. Y ahora que lo pienso… sí, creo que esa pareja requiere atención. Lo que me recuerda… ¿Mu Papacito? Oooooh sí… **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE!**

Me alegra saber que mis fics te gustan, **María** , ojalá este no te decepcione mucho. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE!**

¡Regresaste, **DiosaGéminis**! Me alegra saber que sigues dando vueltas por aquí y que esto de alguna manera es de tu agrado. Ya verás que este fic es algo diferente a los demás, y que metí a Mu en un buen lío… y no fue al único que Isa acaba de descubrir que tiene un hermano menor en la edad que todos quieren cambiarlo por planta. Sobre la posibilidad que sea Dragón Marino… pues todavía tiene que aceptar. Vas a ver cómo se resuelve todo esto **. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE!**

Hola **Sagitarius** , me alegra leerte de nuevo. Deja que Mati asiente lo que acaba de vivir, que enterarse de golpe de una situación así descompensa a cualquiera. Es cierto, la beba es un amor, pero al mismo tiempo es una responsabilidad enorme y bastante sorpresiva. Ya verás que hay muchos que tienen ganas de vengar el honor de la peque y no se van a medir cuando les toque, pero de momento, toca tener mucha paciencia, pues quizás logro dar una sorpresa. Sobre Kiki, pues… sí, está intercambiable por planta, y Mu está bien enojado con él, pero supongo que su estadía obligada en la cárcel harán que medite sobre sus travesuras. Y que agradezca que no lo colgaran de los pulgares. Sebas no lo hace mal, ya anda fugado de nuevo y causándole estrés a su hermana mayor, pero al menos lo hace por una buena causa… y sobre la gusana, digo, Susana… solo hará el ridículo. De verdad Julián no quiere tener nada que ver con ella, pero que ¡DEJE DE MOVERLE LA COLA! Jejejeje. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En este caso se consultó MedLinePlus e InfoOxitocina.**

 **Heterocromía:** (en oftalmología conocida como _heterochromia iridum_ ) es una anomalía de los ojos en la que los iris son de diferente color, también puede llegar a afectar a la piel o el cabello, pero el caso más común es en los ojos, total o parcialmente. Los ojos pueden ser de colores distintos (heterocromía total) o una sección del iris es distinta al resto en ambos ojos (heterocromía parcial). La heterocromía ocurre cuando una persona u otra especie animal tiene demasiada o muy poca Melanina en el cuerpo, que es un compuesto que crea pigmento y se encuentra en animales y plantas.

De acuerdo a **MedlinePlus** , es poco común en humanos. La mayoría de los casos de heterocromía son hereditarios, causados por una enfermedad o síndrome o debido a una lesión. Algunas veces un ojo puede cambiar de color después de ciertas enfermedades o lesiones. Un bebé con heterocromía debe ser examinado tanto por parte de un pediatra como de un oftalmólogo para detectar otros posibles problemas.

Con un examen ocular completo, se pueden descartar la mayoría de las causas de heterocromía y si no parece haber un trastorno subyacente, es posible que no sea necesario practicar pruebas adicionales. Si se sospecha de otro trastorno, se pueden llevar a cabo pruebas diagnósticas para confirmarlo, lo cual puede incluir varios exámenes de sangre, estudios cromosómicos u otros.

En google hay fotos impresionantes de gente con ojos diferentes. Revísenlas si tienen un tiempito.

* * *

 **Oxitocina:** (del griego ὀξύς, _rápido_ y τόκος _nacimiento_ ) De acuerdo a la web _InfoOxitocina_ (y esto es un burdo copiar y pegar, así que vayan a echarle un ojo a esa página web) es una hormona relacionada con la conducta sexual, con la felicidad y con el sentimiento maternal y paternal. Contribuye a modular el estado de ánimo, así como a fraguar las relaciones sociales entre las personas. Por su papel en el cuerpo humano, recibe varios apodos, como el de " _la hormona del amor", "la hormona de la lealtad",_ " _la hormona de la felicidad_ " o " _la hormona de los mimosos_ ".

Una hormona por definición, es una sustancia química secretada por el organismo que viajan desde las glándulas donde nacen hacia diferentes partes del cuerpo para desencadenar una serie de procesos. Las hormonas son las responsables desde el buen humor hasta el sueño, el apetito o la presión sanguínea, o de que una mujer sufra instintos asesinos, de dramatismo extremo o de amor del más tierno, todo en un mismo minuto, cuando tiene la regla. Sin ellas, nada funcionaría bien en el organismo.

La oxitocina es fundamental para determinar el comportamiento sexual de cada individuo, así como para promover la creación de lazos en sus descendientes o el establecimiento de relaciones sociales con otras personas. Además de esto, se ha demostrado que es un buen neurotransmisor. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que tiene la capacidad de estimular a las neuronas para que se transmitan información entre ellas. Es decir, que la oxitocina también cuenta con un papel importante en el sistema nervioso.

Pues bien, la oxitocina se genera en la glándula pituitaria y desde ahí viaja a lo largo del torrente sanguíneo para cumplir sus funciones en el organismo, entre las que también se encuentra el establecimiento de la confianza y la generosidad, además de las citadas anteriormente.


	6. Cap 5: A Toda Costa

_Si Isa ha tenido un día estresante, ni se imaginan la semanita que han tenido sus padres, a quienes el prospecto de perder otro hijo los tiene mal. Ni se imaginan que junto con recuperar a su hijo, están por enfrentarse a un fantasma bastante vivo. Ahora… ciertos criminales comienzan a recibir la presión por recuperar cierta valiosa mercancía que perdieron en la redada._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y no, creo que no me llevo bien con los links pegados en mi perfil **ùOu**. Ah, por cierto, quizás entre ustedes hay futboleros o futboleras de corazón… habrán notado que todos mi OC están emparentados con futbolistas. Jejejeje, pasa que cuando necesito algún apellido o nombre propio de algún país, recurro a las selecciones de fútbol para encontrar alguno. Ese fue el dato freak de hoy. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: A toda costa**

 **Parquecito en Atenas**

 _20 de marzo. 17:00 horas_

"Ya, ya… no es para tanto. ¡Suelta!"

Reclamó Isabella al cabo de un rato. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a los abrazos, sino que prefería mantenerlos a raya. Solo le gustaban los de Kanon y los que ocasionalmente le daban sus amigos. Tenía algunos problemas con los lemurianos en ese sentido. Antes no pensaba mucho en ellos, principalmente porque el contacto que tenía era bien reducido y relacionado con el trabajo, pero desde que salía con Kanon y había incorporado lemurianos a su círculo de amistades, tuvo que aprender a ponerles freno: abrazaban a la más mínima preocupación y eso la hacía sentir invadida.

"Disculpa. Me emocioné." Le dijo Sebastián. "Creí que nunca lo admitirías."

"Acepto mi pasado si a eso te refieres."

"Si lo aceptas, así como dices, ¿por qué resististe la idea que alguien de tu familia te buscara?"

"Porque no había pasado y porque…" Isabella meditó bien lo que quería decir. No se había detenido a pensar que todavía le dolía el hecho que su familia la hubiera desechado tan rápido… aunque no podía culparlos… las pruebas de su muerte eran demasiado contundentes. ¡Lógico que ni siquiera hayan intentado buscarla! "… no creí que me sorprendiera justo ahora. No soy una buena persona."

"Yo tampoco: me fugué de casa, ¿lo olvidas?" Sebastián se sopló el flequillo y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la banca. "Esto tiene que ganarme un año más de terapia. ¡Seguro!"

"… ¿Por qué terapia?"

"Hace… como dos años tuve varios ataques de pánico sin explicación. Nunca he estado deprimido, pero logré asustar a Bere… y arruinar las cañerías de toda la casa ahora que lo pienso." Sebastián suspiró profundo. "Tuve pesadillas por semanas… los viejos se asustaron y me mandaron a terapia. Coincidió cuando realmente comencé a buscarte."

Si Isabella hizo la relación temporal nunca hizo gesto alguno. Sebastián no parecía querer indagar en ese detalle, por respeto a su espacio personal, e Isa no quería tampoco compartir información tan sensible tan pronto.

"¿Cómo están los viejos?"

"Seguro muy molestos conmigo justo ahora." Sebastián la miró de reojo. "Se culpan mucho por lo que te pasó. Sobre todo mamá: siempre oigo que dice que debió haber prestado más atención y compararte menos."

"Hmpf. Pasa que no hay muerto malo, por eso dice eso."

"Supongo, pero eso no lo sabes, deberías preguntarle eso tú misma. Siempre saca platos de más o pone puestos de sobra en la mesa. Y siempre los tres de julio comemos mousaká por tu cumpleaños." Sebastián se ajustó la gorra y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila. "Mi viejo no habla tanto de ti, pero siempre es el que está arreglando las fotos o haciendo cosas que te gustaba hacer. Una vez le pregunté por qué y me dijo que era malo con las palabras, y que recordarte hacer eso le permitía reconectarse contigo. Aunque no ha vuelto a los senderos del Parque Nacional."

Isabella logró reprimir un puchero a tiempo, y se puso a parpadear como loca, tratando de ignorar el nudo en la garganta que se pronto se le había formado. Una vieja añoranza le había subido por los pulmones y atenazado las cuerdas vocales. Un anhelo a familia comenzó a darle botes por el cráneo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso no recordaba todos esos años en los que pasó en la calle, con frío, hambre y asustada? No había pensado en su familia por muchísimo tiempo, y si Sebastián no hubiera aparecido el día anterior, podría haber pasado una vida entera sin pensar en ellos. ¿Por qué le dolía ahora?

"Berenice no habla de ti. Siempre me evade cuando comienzo a hacer preguntas. Una vez creí que te odiaba… pero luego le di el beneficio de la duda cuando los viejos me dejaron mudarme a tu cuarto."

"¿Acaso lo quería para ella?"

"No sé, no creo… armó un escándalo CUÁTICO cuando vio que guardaban tus cosas. Lloró como alma en pena, y hasta intentó impedir que pasara." Sebastián se sopló el flequillo. "No me habló como por un mes. ¡A que no adivinas!"

"¿Adivinar qué?" Gruñó Isabella. "¿Se fue jalar como enferma?"

"Nope. Dormía la siesta en tu cuarto e _iba a conversar contigo_ allí. Por eso el escándalo: le dolió saber que no tendría más esa opción. Me dio mucha pena después."

"No te creo. Eso no suena a la Berenice que conozco."

"Dice que te mató."

"¡Pues sí me mató! No éramos hermanas, nunca me quiso, fui su constante piedra en el zapato hasta que se dio cuenta que me podía echar a mí la culpa de sus cosas. ¡Nunca pudo superar no ser…!"

"… la única hija de la casa. ¡Pffft! Me sé ese discurso de memoria." Sebastián puso cara de gato mojado. "Ella ha estado a punto de morirse cuatro veces desde entonces."

"¡¿Cuatro veces?!"

"La primera vez fue el día que huiste: tuvo una sobredosis y despertó dos meses después _de tu muerte_." Le contó el muchacho. "La segunda fue poco después que nací yo: fue en una fiesta o algo así, se consiguió no sé de dónde, anda a saber tú que mugre que casi la mató al primer jale. Luego cuando tenía siete años se pegó otra jalada que casi la dejó sin cerebro… ahí me explicaron que tenía problemas de drogas."

"¿Recién ahí? ¡No me digas que siguen con ese afán de mantener el secreto!"

"¡Obvio! Jejejeje, algunas cosas no cambian."

"¿Y la última?"

"La pobre Bere ha entrado y salido de rehabilitaciones fallidas toda su vida, pero luego de la última sobredosis creo que tocó fondo: por ir quizás caminando en Júpiter gracias a no sé qué ácido, no vio el camión que la atropelló. ¡Ni preguntes como salió viva de eso! Pero sí le resultó la rehabilitación que siguió. Hasta ahora."

En contra de su voluntad, Isabella palideció algunas tonalidades. Berenice y ella nunca habían sido cercanas, quizás era la diferencia de edad entre ambas, y por todo el Olimpo que había creído que no guardaba sentimientos de afecto hacia ella, pero lo que le estaba contando Sebastián como que le dio un poco de angustia.

"Mencionaste una silla de ruedas… ¿tiene que ver con ese atropello?"

"Sí. No puede caminar: está paralizada de la cintura para abajo. Entró a rehabilitación luego de eso y desde entonces está limpia… y cada vez más callada. No habla mucho."

"No me lo imagino."

Isabella negó con la cabeza y bajó los hombros. Por lo visto, la vida había seguido para todos los involucrados, pero de alguna manera tenía la sensación que le hablaban de algo estático y que no había cambiado tanto. Recordó su casa, las paredes, los aromas… tuvo visiones de desayunos en la cocina con sus padres y hermana en los veranos, y los huevos revueltos que a veces por las tardes preparaba su mamá. ¡El Mousaká! O los paseos al monte Olimpo y las largas caminatas que solía dar con su papá por el parque nacional.

¡Cómo había echado de menos los huevos revueltos y el mousaká! Por momentos de angustia quiso retroceder el tiempo y volver a casa, a no huir nunca. Pero también recordaba su propio dolor, de no ser la hija perfecta, de tener que soportar la constante comparación y tener que cargar con culpas que no eran suyas. ¡No! No es que sus padres no la quisieran, solo estaban cegados por la preocupación y la negación. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que la perfecta hija mayor mintiera? Era Isa la de problema, no ella. ¿Y ahora como ayudaban a esta niñita?

Isa sintió un codazo que la aterrizó de nuevo a tierra.

"Oye… no tienes que volver. No pensaba obligarte tampoco. Entiendo que no quieras ver a los viejos." Le dijo casi avergonzado. "Yo quería que supieras que… si necesitas un hermano, aquí estoy." Añadió con tímida firmeza, mientras le alcanzaba un papelito con su correo electrónico y celular. "Podré ser un crío, pero eso no me hace menos hermano…"

De alguna manera esto enterneció a Isabella. Le quitó la gorra, le revolvió los cabellos y aceptó el papel con una sonrisa.

"Vamos será mejor, que tenemos que regresarte con los viejos."

"Si quieren los llevo." Dijo Kanon de pronto, apareciendo por detrás de la banca. Al verlo Seba se encogió algunos centímetros, como en temeroso respeto, mientras que Isa le sonrió enamorada. "Por portales eso sí."

"¿Portales?"

Isabella se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Kanon daba un ágil salto por sobre la banca. Sebastián aguantó la respiración, pero no dijo mucho. La pareja se besó y se abrazó: algo dijo el gemelo menor en los oídos de Isa que la hicieron sonrojar, antes de volverse hacia el chiquillo.

"Vamos, que se hace tarde."

"¡Momento! ¡¿Portales?!"

"Solo serán unos segundos. Sé en dónde están."

Kanon abrió un portal a otra dimensión y antes que el muchacho saliera de la sorpresa, lo sujetó de un brazo y junto con Isa, se adentraron a lo desconocido. Algunos transeúntes se impactaron, otros no tanto, unas cuántas palomas echaron a volar, pero por lo demás… aquél parquecito siguió su vida normal.

* * *

 **Atenas. Burdel** **"La Cambo."**

 _Más tarde ese día. 17:26 horas._

Aquél cenicero ya no podía contener más cigarrillos apagados y su dueño lo sabía. Molesto, agarró el objeto y lo vació con rabia en el basurero, regresándolo a su sitio con estrépito. Encendió otro cigarro y se recostó contra su asiento, exhalando una fumarola densa, dando la impresión de relajo y despreocupación.

Nada más alejado de la verdad, pero por temor a su propia integridad, Ernesto Gómez no podía darse el lujo de demostrar lo histérico que estaba.

Los dos hombres que estaban con él no tenían buena opinión de él y eran peligrosos. Se veían bien vestidos, aunque casuales, y demasiado limpios para el contexto. Aquella oficina era asquerosa, como el resto del local. Llena de papeles y documentos que mezclaban casos judiciales y del manejo del bar, que por ruin que fuera tenía que mantenerlo al día, dado que le funcionaba como fachada para el verdadero negocio que se llevaba a cabo allí: burdel y centro de transacción de tráfico de personas, niños especialmente.

"Sé donde está la niña si a eso se refieren." Dijo Gómez con hastío. "Está bien cuidada, no llegará desnutrida a su nuevo dueño."

"Solo saberlo no es garantía de nada. ¿Puedes sacarla?" Preguntó uno de los hombres.

"Jackson nos dijo que está en el Santuario. Grandchild no quiere tener nada que ver con ellos."

"¡Detalles, Ross, detalles!" Gómez volvió a aspirar de su cigarro. "Jackson es demasiado aprensivo para mi gusto."

"La niña va a cumplir un año dentro de dos meses. Si no la entregamos antes, el comprador querrá su dinero de vuelta, lo cuál ya no es posible."

"Si están tan apurados, entonces pídanle al renegado ese que entre al Santuario y la rescate."

"Rango no se va a ir a meter al Santuario ni por todo el dinero del planeta." Gruñó uno de los hombres. "Los odia con pasión, pero dice que no es tan estúpido. Pagarle para que consiga a otra lemuriana tampoco es posible: sus honorarios subieron al doble."

"¿Y Como se mantiene? Es demasiado dinero."

"La mafia rusa lo contrata… y de cuando en cuando empresarios como nuestro comprador pedófilo o grupos que se las dan de subversivos." El que llamaban Ross se encogió de hombros. "Pero al Santuario ni se acerca."

"Oh."

Gómez apagó el cigarrillo, pero se contuvo de encender otro. Apoyó un codo sobre el escritorio y apoyó su mentón sobre su mano. Los hombres lo miraban fijo y enfurecidos, pero pasivos. No actuarían ese día, pero probablemente si los hacía enojar sí que lo harían. La redada de la noche anterior había sido un golpe durísimo: perdieron dinero, mercancía y una parte importante de la operación había sido desarticulada. Él mismo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes que las pistas llevaran a su burdel, por lo que había comenzado a deshacerse de las pruebas.

En su trabajo formal, el servicio de menores de la ciudad, comenzaban a sospechar.

"¿Cuándo tendremos a la niña?"

"Jackson está vigilando el Santuario. Tarde o temprano tendrán que sacarla a tomar aire: cree que podría infiltrarse si amerita la situación."

"¿Acaso tiene súper poderes? Si pone un pie dentro del Santuario, puede darse por muerto."

"Son solo un montón de guerreros. Ni van a sentir a Jackson infiltrarse."

Ni siquiera sonrieron al comentario de Gómez, le dejarían creer sus ilusiones. Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie y uno de ellos salió de la oficinita. El otro se quedó con el asistente social: sacó un puñal del cinto y lo clavó encima del escritorio.

"Hemos perdido mucho dinero por tu culpa. Grandchild está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar solo porque has sido un excelente colaborador en el pasado, pero tu redención depende que recuperes a esa niña." Ross estiró el brazo y le sujetó del cuello. "Si no lo logras antes de dos meses, tengo permiso para destriparte… comenzaré por sacarte los intestinos y obligarte a comerlos."

El sujeto lo soltó con asco y le dio la espalda. Era mejor hacerle juicio a aquella amenaza, no era cualquier advertencia, sino algo que bien podría pasarle. Con calma salió de la oficina, dejando el puñal allí donde lo había dejado. Sin dar un portazo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y junto con el otro sujeto se alejaron a paso calmado.

Gómez contó hasta cien antes de tragar saliva y de los nervios encendió otro cigarrillo que se fumó demasiado rápido. Dio un golpe a la mesa y empujó el escritorio cuando quiso sacar otro y descubrió que se le habían acabado. Se levantó y a pisotones salió de la oficina, dando portazos y vociferando órdenes, antes de abandonar el burdel y salir en busca de cigarrillos y de su esquivo colega.

Tenía que hablar con Jackson. En persona de ser posible.

…

A dos cuadras de distancia, Alessandro Ferraro sacaba puzzles en un librito de pasatiempos. Miró la hora al ver salir a Gómez del burdel y la anotó en el borde de la hoja.

Gruñó entre dientes. Por lo visto este circo todavía no terminaba.

* * *

 **Cuartel General de la Policía. Atenas.**

 _17:45 horas._

Alexandros Dellas ardía de ganas de fumar, pero no lo hacía. Llevaba al menos unos dieciséis años sin hacerlo, pero la ansiedad estaba a punto de impulsarlo a ello. La última vez que había fumado fue aquél horrible día que perdieron a una de sus hijas. Nunca más pudo hacerlo, pero ahora estaba por hacer una excepción. Moría de preocupación.

"Debe haber pasado algo, ¿por qué se tardan tanto? Ya deberían haberlo traído." Se lamentó su esposa.

La mujer miraba la puerta con una intensidad tal, que si tuviera cosmo ya la habría hecho desaparecer en millones de partículas. Constanza no quería quitarle de encima la vista, ni los oídos, ni siquiera el olfato. La última semana había sido del terror: no saber dónde estaba un hijo era la peor sensación del mundo, y eso que ya debería estar acostumbrada… pero no, no había forma de asimilar esa angustia, y cada vez era peor.

"Quizás pasó frío, debe tener hambre…"

"No lo creo. Con el apetito que tiene de hambre no se va a morir."

"¡Pero va a comer esa basura que le gusta tanto! Eso no alimenta para nada."

"Comida es comida."

Alexandros caminó hasta la ventana y se apoyó en el marco. Poco rato después su esposa se puso a su lado y le tomó el brazo. El hombre no se hizo de rogar mucho y la abrazó; ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras esperaban y observaban por la fría ventana. El paso de las horas era maldito.

"… no puedo perder otro hijo." Murmuró Alexandros.

"Ni siquiera la menciones."

Constanza se apartó de los brazos de su marido, pero no se alejó. Comenzó a comerse las uñas que ya no tenía mientras volvía a fijar la mirada en la puerta. Alexandros tenía una mirada profunda y llena de tristeza, aquella resignada que no permite tener esperanza. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero no lloraba: sabía que si comenzaba no iba a parar, pero a las ansias de fumar como enajenado, se sumaban las ganas de gritar de desesperación. ¡No podía perder otro dijo de esa manera!… no podía evitar hacer comparaciones con la manera en que su hija se había perdido.

Sintió su celular vibrando en silencio, avisando la llegada de otro mensaje. Alexandros tomó el teléfono y revisó la aplicación.

"Berenice reclama que no le decimos nada."

"Dile que aún no hay noticias." Le pidió Constanza. Por lo visto su marido obedeció.

"Al menos sabemos que está vivo." Murmuró Alexandros. "Solo que no lo traen. ¡Quizás en qué problema se metió!"

"Me importa un rábano. Me da lo mismo, ¡Yo quiero a mi chiquillo de vuelta!" Constanza se largó a llorar. "¿Por qué hizo esto, Ale? No me lo explico: mientras más y más lo repaso, no me lo explico… yo… quisiera saber qué tiene en la cabeza…"

Alexandros miró a su esposa y suspiró apenado. No tenía respuesta, pero sí las mismas dudas. Se apretó el puente nasal y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, como queriendo aliviarse el estrés, pero no le resultó mucho.

"Creo que tenemos que impedir que siga rebuscando en el caso de su hermana." Murmuró Constanza casi en un susurro, como si fuera una blasfemia. " _'Bella_ está muerta, si dejamos que Sebastián siga persiguiendo un fantasma…"

"Pero es su manera de conocerla… Sabes que no se lleva bien con Berenice: al menos que tenga una hermana con la que identificarse…"

Constanza bajó la cabeza y derramó varios lagrimones. Este tema la sacaba de centro: se supone que era una mujer fuerte, que no le tenía miedo a la adversidad, que siempre se había mostrado firme y había hecho de todo por el bienestar de sus hijos, pero de algún modo, nada le había resultado. Era una pésima madre, pese a su mejor esfuerzo había fracasado criando a sus hijas: la mayor resultó ser una drogadicta, la del medio… murió en una zanja, carbonizada, pensando que la odiaba. Su hijo menor perseguía su fantasma. Se miró las manos: tenía en ellas la sangre de sus tres hijos.

Alexandros se las tomó y las aferró contra su pecho.

"¿Qué fue lo que hicimos tan mal, Ale?"

"Me pregunto lo mismo."

Berenice siempre había sido una niña preciosa. Inteligente y muy sociable, el alma de la fiesta. Isabella en cambio era algo más tranquila, pero siempre astuta y de carácter fuerte, muy observadora. Quizás no era tan sociable como Berenice, ni tan encantadora, pero tenía lo suyo. Solían compararlas entre sí a medida que crecían y de alguna manera Isabella siempre salía mal parada, cosa contra la que siempre se rebeló y resistió. En algún punto eso les había estallado en la cara. El último año de vida de Isabella había sido muy tenso y nunca se imaginaron que la rebeldía de la niña estaba plenamente justificada: no era ella la drogadicta, sino la perfecta Berenice, quien aprovechando sus encantos había manipulado la situación a su favor, perjudicando a su hermana menor.

Cuando descubrieron la verdad se sintieron como verdaderos tontos. El aviso de que su hija se encontraba en la Urgencia de aquél hospital con una sobredosis de narcóticos les cayó como un balde de agua gélida y cuando vieron que era Berenice y no Isabella quien yacía en esa camilla tuvieron que parpadear varias veces, sin poder creer lo que veían, casi perdiendo la razón al procesar la verdad. Alexandros corrió desesperado de vuelta a casa para buscar a Isabella, a quien habían dejado castigada en su cuarto… solo para encontrarlo vacío y ni rastros de la muchacha.

Comenzaron a buscarla de inmediato. Ocurrió ese accidente… la mochila de la niña apareció entre el equipaje que había salido despedido del bus mientras este giraba dando tumbos por aquél barranco. Los cuerpos quedaron irreconocibles e inidentificables.

Perdieron a su hija. Y ese año casi pierden dos, pues Berenice apenas sobrevivió aquella primera sobredosis.

Sebastián llegó un año después a sus vidas. Creían que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo con el muchacho… pero entonces ocurría esto: el benjamín de la familia se arriesgaba por perseguir castillos en el aire.

"No quiero que… pierda contacto con su hermana." Gimió Alexandros. "No quiero dejar de pensar en ella…"

"Yo tampoco, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos…"

"Tienes razón, pero… es como si se me muriera de nuevo. No supimos cuidarla la primera vez, si la olvidamos… será como si nunca hubiera existido… ¡no puedo permitirlo!"

"¡No digas eso! Yo soy quien tiene más culpa… si hubiera sido más cariñosa, más atenta, no hubiera querido huir." Constanza se llevó una mano a la boca. "Huyó por mi culpa… ¡y ahora Sebastián casi se mata viniendo aquí solo!"

"No fue culpa tuya… también tuve mucho que ver. Hicimos que ' _Bella_ nos resintiera y desconfiara de ambos… y que nos temiera. Fue culpa de ambos."

La pareja se abrazó y suspiró adolorida. Los últimos días les habían hecho envejecer al menos unos veinte años, justo cuando habían creído que ya no tendrían más sustos que soportar. Nunca se iban a acostumbrar a estas situaciones, ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Es que ya no habían tenido suficiente castigo?

Se oyeron pasos dirigiéndose hacia aquella salita de espera.

Tanto Constanza como Alexandros voltearon la cabeza como si se tratase de un latigazo hacia la puerta, expectantes y con el alma literalmente en un hilo. De pronto todos los ruidos del cuartel general de la policía ateniense se habían potenciado, en especial los pasos decididos que caminaban cada vez más claros hacia ellos. Se les apretó el corazón y aguantaron la respiración; hasta lograron sentir como la sangre les circulaba por las venas y arterias. Una eternidad después el detective Tsipras abrió la puerta: se le veía cansado, pero satisfecho. Entró seguido de su compañero, Kalas, quien se apoyó en la pared, cruzado de brazos y actitud autosuficiente, sin llegar a ser pedante.

"Señor y señora Dellas… Lamentamos la demora, hubo algunos imprevistos, pero aquí está su hijo."

Algo taimado, y quizás avergonzado, Sebastián entró a la salita de espera arrastrando los pies. Venía con él un asistente social de aspecto amable y regordete, quien amablemente le animó a caminar mejor. Ni Alexandros ni Constanza resistieron un minuto más y se le abalanzaron encima, entre llantos y abrazos, olvidando que tenían que regañarlo y aliviados de verlo entero.

"¡Mamá! Ya deja, ¡estoy entero! ¡No en público!"

"¡Mi pobrecito! ¿Por qué huiste así de casa?"

"¡Casi nos matas de la angustia! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle esto a tu madre?"

"¿Estás bien? ¿Comiste algo? Estás ojeroso. ¿Te duele algo?"

"Lo ideal sería que lo llevaran al hospital a constatar posibles lesiones."

"Perdón mamá… no lo vuelvo a hacer, ¡pero tenía que asegurarme!"

"¿Asegurarte de qué, muchacho?" Le preguntó su padre mirándolo a los ojos. El hombre negó con la cabeza. "Deja de perseguir fantasmas…"

"¡Pero si no es un fantasma!"

"No discutas. ¡Esto se acabó aquí! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que te pudiste haber matado?"

Tanto Tsipras como Kalas se miraron de soslayo, mientras que el asistente social simplemente retrocedía y le daba espacio a la familia. Constanza hizo callar a su marido con la mirada y procedió a darle un sentido abrazo a su hijo. Alexandros se sacudió la angustia y se irguió a toda su altura. Dio un rápido vistazo a la escena que lo rodeaba, especialmente a los detectives y reparando en la presencia de un hombre alto de azul cabellera y aspecto peligroso que estaba justo fuera de la puerta. Lo ignoró en favor de los detectives y no se dio cuenta de la persona que se había ocultado detrás de él.

"Detective Tsipras, Kalas… ¿Cómo les puedo agradecer que hayan encontrado a nuestro hijo?"

"Solo cuídelo, aunque no nos corresponde todo el crédito." Gruñó Kalas, fingiendo desdén.

"Rastreamos a su hijo, pero solo tuvimos pistas concretas cuando nos contactaron de Interpol."

"¿Interpol?" Constanza miró a su hijo. "¿Por qué Interpol?"

"Tenía que ver a alguien allí." Gruñó Sebastián entre dientes, mirando hacia afuera. Se fijó que Isabella por fin había dejado su refugio tras Kanon y se aventuraba de a poco al interior de esa sala de espera.

"Contactó a una de las agentes." Explicó Tsipras. "Mientras conversaba con ella, chequearon antecedentes y al ver la alerta por menor desaparecido, nos avisaron. La misma agente nos ayudó a buscarlo cuando se fugó anoche del orfanato…"

"¡¿Cómo que te fugaste de la policía anoche?!"

"¡No era la policía, mamá! Era un simple orfanato."

"Ahem, _Centro de Acogida de Menores_ es el término que usamos hoy en día." Aclaró el asistente social.

"¡Orfanato queda igual de bien! Es lo que es, ¿no?"

"¡Sebastián Dellas! No interrumpas a tus mayores. ¡¿Por qué te fugaste?! Hijo, ¿por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué quieres probar?" Preguntó Constanza absolutamente angustiada. Alexandros carraspeó.

"¿Podemos saber quién es esa agente? Quisiera agradecerle por…"

"No me lo agradezcan: hice lo que tenía que hacer."

Isabella dio un sorpresivo paso adelante y entró de lleno a la sala de espera. Tenía las manos apretadas y una expresión marmórea. Fijó la rosada mirada en sus padres, en su hermano, mientras sentía como estos se congelaban de terror al verla. Constanza retrocedió casi sin darse cuenta y Alexandros sintió que su estómago desaparecía: a ambos se les arrancó hasta el calor de la sangre. Sebastián le sonrió. Tanto Tsipras como Kalas notaron de inmediato el cambio de actitud que había provocado la entrada de la mujer. Kanon se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, presto a reaccionar.

"Señores Dellas: ella es la agente Isabella Nauplias de Interpol. Fue a quien contactó su hijo el día de ayer y quien nos ayudó a encontrarlo hoy."

"Por todo el Olimpo…" Balbuceó Alexandros sin poder creer sus ojos. Constanza tenía problemas para respirar.

"¿Ven? Les dije que estaba viva." Gruñó Sebastián cruzándose de brazos. "¿Ahora me creen?"

Todas las miradas recayeron en el muchacho y luego se centraron en Isabella. Alexandros inhaló una buena cantidad de aire y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, encorvando un poco la espalda, como sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Constanza en cambio dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse, tratando de reprimir las ansias por abalanzarse encima de Isabella y abrazarla para no soltarla más nunca. El celular de su padre vibró anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, pero lo ignoraron. Su madre abrió y cerró los puños en un intento de hacer circular la sangre. Sentía un hormigueo en los labios. ¿Lo que estaba viendo era real o una cruel broma?

"¿' _Bella_?"

La aludida asintió por inercia, pero no se movió; se sentía como atornillada en el piso. Sus facciones se endurecieron más incluso: estaba a la defensiva. Los detectives miraban todo esto tratando de absorber toda la información que pudieran, pues no entendían nada de lo que ocurría. Constanza se tapó la boca con las manos y dejó correr más lágrimas… simplemente la pobre ya no pudo más con la impresión y se desmayó.

No pocos corrieron a socorrerla.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Dudas_**

 _"…_

 _"No cualquier cazador acepta niños ajenos. En mi generación solo pasó una vez. Los hombres no sirven para criar niños solos."_

 _"¡Oye! Yo crié a varios." Protestó Dohko con un puchero. Flos le guiñó un ojo_ _y fingió indiferencia._

 _"No te he visto criando a nadie. Eres buen cazador, pero_ _no sé qué_ _tan buen padre eres."_

 _"… ¿Eso es un desafío?" Preguntó Dohko alzándole ambas cejas. Flos lo ignoró coqueta, mientras Matilda carraspeaba algo avergonzada._

 _…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Nope, hoy no hubo mucha intervención de Lizzie, pero fue para bien, la pobre beba necesita un poco de paz en su vida, que también tiene que acostumbrarse a cambios extremos y a un nuevo sistema. Así que la que sufrió fue Isa, que está por tener un nuevo colapso nervioso. Pues se acerca uno de proporciones. **u^^** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Orgullo y Prejuicio es un buen libro, **DiosaGéminis** , si te gustan las novelas rosa de época. Fue publicada por primera vez en 1813 y es la más famosa de todas las novelas que Jane Austen escribió. Ha tenido un montón de adaptaciones al cine y obras de teatro, es simpática. Si no te gusta leer muy largo, te recomiendo la película de 2005 con el mismo nombre. Cuando tuve que leer el libro, considerando que también prefiero la fantasía heroica cuando leo por gusto, lo miré bien a menos, pero me llevé una sorpresa… en todo caso no me tomes como referencia, suelo tener gustos muy bizarros en cuando a lectura se refiere. Sobre los dragones marinos, Kanon dicen que son muy melosos, mimosos, no miden fuerza cuando buscan cariños, y cuesta cuidarlos. Dice que son bien leales, pero que también son peligrosos… Sobre Drogon… aaaw, dragoncito… **D8** ¡Me acordé de Drogo! **TOT** (y conste que me advirtieron que no me encariñara con ningún personaje de Juego de Tronos)… **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Mousaká o Musaca:** (del griego μουσακάς, mousakás) es un plato tradicional de los Balcanes y el Medio Oriente hecho a base de berenjenas. La versión griega, que es la más conocida internacionalmente, consiste de capas de carne picada de cordero, berenjena en rebanadas, y tomate, cubierto de una salsa blanca y horneado. La palabra es de origen árabe y proviene de saqqaʿa, (congelar, volverse blanco), pero llegó a los idiomas de Europa Occidental a través del griego.

En el mundo árabe, la musaca es una ensalada cocida hecha principalmente de tomates y berenjenas, similar a la caponata de Italia, y es usualmente servida en frío como aperitivo. A pesar de ser un nombre árabe, la musaca es usualmente considerada como plato griego en Occidente. Las versiones búlgara, serbia, bosnia, y rumana se preparan con patatas en lugar de berenjenas.

En la receta griega común (de 3 capas), la capa inferior consiste de rebanadas de berenjena sofritas en aceite de oliva, la de en medio es de cordero machacado cocido con tomates también machacados, y la superior es de bechamel (probablemente introducida por Tselementes en la década de 1920). Se puede omitir la mantequilla de la bechamel, así como reducir su cantidad o sustituirla por crema. En el resto de los Balcanes, la capa superior es comúnmente una mezcla de leche o crema, y huevo; en Inglaterra, en raros casos se usa una capa de puré de papas. Se espolvorea por encima queso o pan rallado.

Existen variaciones en la receta básica, a veces sin salsa, a veces con otros vegetales. La más común en Grecia puede incluir calabacines, patatas o champiñones además de berenjena. Incluso hay una versión para Cuaresma en el recetario de Tselementes que omite la carne y salsas, basándose sólo en vegetales, tomate y migajas de pan.


	7. Cap 6: Dudas

_La reunión de Isa y sus padres no resulta como se planeó en un primer momento, tampoco los primeros días de Lizzie en Aries. Mu tiene la cabeza llena de dudas y los miedos hicieron que Matilda se llenara de inseguridades, y evitara la primera casa y a su guardián. Otro que tiene problemas es Julián. ¡Oh! ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién resolverá sus dudas?_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y no, creo que no me llevo bien con los links pegados en mi perfil **ùOu**. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Dudas**

 **Cuartel General de la Policía.**

 _20 de marzo._

"¡Constanza!"

Alexandros atinó a sujetar a su esposa, que no pudo más con lo que estaba viendo. En seguida los presentes corrieron a socorrer a la mujer, ya fuese buscando agua o ayudándola a que se recostara mejor en el suelo. Sebastián agarró una revista y comenzó a echarle aire, mientras el detective Tsipras le levantaba las piernas. Isa se quedó mirando semiespantada y paralizada en su sitio: no había visto odio en los ojos de su madre, la reconoció en el acto, pese a lo diferente que estaba y los años que habían pasado, ¡No!: allí no había odio, sino otra cosa que no pudo identificar en seguida. Era la misma mirada que le estaba dedicando Alexandros en esos momentos.

¿Cómo se supone que tenía que reaccionar?

"¡Isabella!" Exclamó Alexandros poniéndose de pie, dando pasos inseguros hacia ella, como quien ve un fantasma, estirando los brazos hacia adelante. Por instinto Isa retrocedió un paso y afiló la mirada.

"A ver, a ver, ¿qué tanto escándalo?"

Kanon se cruzó por delante, para romper la tensión y atraer la atención hacia su persona. Conocía a su flaca, y sabía que estaba por reaccionar muy mal a todo lo que estaba pasando. Por una vez creía que debían ser más diplomáticos. El menor de los gemelos llegó hasta Constanza y se agachó junto a ella. Fugazmente miró a Sebastián como pidiéndole que pusiera atención, y le puso la mano sobre la frente y la otra en el cuello, en determinados puntos de presión que sólo él podía mirar.

"Solo es un desmayo, demasiadas emociones juntas." Gruñó entre dientes.

"¿Mi mamá se reinició?" Preguntó Sebastián bastante alterado, pero tratando de mantener la compostura. Se le notaba angustiado. Kanon le miró de soslayo y asintió.

"¡Traigan agua!" Exclamó el detective Kalas hacia afuera. Cruzó miradas con Isa. "¿Se puede saber qué acaba de ocurrir aquí?"

"Hmm…"

La mujer arrugó el ceño e inspiró algunas bocanadas de aire antes de abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a las miradas de los presentes y al techo. Casi se murió de la vergüenza al sentirse centro de la atención pero no le duró mucho, ya que al cabo de unos instantes, recordó lo que la había descompensado tanto. Se incorporó en el acto.

"¡Con cuidado!"

"¡No tan rápido, señora!"

"Tómeselo con calma." Le pidió Kanon.

Pero Constanza no escuchaba. Fijó la mirada en Isabella, quien fruncía el ceño y miraba a Alexandros muy seria y los puños bien apretados. Su marido estaba a medio camino entre ella y la mujer, quien lentamente levantó la mano en señal de alto. Sintió que el ácido del estómago le subía por la garganta y que sus ojos se le deshacían. ¡Esta mujer era su hija! ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Su Hija Estaba de pie frente a Ella!

"¡Isabella!" Exclamó mientras se levantaba y corría hacia ella.

"¡Basta!" Ordenó Isabella severa, deteniendo a la mujer a media carrera. "No vine aquí para reuniones familiares, vine a dejar a Sebastián."

"¡En verdad eres tú!" Alexandros intentó acercarse un poco más. Isabella retrocedió. "¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! Deja que te abrace, por…"

"No." Isa negó con la cabeza. Cruzó miradas con Kanon, quien se había puesto de pie. "No quiero abrazos." La mujer intentó tragarse el nudo en su garganta, cosa que no consiguió.

"Disculpen la interrupción, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó de pronto el detective Tsipras.

"La familia Dellas encontró a una hija perdida." Intervino Kanon, con mucha calma. "Pero queda por ver si ella quiere ser encontrada."

"Isabella…" Pidió de pronto Sebastián. "Por favor…"

"Ahora no, mocoso. No puedo lidiar con esto ahora." Protestó Isa.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer en esos momentos: nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, se había planteado reencontrarse con sus progenitores. Por un lado su corazón la sorprendió llorando a gritos por dejarse fundir en los brazos de sus padres, pero por otro solo quería salir corriendo a perderse de allí. Como que de pronto tenía ganas de conocer Tumbuctú. Le dolía la garganta y sentía que le sobraba y le faltaba aire todo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Mi Niña!"

Como que a Constanza eso le importó bien poco. Simplemente se lanzó hacia su hija y la abrazó sin poder controlarse a sí misma, gesto que Isa no apreció en lo más mínimo. Le dolía el corazón no poder hacerlo, pero se sentía presa de una sensación de ahogo que no pudo interpretar muy bien de buenas a primeras. Con lágrimas en los ojos puso distancia entre ella y su madre, pero sí la miró a los ojos llena de pánico.

"No te olvides que estoy _muerta_. No me buscaron: ni siquiera lo intentaron."

"¡No le hagas eso a tu madre, Hijita! Nos dijeron que estabas muerta: eran pruebas concretas, ¿qué querías que pensáramos?" Le dijo su padre, quien se había acercado. Estaba preso del dolor.

"Que desconfiaran." Gruñó la mujer con bastante rencor. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y retrocedió. Miró a Sebastián. "No vuelvas a huir de casa."

Isabella dio la media vuelta y tras hacer una seña a los confundidos detectives, salió de aquella sala de espera, dejando absolutamente consternados a sus padres. Kanon bajó los hombros al tiempo que suspiraba, y sin decir palabra salió tras los pasos de su prometida, no sin antes dejarle una tarjeta a Sebastián, quien se veía muy compungido. Al pasar junto a sus suegros hizo una venia.

"Bueno, eso escaló rápido." Comentó Kalas, por completo perplejo.

Isabella por su parte avanzaba sin mirar atrás hacia el ascensor más cercano, como si huyera del mismísimo Tártaro. Se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Kanon tomar la suya justo en el momento en que iba a entrar en pánico. Fue un efectivo cable a tierra, pues tuvo un efecto calmante en su agitada alma.

"Justo cuando no puedo tomar días libres."

"Sí, si puedes. Te llevo a Interpol." Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Acto seguido abrió un portal a otra dimensión y desapareció dentro, con todo y prometida, dejando a varios policías perplejos.

* * *

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _Dos días después. 22 de marzo_ _. 5:20 horas._

Cierto. Kiki seguía arrestado. Quizás tendría que ir a ver como seguía, aunque no tenía muchas intenciones de sacarlo: seguía molesto por el lío en el que se había metido. ¡Que se diera con una piedra en el pecho! Si a él se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así, seguro lo habrían colgado de los pulgares. Muy paternal podría ser Shion, pero como maestro era muy estricto y no aguantaba tonterías.

Mu giró sobre su eje y quedó tendido viendo al techo. Se había pasado la noche en vela, sin poder pegar ojo. Su mente estaba llena de dudas y no sabía ni como comenzar a resolverlas. Como que había perdido algo de paz mental y de acuerdo a Shaka, no la recuperaría si no dejaba el estrés de lado. ¡¿Pero qué quería que hiciera el güero?! ¿Qué se pusiera a meditar hasta que la respuesta surgiera del cielo cual rompimiento de gloria sobre su cabeza?

BAH.

Giró sobre su costado y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Tenía acidez estomacal y, hay que decirlo, bastante miedo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿En qué _carajos_ se había metido? Resopló frustrado y cerró los ojos con fuerza varios segundos, como intentando despertar de aquella pesadilla, que por momentos se sentía tan linda. Estiró el brazo y palmeó la cama…

… No… Matilda no estaba allí con él. Debería estarlo, pero no… luego de conocer a Lizzie, se había regresado a su casa justo después de la cena. Desde entonces no volvía y de eso ya habían pasado dos días. Hizo un puchero.

¿En qué lío se había metido?

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. No hacía tanto frío, las temperaturas comenzaban a ser cada vez más agradables. Se metió a la ducha sin muchas ganas y sin poder sacudirse la preocupación de encima. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo fue que adoptó a la niña así de rápido? Se pasó ambas manos por los ojos y dejó que el agua fría lo mojase entero, a ver si con eso pensaba de manera más clara.

Tenía dudas. ¡Tantas dudas!

Una niña no era un juguete. Elizabeth no se merecía que él tuviera dudas: ya para su corta edad había visto demasiados horrores como para que además la abandonaran de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si cada vez que la veía, con sus ojitos de diferentes colores, tan cristalinos y anhelantes de cariño, se le derretía el corazón. Y además esa lesión en su piernecita, ¡¿Qué Clase De Bastardo Malparido Hacía Eso?! Nunca podría correr bien, cojearía y dolería toda su vida… ¿Cómo se hacía para ahorrarle ese sufrimiento innecesario a su hija? Honestamente no entendía la lógica detrás de causar una lesión así a alguien.

… Lizzie no lloraba seguido, solo gemía quedito, como si temiera hacer ruidos. ¿Qué clase de vida había llevado que a su pequeña edad _ya sabía que no debía_ chillar?

"¡No puedo hacer esto solo!"

¿Por qué la había adoptado? ¿Sólo por una reacción hormonal al terror de una beba? ¿Qué era acaso? ¿Un animal incapaz de controlar sus instintos? Debió haberse contenido y resguardado, ¡una beba no era un juguete!, sino que era una decisión tan profunda y radical que su vida nunca sería la misma. Debió conversarlo antes con Mati, o al menos ambos debieron haberse sentado a tratar el tema. ¿Pero cómo podía saberlo? Apenas llevaban unos meses saliendo, y si bien él estaba cada día más enamorado de Matilda, eso no quería decir que se proyectaran al infinito en una vida en común.

A él le gustaban los niños… pero aun así no estaba preparado, o eso era lo que había descubierto. Creía que lo estaba, pero no: cada vez se convencía más que esto no era nada fácil. A Matilda no le gustaban los niños, era un hecho. Se lo había comentado en más de una ocasión, así como la había visto por completo nerviosa cuando le tocaba estar cerca de uno.

Lo más cercano a alguna conversación sobre planificación familiar que habían tenido, había sido al comenzar su relación, cuando Mati le había confesado que no podía tomar anticonceptivos porque les tenía alergia. En cierta ocasión había comenzado a tomarlos para controlar una molesta endometriosis, pero los efectos secundarios provocados por una inesperada alergia a la terapia hormonal habían llevado a la conclusión que mejor interrumpía ese tratamiento en favor de otros. Por esto habían decidido tomar todos los resguardos del caso, porque Mati no quería niños.

Igual se las había ingeniado para meter una beba al medio de su relación. ¿Y ahora como le hacía? No podía abandonar a Lizzie, se le rompería el corazón, menos cuando Mati le había puesto el nombre. ¿Y si terminaba por no poder soportar a la niña? Tanto que les faltaba crecer como pareja y les pasaba esto. ¡No podía hacerlo solo! No quería tampoco. No estaba preparado para ser padre… Podía enfrentar el desafío, pero solo con su Mati… y ella no quería.

Vaya… ¿Así se sentían las chicas que descubrían un embarazo no deseado y veían que el padre de la criatura ponía pies en polvorosa? ¿Acaso Mati iba a dejarlo solo?

¡Malditas feromonas!

Mu apagó el agua y salió de la ducha. Apenas se secó con la toalla antes de envolvérsela en la cintura. Salió del baño aun estilando agua y se vistió sin muchas ganas, estrujando su cabello cada tanto. Cuando estuvo listo, suspiró y salió de su cuarto, pero en vez de ir a la cocina cruzó el pasillo, al cuarto que había aparecido un par de días antes y cuya entrada estaba justo frente a su puerta. La misma casa de Aries había cambiado para recibir a la pequeña y la tarde anterior, él y sus padres habían ordenado y adaptado la nueva habitación como el cuarto de Lizzie. Aún angustiado, Mu abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cuna que alguien en el Santuario había donado y en donde dormía la beba. Se inclinó para verla mejor.

Lizzie le devolvió la mirada con toda la intensidad del mundo. Masticó su chupete e hizo algunos ruiditos, como si estuviera decidiendo si debía tener miedo o no. Por lo visto llevaba un rato despierta, pero no había llorado. Aferraba entre sus manitas el colorido muñeco amigurumi que Mati le había regalado, Tips, que por lo visto había cumplido su función con bastante efectividad. Mu sonrió y estiró la mano para acariciarla, momento en que la nena lo aferró con su manita.

"¿Gú?" Balbuceó con el chupete puesto.

¿Cómo no quererla? ¿Cómo rechazarla? No… no podía. Se le atenazó la garganta: tendría que hacerlo, con o sin Mati, de alguna manera… le sonrió.

No… no podía abandonarla ahora.

"Vamos, que seguro necesitas un cambio de pañal." Le dijo al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos.

* * *

 **Atenas. Oficinas Centrales del Registro Civil.**

 _Más tarde esa mañana. 22 de marzo. 8:30 horas._

Hablando de Matilda, esta se sujetó el estómago con disimulo. Dos días llevaba el desgraciado intentando asesinarla y solo porque era terca que mantenía la compostura. Se sentía además como el ser más vil sobre la tierra: no había podido dejar de pensar en Mu y los dioses eran testigos de lo mucho que de verdad quería apoyarlo, pero… pero… Va en serio, ¿una beba? No podía hacerlo. ¿Por dónde comenzar a hacerse cargo? ¿Qué era lo que se quería de ella? Un remolino de dudas le azotaba la cabeza.

Amaba demasiado a Mu, con toda su alma, pero tenía miedo que este extraño encargo hubiera llegado de manera muy prematura. Ni siquiera habían conversado sobre niños, más allá de que no quería quedar embarazada por descuido. No es que le tuviera miedo a los infantes, solo la aterraban: tan frágiles, tan chillones, tan impredecibles… ¿Qué se supone que se hacía con ellos? Además aprendían todo, lo veían todo, imitaban todo. ¿Si metía la pata? Un mal ejemplo, por pequeño que fuese y una persona podía convertirse en un criminal. Además… ¿qué se esperaba de ella? No estaba lista para ser madre, no podía serlo todavía. Su tía no ayudaba con los consejos ambiguos, menos su tío que insistía en decirle que ahora Mu ya no la querría y que buscaría a alguien de su propia raza. ¡¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?!

Recordó como la niña la había mirado, cuando le había estirado las manitas. ¡Por Athena! Esos ojitos tan lindos y llenos de miedo habían tocado su alma. Algo había cambiado en ella, como si un temor se esfumara de un plumazo, y lo reemplazase un instinto que no alcanzaba a definir bien.

Ella no tenía madre. Si bien su tía había hecho un estupendo trabajo supliendo a su hermana (y por agradecida que estuviera de ella) no era su mamá. Matilda siempre había estado enojada por ese hecho, se hubiera sacado el hígado con tal de que su tía hubiera sido su madre real, pero no… ella había perdido a la suya, ésta se había suicidado y en su nota de despedida ni siquiera la había mencionado. Solo se había lamentado de que el hombre que amaba, su padre biológico, la había dejado por otra y que sin él no podía seguir viviendo, por lo que prefería terminar con todo.

¡Claro! Y a ella que la partiera un rayo. Total, solo era su hija de **DOS AÑOS** , que la necesitaba más que nunca. ¿Su padre? Pfff, por ahí, viviendo la vida loca con esa otra mujer y la familia que había formado con ella. Nunca le había dado nada, y desde que se había divorciado de su madre que no lo había vuelto a ver, porque ni a las audiencias por su custodia había ido. ¡Sorpresa se iba a llevar cuando le llegara la notificación de la demanda por alimentos que le debía! Conste, no lo hacía porque quería una relación con él, ¡Por Athena, No!, lo que quería era fastidiarlo de aquí a unas cuatro reencarnaciones más.

¡Aaaargh, era muy joven! El amor de su vida de pronto tenía una hija. ¡Apenas llevaban unos meses! ¿Qué se supone que se esperaba de ella? No podía dejarlo solo, y si lo pensaba bien… como que Lizzie se le había clavado en el corazoncito, pero… tenía miedo. ¡Tanto que le faltaba crecer como pareja con Mu y les pasaba esto! ¿Acaso así se sentía la noticia de un embarazo no deseado?

¡Ufff! Al menos no era ella la que había salido con el domingo siete. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

"Un día a la vez." Le dijo de pronto Dohko. Matilda irguió de pronto la espalda.

"Errr, ¿Maestro Libra? ¿Dije algo en voz alta?"

"No, pero tengo una idea del porqué estás así. Pareces un resorte ajustado."

"¿Yo? Pues sí, admito que estoy algo nerviosa. Ocurre que esta es mi primera legalización de identidad que hago y hoy por fin pude asumir todo el control del caso sin que me estén supervisando los demás y…"

"Me refería a lo de Elizabeth." Dohko le sonrió de costado. "Este trámite va viento en popa."

"¿Elizabeth? No, no. Ella no me preocupa en lo más…"

"Matilda." Le dijo Dohko de pronto. "Aparento menos edad que tú, pero tengo más años que nadie en esta oficina: sé que te preocupa Elizabeth."

"No quise ofenderlo, Maestro Libra."

"No lo has hecho." Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida. "Entiendo que estás preocupada, e imagino porqué. Apenas comenzaste una relación con Mu y les cae esta pequeña bomba atómica en los brazos."

"Lizzie no tiene la culpa. No pidió nada de esto." Matilda negó con la cabeza. "Soy yo la que no sabe qué hacer…"

"Te falta todavía crecer con Mu. Les falta mucho para conocerse y sincronizar sus almas."

"…"

"Luego ocurre esto y los dos lo sienten como una _obligación_."

"Mu no lo siente como una obligación, él…" Mati se calló a media frase. Recordó bien la actitud de Mu. Cierto, no había podido evitar adoptar a Lizzie, pero… ahora que lo pensaba, también estaba asustado. Tanto como ella. "… supongo que también está tan perdido como yo."

"No lo dudes. Por eso, tómense un día a la vez." Dohko, en un paternal gesto, le pellizcó la mejilla. "Toma esto como una oportunidad para crecer aún más como pareja. Nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar."

"¡Pero no sé ser madre! Los niños me aterran, me ponen nerviosa. ¡No sé cómo tratarlos!" Matilda apretó las manos. "Mu va a necesitar que lo ayuden con su beba, no arreglar el desastre que seguro voy a causar."

"¿O sea que asumes que Mu no va a abandonar a Elizabeth?"

"Maestro, ¿Ha visto a Lizzie?" Matilda miró a Dohko a la cara. "¿Cómo podría alguien abandonarla con lo adorable que es? Ella necesita que alguien la proteja… ¿Quién mejor que Mu para eso? Seguro resulta ser un buen papá." Matilda fijó la mirada en el suelo e hizo un puchero. De pronto sentía un vacío en el corazón y la imagen de esos ojitos de color diferente se fijó en su mente. "¿Yo qué pinto en eso? No sirvo como madre. Ni siquiera sé si eso es lo que se espera de mi… o hasta qué punto."

Dohko alzó las cejas y suspiró con alivio. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y miró al techo. Matilda estaba muerta de miedo, pero no solo era normal y esperable, sino que también era bueno que tuviera esas dudas. Como que lo que le dijo la chiquilla lo dejó tranquilo.

"Un día a la vez, te lo dice un viejo maestro." Le comentó a la pasada. "Se nota que amas a Mu y él te ama a ti. Puede que ustedes dos recién estén empezando, pero… a veces amor es lo único que necesitas."

"El _amor_ no paga las cuentas." Rezongó Mati muy triste, recordando las palabras de su tío.

"El amor es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Cierto, no paga cuentas, pero ayuda a encontrar el modo de pagarlas." Dohko volvió a mirarla de soslayo, divertido, como quien sabe algo que el otro no. "Si desapareciera Elizabeth de la ecuación…"

"¡ **NO**! Otro rechazo más la mataría. ¡No es divertido perder a los papás! Eso lo sé muy bien." Matilda pensó en su propia experiencia. "O que te ignoren como hija… Lizzie no merece eso."

"Si tú lo dices." Dohko se puso de buen humor. Aquella estaba probando ser una muy buena mañana. "¿Apoyas a Mu en esto?"

"Claro que sí." Afirmó sin dudarlo, pero se llenó de terror. "No sé qué se espera de mi… Soy yo la que va a meter la pata y arruinarlo todo."

"Llévale un regalo de clan." Dijo Flos de pronto, saltando a la silla que estaba junto a Matilda.

El motivo del porqué Matilda y Dohko estaban en el Registro Civil, era precisamente a causa de Flos. Los trámites para darle a la chica nepalí una identidad legal iban viento en popa y, si bien habían avanzado con mucha celeridad, aún quedaban al menos unos seis meses de burocracia. Hoy era especial pues le daban a Flos un permiso provisorio de residencia que debía que firmar.

Habían tenido que enseñarle, claro. Solo les tomó apenas unos diez minutos lograr que Flos entendiera el concepto y menos de cinco en enseñarle a crear una firma. Como aún no aprendía a leer (le estaban enseñando), Matilda tendría que leerle los documentos delante de un juez, quien acreditaría con testigos (siendo Dohko uno de ellos) que Flos había entendido. Obviamente llevaban un tiempo practicando, así que no tenían mayores recelos por el trámite que iban a llevar a cabo ahora.

Flos se acomodó en la silla junto a Matilda y la quedó viendo fijo. Llevaba una camisa deportiva sencilla de color gris (seguramente la había elegido Idril) y una falda de tela liviana que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas en color celeste, que se había probado el día anterior y que simplemente le había fascinado. También tenía puestas calzas deportivas de color negro de la misma altura que la falda… y sí, iba descalza: hasta ahora no había manera de lograr que se pusiera zapatos. No llevaba puesta la máscara de cuero a la que tanto aprecio le había tomado, pero sí la tenía colgando al cinto.

Por lo visto había escuchado gran parte de la conversación. ¡Había que tener mucho cuidado con la nepalí! Escuchaba más de lo que parecía.

"¿Qué es un regalo de clan, Flos?"

"No cualquier cazador acepta niños ajenos. En mi generación solo pasó una vez. Los hombres no sirven para criar niños solos."

"¡Oye! Yo crié a varios." Protestó Dohko con un puchero. Flos le guiñó un ojo y fingió indiferencia.

"No te he visto criando a nadie. Eres buen cazador, pero no sé qué tan buen padre eres."

"… ¿Eso es un desafío?" Preguntó Dohko alzándole ambas cejas. Flos lo ignoró coqueta, mientras Matilda carraspeaba algo avergonzada.

"Luego, _Tigre_." Le dijo Flos, antes de fijarse en Matilda. "Un niño no se cría solo, todo el clan debe ayudar, más cuando es hombre solo. ¡Eres recolectora! Llévale un regalo de clan que lo ayude a criar a su niña. ¡Tiene que gustarle! Si acepta tu regalo, espantarás a la competencia." La chica le dio un codazo cómplice a Matilda. "Y de paso le dejas en claro que lo apoyarás en eso aunque la caverna colapse."

Matilda relajó la postura y las facciones, encontrando mucho sentido a lo que Flos le decía. Ya le había llevado su muñequito amigurumi a Lizzie, pero eso había sido un regalo para la beba y lo primero que se le había ocurrido. Le había costado desprenderse de aquél recuerdo, pero si a ella le había ayudado cuando era niña, ¿por qué permitir que se perdiera en sus repisas cuando podía hacer feliz a otra pequeña?

Solo había un pequeño problema.

"¿Qué podría regalarle que no fuera ropa? Todo el mundo le ha regalado pañales, ropa, biberones, de todo… ¡Hasta la misma casa de Aries cambió para hacer una habitación extra!"

"En mi clan les regalábamos bayas rojas a las mamás cuando sus bebés sobrevivían las dos primeras semanas. Dan mucha energía y les ayudaba con la leche." Flos se encogió de hombros. "Muchos bebés morían antes de cumplir esa edad, así que eran regalos especiales."

"Los lemurianos usan pieles de apego." Comentó Dohko pensativo. "Son pieles de oveja que murieron naturalmente. Todos tienen una, incluso Mu todavía guarda la suya."

"¡Ah sí! Se la he visto." Afirmó Matilda con los ojos muy abiertos. "La tiene en su cam… ¡cuarto!" Se apresuró en corregir.

Era conocido el hecho que Mu y Mati eran íntimos, pero prefería no ventilar que conocía la cama de Mu _con bastante detalle_ frente a uno de los santos dorados más viejos que existían. Dohko simplemente se rió tranquilo.

"Jejeje, picarona." Le dijo en broma, pero no añadió más. Tosió para cambiar el tema. "Guardan sus pieles de apego toda su vida. Se las regalan sus mamás cuando nacen. Te ayudamos, sé dónde las venden, podemos ir saliendo de aquí." Añadió muy convencido. "¿Qué te parece, Flora? ¿Ayudamos a la señorita Matilda?"

Por única respuesta, Flos le dedicó una sonrisa que rayaba en lo felino.

* * *

 **Mansión Solo.**

 _Esa mañana._ _9:30 horas._

Caminaba con bastante buen ánimo por los pasillos. Julián había decidido hacerle caso a Kanon y por fin había conversado con Paulina sobre el problema que lo aquejaba. No digamos que Anfitrite había escuchado pasiva todo el rato, de hecho se llevó un buen susto, pero optó por escuchar, y aunque se molestó… comprendió. Por fortuna Paulina había sido bastante cercana con sus padres de esta encarnación, y éstos muy abiertos a conversarlo todo, y sabía que tanto hombres como mujeres muchas veces estaban expuestos a las tentaciones y que no siempre podían evitarlas. La culpa comenzaba cuando se dejaban llevar, no cuando trataban de evitar el problema.

Poseidón casi se largó a llorar de alivio cuando en vez de encontrarse con los papeles de divorcio frente a sus narices, se encontró con el apoyo de Anfitrite. Eso lo tenía de buen humor. Sabía que eventualmente esto de conversar las cosas le iba a costar peleas con su _Tite_ , pero como que valía la pena.

¡Debió haber pedido consejo antes!

Ese día no tenía clases y tenía decidido pasar el día con sus generales, que seguramente estaban en la sala de juegos. La idea era anunciarles que había aparecido el sucesor de Kanon como Dragón Marino y conversar con todos para saber quién era el más adecuado para entrenar a Sebastián. Más o menos tenía planeado dejarle el problema a Baian, considerando que era el que más tiempo libre tenía (había decidido no seguir con su educación) o a Kaysa, que parecía tener bastante paciencia. Eso lo sabría una vez que conversara con ellos.

Llegó por fin hasta la puerta de la habitación que buscaba e infló los pulmones.

"Muy bien. Aquí vamos."

Abrió las puertas de par en par.

Dos segundos más tarde se sintió desolado.

El lugar era un desastre. En efecto estaban sus generales, y Tethys, allí pasando el rato. En un rincón podía distinguir a Paulina conversando muy animadamente con la sirena, mientras que Krishna intentaba meditar sobre la mesa de pool que había en el fondo sin mucho éxito, pues Kaysa y Baian insistían en practicar acrobacias con la patineta alrededor de él solo para molestarlo, lo que cada cierto rato les hacía acreedores de un intento de asesinato por parte del guardián del Pilar del Océano Índico. De aquella trifulca centró su atención en el otro costado de la sala, donde había un plasma enorme, con un sistema de sonido digno de un pequeño cine… allí Isaac, Eo y Sorrento mantenían una partida del Gears of War III, con las respectivas palabrotas y maldiciones del…

Oh wait…

¿No que lo iban a esperar para empezar a jugar?

"¡OIGAN! ¡¿EMPEZARON SIN MI?!" Exclamó el dios indignado y compungido.

"¡Se estaba tardando mucho, Señor!" Exclamó Sorrento, concentradísimo en el juego. Eo le lanzó su mando sin emitir comentario, que el dios atajó en el aire.

"No estamos con el juego principal, solo practicábamos en lo que llegaba." Explicó Isaac sin quitarle el ojo a la pantalla.

De un salto, Julián se hizo de un hueco en el sofá en lo que sus generales interrumpían la sesión para iniciar el juego principal. El dios se metió un puñado de papitas a la boca y tras dar algunos codazos, se dispuso a comenzar a jugar.

"Esto es sin llorar, caballeros, así que concentrados."

"¿Escuchaste, Sorrento?" Bromeó Eo.

"¿Cuándo me has escuchado llorar por este juego?"

"Sin pelearse o no les salvo el pescuezo cuando los estén matando." Gruñó Isaac.

"¡Dije Concentrados!" Ladró Poseidón.

Entonces se quedó de piedra y tuvo una epifanía. Giró la cabeza hacia Krishna y los demás al sentir que éste intentaba matar de nuevo a sus compañeros, que se reían sin control de los esfuerzos del otro por machacarlos. Casi en cámara lenta miró a los generales con los que iba a empezar a jugar con él en la consola, al tiempo que abstraía su conciencia y miraba el cuadro general.

Todos tenían su mismo grado de madurez emocional. Todos eran compañeros… miró hacia Baian: leal como pocos, igual que Kaysa, pese a sus métodos no siempre eran muy nobles. Los demás… Krishna no tenía paciencia, Isaac y Eo tenían toda la voluntad, pero no estaban listos para ser maestros, pues ellos mismos aún se consideraban discípulos. Sorrento no tenía madera de profesor y Tethys… Era letal y despiadada, pero seguramente se enternecería con Sebastián y entraría en modo _mamá–tiburón_ y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a su _tiburoncín_.

Además que todos parecían estar en un estado de _permadolescencia_ especialmente severo.

Hizo un puchero… En su fuero interno supo que ninguno de sus bravos generales podría enseñarle a Sebastián ni a abrocharse los cordones sin sacarse un ojo en el intento.

Palideció. ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién podría entrenar a Sebastián?

Entonces lo mataron en el juego. No se dio cuenta que había comenzado. Eo, Sorrento e Isaac lo quedaron viendo extrañados.

"¿Te sientes bien, Julián?" Preguntó Eo, en la confianza que le inspiraba la camaradería. "Te ves pálido…"

"¿No se dio cuenta que empezó el juego, señor?" Preguntó Sorrento. Julián sintió una proverbial gota deslizándose por su cabeza. Sonrió a medias.

"Me distraje un poco. ¡Comencemos de nuevo!" Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Aunque en su fuero interno suspiró estresado. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¡Necesitaba un maestro para el nuevo Dragón Marino!

Se preguntaba si acaso…

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Calmando Ansiedades_**

 _… recordaba bien lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión en la Casa de Aries, cuando Mu creyó que Matilda había_ _muerto a causa del_ _fuego cruzado de su pelea con aquél renegado. Poco faltó para que al pobre terminaran recogiéndolo con cuchara. Axl, quien había acompañado a la pareja de curiosos, se encogió de hombros. Había escuchado la historia, pero se la tomaba…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Dejen que Lizzie descanse, ha tenido mucho en estos dos días. Y cuando dije que había que tenerle paciencia a Matilda lo decía en serio. Ya van a ver como esto se desmadeja, para bien o para mal. Sobre Isa… pues también necesita calmarse. **u^^** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Has hecho un resumen más o menos acertado, **Sagitarius**. Los errores que cometieron los papás de Isa con sus dos hijas más se debieron al miedo y a la negación que a las malas intenciones o de preferir una hija por sobre la otra. Berenice aprovechó eso para sacarse las culpas de encima y cargárselas a su hermana menor, que tan extrovertida no era. La vida no fue justa con Isa, pero pese a todas las adversidades, crecer en la calle, la violación, la humillación pública, se encontró con un "tarado" de mejor calidad, que la adora. Sobre Sebas… lindo el chiquillo. Y como viste, este reencuentro no salió exactamente de acuerdo al plan. Pero todavía queda fic para rato. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE!**

El Quijote fue una excelente opción, **DiosaGéminis** , también lo leí en la secundaria y fui la única friki que se rió a carcajadas. Claro, ahora tendría que leerlo de nuevo, pero al menos lo recuerdo con mucho cariño. Mis gustos en lecturas son extraños, así que sigue mis sugerencias bajo tu propio riesgo. Sobre el fic… pues… ya irás viendo poquito a poco qué pasa con este lote. Paciencia. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Como MedLinePlus en este caso. Recuerden no más que no soy médico, y que si sienten dudas, vayan a consultar con alguien que sepa, como por ejemplo, un ginecólogo. Yo no he pasado ni por la puerta de la facultad de medicina, conste.**

 **Endometriosis:** Consiste en la aparición y crecimiento de tejido endometrial fuera del útero, sobre todo en la cavidad pélvica como en los ovarios, detrás del útero, en los ligamentos uterinos, en la vejiga urinaria o en el intestino. Es menos frecuente que la endometriosis aparezca fuera del abdomen como en los pulmones o en otras partes del cuerpo. Se han descrito casos raros de endometriosis incluso en el cerebro. No existe cura para la endometriosis, aunque existen diferentes tratamientos que incluyen analgésicos para el dolor, tratamiento hormonal y cirugía.

Todos los meses, los ovarios de una mujer producen hormonas que le ordenan a las células del revestimiento del útero (matriz) hincharse y volverse más gruesas. El útero elimina estas células junto con sangre y tejido a través de la vagina cuando usted tiene el periodo.

La endometriosis ocurre cuando estas células crecen por fuera del útero en otras partes de su cuerpo, como ovarios, intestinos, recto, vejiga, etc. Estos crecimientos permanecen en su cuerpo, no se eliminan cuando se tiene el periodo. Pero, al igual que las células en el útero, estos crecimientos reaccionan a las hormonas de los ovarios. Crecen y sangran cuando se tiene el periodo. Con el tiempo, los crecimientos pueden agregar más tejidos y sangre. La acumulación de sangre y tejidos en el cuerpo provoca dolor y otros síntomas.

No se sabe qué causa la endometriosis. Una idea es que cuando usted tiene su periodo, las células pueden regresar a través de las trompas de Falopio hasta la pelvis. Una vez allí, se fijan y se multiplican. Sin embargo, este flujo retrógrado del periodo se produce en muchas mujeres. Los investigadores piensan que el sistema inmunitario en las mujeres con endometriosis puede causar la afección.

La endometriosis es común. A veces, puede ser hereditaria (se pasa de madres a hijas). Probablemente comienza cuando una mujer empieza a tener periodos. Sin embargo, generalmente no se diagnostica sino hasta los 25 a 35 años de edad.

El dolor es el principal síntoma de la endometriosis. Se manifiesta como periodos dolorosos, dolor abdominal bajo antes y durante la menstruación, retorcijones (cólicos) por una o dos semanas antes y durante la menstruación (pueden ser permanentes y de sordos a muy fuertes), dolor durante o después de la relación sexual, dolor con las deposiciones, dolor pélvico o lumbago (dolor en la parte baja de la espalda) que puede presentarse en cualquier momento Ooooo… es posible que tengan una endometriosis troll y no se manifieste ningún síntoma. La vida no es justa chicas, algunas mujeres con mucho tejido en la pelvis no sienten absolutamente ningún dolor, mientras que otras con enfermedad leve presentan dolor intenso del tipo que pareciera que te están destripando. Mal.

Ante cualquier duda, de verdad, vayan al médico.


	8. Cap 7: Calmando Ansiedades

_Saga tiene que reconocer que hacía muchos años que los objetos de una tienda no llamaba tanto su atención, pero al menos consiguió el taser que Anneke quería. Por otro lado, Kanon tiene una conversación con Isabella, mientras que Mu, tras luchar con una remilgosa Lizzie, recibe una visita que lo llena de ilusión._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y no, creo que no me llevo bien con los links pegados en mi perfil **ùOu**. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Calmando ansiedades**

 **Centro de Atenas.**

 _Dos Días después._ _24 marzo._ _10:54 horas._

Saga se sopló el flequillo y se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Tenía expresión de nunca haber roto un plato en su vida, y si bien no estaba contento, tampoco podía decirse que estaba aburrido. Aquella tienda lo entretenía: vendían de todo para excursiones, cacería y defensa personal. Todos los cachivaches que allí ofrecían llamaban su atención de alguna manera y no podía mantener su mirada en un solo sitio, sino que en todos lados había algo simpático o potencialmente útil.

Como esas brújulas para mapas de allí… o esas bandanas con filtro UV, o aquellas cocinillas plegables para ir de camping, o los binoculares con visión nocturna, o los fósforos a prueba de agua, las gorras de pesca, los mosquetones de colores, esos bastones de caminata, esas prendas de primera y segunda piel, todas esas navajas, o los cuchillos de supervivencia y…

"Mejor te concentras en una sola cosa." Le dijo de pronto Axl, aterrizándolo a la realidad.

"¡Claro!"

Saga fijó su atención en Axl y tras parpadear muy curioso, asintió con la cabeza. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que no solo el orfebre se lo había quedado viendo intrigado, sino también Anneke y el vendedor. El pobrecito se sentía algo hiperestimulado a esas alturas.

"Como niño en dulcería." Comentó el dependiente con sonrisa vendedora. Era un tipo de aspecto bonachón, enorme y con barba, con un vozarrón estentóreo que llegaba con perfecta claridad a todos los rincones de la tienda. "Luego le muestro, señor, todo lo que estaba viendo a ver si se va con algo lindo a casa." Añadió con simpatía.

Saga simplemente asintió y se pasó las manos por los ojos. Tomó aire y resopló: mejor se concentraba. Se suponía que estaba ayudando a Anneke, no viendo chucherías, por llamativas que fueran.

"¿Te siguen dando jaquecas las tiendas que llaman tu atención?" Preguntó Axl casual.

"No desde que tengo mi armadura." Respondió Saga. "Aunque a veces me gusta decir que me dan para asustar a Kanon." Confesó travieso.

Axl rió de costado y negó con la cabeza. Dejó de prestarle atención a Saga para concentrarse en lo que había sobre el mesón: tres modelos diferentes de tasers, más o menos parecidos, pero a consideración del dependiente, todos cumplían una función diferente.

"¿Está seguro que estas cosas no matan a nadie?"

"¡PARA NADA SEÑOR! Son armas, sin duda, pero estoy seguro en un 99% que no matan a nadie."

"¿Y el 1% restante?" Preguntó Saga.

"Incidentes aislados y derivados de un evidente mal uso. No es culpa del arma, sino de quien la usa." El sujetó le pasó uno de los tasers. "En buenas manos son una estupenda forma de defenderse. Seguramente van a noquear a cualquier asaltante."

"Necesito uno que pueda noquear a alguien de unos noventa kilos." Explicó Anneke. "Que sea fácil de usar y que permita escapar con holgura."

La sempiterna sonrisa del dependiente no se borró del rostro, sino que señaló un modelo que yacía sobre el mesón. El hombre era un simpático vendedor que conocía su arte.

"La señorita necesita algo como esto. Ya no me quedan en color rosado, pero es el que busca. Que yo sepa no se han reportado accidentes con este, así que es el ideal que busca si quiere protegerse usted." El hombre se puso una mano en el corazón. "Mientras no se electrocute usted misma, hasta es amigable con el embarazo."

"No, don Theo, no es para mi, es un regalo para una amiga."

"Ah, una buena amiga pensando en el bienestar de los suyos. ¿A qué se dedica la mujer?"

"Acaba de titularse como abogada."

"Iniciando una carrera peligrosa. ¡Insisto! Este es el modelo. Sé de algunos que vienen camuflados como lápiz labial, pero no tengo. Si quiere le consigo uno, aunque me tardaría un par de días. ¿Qué tan urgente lo necesita? ¿No le gustaría uno para usted?"

"A mi mujer la cuido yo, gracias." Rezongó Saga tomando el taser ofrecido y revisándolo más a fondo. "Sigo sin saber por qué Mati necesitaría uno de estos: tiene a Mu… y ya sabes lo que le pasó al último gil que intentó hacerle daño."

Anneke levantó ambas cejas: recordaba bien lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión en la Casa de Aries, cuando Mu creyó que Matilda había muerto a causa del fuego cruzado de su pelea con aquél renegado. Poco faltó para que al pobre terminaran recogiéndolo con cuchara. Axl, quien había acompañado a la pareja de curioso, se encogió de hombros. Había escuchado la historia, pero se la tomaba con calma. Le quitó el taser a Saga.

"Uno nunca sabe cuándo se podrían necesitar estas cosas, Saga. Ustedes no siempre van a estar allí. Recuerda lo que me pasó a mi." Comentó Axl a la pasada. "¿De cuántos volts es la descarga de uno de estos?"

"De unos cincuenta mil voltios, señor, pero a la persona le caen solo unos 400 a una corriente de 2.1 amperios." El hombre anunció solemne. "¿Ven? No es letal."

"Bien podría calificar como tortura." Comento Axl casi con ingenuidad.

"No es culpa del arma que haya retrasados que le den ese uso. Pero sí, le concedo ese punto." El vendedor carraspeó, sin perder su buen humor. "En todo caso, estos modelos son de defensa personal: no esperen dar disculpas, solo den el electrochoque y huyan buscando ayuda."

"Sigo pensando que Mati no debería tener uno." Gruñó Saga tomando otro aparato similar del mesón. "¿Esto está cargado?"

"Oh no, señor. No muestro la mercancía cargada. Pero si quiere…" El hombre sacó un taser de su pantalón. "Aquí hay uno cargado: me han asaltado un par de veces, me ha sacado de aprietos."

Saga tomó el taser ofrecido y comenzó a analizar el objeto. Axl levantó ambos puntos, pensando en qué hubiera pasado si hubiese tenido uno de esos cuando lo asaltaron a él y lo mataron. Sintió una gota resbalarle por la cabeza y se rió para sus adentros: con la suerte que tenía, seguramente se habría electrocutado a sí mismo intentando usarlo.

"Saga… en serio, si no fuera importante que Mati tenga un taser, no insistiría tanto." Le dijo Anneke, mientras se acariciaba la panza. Saga le sonrió con cariño.

"Sabes que confío en tu juicio amor. Aunque no sé si confío en estas cosas." Comentó muy curioso. Saga se apuntó a sí mismo. "Espero que no le moleste don Theo."

"¿Qué va a hacer, señor?"

"¡ARGH!"

Para horror del dependiente, Saga activó el taser y se dio a sí mismo un electrochoque. El pobre vendedor casi se murió de un infarto, siendo la suya la reacción más exagerada. Anneke dio un respingo de la sorpresa y Axl un paso hacia atrás, algo más sorprendido que la mujer, pero mucho menos que el vendedor. ¡Dorados tenían que ser! Debió haberlo visto venir hace horas.

"Jejejejejeje **JEJEJEJEJEJEJE**. ¡Esto da cosquillas!" Rió Saga divertido. ¡Por supuesto que no le afectaría mucho! "Creo que cae con un poco más de 400 volts, pero sí… a una persona normal que pese noventa kilos seguro la deja fuera de combate." El dorado le devolvió el arma al vendedor. "Aprobado: Esperemos que no sea cardiaco no más."

"¡¿E–Está bien, señor?!"

Saga ladeó la cabeza como meditando la pregunta. Al final asintió con una sonrisa, y además del taser, señaló algunos de los cachivaches que había visto hacía un rato.

"Lo llevamos… ¿y de paso me muestra esas navajas, por favor?" Preguntó muy amable. Anneke le abrazó por la cintura.

"¡Mi Vida Preciosa! ¡GRACIAS!"

Aún impactado por la sorpresa, el vendedor se limitó a tragar saliva y asentir lentamente. ¡Bueno! Al menos había hecho una venta… y si manejaba bien sus cartas, quizás podría vender algo más.

* * *

 **Casa de Géminis. Sala de Estar.**

 _24 de marzo._ _15:43 horas._

No hacía frío esa tarde, pero tampoco calor. Los últimos días las temperaturas habían estado más o menos estables, pero ya había varios indicios que sería un verano muy caluroso. En aquellos momentos eso de bien poco le servía a Isabella, pues estaba… rara. Si bien aún tenían mucho trabajo con el caso que llevaban, tenían nuevos datos que investigar y el descanso no parecía estar en la agenda. No obstante Dafne, con el dolor de su corazón, la había mandado con la tarde libre.

Isabella no era la mejor agente que tenía, pero sí muy valiosa y sobre todo meticulosa. Cuando enfrentaba los casos, sobre todo los complicados, no los soltaba hasta que los resolvía y no solía tolerar que una pista se enfriara, pero con todo lo que le había pasado después de la redada no estaba rindiendo al cien por ciento y Dafne se daba cuenta. Tenía que velar por sus agentes y si eso significaba darle un día libre para que pensara y se despejara, pues que así fuera. Así que la tarde anterior le ordenó que se tomara un día administrativo.

No digamos que le había caído en gracia, pero bueno… al menos estaba donde quería. ¿En qué maldito momento se había hecho tan dependiente de Kanon?

"Woof."

"Sí, sí… tienes razón, Bruno."

El viejo perro se relamió los bigotes y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el regazo de Isabella, dándole un buen lametazo. En teoría se habían quedado cuidando al perro esa tarde, pero por lo visto Bruno la estaba cuidando a ella. Como que se había dado cuenta que estaba estresada y en lo que regresaba su ama, había decidido acompañarla. Era un buen perro: con razón Anneke lo cuidaba tanto. Por instantes levantó la cabeza, pero en seguida volvió a acomodarse en el sofá, dándole varios empujones a Isa, y tras resoplar con fuerza, volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su regazo. Gimoteó para que le acariciaran detrás de las orejas, mirando con ojos grandes y profundos a la mujer.

"Anneke te tiene muy mal enseñado, perro." Protestó Isabella, mientras se dedicaba a acariciar la cabeza del perrazo, concediendo además el prometido mimo detrás de las orejas, logrando que el perro resoplase de gusto. "Pero eres muy bueno, ¿verdad, Bruno? ¿Quién es el bueno?"

"Arrrrmmmph."

"¡Hey, Bruno!"

Kanon, desde la puerta y luciendo la armadura de géminis, llamó la atención de ambos. El perro, aunque ya era un señor canino, cual si fuera un cachorro se incorporó de golpe con las orejas alertas, presto a la orden del gemelo menor quien, tras calcular la fuerza y distancia, le lanzó una galleta de perro.

Si en efecto hubiera sido más joven, Bruno la ataja en el aire, pero le falló el cálculo y la galleta cayó al suelo. Con ánimo se bajó del sofá y olfateando buscó su premio que encontró poco después, para prácticamente respirarlo de lo rápido que se lo morfó. Kanon aprovechó y se sentó junto a su prometida.

"No sé porque a Saga le cae mal el perro." Comentó Kanon mientras se sentaba junto a su prometida. No tardó en acariciarle la cabeza. "¿Qué hacías con mi flaca, Bruno?"

"Hmph." El perro volvió a relamerse los bigotes. De un salto se subió al sofá y tras acomodarse junto a Kanon, se echó a dormir.

"A Saga no le cae mal el perro, solo lo dice por orgullo. Si no lo quisiera, habría puesto mil y un problemas a Anne para traerlo, pero ya ves: hasta le compró una cama." Isa asintió con seguridad.

"En eso tienes razón. Jejejeje… me causa risa."

"¿Por?"

"Su psiquiatra le dijo una vez que si quería tener una relación de pareja, debía comprar una planta, si pasaba un año y seguía viva, que comprara una mascota, y si al cabo de un año la planta y la mascota estaban vivos, podía buscarse novia." Kanon se sopló el flequillo. "Se saltó todos los pasos y se fue directo a lo de novia." Añadió, riendo de buena gana.

"¡No te rías de tu hermano!"

"… Y ahí ya lo ves, ni siquiera esperó a casarse y va a ser papá."

"Y tú que eras el rebelde, me has esperado todo este tiempo."

Isabella se recostó en el hombro de Kanon al tiempo que éste la rodeaba con su brazo. Su prometida lo abrazó y puso atención a sus latidos (el sonido que más la calmaba últimamente) y se dejó mimar por la presencia del dorado y de su cosmo, que aunque no sabía que estaba allí, a nivel muy inconsciente lo percibía arrullándola.

"¿Te costó mucho hacer las paces con Saga?"

Kanon se quedó callado largo rato. Su mente viajó sin permiso a los días que siguieron a la batalla de Hades y a la firma del Tratado Elíseo, que les devolvió sus vidas, que fijó las pautas con las que se estaban rigiendo hasta ahora y que se pretendía que durase por siempre. Inconscientemente Kanon comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Isabella y pensó en su situación.

"Mucho… a veces tenemos recaídas. Hacer las paces con Saga fue difícil. Tampoco se lo puse fácil. Nos costó mucho volver a confiar uno en el otro."

"Explícate."

"La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando me dejó a morir en Cabo Sunión. Por mis propios rencores y ansias de grandeza, azuzé al _otro_ … y fue el _otro_ quien dejó a Saga indefenso para que Ares hiciera y deshiciera con él como quisiera."

"¿El _otro_?"

"Su otra personalidad. Sabes que Saga es esquizofrénico…"

"Sí, pero tiene que ser el más responsable que he visto. Ni se le nota. Eso y tiene un buen médico."

"Oh sí, ese chaparro es un genio. ¡Ojalá que no se muera nunca!" Exclamó Kanon. "Además… pues… dicen que la personalidad múltiple no existe, pero Saga desafía eso. Yo vi al _otro_ … no debí haberlo estimulado… fue lo peor que le pude haber hecho a mi hermano."

"…"

"Tras la batalla de las doce casas, cuando Ares y el _otro_ quedaron en evidencia, Saga se suicidó. En sus últimos momentos el cosmo de Athena purificó al _otro_ , para que mi hermano pudiera morir en paz y no dividido. Luego vino lo de Hades… y lo del Tratado Elíseo."

"Cuando los revivieron a todos de nuevo."

"Exacto… Athena se aseguró que Saga solo sería él mismo, sin que nadie más compartiera su mente. Hasta ahora el _otro_ no se ha manifestado, aunque sé que Saga le teme. ¡Pobre Maldito!" Kanon tomó aire. "Fue difícil… Teníamos mucho rencor entre los dos, no nos hablábamos ni nos veíamos. Queríamos hacer las paces, pero no sabíamos cómo. Por fortuna Shion estaba joven de nuevo e intervino… como todos los demás a medida que nos íbamos reconciliando entre nosotros. Fueron tiempos difíciles."

Isabella asintió y suspiró apenada. Se mantuvo en silencio un rato, sin saber qué decir. Ella misma no podía sacarse de la cabeza la mirada de sus padres, ni su propio rencor. Al mismo tiempo que quería mandarlos por un tubo a freír monos al África, moría por recuperarlos, cosa que hasta ahora ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba.

"Es mi único hermano. Es uno de los más fuertes de la orden, pero emocionalmente es muy frágil e inseguro. ¿Sabías que quería hacerse asceta? ¿Para no molestar? No quería ser carga para nadie. Cuando me lo dijo quería matarlo a golpes. ¡La soledad lo iba a matar sin necesidad de terceros!" Kanon se detuvo pensativo. "Me asusté mucho… no quería quedarme solo." Reconoció en voz muy baja.

"¿Saga un asceta? ¡Pero si no sirve para estar solo!"

"Pero salió con esa estupidez de todos modos. ¡Nos costó una buena pelea! Nos dijimos de todo y hasta destruimos la mitad de Géminis." Kanon suspiró. "Terminamos abrazados llorando como críos de cinco años. No fue fácil… pero valió la pena."

Isabella apretó los ojos y de un movimiento se sentó en el regazo de Kanon, acurrucándose aún más contra su pecho. Suspiró y lloró un poco, mientras se dejaba consolar. Sabía que tenía que hablar con sus padres, que tenía que vencer sus miedos, lo sabía, pero no le resultaba fácil. ¡Muchas noches al frío, con hambre! Y lo peor de todo es que simplemente la habían descartado, o eso sentía… ¡Tantos años pensando en eso como verdad absoluta! Que iban por la vida con una hija menos, tratando de recomponer sus mundos y borrar su existencia del recuerdo… pero bastó la aparición de su inesperado hermano menor para remecerle las bases y que le entraran dudas a esos preceptos tan inamovibles que sentía en su corazón.

Tenía que escuchar su versión de los hechos… Sería un trago amargo, pero de pronto sentía la necesidad vital de hacerlo.

"Después de la muerte de nuestro maestro… todo se nos hizo muy oscuro y comenzaron nuestros problemas. Parecía que eso nos había aniquilado como hermanos y que ya no habían puentes entre nosotros. Pero… sí teníamos cosas en común. No siempre hubo odio, eso vino después… cuando recordamos eso, se nos hizo más fácil."

"¿Crees que eso me ayude a conversar con mis padres?"

"¿Crees que te hará feliz dejar las cosas en paz?"

"Estoy intranquila. No sé cómo recuperar mi paz interior. Creo que sí me dejaría en paz." Isabella lo miró a los ojos. "Al menos me dejará tranquila saber su versión."

"Si los perdonas sería un bonus… si me lo preguntas creo que ellos solo quieren recuperarte."

"¡Que no cuenten con ello! No sé si podría hacerlo de inmediato, ¡Hasta tengo otro apellido, Kanon!" Isabella se mordió el labio y meditó bien lo próximo que iba a decir. "No me puedo cerrar a esa posibilidad, ¿verdad?"

"Si quieres mantenerla abierta… pues, ahí sabrás." Kanon se encogió de hombros. "Nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar hasta que pasa."

Isabella le sonrió a Kanon por breves instantes. Ahora estaba más tranquila, aunque su temor no había desaparecido del todo. Su prometido siempre hacía que las cosas parecieran más fáciles de lo que en verdad eran, pero eso era bueno, pues la tranquilizaba un montón. Sin dudarlo mucho lo premió con un buen beso, tan tierno y sensual que hasta parecieron compartir el alma con el otro.

Kanon sonrió para sus adentros, sintiéndose muy mimado por cierto: estos besos se estaban haciendo mucho más comunes y le incentivaban otros pensamientos e ideas respecto a qué hacer cuando tuviera más permisos. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y…

 **"¡GUAU, GUAU, AUUUUUUUH!"**

Bruno saltó del sofá con toda su velocidad de perro anciano, y comenzó a correr a velocidad de abuelito hacia fuera de la sala de estar. Ambos se separaron entre asustados por lo repentino del saludo, como con pudor. La voz de Anneke y Saga saludando se dejó oír desde fuera del templo. Por lo visto venían con compras y querían ayuda. Isabella se puso de pie y se arregló las ropas.

"… Vamos a ver que trajeron para la cena… o para el bebé: con esos dos nunca se sabe." Le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Esta mañana trajeron un taser."

"Al menos no fue gas pimienta."

"Cierto: seguro se habrían rociado todo eso en la cara los dos."

Isabella le hizo un gesto a Kanon y tras tomarle la mano, salieron los dos de la salita de estar tras los pasos del perro y en dirección de las voces. Antes de salir, y mientras pensaba ideas poco decorosas, Kanon miró al techo.

¡Vaya! Debería haber estudiado psicología. ¡Al menos así podría cobrar!

Ooooh…

No era tan mala idea.

* * *

 **Casa de Aries. Piso Residencial.**

 _Más tarde ese día._ _24 de marzo._ _19:12 horas._

Frunció el ceño, preocupado, pero se cuidó de sonreír casi en seguida, dado que Lizzie no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Mu acomodó el biberón e intentó acariciarle los puntitos de la frente, para estimularla a comer mejor, pero la beba protestó apartando el rostro y llevándose por instinto las manos a la frente, como si no quisiera que nada le rozara la cara. Mu suspiró apenado, pero no derrotado y, tras limpiarle los restos de leche que había escupido, volvió a ofrecerle el biberón, que aceptó sin chistar y a comer de nuevo.

"Al menos come con más ganas, es un avance." Dijo Axl muy concentrado.

"Seeeee… come. Poco, con razón está por debajo de su peso."

"Los niños no son anoréxicos, no se matan de hambre. Vas a ver que gana peso." Axl infló los cachetes en una actitud muy pensativa e idéntica a la que a veces ponía Mu. "Deberíamos darle leche de yak… no estas fórmulas raras."

Mu se sopló el flequillo y puso cara de concentración. Pensaba lo mismo que su papá, pero se contuvo de opinar. Sabía que las fórmulas eran más nutritivas, sobre todo la que le estaban dando a la peque, pues habían sido diseñadas para este fin específico. Lo de la leche de yak era más bien algo cultural y con el dolor de su alma debía ignorarlo. Cierto, era diferente a la leche de vaca, pero no cubriría las necesidades nutricionales de su hija. Además… alimentar a Lizzie había probado ser algo muy frustrante. De partida la beba se ponía tiesa y no había fuerza en la naturaleza que la incentivase a abrir la boca si alguien intentaba darle el biberón en brazos. No, tenía que estar como ahora, recostada en algún lado. Del mismo modo, en teoría, a los diez meses ya debería haber comenzado a comer sólidos, pero fue evidente que no había probado alimento distinto de la leche. De a poco tendrían que introducirlos en su dieta. ¡Por Athena! Quizás como la habían alimentado, aunque se notaba que sin ningún esmero. Por eso estaba bajo el peso que debería tener. Sentarla a comer y convencerla de aquello fue traumático para todos los implicados, tanto que mejor prefirieron darle de comer de este modo.

Lizzie tampoco lloraba con ganas, apenas hacía ruidos. Eso perturbaba un poco a Mu, pues notaba en los ojos de la pequeña que se embotellaba mucho estrés y miedo dentro, pero no lo soltaba. Con nada. Trataba de mantenerse en silencio todo lo que podía, lo cual a todas luces no era sano. Otra cosa que había notado Mu en esos días, era que no dormía toda la noche, se pasaba mucho rato despierta, pero de nuevo, no lloraba ni pedía que la atendieran.

Al menos los biberones que le habían estado dando ese día se los estaba acabando con gusto.

"Y eso es, un biberón menos…"

"Ahora viene el otro drama."

Mu dejó la botella a un lado y tras ponerse un pañal en el hombro, tomó a la beba y la acomodó para sobarle la espaldita. Lizzie no pareció reacia, todo lo contrario, ni bien estuvo en contacto con el lemuriano se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

"¡Hey! ¡Eso fue una sonrisita!"

"¿De verdad?"

"Claro. Acabo de verlo." Axl, cuidando de no toparle el rostro a la niña, le revolvió los cabellos. "Tiene que estar muy confundida, pero te quiere la enana."

Mu asintió con algo de tristeza y continuó su tarea. Lizzie, aunque trataba de pasar lo más desapercibida posible, daba mucho trabajo y Mu se sentía muy solo. Hacía un par de días que Mati no se aparecía por Aries y aunque llamaba para preguntar cómo estaba todo, eso lo tenía muy asustado. No la iba a juzgar, en serio, le iba a dar su espacio, pero de verdad necesitaba a su chica con él. Racionalmente sabía que no podía imponerle algo tan gigante como el cuidado de su beba, menos tan pronto, pero… pero… pero… la pequeña necesitaba a su mami. ¡Perdón! A **Mati**.

"No sé si sea capaz de esto."

"¿De cuidar a Lizzie?"

"Sí… no sé si pueda, o si tengo lo que necesita… ¿Y si lo arruino?"

Axl suspiró sin saber qué decir. No podía dar mucho consejo, dado que si bien era padre, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ejercer ese rol. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, tratando de pensar en algo qué decir, sin que sonara hipócrita. Miró a Mu de soslayo, con pena y suspiró… solo podía hablar desde su experiencia.

"Cuando tu mamá se puso pecosa, salió corriendo del baño sin la máscara. Tenía pecas por todos lados, la cara y los brazos. Se puso muy nerviosa y no quería que nadie la viera. Se encerró en el baño y me mandó a comprar una prueba de embarazo para lemurianas en el acto." Comentó con nostalgia. "Y ahí estaba yo en la farmacia, procesando lo que había pasado y muerto del miedo, sin saber qué prueba elegir. Me sentí como un tonto preguntándole a la dependienta cuál prueba era la que servía."

"Si estaba pecosa es porque sí estaba embarazada, papá."

"¡Lo sé! Con los nervios se nos olvidó a los dos. Ni siquiera nos habíamos planteado ser padres y eso que llevábamos un buen tiempo de casados."

"¿Fui una sorpresa?"

"Más o menos. Y nos asustaste un montón, PERO… Lo único que queríamos era que nacieras y bien." Axl le dio una palmada en la espalda. "A lo que voy es que todos tenemos miedo. Ten paciencia con Matilda: tiene que estar muy asustada. Respeta sus tiempos."

"¿Pero y si me deja solo? No puedo imponerle esto, no es justo… no… no le gustan los niños… aunque estoy convencido que sería muy buena mamá… Se veía muy linda con Lizzie en brazos. ¿Viste como la acunaba?"

"Jejeje, ¿en verdad crees que te va a dejar solo? ¿De verdad? Puede que esté asustada, y no la culpo, pero… ¿dejarte solo con lo que te ama?"

Mu no dijo nada, pero tuvo que reconocer en su fuero interno que su padre tenía razón. Shion le había dicho algo parecido en la mañana, y no creía que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para darle el mismo discurso. Sonrió aunque sin saber si estar más tranquilo. Lizzie hizo algunos ruiditos y dio pataditas.

"A propósito, ¿dónde está Kiki?"

"Argh. ¡Pues donde lo dejé la última vez!"

La pregunta sobre el paradero de su pequeño aprendiz le agrió el humor a Mu. Habían pasado algunos días y si bien había ido a verlo para asegurarse que estuviera a salvo, no tenía ni la más pálida intención de sacarlo en al menos dos semanas. Mu caminó hasta el moisés de Lizzie, en donde la dejó con cuidado, quizás lamentando que la nena no tuviera una piel de apego.

"¿No crees que Kiki ya tuvo suficiente castigo?"

"No. Me desobedeció con descaro y se metió en un problema con la policía. ¡Que se quede preso un buen par de semanas más!" Gruñó el dorado sin ocultar su enojo.

"Es cierto, pero si lo dejas tanto tiempo, se puede resentir. Considera que Kiki ha tenido muchos cambios en su vida los últimos meses. ¡Es un niño! No debe ser fácil para él lidiar con todo."

"Tiene que aprender a que no debe hacer lo que le cante el…"

"… ¿El qué?" Lo atajó Axl muy serio.

Mu se cruzó brazos e infló los cachetes, igualito a como lo había hecho su padre momentos antes. Como que Axl tenía razón, como que ya era suficiente castigo, pero él también tenía razón: Kiki tenía que aprender a que todo acto conlleva deberes y responsabilidades, no solo derechos. Sin mencionar que ya estaba harto de sus trastadas, que insistiera en ellas y que no le hiciera caso. Resopló frustrado. Igual… la idea de dejarlo dos semanas en la cárcel era un tanto… exagerada.

"Desobedeció a su maestro, se arriesgó innecesariamente y estorbó a la policía. Eso es grave." Dijo de pronto Lümi, entrando a la sala. "El aprendiz debe saber bien cuál es su lugar. Si no lo hace ahora, cuando porte la armadura no tendrá disciplina alguna."

La amazona se acercó a su hijo y le dio un abrazo, luego tomó la mano de Axl y tras darle un fugaz beso, se inclinó sobre el moisés para saludar. Lizzie, al verla, abrió mucho los ojitos y le estiró una mano. Lümi se la tomó con cuidado y le hizo algunas caras.

"¿Cómo están esos ojitos hoy, muñequita?"

"Pero Lümi, Kiki solo tiene trece años, ¡seguro lo hizo para llamar la atención!" Lo defendió Axl. "Es la edad difícil: todos pasamos por ella." Lümi y Mu se soplaron el flequillo al mismo tiempo.

"Si Mu quiere dejarlo un día más, es cosa suya. Él es su maestro, sabrá lo que hace." Dijo la lemuriana, con las manos en las caderas.

"Err… claro." Dijo Mu sorprendido. Eso no se lo esperaba. "Pues… claro, un día más."

"Tú sabrás hijito. Te apoyo en lo que hagas." Entonces Lümi sonrió traviesa y se abrazó a Axl. "Vine a buscar a tu padre. ¡Nos vamos!"

"¿No quieres tomar algo antes?" Ofreció Mu, perplejo.

"¡Para nada! Axl me dijo que me llevaría a tomar café a Atenas."

"¿Dije?" Axl intercambió una mirada con su esposa, quien le guiñó un ojo con coquetería. "¡Claro! Siempre hay tiempo para un café."

"Vayan, yo me las arreglo aquí." Les sonrió Mu. Lümi le pellizcó con suavidad la mejilla, antes de abrazar a Axl.

"Nos vamos hijito, aunque te dejamos en buena compañía. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós"

"Adiós Mu."

Sin mayor preámbulo, Lümi se teletransportó Athena sabe dónde junto con su esposo, dejando a su hijo solo en Aries. Mu suspiró como apenado y se quedó viendo a Lizzie, quien se chupaba las manos. ¿Acaso tendría más hambre?

"Una vez más, somos tú y yo…"

"Ahem…" El inesperado carraspeo hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. No esperaba compañía, pero reconoció esa tos. "¿Kiki sigue preso?" Preguntó de pronto Matilda, nerviosa a morir.

Mu giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada, en donde Matilda (quien por lo visto llevaba un buen rato allí) estaba de pie, sujetando un paquete más o menos grande. Junto a ella y en el suelo estaba su maleta, pero su cerebro no la registró de momento. La chica se puso roja como un tomate y Mu se sintió de pronto muy nervioso. Abrió y cerró los puños cuando sintió que las manos se le ponían heladas y caminó casi por inercia hacia Matilda, quien también daba algunos pasos nerviosos hacia él. Se encontraron a medio camino y se miraron un buen rato.

"Discúlpame… yo… tenía algunas cosas que hacer y…"

Matilda no terminó de hablar. Su lemuriano la abrazó y besó con ganas, aferrándola como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento. Apenas logró soltar el paquete que traía con ella. De pronto aquellos días que habían estado separados exigían una compensación…

Lo demás podía esperar.

En su moisés, Lizzie prestaba mucha atención a lo que pudiera pasar.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Tomando decisiones._**

 _"Todo suma, le voy a preguntar a mi tía_ _si conoce alguno o si sabe de alguien._ _" Suspiró Mati, mientras mecía a la niña. Mu se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con el brazo. "Por cierto, ¿Quién la vistió? Parece un payasito fosforescente. ¡Pobre!"_

 _"Err… ¿Tú también?"_

 _"¿Yo también qué cosa?"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** ¿Acaso pensaron que los iba a dejar sin Lizzie de nuevo? Sí, la nena tiene que subir de peso, me dicen que unos tres kilos, lo cual en alguien tan peque como ella puede ser algo complejo. ¿O que nadie pensaría en Kiki? Pues ahí tienen. Como buen aries, a Mu todavía le dura el enojo con su aprendiz, pero ténganle paciencia, que el pobre anda un poco hormonal y ha pasado por una montaña rusa emocional de aquellas: es solo un hombre, no hace milagros. Al menos parece que Mati volvió con él. Es cosa de ver qué harán esos dos. Y sí, Saga salió con más cosas de las que pretendía de aquella tienda. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	9. Cap 8: Tomando Decisiones

_Mu y Mati aceptan y abrazan su destino, lo cual no solo va a ser bueno para Lizzie, sino que además ayudará a que su sentido de la moda no se estropee. Lejos de Atenas, Berenice reflexiona sobre el hallazgo de su hermana menor y trata de obtener más información sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Ciertos villanos en serio deberían considerar no hacer enojar al Santuario._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y no, creo que no me llevo bien con los links pegados en mi perfil **ùOu**. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Tomando decisiones**

 **Casa de Aries. Piso Residencial**

 _24 de marzo._ _19:26 horas._

Oh sí, lo había echado de menos. Y por las pintas él también la había extrañado a horrores, se le notaba en la manera en que la abrazaba, acariciaba los contornos y dedicaba toda esa devoción en aquél beso. Así tranquilito como lo veían, hasta incluso tímido, porque lo era, era capaz de derrochar pasión en un solo beso y hacerla sentir como si realmente fuera la única mujer deseable del universo. Ventajas de salir con un aries, le habían dicho sus amigas de la universidad.

Terminaron el beso, pero no se soltaron: se miraron a la cara sonriendo como idiotas, pero pronto las dudas comenzaron a derramarse por los ojos. Matilda se sintió pésimo… en esos días las dudas casi le habían destrozado el estómago y no había podido tolerar la idea de que el hombre que amaba ahora tenía una hija, no por celos, sino por terror inadulterado a que se le pidiera tomar un papel que estaba segura fallaría espectacularmente. En contradicción a lo anterior, había comprado una piel de apego y leído varias webs sobre cuidado infantil, solo por si acaso. Era como si algo en su interior estuviera rasguñándole la conciencia sobre toda la situación, como animándola a dar un salto de fe.

La noche previa su tía había hablado con ella… no digamos que sus tíos tenían la mejor opinión de como llevaba su relación con Mu, y ambos tenían todas las alarmas encendidas respecto de este nuevo giro de los eventos, pero sabían ubicarse. Catalina se había sentado con su sobrina y la regañó, diciéndole que independiente de lo que ella pensara sobre como manejaba su vida, tenía que entender que Mu había tomado una decisión importante y que las opciones que Mati tenía no eran muchas: o lo apoyaba o lo dejaba hasta ahí, pero si elegía apoyarlo, no podía ser a medias, o de lo contrario todos saldrían muy malheridos. Lo que estaba haciendo al no querer ir a Aries era evadir la toma de decisiones y eso no le hacía bien ni a ella, ni a Mu ni a… Lizzie.

Su tío de plano había gritado desde la cocina que dejara al lemuriano y ya.

Ahora que veía a Mu a los ojos entendía aún más lo que su tía le había dicho y le bajó un cargo de conciencia tremendo que le heló todo el estómago. Le dio vergüenza mantener la mirada del dorado y apartó el rostro.

"Soy una imbécil." Matilda soltó a Mu y tomó aire. "No fui capaz de venir… no es que no te quiera, o a Lizzie, pero… yo…" La chica resopló para quitarse la frustración de encima. "¿Es muy infantil si reconozco que me muero del miedo?"

"No. Te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy asustado yo mismo." Le dijo estirando una mano para acariciarla. "Discúlpame por haberte puesto en esta situación… y por no haberte buscado."

"¿Por qué eres tan comprensivo? ¡Al menos enójate conmigo!"

"Eso es una pérdida de tiempo. Admito que… me dolió que no estuvieras, más porque estoy tan asustado como tú, y te necesité, pero… ¿qué saco con enojarme si no sé qué hubiera hecho yo en tu lugar? Además fueron solo unos pocos días." Mu se encogió de hombros. Quería besarla de nuevo. "Al menos tú tienes la opción de irte."

Matilda hizo un puchero y dejó caer dos lagrimones. Como que eso la hizo sentir aún más rata que nunca. Se tapó la cara y sollozó en silencio, y erizó la espalda cuando Mu la abrazó de nuevo. Ella no perdió tiempo en corresponderle, y mientras duró aquél contacto, de pronto tuvo una extraña certeza… como que el mundo era más seguro cuando Mu la abrazaba y que cualquier locura que cometiera en esos momentos, con su lemuriano a su lado hasta sentido tenían.

"Por favor no te vayas." Le suplicó de pronto Mu. "No te puedo amarrar con nada, no puedo impedir que te marches, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, pero por favor, quédate conmigo. ¡No puedo hacer esto solo!"

"No me voy a ir, te amo demasiado." Matilda tragó saliva. "No es justo que te dé un apoyo a medias… me quedo. No tengo idea que estoy haciendo, pero…" La chica levantó la mirada. "Me quedo."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí."

"¿Crees que podamos lograrlo?" Le preguntó Mu casi en un susurro. El dorado estaba acostumbrado a los desafíos, pero este le intimidaba de manera especial. "O sea, sé que hay parejas que no logran continuar juntas cuando se han convertido en padres por accidente… sean estables o no, pero…"

"… También hay casos de parejas que lo han logrado." Matilda le sonrió con cariño, mientras le apartaba un mechón de la cara. "Creo… que tenemos una buena posibilidad. Independiente de lo que pase con nosotros. ¿Cómo está Lizzie?"

Mu le besó la frente y le tomó la mano. La guió hasta el moisés en donde la beba estaba tendida: remolona se chupaba las manos, haciéndole pelea al sueño, como siempre. El muñequito de amigurumi que Mati le regalase el otro día estaba allí y su pierna derecha seguía envuelta en vendajes. Cuando la nena se dio cuenta que Mati se había asomado a su campo visual, abrió los ojos a más no poder y le tiró las manos, dando pataditas ansiosas y haciendo pucheros, totalmente concentrada en Matilda. Todo en ella parecía decir _¡No me abandones, Quiéreme, seré buena!_

"¿No debería poder sentarse?"

"No lo ha hecho por sí misma, pero si la siento se sostiene bien sola. Hay un montón de cosas que debería estar haciendo, pero no hace. No balbucea, cuesta que coma, no duerme… está con el peso bajo y el doctor que le revisó la pierna dice que puede que nunca se recupere de esta lesión. Cojeará toda su vida. Va a necesitar mucha terapia." Mu hizo un puchero desolado. "Aioria ya se ofreció para ayudarla con eso."

"¿Puedo cargarla?" Matilda preguntó en voz bajita, casi avergonzada, incluso sorprendiéndose a sí misma y sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pequeña.

"… Claro… Si… si vamos a hacer esto juntos… pues… eres su mamá. Claro que puedes."

La pareja intercambió una cristalizada mirada por varios instantes, en los que Lizzie insistió en estirar los brazos, gimoteando quedito. Matilda reprimió un par de sollozos y besó a Mu en los labios, antes de volverse hacia Lizzie, a quien alzó en brazos con temeroso cuidado y la acunó en su pecho. Ambas suspiraron aliviadas, la una porque por fin la habían alzado en brazos y la otra porque por fin tenía de regreso a Lizzie con ella.

¡Vaya!

No había notado que lo necesitaba.

¿Cómo era posible que eso la aliviara si apenas la había cargado unos instantes la vez pasada? Se sentía como si le hubieran quitado el mundo de encima. ¿Qué clase de maldita era que había sido capaz de dejarla sola tantos días con sus noches? ¡¿Con todo lo que había sufrido ya la pobrecita?! El pensamiento la hizo sentir muy mal, al tiempo que sentía como los engranajes de su cerebro y corazón se adaptaban para hacerle espacio a la nena. ¡Quizás qué horrores había visto y vivido!

"Te ves muy bien."

"Adulador. Tú también luces guapo cuando la cargas. ¿Qué dice Kiki?"

"No tiene ni idea: se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando lo traiga a casa."

"¡¿Sigue preso?! ¿Cuándo irás por él? **Pobrecito**."

"Cuando se me pase el enojo." Gruñó Mu, cruzándose de brazos. Últimamente el dorado estaba muy voluble: tenía cambios de humor bastante extremos que seguro eran hormonales. Mati le miró coqueta.

"Supongo que se te va a pasar esta noche. Me voy a asegurar." Afirmó mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Mu le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡¿Te vas a quedar?!" Le preguntó lleno de ilusión.

"Sí… toca comenzar a darle rutinas a Lizzie, y que me vea más seguido, ¿no lo crees? Ahí están mis cosas: Lo que sí tengo que volver a casa de mis tíos en unos cuatro días más, pero solo será un par de noches." Matilda miró a la niña en sus brazos y le hizo una cara divertida. La beba la miró algo extrañada.

"¿Gú?"

"¿Tú qué me miras, Guatita?" Le preguntó Mati con alegre cariño.

Elizabeth suspiró de alivio y puso la cabeza justo por encima del corazón de Mati, dispuesta a escuchar sus latidos. Eso le dio una linda sensación a la chica, porque además sus dudas parecían esfumarse con velocidad. Podría acostumbrarse a esta sensación.

"Ya podrías comenzar a considerar seriamente mudarte aquí, preciosa." Le sugirió Mu mientras revisaba el vendaje de la pequeña. "Hmpf…"

"Lo pensaré seriamente en un mes o dos, amor." Mati puso cara de pregunta cuando Mu tomó a la niña de sus brazos. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Está sangrando su piecito. Quiero ver cómo está la herida."

El lemuriano quitó el moisés del sofá y tendió a la niña sobre una mantita que Mati ayudó a estirar rápidamente sobre los cojines. Entre ambos acomodaron y sujetaron a la beba para poder ver bien su herida: al parecer se había pasado a llevar uno de los puntos, pero nada de gravedad. Mu avisó a la enfermería por medio de la cosmonet y ajustó el vendaje de manera provisoria. En ningún momento Lizzie emitió otro sonido que no fuera gemidos disconformes, porque ni siquiera se atrevió a patalear. Se notaba sí que no estaba contenta con la situación, que le asustaba, pero de alguna manera se la veía con ganas de confiar en ellos.

"… debería estar llorando a gritos…" Notó Matilda apenada.

"No la he vuelto a escuchar llorando como el primer día. Gimotea y… sé que duerme poco, está siempre alerta a menos que la arrulle con mi cosmo." Mu se sopló el flequillo. "Es la única manera de lograr que se duerma."

"Esa no es la idea, amor, tiene que aprender a dormirse sola." Mati se quedó viendo a Lizzie a los ojos, notando con horror que esos pequeños cristales se embotellaban mucho miedo. Tuvo la horrible sensación que la niña seguía en modo de supervivencia, y que no lograba aún sentirse segura del todo. "Tiene que estar juntando mucho estrés. ¡Mira esos ojitos de lucero!"

"Como que aprendió a no hacer ruido por miedo a que le pase algo."

"Tiene que botar todo eso de algún modo."

Mu asintió e hizo un puchero. Aldebarán, Máscara de la Muerte, Shiori y Aioros le habían hecho el mismo comentario ese día. Y él también lo veía: Lizzie seguía asustada, sin sacarse todo el terror del pecho. Tendría que hablar con Isabella, saber más de la niña, de qué clase de pervertida red la habían rescatado. No había tenido tiempo de hacer más averiguaciones, solo quería mantener a su niña lejos de ese ambiente del que nada quería saber (o comenzaría a destruir cosas). A lo más se había enterado a la pasada que los abogados tramitaban la regularización de la adopción de la niña, cuando esa mañana lo habían visitado para que firmara unas formas legales: únicamente porque era un lemuriano adoptando a una lemurianita huérfana que los trámites se habían agilizado casi un ochenta por ciento, pero eso sería todo. Vio como Mati volvió a tomar a la niña y la acunaba en brazos, cuidando de no alterar su piecito.

"¿Crees que haya psicólogos para esta edad?" Preguntó Mu compungido. "Idril me dijo que pusiéramos algo de aromaterapia por aquí, que podría ayudarla…"

"Todo suma, le voy a preguntar a mi tía si conoce alguno o si sabe de alguien." Suspiró Mati, mientras mecía a la niña. Mu se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con el brazo. "Por cierto, ¿Quién la vistió? Parece un payasito fosforescente."

"Err… ¿Tú también?"

"¿Yo también qué cosa?"

Mati lo miró arrugando el ceño y Mu le devolvió la mirada como sorprendido a mitad de una travesura. Se quedó viendo a su hija sin poder encontrar porqué Mati decía que parecía un payasito fosforescente. La nena no llevaba calzas, pero si un vestidito de volantes color rojo furioso, con detalles en naranjo intenso en el borde de los volados, sin mencionar un enterito color verde neón bajo el vestido, que seguro podía verse a cien kilómetros, o el zapatito de color morado que llevaba en el pie izquierdo.

"No le veo lo malo." Confesó Mu travieso. "Shiori me preguntó si acaso estaba daltónico o si la había vestido a oscuras." El dorado sonrió amable. "A mí me gusta." Mati negó con la cabeza.

"No amor. No vuelvas a vestirla así. ¡Estos colores la deben tener histérica a la pobrecita! Vamos a cambiarle ropa."

La chica se puso de pie y se adentró hacia las habitaciones, en busca del nuevo cuarto de Lizzie. A Mu no le quedó otra opción más que seguirla, aunque antes fue por la maleta de Mati y por el paquete que había tenido en sus brazos cuando había llegado y que seguía en el suelo. Frunció el ceño curioso al recogerlo del suelo, pero aguantó la respiración aturdido al inferir de qué se trataba. Teletransportó las cosas de Mati a la habitación que compartían y corrió a la de Lizzie con su descubrimiento en los brazos.

La beba estaba sentada en la cuna, mirando con atención a Matilda, que rebuscaba entre toda la ropa que le habían regalado, combinando mejor las prendas. Por lo visto a los lemurianos les gustaban los colores fuertes para vestir a sus niños, pero se las ingenió para encontrar algo más _calmado_ para vestir a la niña. Mu se le acercó nervioso con el paquete en las manos.

"¿Y esto?" Preguntó aguantando la respiración. Matilda se puso como tomate.

"Err… pues… ábrelo."

"¿Es para Lizzie, verdad?"

"Sí…"

"¿Sabes lo significa este regalo?" Insistió Mu aferrando el paquete en sus manos.

"… Sí. El maestro Dohko me lo sugirió, yo… me muero del miedo, pero… quiero compartir esto contigo, si me das la oportunidad. Sé lo que significa… ¡voy en serio! No es apoyo a medias, te amo y voy contigo hasta el final." Matilda se mordió el labio. "Sé que me escapé y los dejé solos, que a lo mejor no… no pueda, pero…"

"Yo también quiero compartir a Lizzie contigo, Mati… De otro modo no voy a poder…"

Mu se detuvo al sentir las manos de Matilda sobre las suyas. Al cabo de un rato sonrió y abrió el paquete, revelando una piel de apego nueva, de tamaño normal. Dejó caer el envoltorio al suelo y se la quedó mirando intensamente. Mati se puso aún más roja.

"Es de ovejita… está muy linda." Por instinto, Mu enterró la nariz en la piel e inspiró profundo, mientras sonreía.

"Errr… me dijeron en la tienda que tenía que dormir un par de días con eso, por el olor o algo, así que por eso está abierto… yo… ¿Huh?"

Mu le puso la piel sobre la cabeza y le frotó los cabellos como si se los estuviera secando con una toalla. Volvió a besarla, casi ansioso. Lizzie, desde la cuna, no se perdía movimiento alguno, curiosa al ver como su papá besaba a Matilda. Fue cuando de pronto la cubrieron con algo peludito y suave y… Lizzie hizo un puchero. ¿A qué olía esto? Le gustaba la sensación. Le daba seguridad. ¿Así olía una mamá acaso? Mu la levantó con todo y piel y tras abrazarla la puso en brazos de Mati, volviendo a besarla.

"Eres una dulzura de mujer, mi amor."

"Grrr. ¡Gú!" Protestó Lizzie, quien se tapó la cara con su piel, antes de acurrucarse en el regazo de Mati.

"Seguro se lo dices a todas, Mu." Afirmó la mujer, mientras maniobraba a la niña para quitarle la piel, sorprendiéndose al encontrar algo de resistencia por parte de Lizzie. "Estira eso sobre el mudador para cambiarle de ropa será mejor."

Con una sonrisa, Mu obedeció.

* * *

 **Residencia Dellas. Litoxoro, Grecia.**

 _19:56 horas._

Tenía el celular en la mano, pero no parecía prestarle mucha atención. Mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana, directo al cielo, ignorando ex profeso las casas que había cerca. Quizás intentaba traspasar toda la geografía y fijarse en el océano. Aquella ventana daba al este, por lo que no se podía ver el macizo del monte Olimpo, que se encontraba justo en la posición contraria. Aún había luz diurna, aunque esta ya tenía aquella tonalidad del atardecer. Estaba a oscuras, pero se negaba a encender las luces.

No había radio ni televisión, todo estaba apagado. Berenice se encontraba en silencio y ciertamente no quería encender nada, presa por sus pensamientos. La noticia que unos días antes le hubieran dado sus padres, y el motivo del porqué no querían regresar aún de Atenas, había sido como una puñalada hirviente justo en el corazón, y hasta las palabras le había arrancado de cuajo.

Suspiró cansada. Saber que la hermana que creía muerta estaba muy viva le había provocado una jaqueca que hasta le había hecho sangrar la nariz y que la tuvo varias horas echa bola en su cama, soportando el dolor. ¡No! Que no se la malinterprete porque no era odio o rencor lo que había motivado tan violenta reacción, sino remordimiento, dado que Berenice sabía perfectamente que habían sido sus acciones y maldades las que habían _matado_ a su hermana.

Y ahora le decían que estaba viva. Nunca se imaginó tal escenario, pero… ¿Con qué cara la miraba? Era su hermana mayor, se supone que debió haberla protegido. Lo curioso es que no recordaba haberla odiado, solo… era su chivo expiatorio. La persona perfecta a quien echarle la culpa y seguir con la imagen de intachable ante los ojos de sus padres, mientras eso le permitiera pasarlo bien. Ese egoísmo extremo había orillado a tamaña debacle y no solo sus padres habían perdido una hija, sino ella una hermana… que llegó a apreciar con los años, cuando ya no estaba, a quien echó de menos cuando no estaba allí para reclamarle ni gritarle… cuando se vio sola y sin amigos y comprendió que a lo mejor esa puberta reclamona podría haber sido su cómplice y apoyo cada vez que intentaba una nueva rehabilitación de drogas. Quizás hasta le hubiera costado la mitad del tiempo volver a estar limpia.

Berenice sentía que le faltaría vida para arrepentirse por haber _matado_ a su hermana. Y ahora le decían que estaba viva y no quería ni saber de ellos. ¡Así que el pequeño Sebastián tenía razón en su corazonada!

Francamente no la culpaba si no quería verlos. Sus padres no la buscaron como debieron haberlo hecho, abrumados por el dolor de aquella horrible noticia y que ella misma estaba a punto de morir en un hospital, sumado a que la hija que creían perfecta era en verdad una vil embustera que no merecía esa confianza. Casi podía sentir el horror, alivio y felicidad de sus padres de descubrirla con vida, pues era el mismo que sentía ella, pero también sintió la acidez en el alma cuando le dijeron del rechazo. ¿Quién podría culparla, si la dejaron a la deriva cuando en verdad debió estar contenida y protegida?

Era su culpa.

Le dolió el corazón y se le atenazó la garganta, apretó los ojos, dejando escapar las lágrimas. Miró al techo y suspiró. Su hermana estaba viva, pero la que se sentía muerta ahora era ella. Seguramente la había odiado todo este tiempo y ese pensamiento le hacía tener la impresión que había perdido el derecho de conversar con ella, como solía hacerlo todas las tardes, más o menos a la misma hora, cuando entablaba en su mente monólogos eternos y discusiones sobre el día a día que imaginaba que solo su hermana escuchaba. ¿Con quién conversaría ahora? Con nadie.

Pero se lo merecía. Por haberla matado.

Miró la hora en el celular y suspiró de nuevo. Sus padres sufrían un infierno en esos momentos, por saber que la hija que creían muerta estaba viva y no sabían cómo acercarse. Sólo necesitaban un empujón en la dirección correcta, pues sabía que debían estar aterrorizados. ¡Por Poseidón! Tenían una oportunidad única y no la estaban aprovechando por miedo. Cierto, los comprendía, ella misma estaba aterrada, pero… necesitaban recuperar a su hija. ¿Ella? Suficiente daño había causado, y estaba acostumbrada al odio y a ser la decepción de la familia. Hora de arreglar un poco el karma…

Abrió la aplicación de mensajería de su celular.

 _"Sebita, ¡Evita que los viejos se regresen a Litoxoro sin que hablen con 'Bella al menos una vez más!"_ Envió sin dudarlo. Segundos más tarde llegó un mensaje.

 _"Me han preguntado un montón por ella. Como la encontré y esas cosas."_ Decía el texto. En seguida llegó otro. _"No se animan a contactarla, y eso que sé cómo…"_

 _"Tienes recursos."_ Le escribió lacónica. _"¡Ingéniatelas para que se reúnan de nuevo!"_

Berenice buscó el contacto de su padre y comenzó a escribir otro mensaje, ignorando de momento la respuesta que le envió seguramente Sebastián. Cuando estuvo listo, lo leyó con atención antes de enviarlo.

 _"¿Cuándo se van a reunir con 'Bella?"_ Luego de que envió el mensaje, tuvo que esperar varios minutos antes que su padre respondiera.

 _"No nos quiere ver."_

 _"Lógico."_ Escribió Berenice muy práctica. _"¿Se dan cuenta que esta es la única oportunidad que tienen?"_

 _"Sí…"_ Fue la respuesta de su padre. _"Pero no nos quiere cerca. Ni siquiera quiso escuchar nuestra versión de los hechos… ¿Puedes culparla? Yo no."_

 _"Hasta la comprendo."_ Escribió Berenice, quien frunció el ceño decidida, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas más. _"¡Insistan! O se ponen porfiados o la perdemos de nuevo. ¡Al menos reúnanse para gritarse_ _a gusto_ _! Pero es momento que planten los talones y luchen por ella."_

Berenice envió el mensaje con mucha decisión, pero el corazón apretado. En vista que su padre se tardaba en responder el mensaje, seguramente lo estaba comentando con su madre, revisó el que tenía pendiente. En efecto, era de su hermano, que no tardó en leer.

 _"Tengo una idea, creo que puede resultar. Te aviso si_ _sirve_ _."_

La chica esbozó una sonrisa y dejó el celular a un lado. Como que le creía a su hermano, el chiquillo era astuto y sabía manejar bien las cosas a su favor. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, esta vez más tranquila, pero no menos dolida.

Quizás… quizás resultase algo.

* * *

 **Atenas. Burdel "La Cambo"**

 _21:34 horas._

"Grandchild nos va mandar matar si no recuperamos a esa niña."

Gómez apagó el cigarro, pero en vez de encender otro, tomó un sorbo largo de su whiskey de mala calidad. La parte del bar de aquél burdel tenía bastante público y sus chicas estaban ocupadas. No obstante, no había tanta gente como para no tener privacidad y a Jackson no parecía importarle mucho tampoco. Los parroquianos de aquél sitio sabían en mayor o menor medida que los negocios que se conducían en aquél antro no eran del todo legales, por lo que tenían el cuidado de no preguntar mucho ni meterse en asuntos ajenos.

"No quisiera estar en los zapatos del que nos delató a la policía. Todo ha estado muy silencioso, ¡eso no me gusta!" Jackson apretó los nudillos. "En cualquier momento nos cae la policía encima, ¡Tienes que cerrar!"

"He quemado todos los papeles que nos incriminan. Si llegaran a este lugar, solo encontrarían un bar de mala muerte." Gómez encendió otro cigarro. "Esta es la última noche que mis chicas pasan aquí, mañana estaremos en otro sitio."

"No basta con eso. ¡Seguro ellos te seguirán la pista hasta allá! ¡Toda la operación…!"

"Está detenida en tanto tengamos a esos policías sobre nuestros cuellos. Al menos a nuestro nivel." Gómez expulsó humo por las fosas nasales. "Grandchild ya tomó los resguardos necesarios en los niveles altos y cambió la sede… ¡Pero Quiere a esa Criaja!"

"Costó casi tres millones de euros. ¡Por supuesto que no quiere devolver ese dinero! Seguro ya lo tiene invertido en otro negocio." Dijo Jackson entre dientes. "El comprador seguro es tan peligroso como Grandchild, quiere aquello por lo que pagó tan caro."

"El problema es que si no la llevamos con él… habrá represalias. ¡Y tiene que ser antes que la niña cumpla el año!" Gómez dejó el cigarro unos instantes solo para acabarse el whiskey. "No veo la diferencia, podrá entrenarla igual de bien y seguro que cuando la venda a los cinco años recupera la inversión al doble."

"Magnates mañosos, ¿qué quieres que te diga?" Jackson dio un golpe a la mesa. "Deja eso de lado, no es nuestro problema. ¡Lo que quiero saber es como la recuperamos! ¡Maldita sea, Gómez! Me he pasado los últimos días vigilando el Santuario y solo he visto a la mocosa en dos ocasiones, cuando ese santo la llevó ayer quizás quien sabe dónde y cuando regresó en la tarde con ella." El tipo se revolvió los cabellos. "No puedo infiltrarme al Santuario, no con lo vigilado que está."

"Hmm… Entonces lo que te voy a decir te interesa bastante."

"Pues habla que no tengo paciencia para juegos."

"Sabes que soy asistente social."

"Entre tus muchas habilidades, maestro de ceremonias."

"Trabajo para los juzgados de menores, eso lo sabes: de ahí sacamos mucha de la mercancía que vendemos fuera. El caso de esa niña está a cargo de mi oficina…"

"Lo sé, supe de tu enfrentamiento con Shion de Aries la noche de la redada." Jackson le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "¿Qué tienes entre las orejas? ¿Aire? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrascarte en una discusión con **_ese_** sujeto?!"

"¡Estaba desesperado!" Gómez le dio una última bocanada a su cigarro y lo apagó en el cenicero. "El asunto es que sé algunos movimientos. Están legalizando la adopción de esa niña, ¡no podemos hacer nada por frenar eso! Pero… sé que la están llevando con distintos especialistas en el hospital de niños, ya sea para tratar su rodilla o comprobar el resto de su salud."

"¿Y eso en qué nos beneficia?"

"Sé cuándo la sacan." Gómez le pasó un papel con algunos horarios. "Y también sé que ese santo no es el único con acceso a la chiquilla. Tenemos que tener paciencia."

Jackson tomó el papel y lo leyó fingiendo desinterés. La información que leyó, no obstante, le resultaba bastante útil. El tipo miró de soslayo a Gómez, que encendía nuevamente otro cigarrillo.

"¿Nuestros demás colaboradores?"

"No son un problema. No hay nada que los ligue a nuestra operación, así que por ese lado no hay peligro."

"¿Y Rango?"

"Escondido."

"¿Crees que lleguen a los padres de la niña?"

"Son carbón hace rato. Ni siquiera los echaron de menos." Gómez exhaló una gruesa fumarola de humo. "Y que conste que los lemurianos suelen fijarse en estas cosas."

"Debimos mantener con vida a la mujer. Habríamos podido sacarle buen dinero y quizás más mercancía."

"Ya no lo hicimos. Una lástima: luego usaremos esa idea más adelante si salimos de esta."

"Hmpf. Claro, lo que digas." Jackson se puso de pie. "Iré a ver qué hago con esta información."

El sujeto se arregló las ropas y se alejó de aquella mesa, caminando entre los clientes, borrachos o sobrios, que se divertían en aquél lugar. Ernesto Gómez se echó en la silla y se concentró en su cigarro, fumándolo con más calma y pensando en las movidas que haría en la mañana para tratar de salvar algo de aquella operación… y en recuperar a la beba antes que fuera demasiado tarde para ellos.

No, no podrían quitársela a un santo de Athena… tendría que esperar entonces a la siguiente mejor opción.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Desahogo._**

 _… ruido bastante normal en el Santuario, seguro se trataba de alguien que estaba entrenando o a lo mejor el mismo Aioros que estaba trabajando en la mantención de los pasadizos secretos. Mati ni siquiera dio un respingo, pero Lizzie se puso tiesa y buscó con la mirada por donde podría venir el peligro. Gimoteó de susto un buen rato e incluso dejó caer unos lagrimones que le rompieron el corazón a la mujer. El miedo que se embotellaba la beba fue demasiado evidente…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Por cierto, y esto en relación al capítulo anterior, apoyo la lactancia materna ante todo y sobre todo, directo de su envase natural. Hice alusión a que Lizzie está tomando una fórmula especial para ayudar a que suba de peso, porque la pobrecita no tuvo acceso a lactar como debía y por lo visto a nadie se le ha ocurrido buscar una nodriza. Lo bueno de este capítulo es que finalmente Mati se ajustó la falda y asumió que tiene hijita nueva, lo que en serio le bajó la ansiedad a Mu un montón. Ahora falta que saque a Kiki de la cárcel: el chiquillo ya tuvo suficiente castigo. Claro… todavía tengo que convencer a Mu. Sobre Berenice… tiene que arreglar un poco el karma que pende sobre ella: ojalá sus padres se armen de valor e insistan con Isa, pero tal como se dijo, puede que Sebas ayude a eso. El chiquillo tiene recursos. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **¡Sagitarius!** Mil perdones, por alguna razón no me llegó la alerta de tu review a mi correo y solo cuando entré a moderación vi lo que me dejaste. La reunión de Isa con su familia salió mal por donde la mires, pero en honor a la verdad no podía salir de otro modo, considerando lo intenso y repentino de la situación. Al menos Isa contaba con el apoyo de Kanon, que vaya que hace méritos como prometido. Mati y Mu tenían dudas a rabiar, pero compréndelos: su situación es tan bizarra y literalmente navegan a ciegas, pero como viste en este capítulo… si caminan juntos y se apoyan uno al otro, poniendo algo de esfuerzo, puede que salgan bien parados. Dohko y Flos son un encanto de pareja y sobre Julián… bueno, tan _permadolescente_ como sus generales. **XB ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Con calma, **DiosaGéminis** , siempre es un agrado saber de ti. Reconozco que lo que le pasó a Saga me pasa todo el tiempo, muchas veces he vuelto a casa sin haber comprado el objeto por el que salí a comprar, aunque vuelvo con cosas que sí necesitaba, pero no con urgencia. A Saga esa tienda le fascinó, casi se la compró toda. El vendedor quedó con un buen susto, pero al menos no perdió la venta y tiene una gran anécdota que contar en casa. Estoy viendo qué puede estudiar Kanon, psicología es una de las opciones, aunque con lo que se le viene encima, supongo que no tendrá mucho tiempo. De momento se contenta con apoyar a su flaca, que en verdad necesita toda la contención del mundo. Sobre el despiste de Lümi y Axl… entraron en pánico, nada más, y eso hizo los puso atolondrados. Pasa. Y no, claro que no es sano que Lizzie se trague todo el llanto: es malo para un adulto, no va a serlo para una beba de edad tan tierna. Pero ya le conseguirán ayuda. Y sí… Mu se puso meloso. La verdad no lo culpo **n.n** : el tipo salió bien querendón de los suyos. Ahora lo ideal sería que saque a Kiki de la cárcel **XD**. A propósito… ¡Neurología! Mujer, tienes mis respetos y admiración **oOo**. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Piel de apego:** Me costó encontrar una buena definición de esto que no estuviera en tiendas online, como el sitio Alma de Oveja. Me preguntaron qué es una piel de apego… pues… la verdad yo no sabía que estas existían hasta que una colega que trabaja conmigo, quien es antropóloga, le compró una a su nene recién nacido. Fue cuando supe que hay un boom de este producto en los últimos años, y que se están reutilizando partes del animal que si no fuera por esta demanda, terminaría en la basura o en algún incinerador. Un poco de reciclaje nunca sobra, pero no es lo mejor de todo… pues con esto se está rescatando una tradición milenaria de estas latitudes (aunque todavía tengo que confirmar esa información)

¿Qué es una piel de apego? Pues vamos por partes. (Como dijo Jack el destripador)

Son cueros de ovejas de no más de tres centímetros de grosor, que no bota pelusas y que no producen alergias. En el caso de las que se utilizan en Chile, se trata de pieles de ovejas magallánicas curtidas con altos estándares que, por su naturaleza, estimulan el crecimiento infantil, el apego materno y son bastante durables si se las cuida bien. Son pieles anti hongos y de acuerdo con mi colega antropóloga, regulan la temperatura naturalmente por ser ricas lanolina (o algo así). Esto mantiene a los nenes calientes cuando hace frío y no los hace transpirar en verano, lo cual evita resfríos. Lo interesante aquí es que también se pueden usar en el suelo sin que se dañen, ya sea para que el infante juegue a gusto o… para que un adulto pueda hacer yoga. Esta misma colega me decía que la piel de apego absorbe el olor de los papás, lo que tiene el muy positivo efecto de calmar al bebé cuando duerme sobre la piel, o simplemente cuando se acurruca en ella.

Lo curioso es que me vengo a enterar ahora que esto de las pieles de apego es una tradición mapuche del sur de mi país, pero esto tengo que confirmarlo. Ni modo, a consultar a mi colega a ver si sabe algo… no más que no me salga con una cátedra doctoral al respecto.

Lo que sí puedo confirmar, es que estas pieles también las utilizan en hogares de ancianos, para enfermos que llevan bastante tiempo postrados y me sorprendo con que en una clínica muy prestigiosa de mi país las están usando en la unidad de neonatología, para apoyar a los bebés prematuros. Como que me alegra que no estén ignorando esta tradición y si le hace bien a los peques, pues soy la primera en apoyar la iniciativa. **n.n**


	10. Cap 9: Desahogo

_Julián se acerca a Saori para cobrar un favor, pero digamos que no alcanza a hacerlo. Mati tiene una conversación esta vez con Lizzie, pues le preocupa que no llore. No sabe como cobijar a su pequeña, y ahora solo la guía el instinto. Por su parte Isabella cae en una trampa y deberá enfrentarse a una situación de la que no puede huir._

* * *

 **¡FELIZ IDUS DE MARZO! *O* AMO LOS IDUS MARTII, ME ENCANTAN.** Claro… como que a Cayo Julio César no opina lo mismo, pero bueno. Que no se queje que sí le advirtieron que se cuidara la espalda ese día y le pasa por no hacerle caso a Calpurnia o al vidente ese. ¡El que avisa no es traidor! Del mismo modo, conste que les advertí que este día me vuelvo más extraña de lo normal. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y no, creo que no me llevo bien con los links pegados en mi perfil **ùOu**. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo.  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Desahogo**

 **Plaka, Atenas.**

 _Dos días después. 26 de marzo_ _. 9:30 horas._

El barrio de Plaka a esa hora era primoroso y ya bullía de actividad. Podían verse varios grupos de turistas sacando fotos y curioseando entre los locales, pasando un buen rato. Saori sonrió animada: adoraba ver gente divirtiéndose y pasando un buen rato. Ella misma estaba pasando un buen rato: se encontraba con Julián y Paulina en un café, esperando sus pedidos respectivos. Esa mañana el dios y su esposa la habían sorprendido con una invitación a charlar fuera del Santuario. Algo debía querer, pero no había logrado desentrañar sus intenciones.

El mesero llegó con el pedido y sirvió las tazas, que al menos ella recibió con gozo. Fugazmente miró hacia una mesa contigua en donde Aldebarán, quien la cuidaba ese día, charlaba amistosamente con Baian y Eo.

"¿Entonces no has tenido noticias de ese renegado que sigue suelto?" Preguntó Julián casual. Saori negó con la cabeza.

"No todavía, pero Shura estás detrás de una muy buena pista. El tipo ha demostrado ser muy hábil esquivándolo." La diosa bebió un sorbo de su café. "Estoy convencida que lo atrapará antes de la boda de Kanon."

"¿Cómo están los plateados que aún no recuperan su cosmo?" Preguntó Paulina honestamente preocupada.

"Siguen igual, los visito todos los días y converso con ellos. ¡Es tan raro tratar de contactarlos! Se sienten tan… acrílicos. No tengo otra palabra para describirlo."

"No han usado sus cosmos, ¿o sí?"

"No. Shaka está muy atento y me consta que ha tenido algún contacto con los cosmos de los plateados, pero muy vago… ha servido para darles ánimos, eso sí."

"Todo suma, sobrinita. Ya verás que pronto Shura cumple con su misión: me consta que está siendo muy meticuloso al buscar a ese renegado." Poseidón bebió un sorbo de su café. "Kaysa me dijo el otro día que se lo encontró en el Pireo rastreando una pista: dice que las sigue hasta el mismo final.

"¿Te extraña Julián?" Comentó Paulina con firmeza. "Ese sujeto le cortó el cuello a su novia y le mandó una foto del cuerpo. ¡Como para meterlo en un tanque de pirañas!" Añadió cruzándose de brazos.

"Shura no lo quiere matar. Solo le quiere dar una paliza y llevárselo a los calabozos una temporada antes de encerrarlo en la prisión de Cabo Sunión." Athena suspiró. "No sé cómo me hace sentir eso: no quiero que se ciegue por la venganza, pero por otro lado… Selene me caía muy bien."

"Te entiendo, sobrina, pero no juzgues a tu santo por querer cobrarse esa deuda."

"No, nunca lo haré."

"A propósito, ¿supiste que encontré al sucesor de Kanon?" Comentó Poseidón a la pasada.

La verdad, el real motivo por el cuál Julián había invitado a Saori a desayunar era precisamente ese. Tras tener esa epifanía en la que descubrió que ninguno de sus generales serviría para entrenar a Sebastián, y tras haber debatido largo y tendido al respecto con Paulina, había llegado a la conclusión que el maestro ideal para el cachorro de dragón sería nada más ni menos que Kanon de Géminis. Claro… si este aceptaba tal encargo. El problema era que si bien podía chantajearlo para que aceptara, como que no tenía energías ni ganas de meterse en un lío con Athena que rompiera alguna cláusula del tratado vigente. Ahora intentaba aplicar una solución que Paulina le había sugerido: cobrar un favor de vuelta… ¿pero cuál?

¡Fácil!

Un par de encarnaciones atrás, hacia el año 1500 de nuestra era, la entonces encarnación de Athena, una adolescente de 16 años, había aceptado una invitación de Dionisos a una de sus fiestas en Venecia. Si bien no había pasado nada extraño, había terminado borracha como cuba y para colmo de males, la entonces encarnación de Poseidón había terminado sacándola de un aprieto bastante peliagudo y vergonzoso. Cuando se recuperó, la infantil diosa en aquél entonces le rogó a su tío que no le dijera nada ni al Patriarca de aquellos años ni a Zeus, sabiendo que Dionisos no diría nada (por buen amigo y por temor a que lo fulminasen a él de paso). Poseidón había aceptado sin pensar mucho en ello.

Ahora, siglos después, tenía la oportunidad perfecta de cobrar ese favor de vuelta y quedar al mismo tiempo en la posición del ganador.

"¿Encontraste al Dragón Marino? ¡Qué buena noticia! Kanon algo comentó al respecto. ¿Qué edad tiene, quién es?"

"Tiene quince años y algo de protocosmo tiene. Se llama Sebastián Dellas y refleja muy bien la personalidad de un dragón marino."

"Es el hermano menor de Isabella." Añadió Paulina, conociendo bien las intenciones de su esposo.

"Oh sí, También me contó. ¡Pobre Isa! Estoy muy pendiente de ella." Saori bebió un sorbo de su café y le dio una mordida a su media luna. "Tengo que llevarme algunas de estas al Santuario: Idril va a flipar."

"Sí, algo sé sobre lo que pasa con Isabelita." Comentó Poseidón. "No sé si el muchacho acepte llevar la escama que por derecho le corresponde, pero si lo hiciera… no tengo quien lo pueda entrenar y…"

"¡Tengo una Idea Genial!" Interrumpió Athena muy comedida y quizás entusiasmada. "Le preguntaré a Kanon a ver si quiere entrenarlo."

Paulina tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír. Julián se quedó pálido mirando a su sobrina, quizás levemente mortificado. Antes que pudiera cobrarle el favor que le debía la diosa, ésta iba y ofrecía su ayuda. ¡Eso no era cobrar un favor! Quedaba en deuda con Athena una vez más. Y diplomáticamente no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sonrió galante: ni modo, mejor le seguía el juego. Ya le cobraría sentimientos más adelante.

"¿Kanon? ¡Qué buena idea! ¿Crees que acepte?"

"No pierdo nada con preguntar. Capaz acepta. Y no te preocupes por nada, en el caso que diga que sí, puede entrenarlo tanto en mi Santuario como en Atlantis o donde él estime. ¿Te parece? Lo que sí… recuerda que se casa pronto, así que no lo presiones."

"¡Para nada! Sé lo que es estar recién casado." Julián le guiñó un ojo a Paulina, quien seguía aguantándose la risa. "¿Cierto señora Solo?"

"Cierto, señor Solo."

Saori sonrió y tomó su taza para beber otro sorbo de café, ocultando así su sonrisa.

 _"¡Touché!"_ Dijo mentalmente la diosa.

* * *

 **Casa de Aries. Piso residencial.**

 _Más tarde ese día. 26 de marzo. 15:43 horas._

Estaba sola en Aries en esos momentos, Mu había ido a sacar a Kiki de prisión. Por lo visto su maniobra de _arreglarle el mal genio_ a su borrego la noche anterior había resultado bastante bien, con el bienvenido efecto secundario que ella también había terminado con el ánimo en las nubes. El santo de Aries había partido a eso del mediodía (quiso retrasar su partida todo lo que pudo) y le constaba que sería un trámite algo engorroso por tratarse de un aprendiz de santo y porque había llegado tarde a propósito, por lo que no los esperaba de vuelta antes de dos horas más. Como Mati se quedaba cuidando a Lizzie, le habían dado la tarde libre, aunque muy a regañadientes por parte de Vardalos.

La chica se asomó a la cuna y se encontró con la mirada de la beba, cuyos ojitos bien despiertos no se perdían detalle. Lizzie se chupaba una mano, mientras aferraba el muñeco de amigurumi con la otra: le esbozó una sonrisa.

"Veo que cuidas de Tips." Mati metió la mano y le hizo algunas cosquillas en la panza. "¿No deberías estar durmiendo, Guatita?"

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, Lizzie bostezó, pero la ignoró por todo lo demás. Mati frunció el ceño mientras veía a la niña regodearse tranquila en su piel de apego, con la cual se tapó la carita. Casi se sentía maldita por interrumpirla para darle su biberón: Mu le había explicado cómo dárselo, pero le perturbaba tener que sujetar la botella mientras la nena permanecía recostada en la cama.

"Es hora de comer…"

Lizzie la ignoró y siguió chupándose las manos. Mati hizo un puchero: no era experta en niños, hasta ese momento los había evitado como a la plaga, pero había estado leyendo. Lizzie tendría que estar haciendo un montón de cosas que hasta ahora no daba luces de querer hacer. Alisa esa mañana lo había notado, lo mismo Milo. ¿Cómo afectaría luego eso a su desarrollo intelectual y afectivo? ¿Cómo la estimulaba para que comenzara a aprender? Necesitaba hacer algo.

 **WAAAAAM. PLAAAAAF.**

Fuera de Aries hubo un estruendo fuerte. Un ruido bastante normal en el Santuario, seguro se trataba de alguien que estaba entrenando o a lo mejor el mismo Aioros que estaba trabajando en la mantención de los pasadizos secretos. Mati ni siquiera dio un respingo, pero Lizzie se puso tiesa y buscó con la mirada por donde podría venir el peligro. Gimoteó de susto un buen rato e incluso dejó caer unos lagrimones que le rompieron el corazón a la mujer. El miedo que se embotellaba la beba fue demasiado evidente… y supo que eso era lo que más daño le hacía.

Tenía que sacárselo del pecho, debía desahogarse.

"¿Vienes con Mati?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa. Lizzie no le dio bola, por lo que la chica volvió a hacerle cosquillas en la panza. "No hay nada qué temer, estás con Mati."

"Buuu…"

"¿A qué le temes, gordita?"

"¡Gú!"

"Está bien si no me quieres decir. ¿Vienes conmigo?" Insistió con el tono de voz más calmado que podía encontrar.

"¡Agú!" Lizzie solo la miró parpadeando adorablemente: la nena le estiró las manitos. Matilda, sin perder la sonrisa, se las ingenió para tomarla en brazos con todo y piel de apego.

"Tú y yo haremos algo entretenido." Le dijo mientras la aferraba contra su pecho y la sacaba de su habitación.

Matilda tomó el biberón antes de salir y enfiló hasta un sillón que había en la sala. Allí se sentó y aunque le costó, acomodó a Lizzie de manera tal que quedó recostada en sus brazos. Tenía una corazonada… no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero bueno, era mejor que nada. Comenzó a mecerla.

"Yo no tuve mamá, aunque eso es algo injusto con mi tía. Ella me crió… claro, yo era un poco más grande que tú cuando me adoptó. Y ni fue una adopción propiamente tal, simplemente tomó mi custodia legal, junto con mi tío."

Lizzie hizo algunos pucheros. Se aferró a su piel de apego y la miró temerosa. La beba pareció olerla sin saber si agarrarse a sus ropas o no. Mati siguió meciéndola, sin dejar de verla: tarareó una canción casi sin pensarlo. Por su parte la beba comenzó a tranquilizarse: la voz de la mujer la arrullaba un montón y si bien no era el cosmo de su papá, no le importaba. Le miraba como hipnotizada, como si pudiera relajarse por fin… por instinto volvió a olerla, como buscando algo familiar que le recordase seguridad. Esta mujer tenía los ojos iguales… pero… una imagen en su cerebro, muy fugaz que duró una fracción de segundo… se vio en la misma pose, sostenida por otra mujer que tenía ojos distintos… y que pese a los ruidos horrorosos que le rodeaban, le sonreía y cobijaba.

Pestañeó. Esa mujer había desaparecido; en su lugar quien la sostenía tenía la misma sonrisa, pero los ojos iguales. La olió de nuevo e hizo un puchero… ¿y si ella también desaparecía? Era una beba, no podía recordar mucho, pero a un nivel inconsciente se le había grabado a fuego que había estado comiendo en la misma pose en la que estaba cuando de pronto la arrancaron de los cálidos brazos de quién la protegía. Se sucedieron gritos, golpes y movimientos muy bruscos y violentos… la metieron sin mucho cuidado a una caja oscura, en donde había chillado hasta que se cansó…

… y nunca más volvió a sentir esos brazos amorosos.

Lizzie miró a Matilda con los ojos aguándose de lágrimas. La chica supo que la peque estaba aterrada. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué atormentaba a esta niña? ¿Cómo poder arrancarle eso del corazón?

"¿Sabes que estoy aquí verdad?"

"Agú…." Gimió haciendo pucheros y resoplando.

"Está bien si lloras, guatita… no pasa nada."

 **WAAAAAM. PLAAAAAF.**

Ese estruendo hizo que Lizzie se pusiera tiesa, pero que se impulsara hacia adelante con fuerza, casi clavándole los deditos a Mati, quien solo atinó a contenerla y seguir meciéndola, sin asustarse, aunque con el corazón en un puño al sentir como la niña tragaba aire como queriendo llorar de terror, sin explotar en llanto. Le dio palmaditas en la espalda y al cabo de un rato se la acomodó para poder verla a la cara.

El enorme puchero en la carita de la niña hubiera sido adorable, sino estuviera temblando de miedo. Por instinto, Matilda le tocó los puntitos en la frente y le dio un leve masaje.

" _Mami_ está aquí." Matilda se tragó la lengua. "¡Digo!  Mati, **Mati** está aquí." Se corrigió con una sonrisa, mientras le daba seguridad y le acomodaba la piel sobre los hombros.

Al sentir el masajito en la frente, las pupilas de Lizzie se contrajeron al mínimo posible. Eso le produjo una reacción en cadena que ya no pudo contener y que estalló en el momento en que Matilda hizo su comentario. Lizzie obviamente no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero sí entendió de pronto que…

… estaba a salvo.

Olió por instantes ese aroma de seguridad, de cariño… que no percibía desde que la habían metido a aquella caja por primera vez. ¿A ella podía pedirle ayuda? ¿Mati la iba a proteger? ¿La metería en la caja si lloraba? No había tiempo para dudas ni respuestas. Tomó otra bocanada de aire…

 **"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Y por fin encontró sus pulmones.

Mati la arropó mejor con la piel de apego y la aferró contra su pecho, cuidando cada tanto que pudiera respirar, conteniéndola como mejor podía, sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo. La dejó llorar tranquila, mientras la mecía, en tanto intuyera que esos llantos eran de desahogo. Simplemente siguió su instinto.

La próxima vez que alguien aterrorizara a Lizzie de esta manera, * **ella** * se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible al culpable.

* * *

 **Oficinas de Interpol. Atenas.**

 _16:45 horas._

¡Claro! Poner en práctica la conversación con Kanon le estaba costando bastante, e Isabella sabía que estaba poniendo su trabajo como excusa para no contactar a nadie. Había recibido algunos mensajes de Sebastián, en los que le preguntaba cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo, pero ella solo lo había dejado en visto, lo que a su vez había generado una serie de mensajes que iban desde el drama pica cebollas hasta las bromas más extrañas que hubiera leído en mucho tiempo. Su hermanito tenía ingenio, lo reconocía.

Apretó los dientes: como que le daban ganas de conocerlo algo más a fondo.

"¡Maldita sea, Isabella! ¡Concéntrate en tu maldito trabajo!"

La mujer atacó el informe que estaba redactando, a sabiendas que no se escribiría solo. La redada había terminado dando más trabajo del esperado y no podía permitir que quedaran cabos sueltos. Al menos, y eso era la mejor parte, es que habían logrado ubicar a tres niños raptados de sus hogares, entre ellos el chiquillo que Alessandro Ferraro había rastreado desde Italia, Doménico Mazza. Algo me habían comentado sus colegas que habían visto la reunión y que sus padres no cabían en sí de contento.

Pensó en sus padres.

Isabella se sopló el flequillo y miró al techo.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para olvidarme de todo eso?"

¿Quería olvidarse de ellos? Apretó los ojos y con rabia pensó en todos los años que pasó como sin techo y sin identidad, viendo lo peor de las calles y coqueteando con lo más oscuro del submundo criminal. Casi podía recordar con demasiada claridad el día que había decidido ayudar a ese detective que le ofreció un gyros a cambio de información, y que sin duda fue el punto de quiebre que la ayudó a salir de la miseria en la que solita se había metido.

No había visto la reunión de la familia Mazza, pero sí había visto a sus padres. Se sacudió los cabellos… igual necesitaba cerrar ese círculo aunque nunca más quisiera verlos en su vida, pero… ¡¿Tenía que pasarle esto JUSTO ANTES de casarse?! Ni siquiera se había hecho la ilusión de estar con sus padres, no. Tampoco iba a hacer una gran fiesta, para nada… todo era sencillo, ella no quería boda de princesa, solo algo lindo y con sentimiento que pudiera recordar hasta que se muriera de vieja.

Casi sin pensarlo miró su calendario… en dos días más tenía agendado ir a ver un vestido. Se sopló el flequillo: no tenía ni la más parida idea de qué podía ponerse encima ese día. Tenía un remolino de emociones tan bipolar que hasta se lo había comentado a su terapeuta.

¿Qué dirían sus padres si supieran…? NAAAAH. Isabella sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, para quitarse ese pensamiento de encima. Ni siquiera quería acariciar la idea

Mejor se concentraba en el reporte… y en analizar las pistas sobre el origen de Elizabeth, que por cierto no llevaban a ninguna parte. Entrecerró los ojos: ¿de dónde habían sacado una niña lemuriana tan pequeña? Esa mañana habían ido a un centro comunitario lemuriano a preguntar al respecto. Esa etnia era pequeña y contando notables excepciones, no perdían de vista a sus pequeños. Seguro que la desaparición de una niña con heterocromía habría resaltado, pero lamentablemente nadie sabía nada y de paso habían horrorizado a media comunidad al notificar de este hallazgo y las condiciones en las que la habían descubierto.

Aunque con lo chismosos que eran ya sabían a esas alturas del altercado que había tenido Shion de Aries en la redada y que Mu de Aries había adoptado a la pequeña. Si la niña había tenido un nombre antes de que la encontraran, este se había esfumado en el aire: ya todos la conocían como Elizabeth Lüntz.

Por cierto, la había visto la tarde anterior. ¡Parecía una muñequita de porcelana! Sus ojazos solo contribuían a darle ese efecto. Era preciosa… claro… tenía que hablar con Mu para que no la vistiera tan… tan… como payasito.

 ** _Tweet Tweet._**

Isabella fulminó su celular con la mirada. De un manotazo lo tomó y revisó los mensajes. ¡Argh! Ferraro. ¿Todavía seguía en Grecia? Ya lo hacía de regreso en Italia al muy metiche.

 _"Tengo un problema con la policía. ¿Crees que puedas salir? Necesito ayuda. 17:15."_

 _"Hmpf."_ Escribió Isa y envió sin asco.

Ni modo, tocaba ir, seguramente al mismo sitio de siempre. La chica tomó sus cosas, su identificación y su arma, y se levantó de su asiento. Se acercó al box de Pietro y con una seña le hizo saber que iba de salida a hablar con el informante, que este respondió con un ademán de cabeza y un gesto que le indicaba que se fuera pronto. Mientras salía del edificio se amarró el cabello en una cola y tras tronarse el cuello, salió del edificio. Sin embargo al poco caminar tuvo una sospecha. Pietro ni siquiera había hecho el intento de acompañarla… eso daba como para pensar.

No llevaba mucho caminando, cuando una voz llamó su atención.

"¿Isabella?"

Se le heló la espalda. Isabella giró sobre sus talones y tratando de disciplinar su cara para no desbordar ningún tipo de emoción que no fuera neutral, enfrentó a su madre. Levantó ambas cejas: ella no estaba sola, su padre también estaba allí. Tragó saliva, y por lo visto ellos también. Resopló para sacarse la ansiedad de encima y se obligó a relajar las manos.

"Señores Dellas."

Se sentía atrapada, pero… sabía que no debía huir (ganas no le faltaron). Era hora de enfrentar esto o de verdad no podría recuperar nunca la paz mental. Necesitaba su vida de regreso.

"¡Por favor no te vayas!" Le suplicó Constanza.

"¡Danos esta oportunidad! Necesitamos hablar, 'Bella, por favor." Le pidió su padre dando un paso hacia ella.

"¿Hablar de qué? Estoy trabajando…" Isa retrocedió un paso y no pudo ocultar algo de sorpresa en su rostro, y un anhelo: hacía años que no la llamaban de esa manera y en ese tono de voz.

"Seguro puedes unos momentos, no pedimos más de media hora, ¡por favor!"

"Entendemos que estás ocupada. Pero necesitamos hablar contigo." Insistió su padre. "Solo será media hora, nosotros…"

"… Nos urge disculparnos contigo, 'Bella." Le dijo su madre. "Acéptanos un café, no pedimos más."

Isa apretó la línea de sus labios, tratando de mantener de ese modo la disciplina, pero sabía que las emociones podrían estar escapándosele por sus ojos. Tuvo algo de acidez y perdió sensación en los dedos. No, no podía escapar de esto, y si lo hacía, la perseguiría por el resto de su vida. O se enfrentaba a lo que tuviera que pasar, o perdía su oportunidad de quedar tranquila. Relajó los hombros.

"Está bien. Ustedes dirán."

El suspiro de alivio de sus padres se sintió hasta la otra calle. Isabella tensó la espalda y levantó una mano en advertencia cuando sospechó que sus padres podrían querer abalanzarse encima de ella y abrazarla.

"¡Nada de abrazos! No me gustan."

Esto frenó a sus padres en su emoción, pero no se arredraron. Constanza aferró su bolso nerviosa, pero se las ingenió para sonreír, mientras que Alexandros se apretó el puente nasal.

"¿Conoces algún café cercano?" Preguntó de pronto el hombre, casi temeroso. Isabella asintió con energía.

"Sí… Está a cuadra y media, por aquí. Lo abrieron hace poco." Les dijo a medida que cambiaba de dirección y sacaba su celular. Ferraro tendría que esperar, ojalá que no fuera nada muy urgente.

…

En la otra esquina, Kanon y Sebastián chocaban los puños, mientras observaban atentos como Isabella y sus padres desaparecían entre la gente. Alessandro tenía cara de leche agriada y los brazos cruzados, aunque esto solo era una fachada: en el fondo esto de cuadrar ese reencuentro entre esos tres como que le había hecho bien a su alma, pero no podía demostrar nada de eso.

"Me siento sucio: ¡Le mentí a mi contacto en Interpol!"

"Fue por una buena causa." Dijo Kanon. "Un contacto en interpol feliz es bueno para tu carrera."

"¿Cómo sabes si va a estar feliz después de eso? Nada te asegura…"

"Mi flaca habrá cerrado un círculo. Para bien o para mal, eso le va a dar paz mental y a la postre la hará feliz."

"Igual a mis viejos." Añadió Sebastián. "Que al menos conversen con mi hermana, eso les hará bien."

Kanon lo despeinó de improviso, pero sin perder la seriedad en el rostro. Sebastián se lo sacudió de encima con algo de mal humor. Ferraro simplemente negó con la cabeza y se puso las manos en las caderas.

"Igual me gusta ver familias reunidas, lo admito. Ojalá que eso termine bien."

"Terminará como Athena disponga."

"O como Poseidón decrete."

Alessandro rodó los ojos al cielo y se masajeó las sienes. Se dispuso a irse, considerando que ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí y aún tenía que rastrear la pista que le habían dado sobre el traslado de ese burdel que había acaparado su atención.

"Bien señores, tengo que seguir trabajando. Si me avisan como termina eso yo feliz."

"Gracias señor Ferraro." Agradeció Sebastián con una sonrisa que de angelical solo tenía las formas.

"Ojos abiertos, Ferraro." Gruñó Kanon entre dientes, apenas dándole la mano y volviendo su mirada hacia la otra esquina.

"Traten de no hacer maldades." Gruñó Alessandro a medida que se alejaba.

Kanon y Sebastián se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, en cómplice camaradería. El menor de los gemelos miró de reojo al muchacho, como tratando de estudiarlo: ¡Era igual de astuto que su hermana! Había jugado bien sus cartas y aunque no había necesitado convencerlo de que lo ayudara a cuadrar ese encuentro entre sus padres y su flaca, estaba preparado con argumentos para motivarlo a ello. Sería un aprendiz interesante, aunque desafiante al mismo tiempo, pues ya estaba _viejo_ y bastante pasado de fecha para comenzar a entrenar. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

"Vamos _dragonato_ …"

"¿Dragonato?"

"Son las crías de un dragón marino. Como ballenato, pero en versión dragón." Le explicó escuetamente. "Vamos, tenemos que ver como resulta eso."

"¿No deberíamos darles privacidad?"

"Caminando."

"Ok, igual tengo curiosidad."

El gemelo menor emprendió casualmente la marcha, seguido del muchacho, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

A ver en qué terminaba esa reunión…

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Arrepentimiento._**

 _"Kiki. Estábamos en un ejercicio evaluado en el que todo contaba y no tomaste en serio. Cuando salgas en una misión tienes que estar concentrado, muy pendiente del contexto, saber determinar prioridades. Tu tarea de aquella noche no tenía nada que ver con la redada esa, sino ver qué ocurría allí y seguir con lo que te encargué, sin inmiscuirte, mucho menos que te descubrieran."_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Bueno, ahí dejé a Isa en una trampa concertada por su nuevo hermanito menor y su prometido, quienes arrastraron a Ferraro al lío, sin que pudiera protestar nada. Al menos fue por una buena causa y eso Alessandrito debe considerarlo. Cierto, es rudo, pero tiene su corazoncito. Habrá que ver como le va a Isa. A Lizzie por otro lado, como ven, por fin comenzó a irle bien en su vida. Matilda no tiene idea de cómo ser mamá, pero al menos logró convencer a la nena que con ella está segura. Todo un avance, ¿no? Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Ese reencuentro se retrasó mucho, **Sagitarius** , pero por fin sucedió y derramaron miel a raudales. Lo bueno fue que se resolvió a favor de ambos y de Lizzie especialmente. A ver como se las ingenian ahora para criar a esa nena, que una cosa es ponerse de acuerdo para criarla, y otra muy distinta hacerlo. Berenice se arrepintió, no creo que se encuentre pronto con su hermana, pero al menos no es del tipo de personas que ignora a propósito sus errores. Sabe que su egoísmo causó una tragedia, y en serio le falta vida para arrepentirse. Sobre nuestros villanos de turno… digamos que les va a doler. **XB ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Mu es de los tuyos, **Yamid**. Solo dale unos momentos que tiene que acostumbrarse y calibrar el hecho que es papá, corregir a su aprendiz y que Mati no se le escape. Pero así tranquilito como lo ves… pronto va a demostrar que el mal genio le viene del lado materno. Sobre Isa, con calma: ahora no puede escapar del enfrentamiento con sus padres. La suerte está echada. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

No es bueno que nadie se aguante el llanto, **DiosaGéminis** , ni los adultos. Por algo Lizzie va a necesitar algo de ayuda extra. Pero ya ves que Mati se las ingenio para que desembotellara el estrés: haya sido bueno o malo, al menos lloró, y con ganas. Sobre Berenice, no creo que se encuentre con Isa en este fic, quizás en un omake. Esa es una mujer que caminó por lo más negro y salió, aunque no bien librada. Ella misma tiene que perdonarse a sí misma antes de enfrentar a Isabella. De momento dejé a Isa frente a frente con sus papás… ahora sí que no podrá esconderse ni evadir eso. ¡Cuida esa piel de apego! Es prácticamente una reliquia. Yo tengo ganas de tener una, quizás me consiga. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. La de esta ocasión no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo, pero como soy ñoña, geek y friki se las pongo igual. Los 15 de marzo son buenos días (excepto para Julio César)**

 **Idus de marzo:** (en latín, _Idus Martii_ o _Idus Martiae_ ) en el calendario romano correspondían a los días 15 del mes de _martius_. Los idus eran días de buenos augurios que tenían lugar los días 15 de marzo, mayo, julio y octubre, y los días 13 del resto de los meses del año.

Aunque marzo ( _martius_ , mes consagrado al dios Marte) fue el tercer mes del calendario juliano, en el calendario romano más antiguo, fue el primer mes del año. Los días de fiesta observados por los romanos desde el primero de los idus reflejan su origen como celebraciones del año nuevo. Los idus de marzo, en los calendarios más antiguos, habrían sido los días correspondientes a la primera luna llena del año nuevo.

Los idus de marzo eran los más famosos por estar marcados por varias observancias religiosas y por haberse producido en esa fecha el asesinato de Cayo Julio César en 44 a. C., considerado un punto de inflexión en la historia de la Antigua Roma, marcando la transición del período histórico conocido como República al Imperio. Según el escritor griego Plutarco, César habría sido advertido del peligro, pero había desestimado la advertencia.

Aunque el calendario romano fue sustituido por los días de la semana modernos alrededor del siglo III d.C, los idus se siguieron usando coloquialmente como referencia durante los siglos siguientes.


	11. Cap 10: Arrepentimiento

_Kiki vuelve de la cárcel y ni bien se fija en la beba, le hace un juramento… Aunque Mu lo aprecia, en ese momento estaba más ocupado viendo cómo se veía Mati con Lizzie en brazos. Por su parte Isabella tiene una larga conversación con sus padres. MINI OMAKE. Axl logra por fin apapachar a Lizzie._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Ya pasaron los Idus… **u.u** Ni modo. Me maravilla el buen recibimiento que ha tenido Sebastián. Creí por momentos que no iba a caer muy bien, pero ahí lo ven, desplegando todo su carisma. Me alegra que le den esta bienvenida. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y no, creo que no me llevo bien con los links pegados en mi perfil **ùOu**. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían. Por cierto, justo hoy (17 de marzo) está de cumpleaños, así que ¡CÁNTENLE LAS MAÑANITAS!**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Arrepentimiento**

 **Escaleras hacia Aries.**

 _26 de marzo._ _18:14 horas._

"¿Maestro?"

Mu se detuvo al sentir la voz de Kiki llamándole. Se giró un poco en su dirección, pero no dijo nada, dándole a entender que le estaba prestando bastante atención. Kiki venía cabizbajo, y desde que lo había sacado de la cárcel que apenas había hecho comentario. Si a su aprendiz no le había gustado pasar por esa experiencia, a él tampoco: si bien estaba muy molesto con el chiquillo por haberle desobedecido, se había preocupado por él, cosa de la que se dio cuenta mientras esperaba que lo fueran a sacar de las celdas.

Cierto, le habían asegurado que había estado bien y que no lo habían mezclado con delincuentes comunes, sino que lo mantuvieron lo más apartado posible, pero le bajó un cargo de conciencia notable al pensar si habría dormido bien, pasado frío o comido lo que debería. Lo peor de todo es que con esto de Lizzie apenas sí había pensado en su aprendiz y eso lo hizo sentir algo rata.

Kiki lo miraba compungido, como borrego trasquilado, con las manos en la espalda y bastante sumiso.

"Lamento haberlo dejado en vergüenza al desobedecerle." Dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. "Debí contener mi curiosidad y no provocar problemas. No volverá a pasar." Añadió mientras fijaba la vista al suelo.

El pelirrojo balanceó su peso de un pie a otro describiendo a veces círculos ocasionales. Tenía las mejillas infladas y la vista fija en algún punto del suelo. Volvió a mirarle desde aquella postura tan sumisa, y no vio rastros de aquella sonrisa traviesa. El pobrecito estaba derrotado. Mu ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Sabes por qué dejé que te llevaran preso?"

"Sí… lo supe después cuando se me pasó el coraje." Kiki tragó saliva. "Aunque creí que me dejaría más días."

"Iba a hacerlo. Al menos dos semanas más." Le dijo Mu con toda la sinceridad. "Agradécele a mi padre y a Matilda que intercedieron a tu favor." El lemuriano suspiró. "Sabes porqué dejé que te llevaran preso, pero ¿entiendes el motivo detrás de eso?"

"Más o menos."

"Kiki. Estábamos en un ejercicio evaluado en el que todo contaba y no tomaste en serio. Cuando salgas en una misión tienes que estar concentrado, muy pendiente del contexto, saber determinar prioridades. Tu tarea de aquella noche no tenía nada que ver con la redada esa, sino ver qué ocurría allí y seguir con lo que te encargué, sin inmiscuirte, mucho menos que te descubrieran."

"Sí maestro."

"En una misión real, eso podría haberte costado muy caro, incluso la vida. Sobra decir que reprobaste todo el módulo."

"Perdón maestro…"

"Además interferiste con la policía. Isabella te advirtió que no molestaras, que era peligroso. ¡No me vengas con que eres un aprendiz dorado! No eres a prueba de balas. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si con tu imprudencia le hubieras costado la investigación a la policía? ¿O que alguien hubiera salido herido? Me consta que puedes esquivar balas, pero ¿los demás?"

"…"

"Kiki, no te digo esto de majadero, necesito que comprendas. Isabella disparó por reflejo. ¿Y si hubiera acertado a _otra cosa_?" Le preguntó, como dándole a entender que se refería a la beba.

Kiki levantó la mirada de golpe, espantado. Aquella redada y lo que había encontrado en esa caja lo había atormentado las últimas noches. A sus trece años sin duda había visto cosas perturbadoras, pero ese bebé herido y lleno de terror que encontró en esa caja lo penaba cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Mu tenía razón: ¿Y si Isabella, o la otra policía, hubiera disparado y dado contra la caja? Bajó los hombros. Le llegó a doler el estómago de solo pensarlo. Sintió la mano de su maestro sobre su hombro. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con la gentil y severa expresión de Mu. Reprimió un puchero.

"Lo comprendo Maestro. De verdad… yo… he pensado mucho en esa noche. Estoy arrepentido."

"Más te vale."

El tono que utilizó Mu no era de reproche, por lo que Kiki no supo interpretarlo en seguida. Lo que sí entendió en seguida fue el abrazo que le dio su maestro para consolarlo, y que por cierto agradeció bastante: llevaba un montón de días sin abrazos de ningún tipo y eso comenzaba a ponerlo de mal humor. Pronto Mu lo soltó y reiniciaron la marcha.

"¿Su excelencia Shion está muy enojado conmigo?"

"Puede que te tolere, pero trata de no hacerlo enfadar ni tientes tu suerte."

"Anotado, seré un angelito." Kiki afirmó muy decidido.

El chiquillo iba a hacer otro comentario cuando Mu se le adelantó. Ambos ya habían alcanzado la cima de las escaleras y estaban justo frente a la Casa de Aries.

"Kiki. Hay algo que debes saber." Le dijo Mu muy serio, estudiando la reacción de su aprendiz. "¿Recuerdas al bebé de la caja?"

"¡No me diga que le pasó algo malo!" Exclamó espantado. Mu esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

"Le han pasado cosas malas, pero estará bien. Espero. Es una niña, se llama Elizabeth." El santo de Aries suspiró contento y se puso las manos en las caderas. "La adopté por accidente… Matilda le puso el nombre." Añadió con timidez.

"¿Huh?"

* * *

 **Casa de Aries. Piso Residencial.**

 _En esos momentos._

"¿Soy la única que se preocupa que coma tanto?" Preguntó Matilda mientras sostenía el segundo biberón.

Lizzie estaba en sus brazos, agotada, pero succionaba la fórmula feliz de la vida, dando ocasionales pataditas con su pierna izquierda, incluso moviendo la derecha cada tanto. La beba había llorado hasta el hartazgo, con toses y arcadas incluidas. ¡Hasta vomitó de estrés! Matilda casi se murió de espanto y asco, pero pudo manejar la emergencia con bastante menos torpeza de la esperada; y si bien cometió errores a granel, no fueron graves. Lavó y cambió a la nena, a ella misma, volvió a calentar su fórmula. Todo mientras Lizzie tenía una catarsis emocional de aquellas en la que se dio cuenta que al menos con Mati estaba por fin segura… quedó exhausta de tanto llanto, pero por fin se sintió a salvo. Recordó que tenía hambre y lo hizo notar, pero solo comió en los brazos de Matilda.

Quizás podría hacer una excepción con papá, pero de momento no lo veía, así que solo con Mati.

"Tiene que ganar como tres kilos. ¿Qué más da un biberón extra?" Dijo Lümi mientras le acariciaba los puntitos. Lizzie se rió al sentir ese contacto y succionó con más ahínco.

"Noto que se vuelve loca cuando le masajean los puntitos…"

"Es un punto sensible, hay muchas terminaciones nerviosas allí. Les estimula a dormir o comer, o desahogarse, depende de la presión." Explicó Lümi.

"¿Por eso lloró cuando Matilda dice que se los topó?" Preguntó Flos, quien acariciaba las manitas de la niña.

"Seguro que sí. Como sea, fue para bien…"

"¿Y si le duele la panza de tanto comer?"

Matilda acomodó a Lizzie en sus brazos, mientras le sonreía a la niña. Flos se levantó y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Ella no sabía mucho de niños, su experiencia se limitaba a cuando tenía que hacer de niñera. Todos los cazadores de su clan, al menos una vez al año, debían cuidar de los pequeños por un día en forma exclusiva y a ella le había tocado varias veces enseñarles a cazar. Además recordaba las enseñanzas de su madre y los demás mayores al respecto: cuidar de los más frágiles también era cosa de supervivencia.

"Si le duele, la calmas tú o Mu." Dijo Flos con paciencia. "Además mírala… también se consuela comiendo." La chica se encogió de hombros. "En mi clan, a los pequeños que se asustaban, sus mamás les daban pecho. ¡Déjala que coma!"

Lümi y Mati sonrieron divertidas. Flos a veces parecía decir cosas sin sentido, pero si uno las pensaba con más detención, descubría que la salvaje tenía mucha coherencia en las opiniones que exponía. Flos acarició los deditos de Lizzie, quien ni se mosqueó por el contacto que hubiera rehuido bajo circunstancias normales.

"Es fuerte. Sobrevivió dos semanas y llegó a esta edad, pese a lo malo." Suspiró Flos admirada y casi en susurros.

"Al menos está tomando su biberón en brazos y no acostada en una cama. Eso era cruel." Rezongó Lümi. "En serio, Mati, ¿cómo la convenciste? Tienes talento: yo no habría podido."

"No tengo idea, tía Lümi.

"Grrrrrrú." Gruñó Lizzie al notar que le quedaba menos leche, por lo que empezó a succionar con más ganas. Lümi le acarició la oreja.

La oveja ariana se cuidó de no demostrar su enojo para no asustar a su nietecita: no quería saber muchos detalles de donde había salido Lizzie, porque eso la ponía en modo homicida y le daban ganas de buscar pescuezos qué retorcer con el mayor sadismo posible. Cuando se lo había comentado a Juliana por el teléfono, la italiana se ofreció a ayudar tras soltar un colorido vendaval de maldiciones. En eso, el gorgoteo del biberón anunció que Lizzie se había acabado toda la fórmula, para desilusión de la peque quien aún no satisfacía su hambre. Aun así Matilda dejó el biberón a un lado y maniobró a la niña para ponerla sobre su pecho y poder masajear su espaldita. Quizás le daría un poco antes de dormir, pero ya era mucho por ahora, o eso creía Matilda.

"Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto." Se rió Mati, dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, mientras mecía a su peque, quien la miraba con ganas de otro biberón.

"Te sale natural." Bromeó Lümi.

"Es instintivo en mujeres, recolectoras o cazadoras." Afirmó Flos muy seria. "También en hombres, pero son más brutos."

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que todas las mujeres miraran en esa dirección. Mu entró con calma, aunque detrás suyo Kiki trataba de abrirse paso.

"Hola a todas. ¡Qué linda sorpre… sa!"

Mu se quedó viendo a Matilda algo embelesado. De pronto la chica se le hacía preciosísima, independiente si tuviera a Lizzie en brazos. Más con esa sonrisa que le dedicaba, que parecía darle a sus ojos un brillo mágico y un tono sedoso a su cabello. Su mujer se veía hermosa y Lizzie… ¡Lizzie! Estaba en sus brazos, bien aferrada a Matilda: parecía buscarlo a juzgar por cómo se movía.

"Llegó el carnero alfa de este rebaño." Comentó Flos. "Con el corderito extraviado." Añadió al ver a Kiki.

"Kiki, travieso, ven aquí a que te vea." Gruñó Lümi con las manos en las caderas.

Pero Kiki no le hizo caso, sino que fue directo hasta donde estaba Matilda y Lizzie, buscando la mirada de la niña hasta que la encontró. La beba parpadeó sorprendida al ver al aprendiz de Aries: Kiki la miraba con alivio y fascinación, sin poder dejar de sonreír. ¡La beba estaba a salvo! Eso compensaba todos sus temores. Lizzie en cambio parpadeó curiosa: recordaba esos ojos, esos orbes violáceos… ya antes había visto a este niño…

"¿Agú?" Balbuceó Lizzie con un puchero. Se sorprendió al sentir una caricia en su mejilla.

"Te juro por la diosa que no dejaré que te vuelvan a meter en ninguna caja." Le dijo Kiki con fiera vehemencia. "¡Eres muy bonita, hermanita!" Exclamó embelesado. Mu le revolvió el cabello.

"Agú."

"¿Cómo ha estado todo aquí?" Preguntó Mu al grupo con algo de timidez.

Matilda caminó hasta el dorado, le pasó a Lizzie y le besó la mejilla coqueta. La beba pataleó de disgusto unos instantes, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos de Mu. Entonces emitió un ruidito de alegría y se le acurrucó en los brazos. Desde aquél llanto desaforado solo quería estar en brazos de Mati, pero su papá era una buena alternativa. Estuvo brevemente sola y con Lümi mientras su nueva mami preparaba los biberones, pero no se dejó cargar por Flos, a quien solo le sonreía. Enterró su carita en el cuello de Mu e inspiró profundo para oler bien a su papá, consiguiendo que este le acariciara y sobara la espalda.

Una súbita descarga de feromonas se dejó sentir en el aire y tanto Mu como Mati se marearon un poco, aunque la mujer no tenía forma de saber a qué se debía eso. Lümi parpadeó perpleja al darse cuenta, pero se contuvo de hacer bromas, mientras que Flos comenzó a pensar en Dohko.

"Más bien parece que ella los adoptó a ustedes y no al revés." Comentó Kiki fascinado. "¿Cuándo puedo cargarla?"

"Cuando te portes bien." Gruñó Mu, de súbito territorial. El dorado se quedó viendo a Mati. "¿Dio muchos problemas?"

"Los normales supongo, pero no incendié la casa." Se rió Matilda nerviosa. "Lo que sí… sostenla unos minutos, no he podido ir al baño en todo este rato, Mu."

Sin esperar réplica de ningún tipo, la chica desapareció en aquella dirección. Flos y Kiki volvieron a centrar su atención en la beba, que acaparaba toda su curiosidad, mientras que Lümi suspiraba aliviada. Miró a su hijo muy crítica al tiempo que estiraba la mano para acariciar el piecito izquierdo a la niña.

"Lizzie se desahogó: lloró a moco tendido. No sé que hizo Mati, pero logró que botara muchísimo estrés. Cuando llegué ya había pasado lo peor, y recién comenzaba a calmarse. Creo que dormirá de un tirón esta noche." Explicó mientras le hacía cosquillas a la niña. "Ya no hay vuelta atrás con esto de la adopción, ¿te das cuenta, Mu?"

"Sí. Pero no es imposible: con Mati estamos decididos."

"Ojalá sigan con esa convicción. Yo estaría muerta del miedo. El mismo que tuve cuando descubrí que estaba esperándote." Reconoció Lümi como quien confiesa una travesura. "Toca ayudar entonces."

"¿Puedo ayudar yo también?" Preguntó Kiki de pronto.

"Todo el clan debe ayudar." Dijo Flos de repente. Mu asintió con la cabeza.

"Más vale que te portes bien entonces si quieres ayudar, Kiki, pues ahora eres el ejemplo de Lizzie, ¿Entendiste?"

Kiki asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Cafetería "Black Canvas" Atenas.**

 _17:20 horas._

Aquella cafetería era bastante nueva, pero ya gozaba de bastante popularidad en el sector, sobre todo entre adultos jóvenes que se habían cansado de cafeterías de cadenas internacionales y que le echaban tantos ingredientes al café que hasta parecía que uno bebía concentrado de caramelos varios. La comida era buena, el café maravilloso y el personal bastante torpe, pero amable. El dueño, un rockero de treinta y cuatro años, orondo y fanático de los primeros tiempos de Led Zepellin, atendía él mismo su local y contaba con la ayuda de poco personal, pero se manejaba bastante bien.

Y tenía buen café. Siempre negro, a la antigua, aunque también lo servía con leche, pero nada elaborado.

Cerca de la ventana y al fondo del local, Isabella ocupaba una mesita con sus padres. Los tres tenían un café humeante frente a ellos, pero no eran dichas bebidas el centro de la conversación. De momento no la había, permanecían en un incómodo silencio, del que Isa no quería participar, pero tampoco se le ocurría como romper el hielo. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir? ¿Disculparse por haber huido de casa? Podría ser un inicio. ¿No tratar de contactarlos? Ya no tenía caso. ¿Preguntar por qué…?

"¿Por qué no usas tu apellido?" Preguntó Alexandros de pronto. "¿Cuándo lo cambiaste?"

"No recuerdo cuando dejé de usar _Dellas_." Dijo Isabella. "Me di cuenta que ya no me identificaba con él cuando… tuve la oportunidad de acceder a una nueva identificación. Tenía dieciséis."

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Me sacaron de la calle a esa edad, fue Poupi, el detective al que le pasaba información, quien me sacó. Medio me adoptó también. Me ayudó a sacar papeles… cuando me preguntó, le dije que solo recordaba mi nombre y una fecha que me habían dicho era mi cumpleaños. Creo que sabía que mentía, pero no insistió mucho. Mi apellido de ahora lo vi por ahí en una revista o algo, no me acuerdo." Isa suspiró y descruzó los brazos. "Fue fácil. Más de lo que creí."

"Ya veo…"

"¿Por qué no llamaste?"

"¿Por qué no me buscaron?"

"¡Creímos que estabas muerta! Teníamos tu mochila quemada, la policía estaba segura. ¡Pasábamos por tanto! Nunca creímos que nos mentían… creo que ni siquiera lo hicieron a propósito." Explicó Constanza, sacado la voz de pronto.

Isabella la quedó mirando un largo rato antes de suspirar.

"Era difícil conseguir un teléfono, nadie se lo iba a prestar a una niña sin techo, menos para llamados de larga distancia. Intenté contactarlos un par de veces por cobrar, pero o no estaban, o rechazaban la llamada."

Constanza sintió un hielo en la espalda. Entre ida y carrera al hospital, recordaba haber rechazado un par de llamadas de Atenas. Se sintió horrible: de pronto no quería café. Se tapó la boca y tomó aire por la nariz.

"Luego ya me aburrí y tenía que priorizar otras cosas… Como sobrevivir."

"Creí que era tu tía loca…"

"¿Cómo no fuiste a la policía por ayuda? ¡Pudieron haberte ayudado! Contactarnos de algún modo. ¿Por qué te quedaste en la calle cuando sabías que vendríamos por ti?" Reclamó Alexandros con la voz dolorida. Isa le miró fijo, pero comprensiva.

"No confiaba en la policía. Harían muchas preguntas y hubiera entrado al sistema. No gracias. Además…" Isabella miró por la ventana, tragándose el nudo en su garganta. "Yo solo era la hija mentirosa que se drogaba y delinquía, la que no estudiaba y la que los avergonzaba. Honestamente tenía terror de lo que me iban a hacer si intentaba contactarlos."

"¡Hija, por Poseidón! ¿Cómo dices eso?" Exclamó su padre lleno de horror y la voz apretada.

"¿Cómo creíste que te haríamos daño?"

"Tenía trece años. Estaba asustada."

Isa les miró neutral. Ahora la distancia de la edad y los años le daban a la policía una mejor perspectiva de aquellos hechos. El que en su momento hubiera temido el castigo de sus padres se debía a que las heridas estaban muy recientes y estaba demasiado enojada y resentida con ellos como para pensar otra cosa, sin mencionar que los temores y exageraciones propias de la edad no la ayudaron en lo más mínimo.

"Entiendan que hasta ese momento me habían creído culpable de todas las maldades de Berenice y se dejaron manipular por ella. Me habían encerrado en mi cuarto, amenazado con mandarme a un internado si seguía _drogándome_ y me iban a llevar a la policía por posesión ilegal de narcóticos. Tenía trece años, insisto. ¿Qué querían que pensara? Además… ni siquiera me buscaron."

"Pero sí te buscamos…"

"… Por dos días. Hasta que les llegó la noticia del accidente y mi mochila. No crean que no leí el caso cuando todavía estaba en la policía."

"Hijita, trata de comprender… Eran tus cosas, ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que no estabas en ese autobús?"

"Me vine a Atenas a buscar a la tía Zanzúla. Me quedé dormida en el viaje, robaron mi mochila vayan a saber donde. Me enteré de ese accidente AÑOS después. ¿Qué iba a saber yo? Solo sabía que no me buscaron." Isa infló las mejillas. "Por supuesto nunca encontré a la loca esa de Zanzúla."

Constanza se despejó la cara y resopló sin mucho disimulo. Se masajeó las sienes e intentó calmar sus nervios. Alexandros miraba a su hija con ganas de querer destruir algo, no porque la odiase, sino porque se odiaba a sí mismo: ¿Cómo lo había hecho que su hija le tuvo miedo, rencor y quizás cuantas cosas más? Había intentado protegerla del flagelo de la droga cuando creía que estaba cayendo en sus redes, confiando en lo que su hija mayor le decía. ¡Pobre Berenice! Por años estuvo muy enojado con ella y apenas le habló, pero ahora le tenía lástima. La adoraba, cierto, era su hija, pero le tenía lástima.

Y se odiaba a sí mismo. ¿Cómo fue que en su credulidad pensó que su hija había muerto así tan fácil? ¿Tan ahogado estaba por la desesperación acaso que no creyó otra cosa?

"Perdimos una hija." Dijo Constanza de pronto. "Mientras otra agonizaba en el hospital con un negro pronóstico, nos pasaban tus cosas quemadas. Aquél autobús ardió como el infierno, fueron muy pocos cadáveres los que pudieron ser identificados." La mujer se detuvo unos instantes, al ser evidente que no podía hablar del tema sin que se le quebrase la voz. "Y Berenice… Berenice se moría."

"Pasaban demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, 'Bella. No podíamos distinguir pies ni colas… fue horrible."

"Me imagino." Isabella les miró con una mezcla de reproche y de entendimiento. "Obvio que prefirieron a la _favorita_." Dijo entre dientes.

Sí, eso fue rencor del feo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró enojada a sus horrorizados padres, quienes la miraban de hito en hito. Quiso sentirse mal por las lágrimas que comenzaba a derramar su madre, pero digamos que llevaba AÑOS con ganas de decirles eso.

"No digas eso, nunca tuvimos favoritas, nunca…"

 _"Berenice es mejor que tú, es más linda que tú, mira que buenas notas se saca Berenice, ¿por qué no eres más sociable, como tu hermana?"_ Isabella frunció el ceño. "Todos los malditos días. ¿Qué querían que pensara? Tenía **trece** , maldita sea."

"Fue un error de nuestra parte, pero no era así, a los tres los queremos igual…"

"¡Me tomaron por drogadicta cuando no lo era! Le creían a Berenice y nunca comprobaron lo que decía. Entiendo que no se los ponía fácil, pero si me hubieran tenido un poco de confianza no habría crecido en la calle…" Isabella se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban apretadas con fuerza. "… Y me dejaron a mi suerte porque no comprobaron lo que les decía la policía. ¡Me dejaron sola! Por años creí que se habían alegrado de que nunca volviera a casa, ¿y cuando supe que estaba _muerta_? Ni siquiera les importó comprobar si en verdad era yo…"

"¡Casi se nos mueren dos hijas! Nunca se nos ocurrió dudar de lo que nos dijeron. ¡Era Demasiado!" Alexandros se levantó de su asiento, con los ojos hinchadísimos, pero sin derramar lágrimas. "Casi me morí de horror cuando fui a tu cuarto y no estabas, y de nuevo en el hospital al ver a Berenice… casi me volví loco cuando nos trajeron tu moch…" El sujeto cayó sentado de regreso en su asiento, sin poder terminar de hablar. Constanza, a diferencia de él, lloraba.

"Berenice casi murió ese día… y dos veces más antes que pasara una semana. Nos dijeron que quedaría vegetal… Pero sí te buscamos, por todo Litoxoro, en las casas de tus amigos. ¡Hasta fuimos con la señora Millie!"

"¡¿La de los gatos?!"

"Nos dijo que pasabas las tardes con ellas cuando te regañábamos. Resulta que le confiabas cosas a ella que a nosotros no." Gruñó Alexandros. "Eso me dolió."

"¿Por qué te iba a doler? Ni que hubiéramos sido tan cercanos. Discutíamos todo el día, y me acosabas que solo estudiara. Nunca. Te. Fijaste en mis notas…"

"Confiaste en una extraña…"

"Llevábamos un montón de tiempo sin conversar, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no me juzgara. ¿Y dices que te dolió? Mis padres no me querían, les estorbaba."

"… Me dolió descubrir **lo lejos** que estaba de ti. Que no supe cuidarte ni protegerte… eso fue lo que me dolió." Alexandros se encogió de hombros. "Perdí mi oportunidad, nunca voy a poder compensártelo."

"A mi también me dolió. Y nunca podré compensarlo." Isabella bajó las manos a su regazo, aunque de un solo manotazo tomó su tazón de café y bebió un buen sorbo.

"No nos estorbabas." Dijo Constanza. "No sabíamos como manejar la situación, pero **no nos estorbabas**. ¡Nos hiciste mucha falta! Tienes que creernos."

"Les daré el beneficio de la duda… Ventajas de haber crecido en la calle: aprendes a no confiar."

Isa tenía ganas de estallar en llanto, pero su orgullo no la dejaba. Seguramente esto la dejaría agotadísima a la noche y todavía tenía que acosar a Ferraro por aquella información que le iba a dar. Miró a su madre… recordando sin querer lo mucho que la echaba de menos, cosa que le atenazó la garganta.

"No sabía que tenía un hermano. Si no hubiera sido por él, nunca, nunca habrían sabido de mi."

"Sebastián te busca desde que supo de ti." Gruñó Alexandros. "Mocoso impertinente al final tenía razón…" El hombre miró de reojo a Isabella. "Debí prestarle más atención…"

"¿Para qué?"

"Te hubiéramos encontrado antes, 'Bella."

"¡¿Para qué?!" Gruñó Isa. "¡¿Creen que porque me encontró Sebastián quiere decir que busco reconciliarme con ustedes?!" La chica se iba a lanzar con una nueva filípica sobre oportunidades perdidas y lo mucho que le dolía haber sido dejada de lado. Pero recordó de pronto a Kanon y su propia experiencia reconciliándose con Saga. Se quedó muda.

¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? ¿Estaba en efecto tan reacia a la presencia de sus padres? Habían sido bastante injustos con ella, pero de verdad, creerla muerta y tener que recordar cada día el error que cometieron con ella contaba como castigo… mucho más verla viva y bien, sabiendo que se las había tenido que apañar de pequeña; no debía ser fácil… para nada fácil…

Sin que se diera cuenta, le tomaron las manos. Constanza la miraba sin pestañear.

"Si no quieres, no nos perdones… estás en tu derecho, pero… quiero que sepas… que te adoro con mi alma entera y verte viva ha sido una respuesta a mis oraciones. ¡Estás tan linda! Está bien si no quieres vernos nunca más… yo… estoy…"

¿Qué brujería era esta? Sintió una suerte de golpe eléctrico recorrerle cada fibra de su cuerpo, quebrando todas sus defensas de chica ruda. ¿Cómo un simple toque mandaba sus emociones por una montaña rusa de altos, bajos y curvas? Isabella se mareó por momentos al sentir esos tirabuzones en su cabeza y ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, que rodaron sin censura por sus mejillas. Se puso a temblar como una hoja… ¡Era su mamá! Ella… ¡Ese toque! ¡¿Qué tenía ese maldito toque?! No es que lo necesitara, ni lo rehusara, solo… ¡¿qué tenía ese toque?!

"… Te necesité, mamá." Susurró sin pensar. "Te… necesité… y no estabas."

Constanza la abrazó en un impulso ciego que no midió consecuencias. No le importó hacer la mesa a un lado, ni correr las sillas, ni levantar a Isabella de su asiento. Solo abrazó a su hija con toda la fuerza que tenía, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo, como las rodillas amenazaban con fallarle y mucho frío. Le bajó una suerte de desesperación que solo le permitió atinar a levantar los brazos como si no supiera que hacer con ellos, y solo atinó a corresponder el gesto cuando Alexandros las abrazó a las dos.

El alivio en un llanto. Isa se largó a llorar con ganas… Y si le fallaron las rodillas.

No. No cayó. Sus papás la sostenían.

Detrás del mesón, el dueño del café, junto con su personal, y el gatito que se supone no debería estar allí por un asunto de higiene, se abrazaban emocionados al notar ese reencuentro. Obvio que no sabían de qué se trataba todo, pero las emociones estaban tan a flor de piel que no habían podido evitar empatizar. Al otro lado de la calle y observando con emoción aquella reunión, Kanon sujetó a Sebas en una llave y le frotó los nudillos en la frente a modo de felicitación.

Ahora, si bien Isabella había aceptado ese abrazo, aún quedaba por ver si perdonaba a sus padres o no…

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Enemigo Entre Nos._**

 _… Anneke sujetó mejor la correa: conocía a su mascota y sabía que mordía sin advertir_ _cuando alguien no le gustaba_ _y tenía toda la pinta de querer darle un_ _buen_ _tarascón al tipo. Miró al hombre y un velo brillante le cubrió los ojos. ¡Athena! ¡Conocía a este sujeto!_

 _¡Era el hombre de su visión! ¡El que lastimó a Lizzie!_

 _"Usted es dentista." Afirmó fingiendo sorpresa. El sujeto se volteó a mirarla y en seguida le sonrió, tratando de galantearla. Anneke sintió asco._

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Reconozco que la conversación de Isa con sus papás hizo que me brotaran varios pucheros. Al menos fue capaz de escucharse ella misma y aceptar un abrazo de esa naturaleza… supongo que le hizo bien a todos. Sebas puede estar orgulloso de sí mismo y de su pequeño logro. Lo que me recuerda, y puede que sea algo irrelevante, pero… el próximo fic está completo en un 87% **n.n**. Sobre el mini Omake que viene… no logré hacer calzar la escena en ningún lado, pero no quería perderla, así que ¡VOILÁ! Ahí la tienen. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¿Eres tú, Nice? Sospecho que sí, pues de otro modo no se explica que Shura haya salido corriendo a comer. Creo que lo consientes demasiado. Me alegra saber que estás ocupada y contenta con tus proyectos y vida. Eso siempre es bueno. Sobre el fic… habrá una escena que quieres y esperas más adelante. Te sigo debiendo el omake, pero tenle paciencia. Julián es algo impulsivo, pero al menos no volverá a subestimar a su sobrina, que Athena no tiene los pergaminos que tiene solo por ser la hija favorita de Zeus. La chica navega con bandera de tonta, pero no… de tonta no tiene un pelo, menos cuando está en modo divino. Ni modo, Julián no logró cobrarse el favor. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Lizzie necesitaba llorar de la manera que lo hizo, **Sagitarius** , y lo bueno es que tuvo a Mati con ella para contenerla. Sobre los malparidos que la maltrataron y expusieron quien sabe a qué cantidad de peligros… ya les va a llegar su Waterloo. De hecho, pon atención que ya se ve un apronte de aquello. Supongo que Kanon puede estar orgulloso de Sebas, logró algo especial con su familia. Será un buen aprendiz, solo espero que pueda usar sus habilidades para el bien. Va por buen camino en todo caso. Poseidón ya tendrá otra oportunidad para ganarle a Athena, aunque si sigue así de impulsivo, no va a conseguir nada. Y sí, el lemuelfito nace en agosto: los embarazos de los elfos tolkenianos duran un año. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **Mini Omake:** **Corazón de Abuelito.**

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _Día siguiente. 18:35 horas._

Lizzie bostezó con ganas y se acurrucó en los brazos que la sujetaban, con los ojos a medio cerrar, sin querer dormirse del todo. Abrazaba el muñeco de amigurumi sin querer soltarlo, lo mismo que un mechón de cabello de su abuelo. Axl no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro: primera vez en días que Lizzie accedía a ser cargada por él tanto rato y ni moverse quería, por lo que la mecía embelesado.

Sospechaba que tendrían algunos problemas consiguiendo que la nena soltara su cabello, pero no le importaba, estaba demasiado feliz. Matilda le sacó una foto con el celular.

"¿No le han dicho suegrito, lo bien que se ve así?"

"¿Tú crees eso, Matilda?"

 _"¡También Lo Creo!"_ Exclamó Lümi desde las profundidades del taller.

 _"¡Eso Sonó a Indirecta, Papá!"_ Llegó la alegre y traviesa voz de Mu.

 _"¡Mu! ¡Nadie Dijo Que Opinaras!"_

 _"Lo Regañaron, Maestro. Jejejeje."_

 _"¡Kiki!"_

Lümi y Mu estaban metidos entre varias armaduras que necesitaban manutención. Los últimos dos meses se había acumulado mucho el trabajo, pero entre madre, hijo y aprendiz trabajando en equipo, rápidamente se recuperaba el terreno perdido. La antigua amazona dorada se estaba dedicando de cabeza a ayudar a su Mu, aliviando la carga de éste. Lo mejor de todo es que Kiki podía aprovechar la experiencia de ambos en el arte de reparar armaduras.

Tanto Mati como Axl rieron entre dientes. El tono de Lümi sonaba algo avergonzado, tanto como la bonita tonalidad roja que de pronto había decorado el rostro de Axl. Lizzie cabeceó un poco y suspiró, perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño, y tras acomodarse mejor, se quedó dormida en brazos de su abuelo, quien la cobijó mejor.

"Mejor la llevamos a dormir a su cuarto. Así estará más tranquila."

"¿Usted cree? Pobrecita, no me gusta que despierte sola."

"A mí tampoco, pero... Al menos dejémosla en el moisés."

Axl había notado que Mati era bastante aprensiva. Tras decidir adoptarla junto con Mu había tomado un inesperado papel de madre que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar en serio. Le daba la impresión que al principio lo había tomado como un juego, pero sin darse cuenta se estaba posesionando bastante bien del rol. O sea, había veces que huía descaradamente, cada vez que podía, igual Mu, dando la impresión que ninguno estaba del todo convencido, pero que no tenían de otra.

Bah. Eran imaginaciones suyas. Los dos serían buenos padres.

Sin duda que Lizzie los había pillado mal parados. Axl arrugó el rostro una milésima, quizás molesto: de alguna manera tenía que reclamarle a Shion el descuido. Debió poner más cuidado en lo que hacía cuando le entregó la beba a su hijo. ¡Ya, está bien! En la emoción del momento él tampoco hubiera hecho algo muy distinto, pero en serio debió ser menos impulsivo. ¡Era el Patriarca! Debió haberse detenido unos instantes y pensar un poco más, experiencia tenía, pero NOOOOOOOOOO. ¡Aries tenía que ser!

No le cabía duda alguna que Mu y Mati harían un buen trabajo, y que eran personas muy íntegras e idóneas, sin mencionar que se adoraban, pero le daba la impresión que ambos perdían puntos de madurez cuando se veían enfrentados a la crianza de la niña. Cierto, él y Lümi no eran mucho mayores que ellos cuando supieron que serían padres y en aquél momento recordaba haberse sentido demasiado joven como para comenzar a criar (aunque todo el mundo les dijese que ya se les estaba pasando el cuarto de hora), pero de alguna manera le daba la impresión que él y su esposa estaban mejor preparados que Mu y Mati.

Lizzie era querida por sus nuevos papás, pero también los asustaba. Y ambos eran terroríficamente aprensivos. ¿Acaso él hubiera sido igual?

Alguien intentó quitarle a Lizzie.

"¡Duerme!"

Casi por instinto Axl empujó levemente a Mati hacia atrás, protegiendo mejor a la nena. Volvió a encenderse como semáforo cuando se dio de lo que había hecho.

"Quería ponerla en el moisés..." Dijo Mati sorprendida.

"¡Discúlpame, por favor! Reaccioné sin pensar. ¿Estás bien?" Dijo rojo como un tomate.

"Sorprendida, pero eso es todo." Mati se rió nerviosa. "¿Puedo tomarla ahora?"

"¡Claro!" Axl le entregó a Lizzie a Mati con extremo cuidado, quien la tomó inexperta, pero muy amorosa. La dejó sobre el moisés y la arropó con calma. "Lo lamento mucho, en serio." Insistió el lemuriano.

"No pasa nada. Aunque admito que sujeté el taser." Afirmó Matilda traviesa, haciendo alusión al regalo que Anneke le había hecho esa tarde cuando la había visto.

La chica se quedó viendo a Lizzie dormida e incluso le apartó algunos mechones de su cara. Axl puso atención, notando que la mirada de Mati era neutral, pero que al mismo tiempo danzaban las emociones y las dudas, pero...

"Ella es preciosa." Dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo no querer a mi gordita linda?" Axl sonrió tranquilo y asintió. Lizzie ya era de Mati.

"Lo es."

Afirmó tranquilo. Y entrecerró los ojos, muy decidido: sí, definitivamente tenía que hablar con Shion.

 **Fin del Mini–Omake.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG **


	12. Cap 11: Enemigo Entre Nos

_Anneke tiene un encuentro por completo desagradable que incluso la lleva a ser bastante imprudente, pero al menos podrá darle una buena pista a Shura. Mu lleva a Lizzie por primera vez al Coliseo, lo que termina siendo una buena experiencia… aunque Kyrus comienza a demostrar que es hijo de su padre. Isa sigue con la investigación._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y no, creo que no me llevo bien con los links pegados en mi perfil **ùOu** … **._.** Trataré de referirlos a esa galería… **.** … **.** … **ÓAÒ** ¡EKLÉCTIKAAAA! ¡AYUDAAAA! SOY UNA INÚTIL… **TAT** En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Enemigo entre Nos**

 **Barrio de** **Monastiraki. Atenas.**

 _26 de marzo. 18:24 horas._

"¿Todo bien con Isa y Kanon?" Preguntó de pronto Anneke. Saga guardó el celular.

"Eso parece, Kanon dice que están conversando."

"Ojalá les vaya bien."

"¿Cómo? ¿No sabes?" Bromeó Saga, abrazándola por la cintura, mientras la atraía hacia él y la besaba en el cuello. Anneke le hizo el quite, mientras se aguantaba la risa.

La pareja se encontraba paseando por Monastiraki, disfrutando de la agradable tarde y de la gente, entre los puestos de artesanías y tabernas. Había una curiosa cantidad de turistas, pero en ningún caso un tumulto, el clima era muy alegre en verdad. Saga estaba muy atento, pues sabía que las multitudes estresaban a Anneke (a él tampoco le gustaban), pero la chica parecía estar disfrutando tanto como él.

Anneke había cambiado muchísimo el último año, y era para mejor. Él también, hasta se resfriaba menos, y eso lo tenía muy contento. Se fijó en la pancita de la mujer: comenzaba a notarse más y eso lo llenaba de orgullo. Infló el pecho y siguió caminando. Para él era una estupenda tarde y se sentía muy relajado. Distraídamente miró la hora y como que no quiere la cosa, aterrizó otro beso en el cuello de su amada.

"Estás muy mimoso hoy."

"¿Puedes culparme? Me provocas, mujer, eso pasa." Le dijo en un tono de voz bajo y grave, junto al oído.

"Armph."

Saga miró hacia abajo. Bruno iba atado con una correa que Anneke llevaba. Se relamió los bigotes y miró a Saga como diciéndole que se portara bien, que lo tenía vigilado. Ah sí, el perro. Saga suspiró y le resopló de vuelta.

"¿De qué te quejas, si igual te llenan a caricias todo el día, perro?"

"No te pongas a pelear, amor, es solo un perro." Dijo Anneke como distraída. "Y tú, Bruno, no caigas en su juego. ¿Qué no ves que está celoso?"

"Vas a ver más tarde como te demuestro mis celos, Anne." Rezongó el dorado, con picardía.

El trío continuó el paseo, deteniéndose a medida que algo llamase su atención. Entre baratijas, recuerdos y artesanías nada parecía augurar que algo malo ocurría que hiciera temer por la seguridad de nadie. Saga le compró un helado a Anneke, que se acabó casi en seguida, para continuar con el paseo, ambos muy contentos. La chica se recostó sobre su hombro, y él sintió un lindo latido de corazón. Bruno olfateaba aquí y allá y nadie molestaba a nadie. Pasaron cerca de una librería.

"Anne, ¿te molesta si entro? Quisiera preguntar si tienen ese libro que ando buscando."

"Ve, no me molesta. Así aprovecho de ver estos libros de recetas de aquí." Dijo mientras señalaba las ofertas que estaban expuestas justo fuera de la tiendita.

Saga entró al pequeño local. No era muy amplio, pero tampoco estrecho, tenía un buen tamaño, aunque con la cantidad de libros, uno parecía sofocarse. Saga fue directo al mesón a preguntar por lo que buscaba, pero Anne no entró, considerando que no permitían entrar con el perro. Se quedó rebuscando por si había libros de recetas en el mesón que estaba justo fuera de la tienda…

Alguien se ubicó junto a ella, también a ver las ofertas. Anneke sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo y se giró casi paralizada de miedo. Bruno miraba fijo y con muy malas pulgas al hombre cuya mirada brincaba de título en título, ignorando a quienes tenía al lado. El tipo ni siquiera había reparado en ella o el perro. Anneke sujetó mejor la correa: conocía a su mascota, sabía que mordía sin advertir cuando alguien no le gustaba y tenía toda la pinta de querer darle un buen tarascón al tipo. Miró al hombre y un velo brillante le cubrió los ojos. ¡Athena! ¡Conocía A Este Sujeto!

¡Era El Hombre De Su Visión! ¡El Que Lastimó A Lizzie!

"Usted es dentista." Afirmó fingiendo sorpresa. El sujeto se volteó a mirarla y en seguida le sonrió, tratando de galantearla. Anneke sintió asco.

Va en serio, tuvo que reprimir una arcada de gusto ácido.

"¿Qué es esto? Una encantadora mujer me dice mi profesión."

"Digo la verdad, usted es dentista." Anneke le sonrió con diplomacia, conteniendo el asco y las ganas arrancarle los ojos. "Encima infantil. Usted atiende niños." Cerca de un millón de coloridos apelativos y menciones a la madre, al padre y a la familia del sujeto se le cruzaron por la cabeza.

"¡Adivinó! No solo es encantadora, sino también adivina. ¿A qué debo que un prodigio como usted se fije en mí?" Todo el lenguaje corporal del sujeto hablaba de coquetería y Anneke tuvo un atisbo de lo que estaba pensando, cosa que solo la hizo enojar y asquearse más. "¿O me has estado siguiendo, cariño? No creo en esas cosas, así que me has estado…"

"No soy su cariño." Le dijo muy grave. " _Adivina_ es una manera de decirme. En mi tierra me llaman _meica_ … a veces me dicen bruja." Anneke entrecerró los ojos con especial gravedad. "Sé de su _consulta especial_ del pasado 19 de marzo. Ya sabe, esa nena con los ojos diferentes."

Directo al grano. Anneke sabía que cometía una imprudencia exponiéndose así, pero sentía que no tenía otro modo de hacerlo. Disfrutó ver la cara del hombre mudar de galán a terror. El sujeto irguió la espalda, intentando verse más grande, aunque a Anneke solo le bastó elevar la cabeza un poco. Ella era más alta después de todo.

"¿Perdón? ¿De qué está hablando?" Preguntó muy serio, y por completo a la defensiva. Anneke bajó la voz, llena de amenaza.

"Fue temprano en la mañana, hacia las 10:30 más o menos, en ese burdel de mala muerte. Tu paciente tiene diez meses. ¡¿Cómo Pudiste, Maldito Infeliz?!" Anneke frunció el ceño y con una osadía que nunca supo de donde sacó, quizás el recuerdo de su visión le hizo subir la adrenalina, dio un paso hacia delante y le dio un empujoncito con la mano, siempre amenazante. Su altura ayudaba a intimidar. "¡A Ver si eres tan valiente conmigo! ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, **#$% &** cobarde! ¿O acaso una mujer te asusta?"

Todo el instinto de supervivencia se encendió en el sujeto con brutal fiereza. Apretó la mandíbula y enseñó los dientes, empuñando las manos. Intentó sujetar a Anneke de un brazo y llevársela de allí. ¿Cómo se atrevía esta mujerzuela? Era una torre cierto, pero él era más fuerte y la tipa estaba en desventaja. Siempre podía darle un golpe en el estómago para enseñarle quien manda, a ver si eso le gustaba.

"¡Mantén la boca cerrada, pu…!"

 **"¡GRRRRRR!"** Bruno intervino sin asco, con el pelaje bien erizado y enseñando los dientes, dejando en claro que los sabía usar muy bien. Era un perro viejo, cierto, pero conocía más trucos y verse más amenazante de lo normal era uno de ellos. El hombre retrocedió un paso: no había visto al bóxer.

"¡No tienes pruebas!"

Anneke, sin moverse de su sitio o exponer alguna expresión en el rostro, simplemente tomó aire.

"Es cosa de tiempo antes que la espada de Damocles caiga sobre ti, doctor Nick Tsagoras." Anneke palmeó a Bruno en la cabeza. " _Vamos, amigo._ _¡No te juntes con esta chusma!_ " Añadió la última parte en español y dando un giro _a lo doña Florinda_. Hubiera sido cómico en otro contexto, pero en este solo le dio un aire altanero, casi imprudente.

La chica emprendió hacia la puerta de la librería justo en el momento en que Saga salía con su libro en la mano. El hombre no sabía que ambos estaban juntos, por lo que no pensó en sus actos y se abalanzó sobre la mujer en un desesperado intento por detenerla y quizás hacerla desaparecer antes que hablase. Total, parecía extranjera, dudaba que alguien la echara de menos. Mientras más pronto se deshiciera de ella…

 **"ARGH."**

¿… Mejor?

Claro: no contaba con que la mujer anduviera acompañada… o que su acompañante fuera inusualmente fuerte. Saga, al ver que este extraño embestía a su chica por la espalda, simplemente frunció el ceño, estiró el brazo de improviso y lo sujetó por el cuello prácticamente sin despeinarse.

"¿Qué Se Supone Que Pretendes Con * **Mi Prometida** *, Imbécil?"

" **ARGH**. Suel –tame… ¡No respiro!" Suplicó entre llorosos pataleos. Saga lo soltó con asco.

"¡Hasta ahí te llegó lo rudo!"

"Desaparece antes que cambie de opinión." Le dijo Saga al hombre con un siseo peligroso. Anneke lo tomó del brazo mientras veía como el dentista ese ponía pies en polvorosa. "¿Qué fue todo eso, amor? ¡¿Te hizo daño?!" Le preguntó el dorado mientras la revisaba toda. Bruno se sentó junto a su ama y le dio algunos lametones en las manos.

"A mi no, pero me di el lujo de asustarlo. ¡Llama a Shura!"

"Explícate."

"Ese hombre es Nick Tsagoras. Es dentista: lo vi en mi visión del otro día. ¡Fue quien hirió a Lizzie!"

"¡¿Me Lo Dices Ahora?!" Reclamó Saga indignado, pensando que había perdido una bonita oportunidad de enviar al sujeto al calabozo del Santuario y luego de hacerlo mazamorra con calma, decirle a Mu quien era el nuevo inquilino, para que él pudiera hacerlo puré. "¡De Haberlo Sabido le Desencajo la Rodilla A Ver Si le Gusta!"

"¡No alcancé a decirte!" Exclamó Anneke compungida. "Además es bueno que huya… ¡Llama a Shura!"

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Saga mientras sacaba el celular. Planeaba contactar a Mu y a Shura.

"Porque se va a reunir con otro cómplice que sí sabe donde está el asesino de Selene."

La sorpresa y gravedad en el rostro fue evidente, pero actuó casi en seguida. Miró su celular y abrió los contactos… hora de hablar con Shura. O mejor por cosmonet.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Coliseo.**

 _Cuatro días después._ _30 de marzo._ _9:38 horas._

Sin duda cargar una niña era diferente. De su experiencia cargando a Helena cuando era pequeña y de esta, más la que tenía con Kyrus, le decían que eran casi dos mundos distintos. Las niñas eran más tranquilas, los niños… adoraban ser mimados, pero eran más inquietos, como que les gustaba más la aventura. ¿Serían algo cultural, ideas suyas o realidad empírica? Milo acomodó a Lizzie en sus brazos, quien lo miraba cauta, y la meció con brazos de papá experto.

"Ah, Lizzie: ¿Una sonrisita para el tío Milo?"

"No la presiones, alacrán. ¿No ves que no te conoce?" Protestó Alde. En seguida el enorme santo le dedicó una sonrisa enorme a la pequeña. "¿A que sí te acuerdas del tío Aldebarán, verdad?" Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Lizzie parpadeó rápido y procedió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de Milo, quien en respuesta, la cobijó mejor y la meció.

"¡Agú! Gúuuuu. Agú."

"Estás vocalizando más…"

"Lo he notado, lo que me alivia mucho. No son sílabas, pero sí vocaliza algo." Comentó Mu de verdad contento. "Kyrus a esta edad recuerdo que ya balbuceaba sílabas."

"Ya llamaba _mamá_ a Alisa y experimentaba con vocales." Milo sonrió enternecido. "No me extraña, con todo lo que mi Lis le conversa."

"También decía _No_." Dijo Shura. El santo de Capricornio arrugó el ceño. El español había tenido una fructífera cacería y eso lo tenía contento. Por fin tenía pistas concretas y sentía que había dejado de perseguir fantasmas. "Ya recuperará el tiempo perdido. Antes que pase un año va a estar hablando hasta por los codos. ¿A que sí, Lizzie?" Afirmó el dorado permitiéndose una sonrisa.

"Agú." Balbuceó Lizzie sin levantar la cabeza.

"A todo esto, ¿Kyrus no está celoso?" Preguntó Alde de pronto.

Milo dejó escapar una breve carcajada y señaló con la cabeza hacia la derecha del grupo. Afro de Piscis se paseaba por las gradas en dirección a la salida con un energético Kyrus que quería caminar por todos lados, y con Blanquita que los seguía de cerca, muy vigilante. El pequeño se había puesto celoso por exactamente veinte segundos, pero tenía tantos tíos que encontrar uno que le prestase más atención no fue difícil. Afro parecía muy contento, le gustaba cuidar pequeños y les tenía más paciencia de la que él mismo creía que tenía. Además la mascota de Alde parecía vigilarlos a ambos: a Afro para que no se despistara y a Kyrus, por si se le ocurría salir corriendo.

Mu sonrió y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Estaba algo nervioso, era la primera vez que traía a Lizzie al Coliseo. Le daba terror que algo le pasara, o que hubiera olvidado alguna cosa. Recordaba que cuando Milo comenzó a traer a Kyrus, venía con una montaña de cosas, más ese armatoste que osaba llamar coche, que se separaba en un aparente millar de piezas, todas con una función diferente: que sillita de paseo que también servía para el auto, que moisés, que ruedas todoterreno, que parasol, cubre lluvia, ¡Pff! Bastante útil, pero a ratos incómodo y gran consumidor de espacio útil… que por cierto, hacía ya unos meses que no usaba y que le había regalado esa mañana a Mu para que lo aprovechara con Lizzie. Miró al cielo: estaba despejado y tibio, unos veinticuatro o veinticinco grados Celsius y se percibía algo de humedad: ese día haría calor por lo visto. Pero las noches estaban todavía frescas. ¿Y si Lizzie se resfriaba por el cambio de temperatura?

"Yo estaba atacado de los nervios cuando bajamos con Héctor la primera vez." Dijo Aioria de pronto, señalando el moisés en el que dormía su leoncito. "¿Y no te acuerdas de Milo?"

"¡Hey! ¿Yo qué cosa?"

"Mu no estaba ese día, pero yo sí." Comentó Alde. "Te tropezabas con tus propias manos y no pasaban más de cinco minutos antes de que te asomaras a verlo. ¡No dejabas dormir tranquilo al pobrecito!"

"¡Me aseguraba que respirase!" Protestó el escorpión, recordando el alegre bullying del que había sido víctima en aquella ocasión.

"Tú no eres más aprensivo porque no tienes más tiempo. No sé quien es peor, tú o Alisa." Se rió Aldebarán de buena gana.

"Kyrus fue prematuro, nació tres semanas antes." Recordó Shura muy serio. "Es lógico que Milo estuviera pendiente y más que sea aprensivo: Bien se le pudo morir su hijo si no le prestaba atención." Explicó en un curioso despliegue de compañerismo hacia el escorpión.

Los dorados presentes miraron a Shura algo neutrales, pero pronto Milo hizo una mueca de honesta angustia, pues recordar que su hijo bien se pudo morir por falta de atención de verdad no le gustaba; Aioria en cambio, y en completo sigilo, decidió ir a ver si Héctor seguía vivo y Mu se puso pálido, echándole una rápida ojeada a Lizzie, quien parecía estar bastante cómoda en brazos de su tío escorpión. Aldebarán estalló en carcajadas.

"¡ **JAJAJAJAJA**! Solo Shura es capaz de…"

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Estalló Lizzie en llanto al asustarse por el vozarrón de Alde. Milo lo miró feo y comenzó a consolar a la pequeña.

"¡Mira lo que Hiciste, Alde!" Exclamó Milo entre dientes. Mu se arrojó a su compañero para tomar a la pequeña. Se veía algo pálido. Alde en cambio se rascó la cabeza.

"Perdón, no quería asustarla." Se lamentó en serio, bastante compungido.

"¡Pero Lo hiciste!" Gruñó Milo acusador, tras entregarle la niña a su papá, cruzándose de brazos. Mu aferró a Lizzie contra su pecho, mientras la revisaba y encendía su cosmo para calmarla.

"No sé si Lizzie es prematura o no. No sé cuánto pesó al nacer, o cómo le fue en su prueba apgar, si es que se la tomaron, o si le trataron bien los resfríos, o si tiene…"

"Calma Mu." Le pidió Shura, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "Nunca lo podrás saber, encárgate de lo que puedes a partir de ahora."

"Pero necesito saber…" Mu miró hacia Lizzie, quien había dejado de llorar. La nena lo miró de vuelta y le esbozó una sonrisita, lo que casi derritió a su nuevo papá.

"Esa sonrisa compra a cualquiera." Opinó Milo.

"Tan coqueta ella. Miren no más." Añadió Aioria.

"Ya sabe como manipular a Mu. Grave." Dijo un sonriente Aldebarán.

"Justo cuando pensaba que no sonreía." Comentó Shura.

"¡Hace días que sonríe! Aunque no a todos, solo algunos." Afirmó Mu, mientras la mecía.

Lizzie miró a sus tíos siempre cauta, pero menos a la defensiva. No solo estaba con su papá (quien estaba segura la protegería) sino que al menos este lote parecía que no le haría daño. Un montón de gente se había acercado a saludarla, algunos menos exuberantes que otros. Ella no tenía como saberlo, pero su llegada y presencia en Aries no había pasado desapercibida, por lo que muchos santos y amazonas quisieron conocerla. Incluso algunos soldados se acercaron con algo de timidez a verla. Ya el día anterior había pasado con Mati en la oficina de abogados, donde también había atraído mucha atención, pero que había sido mejor contenida gracias a Helga, la nueva secretaria. Lizzie incluso había conocido a la diosa. Athena no pudo evitar las ganas de verla y hasta la había cargado bastante rato, prometiéndole que a partir de ese momento estaría a salvo.

Bostezó con ganas y se metió una mano a la boca. Comenzaba a darle hambre y quizás un poco de sueño, pero no quería reclamar todavía. Como que estar al aire libre le gustaba, las caricias del sol eran perfectas y se sentía tranquila. Ni se dio cuenta cuando Mu la maniobró en los brazos y la dejó en el moisés que alguna vez fuera de Kyrus y que era perfecto para estar al aire libre.

Bien recordarán que Milo esa mañana les había regalado a Mati y Mu el coche que fuera de Kyrus. Como este se separaba en múltiples partes y era algo aparatoso, el lemuriano había decidido llevar con él solo el moisés. Lizzie tenía uno que Afro le había regalado los primeros días, pero ese por lo visto solo lo usaría en casa, considerando que parecía muy frágil para estar a la intemperie. Aioria acercó el moisés de Héctor para aprovechar mejor la sombra y se asomó a ver como Mu acomodaba a su hijita.

"Quisiera revisarle su pierna. Ver como va." Pidió Aioria con cara de circunstancias. Mu le dejó pasó libre y vio como el león hacía una rápida revisión de la lesión de Lizzie, mientras la pequeña lo fulminaba con la mirada. "Jejejeje, alguien está aprendiendo de Mati las miradas."

"¡Mati no se enoja!"

"¿Nunca la has visto poniendo orden cuando se juntan más de seis santos pidiendo papeles al mismo tiempo, verdad?" Preguntó Alde muy casual.

"…" Mu parpadeó un poco, antes de sonrojarse con furor. "¡Pero si así se ve linda!"

"Lo tuyo es grave, Mu." Dijo Milo. "¿Cómo está esa piernecita, Mufasa?"

Aioria suspiró, agradeciendo internamente el cambio de tema, mientras ejercitaba la pierna de la nena, aplicando cosmo en el caso que le doliera. Sabía que Shura por fin había aceptado la muerte de Selene y trataba de darle un cierre a eso (su cacería ayudaba mucho), y también le constaba que el español no se iba a quedar rumiando penas mucho tiempo más. Era una persona práctica, que sabía que tenía que hacer duelo, pero que no podía quedarse atascado en eso el resto de sus días. Aún así se sentía incómodo hablando sobre parejas cerca de él.

Si le hubieran hecho eso a Marín, estaría enloquecido de dolor. O muy concentrado en Héctor.

"¡Y dale con _Mufasa_!" Gruñó el león a regañadientes. "Estable: ni mejora ni empeora. No debería tener esta lesión, pero bueno… hay que esperar para ver resultados." Aioria soltó a Lizzie y se puso de pie.

"Tendrá problemas de desarrollo, ¿verdad? A esta edad debería estar intentando gatear o ponerse de pie…" Suspiró Mu preocupado.

"Que le des tiempo, Mu." Milo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Mu. "¿Puedes echarle un ojo a los niños, Mufasa? Éste se viene a entrenar conmigo."

"¡¿Cómo que Mufasa?!" Protestó Aioria de nuevo, de mal humor.

"¡Pero no puedo dejarla sola!"

"Puedes. Y tienes que hacerlo."

"Que conste que te lo dice Milo, aprensiones locas." Añadió Shura. "Vamos, Carnero: entrenas con los dos."

"¡¿Pero y Lizzie?!"

"¡¿Crees que le voy a hacer daño, Mu?! Me Ofendes." Bromeó Aioria con mucha seriedad.

"¡NO! Pero…"

"Yo me quedo aquí para vigilar." Añadió Alde. "También está Afro dando vueltas con Kyrus, así que pierde cuidado. Y está Blanquita."

"¡Pero…!"

Milo y Shura sujetaron a Mu por los brazos y, sin darle tiempo a protestar a favor o en contra, lo arrastraron a la arena. Alde les hizo una seña con la mano al tiempo que se acomodaba junto al moisés en donde Lizzie trataba de permanecer despierta. Aioria le puso una sombrilla para que el sol no molestara tanto y acercó aún más el moisés en donde dormía Héctor, también ingeniándoselas para resguardarlo del sol. Justo en ese sitio la sombra a esa hora era perfecta, pero mejor se aseguraban. Se sentó al lado de Alde y comenzaron a conversar de cualquier tema.

Al poco rato volvió Afro con Kyrus de la mano. El niño venía muy contento y con el aspecto de haber pegado una buena carrera. A juzgar por el aspecto de Afro (quien parecía haber dado un salto mortal hacia el suelo), tal cosa no estaba tan alejada de la verdad. Blanquita se sentó junto a los bebés que dormían, tras olerlos brevemente.

"¿Carrera repentina?" Preguntó Alde. "Jejeje, Kyrus va para atleta, se los digo."

"Fuimos por el borde externo del coliseo, donde está la hierba y esas florecitas tan lindas. Creí que le gustaría ir por lo blandito." Afro rio travieso. "Me descuidé un instante y se largó a correr."

"¿Dónde está la hierba? ¿No es donde está esa sombra que le gusta tanto a Shaina?" Preguntó Aioria divertido.

"¡¿Cómo crees?! Estoy de niñero: no iba a cometer ninguna imprudencia con Kyrus ahí." Afro suspiró apenado. "Además mi mujer no estaba." Añadió compungido.

Los adultos comenzaron a bromear con Afro y pronto soltó la mano de Kyrus. El pequeño escorpión bostezó y se sentó en la grada, arrimándose junto a Alde. Tenía sueño y quería dormir. Algo dormitó, pero el estornudo de Blanquita lo despertó de nuevo. Kyrus se dio cuenta que la enorme perra estaba echada junto a los moisés y, tras parpadear unos instantes, notó que allí estaba el suyo. Se levantó y sin que el santo de Tauro se diera cuenta, o decidiera ignorarlo, medio gateando y caminando (no era tanta distancia tampoco), se acercó hasta donde dormían los pequeños.

Se asomó al moisés de Héctor, quien dormía feliz de la vida. Sonrió y repitió el gesto hacia su propio moisés, esperando verlo vacío. Tenía planeado meterse dentro y dormir un ratito, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió. Lizzie dormía, no profundo, pero lo hacía.

"Nena…" balbuceó Kyrus perplejo.

¿Qué hacía una niña durmiendo en su moisés? El niño estiró la mano y le topó la cara. Lizzie despertó, remolona al principio pero full alerta cuando se dio cuenta que era observada. Justo cuando Kyrus le sonrió y la saludó con la manito, Blanquita asomó su enorme cabeza y comenzó a olfatear a la niña. Lizzie casi se murió del susto, pero cuando la perra le pasó la lengua por su piernecita izquierda, sonrió por las cosquillas, dejando escapar unas tímidas risitas.

"¿Gúu? ¡Aaaaagú!"

"… La." Saludó Kyrus. El niño frunció el ceño unos instantes. "… ormir." Añadió tranquilo, con una clara referencia que quería siesta. Lizzie frunció el ceño, sin entender qué quería este niño.

Por cierto, nunca había visto a alguien tan cercano a su edad, estaba muy curiosa… pero más curiosa se puso cuando Kyrus, de alguna manera se encaramó y se metió dentro del moisés. Con toda la audacia del mundo se hizo un hueco junto a Lizzie, también quizás encima, acomodándose a su lado. La beba no sabía si largarse a llorar de susto, indignación o qué cosa, o si debía o no emitir ruido alguno. A Kyrus no pareció importarle compartir espacio con la niña, considerando que no era la primera vez que dormía amontonado junto a otros aprendices de su edad. A veces Milo lo dejaba en una suerte de guardería que se formaba de manera improvisada en el Santuario, y el santo o amazona a cargo solía hacerlos dormir la siesta apilados.

Bueno. La idea era que durmieran sobre una misma colchoneta, pero los niños terminaban amontonándose de todos modos. ¡Pero Lizzie no estaba acostumbrada! Menos a una invasión tan desfachatada de su espacio personal. ¿Éste quién changos se creía que era?

"¡GÚ!" Reclamó indignada, tratando de moverse y de apartar al invasor de moisés.

Pero Kyrus simplemente suspiró, se acurrucó mejor y… se durmió.

Lizzie hizo un enorme puchero e intentó quitarse a Kyrus de encima, pero este dormía como si estuviera en el lugar más cómodo del mundo. Quiso moverse, pero su única opción era a su derecha y la rodilla la tenía sensible. Este niño tan molesto era pesado y no podía moverlo. Le tembló el labio y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas. Comenzó a gimotear y miró hacia arriba justo en el momento en que Afro le sacaba una foto con el celular.

 **TCHK**.

"Se las voy a mostrar cuando tengan quince." Dijo el dorado, mientras la reenviaba por whatsapp a todos sus grupos. No tardaron en llegar todo tipo de comentarios.

"Eso es tan tierno que debería ser ilegal." Comentó Alde.

"Milo… ¿Qué hace tu hijo metido en ese moisés con mi hija?" Protestó Mu divertido. Milo se puso rojo en ese instante al pensar quizás en qué y entre risas se llevó una mano a la nuca.

"¡Duerme! ¿Qué más va a hacer a esta edad? **JAJAJAJA**."

"¡Hijo de Tigre tenía que salir rayado!" Exclamó Shura divertido.

El bullying sería intenso cuando los niños fueran mayores.

Pero Lizzie no entendía nada. Se fijó en Mu y le estiró una manita pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos. En ese momento Milo se inclinó y tomó a Kyrus en brazos, quien en la sorpresa de verse alzado de pronto se agarró de lo primero que pilló: sujetó el vestido de Lizzie y le dio una sacudida a medida que lo alzaban, y aunque la soltó rápido, la nena se agitó y al mover las piernas, pasó a llevar los puntos que aún tenía en el piecito.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** …"

Obviamente le dolió y se largó a llorar con ganas. Mu la levantó en seguida a consolarla.

Kyrus, ya desde los brazos de su padre y asustado por lo repentino del llanto, miró a Lizzie con los ojos abiertos a más no poder e hizo su propio puchero. Desde la muerte de Erich que el pequeño se estaba mostrando demasiado empático con el dolor ajeno y se dio cuenta que la nena sufría, quizás por su culpa… y eso no le gustó. Si de algo Kyrus se había dado cuenta, incluso a tan tierna edad, es que no le gustaba ver gente sufriendo dolor.

 **"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, DUELEEEEEEE!"** Kyrus se abrazó a Milo, llorando de desolación como si hubiera perdido un pariente.

"¡Ah, que lindo! ¡Llanto en estéreo!" Se quejó Shura apretando los dientes.

"No digas eso o invocas un…" Comenzó a decir Aioria, pero…

" **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Héctor se largó a llorar de improviso.

Claro. Si ya había dos bebés llorando, él no se iba a quedar atrás. Héctor no tenía ganas de llorar, era un bebé muy tranquilo en ese respecto, pero iba a apoyar el llanto de sus semejantes, cualesquiera que fuera la razón. Así de comprometido estaba por la causa.

"… Llanto gremial." Puntualizó Alde.

Los seis santos presentes tan solo suspiraron. Iba a ser complicado.

* * *

 **Plaza Syntagma. Atenas.**

 _Día siguiente. 31 marzo._ _11:45 horas._

Se habían reunido en aquella esquina, en un café muy concurrido cerca de la salida del metro. Isabella tenía los ojos cerrados tras sus gafas oscuras y meditaba la información que Ferraro acababa de darle. Se aseguró de que había recibido las fotografías y se guardó el celular.

"Entonces… ¿quien dirigía este burdel que cerró no es a quien arrestamos ayer?"

"No, es otro, pero ese en cuestión también está implicado. Creo que servía de correo." Ferraro resopló molesto. "El tipo de las fotos que te envié…"

"No parece ser el dueño real."

"Justo lo que iba a decir: no es el dueño, era más cauteloso, pero se ha puesto descuidado." Alessandro la miró a la cara por unos instantes. "Debe ser parte de la operación, hasta ahora no había podido seguirlo bien, pero desde hace unos días que está cometiendo errores de principiante. No, no es el _capo_ del burdel, pero sí debe tratar con él."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Bastante. Algo debió pasar en esa red que remeció todos los hilos hacia abajo… supongo que lo de la beba lemuriana."

"Lizzie."

"¿Cómo?"

"Le pusieron Lizzie. Bueno, se llama Elizabeth, pero le decimos _Lizzie_." Gruñó Isa entre dientes. "Ferraro… ¿Cómo sabes que no es una trampa para el _cazador_? Puede que estén intentando sacarte del medio. Tiene toda la pinta de serlo."

"Puede que sí sea una trampa, pero no puedo dejar de investigarla. Esos malditos deben ser detenidos."

"Si te atrapan, no iré por ti, conste."

"¡Gracias! Me encanta la hospitalidad griega."

"Bah."

Isa comenzó a observar sus alrededor, el contexto en el que estaba. Nunca había perdido la costumbre de revisar por las posibles salidas y refugios cuando estaba en la calle, aunque ese sector en particular lo conocía muy bien. Sintió una brisa que le refrescó los cabellos.

"Creo… que los juzgados de menores están _apestados_. Sospecho que podrían tener un contacto ahí dentro."

"Esa pista la estamos investigando, Ferraro. No la repitas mucho, tenemos que ir con cuidado allí."

"¿Qué tan grave es?"

"Grave: supura por todos lados."

Ferraro se dio por respondido al notar las severas facciones del rostro de Isa. Miró la hora y se desperezó.

"… De momento es todo lo que tengo. Te contactaré si encuentro algo más." El hombre se sacudió la ropa y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Te cuidas, Nauplias."

"Hmpf. Tú igual."

Isabella ni siquiera vio en qué dirección se alejó Ferraro. Solo esperó a que desapareciera de su rango auditivo y sumó al menos quince minutos, al cabo de los cuales, se desperezó ella misma y emprendió camino contrario. Iba pensando a mil por hora en lo que tendría que hacer, como rastrear al sujeto de la foto (que no era otro que Jackson,) y de ver cómo iba su investigación en el juzgado de menores.

Sentía que estaba más cerca de la pista… pero al mismo tiempo, cualquier paso en falso y todo se iría al desmadre.

Iba a estar complicado.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Liberando Estrés._**

 _…_

 _"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó Saga. "Dijiste que podría afectar al Santuario." Shura solo miró a Saga con mucha seriedad._

 _"El degenerado que compró a Lizzie la quiere antes de dos meses y Grandchild dio la orden de que la recuperen a toda costa."_

 _Anneke palideció un poco y se tapó la boca. Saga simplemente tuvo un tic en el ojo._

 _…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Y yo que creí que podría haber actualizado ayer en la tarde, pero digamos que salí de excursión y volví muerta. Pero bueno, aquí les dejo esta actualización esperando que la disfruten, advirtiéndoles desde ya que Lizzie no está fuera de peligro. Y también en las noticias que no tienen sentido, el próximo fic lleva un avance del 95%... Shura de pronto se puso a cooperar y no me quejo. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

De verdad **Sagitarius** que no me esperaba hacer llorar a nadie con el capítulo anterior. Cierto, me hizo hacer varios pucheros, pero no puedo negar que me tomó por sorpresa. El pasó que dieron Isa y sus papás fue el más difícil de sus vidas, pero, y con justa razón, al menos tomaron una dirección y algo en limpio podrán sacar de todo ello. Mejor dejemos que ellos mismos cuenten esa historia, nunca se sabe qué sorpresas podrían dar. Sí, corderito perdido, también conocido como Kiki, volvió a casa y está dispuesto a ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Supongo que aprendió su lección y a partir de ahora tratará de ser un mejor aprendiz. Axl es un encanto de hombre, y está disfrutando a todo dar esto de ser abuelo, igual que Lümi. Deja que primero se acomoden bien en sus nuevas vidas y quizás seguir por ese camino que antes no pudieron recorrer. Mati y Mu… como ves, y pese a toda la inexperiencia, por fin reman hacia el mismo lado. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

 **Yamid** , pronto habrá inquilinos nuevos en ese calabozo, y créeme que Mu va a sacar de paseo el carácter que sabemos le heredó Lümi. Aunque adelante, sí admito que el capítulo quedó dulzón: oOo Puedes golpear un muro o todos los traficantes de personas que quieras. Sobre Isa, va en serio… deja que ella y sus parientes cuenten ese cuento **n.n**. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En esta ocasión, la explicación de "** ** _Meica_** **" está sacada de la siempre útil y maravilla página de Memoria Chilena. Las referencias a la prueba Apgar fueron sacadas de MedLinePlus y Wikipedia.**

 **Meica:** A diferencia de las santiguadoras y machis, las _meicas_ o curanderas aplican, además de oraciones o rogativos, una serie de procedimientos empíricos como agüitas, caldos, emplastos, hierbas, etcétera, destinados a devolver la salud a la persona enferma. Este conjunto de procedimientos se puede caracterizar como prácticas curativo-rituales entendidas dentro de una cosmovisión que, generalmente, no pertenece al ámbito de lo oficial, profesional o moderno.

Estas prácticas fueron ejercidas casi siempre por mujeres de cualquier edad que recibieron el don de curar por parte de una fuerza superior, el que fueron perfeccionando a través de la observación del oficio ejercido por otras mujeres. La meica puede ser de cualquier ascendencia étnica, aunque es un oficio relacionado, generalmente, con mulatas o mestizas, a diferencia de la machi, que es siempre de ascendencia mapuche. También a estas mujeres se les atribuyen algunos poderes psíquicos.

 **Test de Apgar:** La prueba de Apgar es un examen rápido que se realiza al primer y quinto minuto después del nacimiento del bebé. El puntaje en el minuto 1 determina qué tan bien toleró el bebé el proceso de nacimiento. El puntaje al minuto 5 le indica al médico qué tan bien está evolucionando el bebé por fuera del vientre materno.

En casos raros, el examen se terminará 10 minutos después del nacimiento.

El test de Apgar lo puede realizar un profesional de la salud debidamente certificado que haya atendido el parto, quien realiza una prueba en la que se valoran cinco parámetros para obtener una primera valoración simple (macroscópica), y clínica sobre el estado general del recién nacido. El neonato es evaluado de acuerdo a cinco parámetros fisioanatómicos simples, que son: tono muscular, esfuerzo respiratorio, frecuencia cardíaca, reflejos y color de la piel.

A cada parámetro se le asigna una puntuación entre 0 y 2, sumando las cinco puntuaciones se obtiene el resultado del test (máximo de 10).

El test se realiza al minuto, a los cinco minutos (y, ocasionalmente, cada 5 minutos hasta los 20 minutos de nacido si la puntuación hasta los cinco minutos es inferior a siete). La puntuación al primer minuto evalúa el nivel de tolerancia del recién nacido al proceso del nacimiento y su posible sufrimiento, mientras que la puntuación obtenida a los cinco minutos evalúa el nivel de adaptabilidad del recién nacido al medio ambiente y su capacidad de recuperación. Un recién nacido con una puntuación más baja al primer minuto que al quinto, obtiene unos resultados normales y no implica anormalidad en su evolución. De lo contrario, a un recién nacido que marca 0 puntos de Apgar se debe de evaluar clínicamente su condición anatómica para dictaminarle estado de muerte.

Sólo como una regla mnemotécnica, la palabra Apgar puede usarse como un acrónimo para recordar los criterios evaluados: Apariencia, Pulso, Gesticulación, Actividad y Respiración.

Actualmente sigue usándose como un test rápido, sencillo y preciso para evaluar la vitalidad del recién nacido. Tiene también cierta capacidad de predicción del pronóstico y la supervivencia, y su uso es práctica habitual hoy en día en todos los centros de sanitarios que atienden partos.


	13. Cap 12: Liberando estrés

_Hace días que algunos santos notan que tienen un "visitante frecuente" en los límites del Santuario, así que deciden iniciar una investigación por su cuenta. Shura también notifica algunos descubrimientos, igual que Kanon, quien confiesa que aceptó ser el maestro de Sebastián. Ahora, algunos santos se han divertido en los calabozos y Mu despeja sus últimas dudas._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y no, creo que no me llevo bien con los links pegados en mi perfil **ùOu** … **._.** Trataré de referirlos a esa galería… **ÓAÒ** ¡EKLÉCTIKAAAA! ¡AYUDAAAA! SOY UNA INÚTIL… **TAT** En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Liberando Estrés.**

 **Sector de Turistas.**

 _Día siguiente. 1º de abril._ _17:25 horas._

"Sí, definitivamente es el mismo."

Junet le mostró su celular a Dio, quien tomó el aparato algo remolón. Se tomó el tiempo para ver la foto que la amazona le mostraba y compararla con el sujeto que estaba allí, más abajo, merodeando en el sector de los turistas. Dio ladeó la cabeza y no tuvo de otra sino asentir con cuidado.

"Pues sí, es el mismo sujeto." El plateado apretó los dientes. "Lo que me pone más quisquilloso todavía, ese tipo no me gusta nada."

"Ni a mí." Gruñó Junet.

Desde el ataque de Chantal hasta ahora, los santos estaban especialmente mañosos con las fronteras, sobre todo la orden de plata. El ataque a Aries y la posterior batalla que se libró en el Santuario solo habían aumentado el recelo de los santos y amazonas, sobre todo de quienes patrullaban los límites. A casi dos meses de aquellos eventos, lejos de haber disminuido los ímpetus mantenían el impulso y todos estaban muy pendientes de hasta el más pequeño detalle.

Se rumoreaba en los alrededores del Santuario que las fronteras estaban mejor vigiladas.

El sector de turistas en cambio no parecía haber sufrido mayores cambios. Tenía mucha afluencia de público y, si bien los turistas que visitaban los colindantes sitios patrimoniales no habían reportado que se los molestara en exceso para que se retirasen de las áreas restringidas, sí se habían percibido más santos dando vueltas que desincentivaban a los despistados. Algunos santos y amazonas eran más sociables que otros, y dependiendo de sus habilidades con las personas, interactuaban más o menos con los visitantes: daban desde explicaciones sobre las ruinas, paseos improvisados y hasta permitían que les tomaran fotos. Aldebarán era una bomba y el que más fotos se dejaba tomar, apareciendo en infinidad de _selfies_ con su característica sonrisa por todas las redes sociales. Otros, como Camus y curiosamente Misty de Lacerta (tenía un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza y no le gustaba que lo tocaran extraños), eran los menos sociables.

Había una foto de Camus con cara de leche agria que circulaba en la forma de un meme de internet.

Como estaban más al pendiente del devenir de sus fronteras, pronto los santos comenzaron a percibir patrones y a predecirlos… y así se dieron cuenta de las visitas de aquél sujeto. Jackson llevaba días merodeando el Santuario, logrando pasar desapercibido, como un ciudadano ateniense más, pero primero fueron los guardias en notarlo y por ende también los santos. El sujeto parecía inofensivo, solo miraba hacia el interior del recinto, pero como estaban más desconfiados de la cuenta…

"Definitivamente es el mismo. ¿Qué pretende?" Gruñó Dio entrecerrando los ojos.

"No ha traspasado los límites, pero no me gusta nada su presencia." Junet hizo un gesto de asco bajo la máscara. "Tiene algo como que me da asco. No sé explicarlo, pero me dan ganas de arrastrarlo a los calabozos que no tienes idea."

"Sin una buena razón no podemos hacer eso sin romper al menos varias leyes." Dio le sacó una foto con su celular y la envió por mensajería. "Creo que amerita una pequeña investigación."

"… Y aquí viene lo que te quería mostrar: luego me hablas de la investigación."

Junet señaló a Jackson, quien caminaba como haciéndose el interesado, sacando fotos ocasionales y panorámicas. No lejos de allí, ambos vieron aparecer a Isabella del brazo de Kanon. La policía tenía un aspecto muy cansado: algo sabían acerca de que estaba siguiendo un caso bastante complejo que había atrapado mucha de su concentración, por lo que no la habían visto tan seguido. Dio se fijó en la pareja y no pasó desapercibido ni para él ni Junet que Jackson sí se dio cuenta de la presencia de Isabella… y disimuladamente se perdió entre la multitud.

"¿Te fijaste? Hizo lo mismo hace dos días. ¿Crees que se lo debamos comentar a Isabella?"

"Definitivamente. También a Kanon y a Aioria para que estén al tanto." El celular de Dio sonó, anunciando la llegada de dos mensajes seguidos. "En cuanto a la investigación… Le mandé la foto a Jamián del Cuervo y a Asterión de Canes Venatici."

"¿Por qué a esos dos?"

"Tienen mascotas muy inteligentes. Los cuervos de Jamián están bien entrenados, y Asterión conversa con perros, por más que lo niegue." Dio le mostró su celular. "Me acaban de decir que vienen para acá: comenzarán a rastrear al tipo."

Junet sonrió torcida e infló el pecho con orgullo. Tenía un presentimiento sobre todo esto y creía que podrían descubrir algo lo bastante interesante como para hacer que la diosa se enorgulleciera de ellos.

No lejos de allí, Isabella se apoyó en el hombro de Kanon. Estaba cansada, y no sabía si estar más aliviada o no. En cierta manera la última conversación que había tenido con sus padres en el "Black Canvas" había tendido un puente enorme entre ambos. Sentía de todos modos que aún les quedaba mucho por delante para poder resolver, pues tantos años de trágica separación, por mucho que se perdonen, siempre van a necesitar trabajo de todas las partes involucradas. Resentimientos quedaban, pero al menos Isa tenía la sensación de que, con este reencuentro, por fin podía cambiar de piel y renacer para seguir adelante.

Sus padres, por lo visto, se sentían igual, y como primer gran paso hasta habían intercambiado números telefónicos. Se quedarían unos días más en Atenas, pero debían volver pronto a Litoxoro, en donde Berenice les esperaba. Ese viaje sin duda iba a probar la determinación de esta familia por volver a ser una sola. En todo caso…

"… Creo que en el fondo, esa Izzy que se supone que es buena, y la bruja que eres, sí quieren volver a estar en contacto con tus viejos y tu familia." Le dijo Kanon. "De otro modo no les hubieras ofrecido tu casa."

Isabella se sopló el flequillo sin saber qué pensar ni ella misma. Casi de la nada, y prácticamente sin pensarlo, antes de despedirse de su familia, la chica les había ofrecido su casa para que pasaran los últimos días y no tener que estar metidos en un hotel. Era un piso de tres dormitorios y dos baños que Poupi, el viejo detective que la había sacado de la calle, le había heredado al morir, al no tener hijos ni familiares. No era la gran cosa, de hecho, para tener tres dormitorios tampoco era tan grande, pero tener una casa propia había significado el mundo y una tranquilidad soberana como no se la pueden imaginar, sobre todo para Isabella, que no venía de las mejores condiciones.

Tenía bien bonita su casa, hay que decirlo.

"No sé por qué lo hice o si fue lo correcto. Apenas he estado en casa y me pareció… no sé. Mi terapista me dijo que es por la necesidad de reconectarme con ellos." Isabella se encogió de hombros. "No digamos que se van a quedar para siempre. O si los volveré a ver."

"Si volverás a verlos." Kanon le guiñó un ojo. "Esta noche cuando te lleve a casa, por ejemplo."

"¿En serio quieres conocerlos?" Isabella se sintió enrojecer. "No sé ni cómo aceptaron mi oferta, creí que se negarían…"

"Digamos que quiero dejar en claro que tengo un gemelo idéntico, para que no intenten matarme por si ven a Saga con Anneke y crean que te estoy engañando." Se rió de buena gana, antes de besarle la mejilla.

"O sea, ¿Qué podré decirles que eres mi prometido y que juraste llevarme a una playa para _la noche de bodas_?"

"Errr… llega hasta la parte de que soy tu prometido. Tengo que mantener las apariencias." Se rió nervioso. "Porque no te creas que lo de la playa está descartado." Isabella lo rodeó con ambos brazos.

"No va a cambiar nada. He vivido demasiado tiempo sola como para que la opinión de esos dos cambie en algo las cosas. No los necesito."

"No me cabe la menor duda. No los necesitas. Eres una bruja independiente." Kanon le acarició el contorno de la mejilla al tiempo que la obligaba a verlo a los ojos. "Pero no niegues que es algo que te gustaría saber."

Isabella asintió con calma tras suspirar, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se refugió en el pecho de Kanon y se dejó mimar. De un tiempo a esta parte que sentirse rodeada por los brazos de su prometido, incluso de antes de que le pidiera su mano, en vez de provocarle el instinto de huida, se había convertido en su momento maravilloso del día. Sobre todo en situaciones como la que atravesaba, en que el desgaste emocional la tenía más vulnerable que nunca.

"Errr… ¿Izzy querida?"

¡Ese tono de voz!

"¿Qué hiciste?"

La actitud de Isabella cambió de golpe. Conocía ese tono de voz. Soltó a Kanon y lo miró severa, con las manos en sus caderas y el ceño fruncido. El menor de los gemelos puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

"¡Yo nada!"

"Te conozco, Kanon de Géminis y ex Dragón Marino: somos de la misma harina." Le dijo severa. "¿Qué pasó?"

Kanon suspiró y se rascó la nuca. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y sonrió por breves segundos, antes de poner cara de negocios.

"Julián me contó que hoy como al mediodía, Sebastián accedió en convertirse en Dragón Marino. Sobre la marcha, Athena me pidió que lo entrenara y… accedí. Tu hermano es mi aprendiz desde hace unas horas."

De la sorpresa, Isabella dejó caer los hombros y abrió los ojos a un buen tamaño. No supo si asustarse o aterrarse, considerando que conocía bien como se entrenaban a los aprendices y el duro régimen al que eran expuestos. Sin duda el hecho que Kanon entrenara a Sebastián y no alguno de los generales (en serio, no se le ocurría ninguno con la madurez emocional necesaria), la tranquilizaba un montón, pero… pero…

"¿Mis padres saben?"

Kanon la miró en blanco. Sabía que Sebastián les había explicado la situación a sus padres ni bien aceptó y que en esos instantes Julián debería estar con ellos explicándoles todo. Independiente de cómo se dieran las cosas, dentro de unas horas no solo se presentaría a sí mismo ante los señores Dellas como el prometido de su hija largamente perdida, sino también como el maestro de su hijo menor. Mientras Julián o Saori no le dijeran nada, no podía asumir que ellos sabían aún. Negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé. Creo que Julián debería estar conversando con ellos ahora, pero no podría asegurarlo."

Kanon se preparó para la explosión emocional. Pudo ver en los ojos de su prometida un huracán de sensaciones, pero lejos de explotar, aquella tormenta se calmó por instantes e Isabella asintió acongojada. Y sonrió. Le abrazó con fuerza y cariño y el menor de los gemelos pudo sentir todo el apoyo.

"No es malo que Juliancito les esté explicando las cosas: mi familia es devota de Poseidón." Le dijo una vez que lo soltó, aunque en seguida se le arrimó del brazo.

"¿En serio? ¿Y de dónde sacaste tú lo agnóstico?"

"Dejé de ser agnóstica hace tiempo, Kanon… Y no por obligación: Athena ganó mi fidelidad." La chica le acarició el rostro. "Si pudo acoger a un chico malo como tú de regreso a sus faldas, tiene mi fe, no lo dudes."

"¡Oye!"

"Además sé que lo vas a entrenar bien. ¡Te felicito amor! ¡Te promovieron a Maestro!" Le dijo sin derecho a réplica, mientras lo abrazaba feliz.

"Seee… podría ser peor." Le dijo Kanon, correspondiendo el abrazo. Fue cuando Isa lo soltó de nuevo y lo miró a los ojos.

"Le pasa algo a mi hermano menor, y te daré **arsénico** con la cena." Le dijo con tal seriedad y decisión, que Kanon tragó saliva.

Segundos después los dos se echaron a reír.

* * *

 **Casa de Géminis. Piso residencial.**

 _En esos momentos_ _. 17:57 horas._

Shura acarició la cabeza del viejo perro. Bruno simplemente se dejaba mimar y su canoso rostro así lo demostraba. Terminó sentándose junto al español y apoyando su peso en su pierna, tentado de mostrar la panza. El santo de capricornio estaba por comentarle la desfachatez al perro cuando Anneke le ofreció un tazón con café.

"Tengo un küchen de duraznos en el horno, si tienes paciencia puedes esperar a que lo saque."

"No, te lo agradezco, pero no me arriesgaré a la ira de Saga." Shura sonrió torcido. "No le gusta compartir las habilidades culinarias de su chef personal. Creo que eso se transmite de generación en generación de geminianos."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que los santos de Géminis se casen con prodigios de la cocina y tener que sufrir que todos los demás les caigan a la cena."

"Al grano, Shura." Gruñó Saga de mal humor.

El gemelo mayor se cruzó de brazos y no pudo evitar pensar en su propio maestro. Su mamá, Beatriz, había sido una cocinera excelente y el debate de quien cocinaba mejor, si ella o Juliana, nunca pudo resolverse; pero a diferencia de la guardiana de la cuarta casa, Beatriz solía aceptar de buen grado comensales extra a la hora de la cena (que por vagos o por no saber cocinar) que acudían a ella en busca de comida. Telémaco detestaba cuando pasaba esto… generalmente todos los días. ¿Acaso le iba a pasar lo mismo con Anneke? Tragó saliva: ahora más que nunca comprendía porqué su maestro se ponía de tan mal humor.

"Disculpa Saga, no quise levantar recuerdos." Se disculpó el español sin estar arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

Saga resopló y se levantó de su silla, ayudando a Anneke a sentarse en una cercana. No es que la mujer lo necesitara, pero aceptaba de buen grado la caballerosidad del gemelo mayor. Una vez que estuvo cómoda, regresó a su asiento. Solo entonces Shura se puso muy serio.

"Debo decir que el dato que me dieron el otro día fue de lo más provechoso. Vine a darles las gracias por ello." El español se quedó mirando a Anneke. "No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste, fue muy imprudente. El sujeto ese resultó ser más peligroso de lo que parecía."

"Tendré más cuidado, Shura, pero créeme cuando te digo que no podía quedarme callada. ¡Tenía que decirle algo! No viste lo que yo…"

"Tuviste suerte con tu cacería. Me alegro mucho." Asintió Saga muy serio. "¿Lograste dar con ese maldito?"

"No todavía, pero estoy cerrando el círculo y tengo una noción más o menos clara de donde se esconde ese…" Shura apretó los dientes y puños, conteniéndose de decir una grosería bien merecida, por respeto a la presencia de Anneke. "Obtuve más información de la que sospeché: esos malditos se hacían los rudos, pero no duraron nada. Pfff. Les concedo que supieron huir de mí, me entretuve dándoles caza."

"¿Jugaste al _Gato Caza_?"

"No me divertía así desde mocoso con ese juego."

"Luego me explican de eso." Pidió Anneke curiosa. "¿Averiguaron algo interesante?"

"Más o menos… por eso espero a Isabella. Creo que tengo información útil para su caso." Shura miró a Saga muy serio. "Información que como dorados también tenemos que tener en mente, pues está operando demasiado cerca de nosotros."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Saga.

"La red de trata de personas se especializa en niños menores de cinco años. La maneja un degenerado que llaman Grandchild, que ha hecho de una fortuna negociando y abasteciendo redes de pedofilia y prostitución. El tipo ha logrado engañar al radar de la policía, pero la investigación en la que participa Isa le ha dado duros golpes y está moviendo sus piezas de tal manera que está a punto de escapar, sin que la policía sepa que existe siquiera." Shura les mostró un pendrive. "Esto es un regalo para Isa: tiene los detalles de la transacción que involucra a Lizzie. Con esto podrían atrapar al malparido ese." Shura volvió a guardar el pendrive y se cruzó de brazos. "Entre otras cosas."

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó Saga. "Dijiste que podría afectar al Santuario." Shura solo miró a Saga con mucha seriedad.

"El degenerado que compró a Lizzie la quiere antes de dos meses y Grandchild dio la orden de que la recuperen a toda costa."

Anneke palideció un poco y se tapó la boca. Saga simplemente tuvo un tic en el ojo.

* * *

 **Casa de Piscis. Piso residencial.**

 _En esos momentos._

Afro terminó de meter su capa en la lavadora, tras haber tratado las manchas de sangre con agua oxigenada, agua fría y otros artilugios de limpieza. Estaba serio y mantenía la mandíbula apretada, no obstante lo anterior, sentía algo de morbosa justicia en su fuero interno.

Días antes Saga le había pasado el dato a Shura de que un tal doctor Tsagoras, un dentista pediátrico, huía por Monastiraki y según Anneke, iba directo buscando a un tipo que sabía del paradero de Rango, el asesino de Selene. Ni lento ni perezoso Shura se volcó a la cacería, la cual dio inesperados frutos. Encontraron al dentista y a la persona que buscaba (un pediatra) quienes al principio se mostraron reacios a decir palabra, pero conforme progresó la investigación de Shura, se descubrió que ambos eran un asqueroso par de degenerados y, considerando que seguían sin decir nada, les valió un pase VIP a los calabozos del Santuario.

Afro cerró la tapa de la lavadora y encendió el programa. Entrecerró los ojos.

Los tipos se negaron a hablar. Tenía que concederles su perseverancia. Había quienes sin haber tenido un entrenamiento especial, no revelaban los secretos que se les había confiado ni bajo tortura, y estos dos probaron ser de ese tipo… ahí fue cuando intervino, considerando sus habilidades para interrogar.

"GRRRRRR."

Empuñó las manos y sus facciones se congelaron en un rictus de odio. Sí, había sacado la información con relativa facilidad, pero su habilidad para leer el sistema nervioso de sus víctimas le mostró cosas que hubiera preferido no ver, y que ni en su peor época hubiera permitido. En serio, ¿Qué clase de degenerado…? **ARGH**.

Resopló con fuerza. Con lo que había visto, como que le daban ganas de lavar su cerebro con cloro.

La información que les sonsacó hizo que el pase de los muy malditos se convirtiese en permanente. Esos dos no volverían a ver la luz del sol, aunque no dejarían que murieran muy pronto.

Lo abrazaron por la espalda.

"¿Todo zanjado en los calabozos, _amore_?" Le preguntó Shaina, apoyando un oído en la espalda de su dorado. Afro le sujetó los brazos.

"Más o menos." Afro giró sobre su eje y abrazó a Shaina. "No han tenido suficiente castigo, pero ya sabemos lo que ocultaban."

"Vaya. Se van a quedar."

"Pensábamos borrarles la memoria y devolverlos a su vida, pero…" Afro entrecerró los ojos. "Su estadía es más que merecida."

"Hmpf. Entonces no se diga más."

Shaina ladeó la cabeza un tanto, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Afro. Sabía que su dorado era muy peligroso, y que sin duda no había que subestimarlo, pero los últimos años era raro verlo tan… depredador. Eso le gustaba… y al mismo tiempo no.

"¿Qué pasó, ' _Dita_ querido? ¿Qué viste?"

"Uno de ellos fue el que lastimó a Lizzie… ella no fue la primera, ni tampoco la última." Afro frunció el ceño. "Los dejamos con la puerta abierta."

"Eso quiere decir que no temen que escapen." Afirmó Shaina irguiendo la espalda. "Aunque nadie lo ha hecho."

"Mu les hizo una _visita de cortesía_ : te aseguro que les va a faltar vida para arrepentirse de lo que hicieron con esos niños." Afro sonrió de costado. "Y ni se imaginan lo que les espera en el Inframundo. Les pasamos el dato a los jueces de Hades: puede que Radamanthys y Minos no hayan puesto una cara muy diferente de las que ponen cuando ven casos así, pero…"

"¿Pero…?"

"La cara de Aiacos fue de antología."

Shaina sonrió de costado. Eso como que no le sorprendía.

* * *

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _En esos momentos. 18:00 horas._

Mu se apoyó en una columna. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sentía que no se había sacado toda la ira de adentro. Su capa estaba manchada de sangre y también sus manos, pero no le importaba: nada que una ducha no solucionase. Se sentía mal del estómago, pero no por lo que acababa de hacer sino porque por fin todo el peso de la situación le había caído encima cual montaña de ladrillos. Ese par de malditos no volverían a caminar en su vida, pero tenía la bipolar impresión que no había sido lo bastante brutal con ellos.

Palideció un poco y sintió náuseas. Respiró por la boca durante varios segundos y sofocó las ganas de vomitar.

Haber hecho esa _visita de cortesía_ hacía que su situación respecto de Lizzie fuera incluso más real que nunca. Entre la ira ciega y la morbosa satisfacción de sentir como reducía a astillas los huesos del dentista, se dio cuenta que no había actuado como un dorado en el uso facultativo de sus ocho sentidos, sino como un padre embrutecido de rabia. ¿Qué Demonios? ¡Él no era el papá de Lizzie?! Bueno, sí, pero no, y…

¡No había sido su decisión! Moler a golpes al tipo sí, desencajarles las articulaciones a ambos también, y tomar a la beba esa noche sin duda había sido decisión suya. Bien pudo haberse negado a su maestro cuando éste le puso a la niña en los brazos. ¿Qué iba a saber él que lo iban a inundar a feromonas?

No sabía si quería quedarse con Lizzie toda su vida. Obvio, mientras la veía no tenía dudas, y no iba a ser tan rata como para dejarla, menos cuando por fin tenía la complicidad de Matilda, pero a veces pensaba… esa duda lo asaltaba y le jalaba de los nervios. ¿Quería a la beba en serio o solo era el producto de hormonas activadas por feromonas la que lo habían obligado?

Mu apretó los ojos y se impulsó hacia adelante. Se alejó de la columna que le había servido de apoyo atormentado por las dudas. Se fue derecho a las escaleritas que llevaban al piso residencial sintiendo el peso de sus pasos y de decisiones que no sabía si eran impuestas y aceptadas por que tocaba nada más.

Por supuesto: todo el mundo tenía la idea que había aceptado a Lizzie con el mayor de los gustos y que su tristeza se había relacionado con el hecho que Matilda por poco había salido huyendo ante la perspectiva de tener que ayudarlo. ¡No era así! Era el que más dudas tenía. Lizzie lo asustaba incluso ahora, lo cual le parecía una cruel incoherencia de su parte. ¡Moría por ser papá! Con Matilda de preferencia… desde que por fin estaban saliendo juntos que tenía el secreto anhelo de verla panzona por su culpa, e incluso tenía toda la intención de esperarla una vida entera hasta que ella estuviera lista, pero ¡¿Esto?! Cuidar de Lizzie y ver como Matilda lentamente se enamoraba de la nena lo llenaba de ansiedad.

Era demasiado pronto. Cierto, ya estaba en esto, lo haría, pero ¿por qué se sentía tan rata al pensar que a lo mejor pudieron haberle entregado a Lizzie a otro lemuriano? Así se le habría ahorrado el susto a Matilda y a él mismo… en su caso era peor, porque tenía que fingir…

¿Por qué estaba todo tan silencioso?

Mu entró al piso residencial, pero lo encontró callado como una tumba. Dejó el casco de la armadura a un lado y se fue a la cocina, encontrándola vacía. Se fijó en el lavaplatos, pero… no vio los biberones de Lizzie. Con calma, se dirigió hacia la habitación de la pequeña, sintiendo algo de frío en el estómago, que se convirtió en súbita acidez cuando al abrir la puerta, la encontró a oscuras y sin su ocupante. Miró la hora… Mati le había dicho que llegaría a eso de las 19:30, algo había surgido en la oficina legal, por lo que no podría llegar a tiempo y si hubiera venido por Lizzie le habría avisado. De hecho le había mandado unos whatsapp recordándole que debía darle un baño.

"Esto seguro tiene una explicación."

Mu enfiló hacia su cuarto. A veces en las tardes solían hacerla dormir sobre su cama, pero ni bien abrió la puerta… ¡nada! Casi por instinto dio cuatro zancadas hasta la habitación de Kiki, que estaba al fondo del pasillo, y abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar, pero el cuarto estaba más vacío que la conciencia de Ares.

¿Y Lizzie? ¿Dónde estaba su niñita?

Miró para todos lados, tratando de mantener la calma y volvió a buscar en todo el piso residencial, sin éxito alguno. ¡Obvio! si no la había encontrado la primera vez, no lo haría una segunda, ni una tercera… Miró la hora. ¡Tenía que bañarla! Darle su biberón, dormirla, ¡se hacía tarde y…!

Y…

¿No que estaba pensando hasta hacía unos momentos que hubiera sido mejor que Lizzie nunca llegara a interrumpir su vida? ¿Qué se la hubieran pasado a otra pareja? Bajó los hombros… quizás sí, hubiera sido mejor. Deberían habérsela pasado a una pareja con experiencia, con paciencia… pero no… se la habían pasado a él, feromonas o no, ahora él era su papá… feromonas o no… Mati parecía estar aceptando el rol de mamá. No era lo óptimo, ni lo ideal, pero eran una familia y bueno… solo restaba remar hacia adelante y tratar de arruinar lo menos posible la vida de Lizzie y…

"¡Maestro, Volvimos!"

"¡Kiki!"

Mu sintió resortes en los pies. Se teletransportó frente a su aprendiz y le dio un abrazo a los dos, antes de tomar a Lizzie en sus brazos, a quien abrazó y cobijó en su pecho como si no la hubiera visto en años. Perplejo, Kiki solo miró como su maestro incluso rodeaba a la nena con su cosmo, concentrando todos sus sentidos en la peque, como asegurándose incluso que hasta su corazoncito latía.

Mu lo supo en ese instante. Era papá, no como él lo había planeado, pero lo era. Y Lizzie su hijita… que moría por compartir con Mati. ¡Y Ambas Se Veían Tan Lindas Juntas!

"¿Agú?" Lizzie le miró con ojos grandes, e incluso le revoleó las pestañas.

"Errr… tuve que subir a Géminis un ratito. El señor Saga quería pasarle una de las esclavas de Aries a Lizzie." Kiki se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó la pulsera aludida, enseñándosela a su maestro. "Era cosa de diez minutos, pero no quise dejarla sola por lo que la llevé conmigo: creí que tardaría menos."

Mu suspiró aliviado y sujetando a Lizzie con una mano, le revolvió los cabellos a su aprendiz. No estaba enojado, todo lo contrario. No quería que su hija estuviera nunca más sola, por lo que la decisión de Kiki de llevarla con él le pareció acertada.

"Gracias por cuidarla, Kiki. ¿Te dio problemas?"

"Para nada, se porta estupendo." Kiki le acarició los cabellos a Lizzie y aprovechó de pasarle al Tips, el muñequito de amigurumi que Mati le regalase y que la pequeña había soltado cuando Mu la tomó en brazos. "Claro que no quiso que le diera biberón… tampoco me atreví a darle un baño. Le leí un cuento eso sí."

"Entonces tenemos tarea." Mu se acomodó a Lizzie y caminó hacia la habitación de la peque, mientras su aprendiz lo seguía. "¿Puedes continuar con ese cuento? Tengo que darme una ducha. Seré rápido; cuando salga le damos de comer, la bañamos y a dormirla. ¿Serás capaz?"

"Por supuesto maestro." Le dijo Kiki ansioso por probar que podía ser buen hermano mayor. Mu asintió más tranquilo y miró a Lizzie. "Y… err… ¿Le fue bien los calabozos?"

"Bastante bien, Kiki."

"¿Cuándo podré ir yo? También quisiera decirles lo que pienso."

"Cuando apruebes los módulos que reprobaste." Le dijo Mu muy serio. Miró hacia abajo.

El corazón se le derritió cuando se encontró con sus cristalinos ojitos que le miraban con una confianza a prueba de balas. La nena se metió una mano a la boca y pareció sonreírle con toda su alma. ¡Por Athena y todas las diosas maternales! ¿Quién podría negarse a esta pequeñita tan linda? Si hasta la encontraba parecida a Matilda…

¿Cómo pudo pensar en no tener a su hija con él?

¿Cómo?

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Nuevos Lazos Familiares._**

 _…_ _desde esa tarde en que la pequeña se había desahogado en los brazos de la_ _abogada, las_ _cosas habían cambiado sin que se diera cuenta. Ahora_ _Mati_ _parecía una_ _orgullosa_ _gallina luciendo a su pollito, acicalándolo cada tanto, y eso tenía a Mu henchido de alivio,_ _orgullo_ _y…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Casi, casi, CASI no logro actualizar hoy. Digamos que la vida real tiene tentáculos bastante largos y atrapa igual que un pulpo. Pero lo importante es que lo logré y aquí les dejo todo. Como vieron, algunos santos se estuvieron divirtiendo bastante con los nuevos inquilinos del Calabozo y no… todavía no me dejan entrar a ver qué hay ahí dentro. Ni modo. De nuevo, entre las noticias que no tienen sentido, el próximo fic lleva un avance del 96%... Ahora el que no quiere cooperar es Dohko, el muy mugre. Ahora, y en noticias que sí importan, la próxima actualización será el jueves por la tarde, pero de ahí no habrá más sino hasta el domingo, dado que por principios y convicciones propias, me abstengo de darme en el gusto por un par de días. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Aries es muuuuuuuy aprensivo, **Yamid** , tanto como los escorpiones. Me he divertido mucho a costillas de Mu. Soy una maldita, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sobre Kyrus, ¿Qué lo culpas? Es un nene que quería dormir una siesta y a quien no le importó compartir espacio con la nena nueva. Ya le harán bullying cuando llegue a la adolescencia. Sobre el dentista, pues… ya ves lo que le anduvo pasando, a él y a su amigote. Y sí, encontró el libro. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Los calladitos son los peores **Sagitarius,** nunca te olvides. Anneke no es la excepción, la chica se las trae con todo. Más en este tema que de verdad le pegó en un nervio, anda sensible y no se iba a quedar callada. Fue valiente, yo no me hubiera atrevido. Ahora si no le avisó a Saga en seguida fue porque no le iba a quitar el gusto a Shura de atraparlo, con lo tenso que está. Por lo demás, parece que fue una salida de lo más mielera para esos dos. Tuvo de todo: romance, coqueteo, libros, palizas… sep. Lo de siempre. Sobre Kyrus, ¿en serio lo culpas? Es un nene tan lindo e inocente, solo quería dormir un poquito. Igualito a su padre, ahora saca sonrisas, a ver cómo le va de mayor. Al menos ahora luce adorable como _invade–siestas_. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

 **Nice** , Shura tiene mucho que decir y en serio… no me lo mal acostumbres tantos, que luego llega quejándose que no le doy suficiente comida. Ese tipo traga de todo, así que no dará problemas con las tortillas de verduras. Él come, ya verás. Kyrus es hijo de escorpión, así de simple, aunque su objetivo en esa ocasión era simplemente echarse un tuto tranquilo. Quizás como le irá de mayor al respecto. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	14. Cap 13: Nuevos Lazos Familiares

_La familia Dellas trata de procesar la noticia que Sebastián es un futuro general de Poseidón, y ni bien comienzan a acostumbrarse, se enteran quien es su maestro. Y que Isa se casa con él. Por otro lado Lizzie conoce y conquista a sus abuelos maternos. Todo parece muy tranquilo, pero se avecinan problemas._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y no, creo que no me llevo bien con los links pegados en mi perfil **ùOu** … **._.** Trataré de referirlos a esa galería… **ÓAÒ** ¡EKLÉCTIKAAAA! ¡AYUDAAAA! SOY UNA INÚTIL… **TAT** En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Nuevos Lazos Familiares.**

 **Atenas, Casa de Isabella.**

 _1º de abril._ _20:34 horas._

Constanza se masajeó las sienes y terminó por apoyar su frente en sus manos, dejando caer el peso de toda su cabeza (y quizás de su alma) en ellas. A su lado Alexandros resoplaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. A Sebastián se lo veía amurrado, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, con las mejillas infladas y haciendo dibujos imaginarios sobre la madera. La mujer miró a su alrededor, al departamento que los albergaba, sintiéndose curiosamente contenida pero, al mismo tiempo, llena de dudas. Las últimas semanas eran las más rocambolescas de su vida.

"Sebastián… temo que te pase algo: que no seas feliz o que no termines el colegio." El hombre meneó la cabeza con pesar. "Siento orgullo y temor a partes iguales de que Poseidón, el Agitador de la Tierra, te haya elegido, pero…"

Sebastián no dijo nada y asintió levemente. No digamos que había pensado mucho su decisión, esta había sido más bien instintiva. Desde su primer encuentro Julián y, tras haberse enterado que estaba en él ser el portador de la escama de Dragón Marino, que el pensamiento lo había atosigado con especial interés. Al principio creyó que no le daría importancia, que el hecho de rastrear y encontrar a su hermana ocuparía toda su mente, y en cierto modo, esto fue así, pero… allá atrás, al fondo, como la luz que se quedó encendida al final de la casa, la idea comenzó a rondarlo.

Poseidón había hecho con él algo que no hizo con ninguna de sus marinas antes. Le dio la opción de negarse y fue paciente. Sospechaba que eso se debía a la influencia de Anfitrite. Como fuera el asunto, cada vez que lo pensaba más se convencía. Era algo que rayaba casi en lo místico, pero no tenía dudas. ¡Ninguna! Pero miedo… sí. Mucho. Aquél día despertó decidido y antes del mediodía le dijo a sus padres de golpe que se sentía llamado a ser el Dragón Marino, Guardián del Pilar del Atlántico Norte al servicio de Poseidón, emperador de los mares. Todo durante el desayuno.

Dejaron de reírse y comenzaron a tomarlo en serio cuando Julián en persona se acercó a conversar con ellos.

Casi se quedaron calvos de la impresión.

"¿Estás seguro, hijo?" Insistió su padre. "Servir a un dios es peligroso…"

"Es Poseidón, papá." Le dijo Sebastián de pronto. "Ni siquiera me incomoda, no tengo dudas, pero… pero… me asusta."

"Claro que te va a asustar." Constanza se levantó de su silla y se sentó en la que estaba junto a su hijo, a quien abrazó sin titubeos. "Enfrentar al mundo asusta. ¡No es que no te apoyemos!, pero debes comprendernos… no te queremos perder."

"Es una decisión grande, hijo, te va a cambiar la vida. Si estás seguro, te apoyo por más dudas que tengamos con tu madre y… " Le dijo Alexandros de repente. "Nos preocupamos por tu bienestar."

"Yo sé… tampoco quiero perderlos." Sebastián negó con la cabeza. "Tampoco quiero alejarme de mi familia, ahora que sé dónde están todos."

"El señor Poseidón dijo que no nos separaría. Yo le creo." Dijo Constanza. "Pero me preocupa lo que dijo, que tendrás un maestro que te entrenará y enseñará lo que necesitas, mas eso me preocupa. ¡Prométeme que vas a terminar tu educación!"

"¡Por supuesto que la va a terminar!" Exclamó de pronto Kanon muy serio. "El colegio y lo que viene después. Da lo mismo si sigue una carrera técnica o universitaria, pero que termina su educación, la termina."

"Hola a todos." Saludó Isabella.

La pareja había llegado hacía unos segundos. Por cortesía y sabiendo que la casa estaba ocupada, Kanon había abierto un portal justo fuera de la puerta, para dar la sensación de que venían de la calle. Habían escuchado la última parte y supieron que habían llegado en medio de una sentida conversación. Todos se pusieron de pie, los padres de Isabella algo a la defensiva.

"¡Isabella!" La saludó Sebastián agitando una mano.

Como que los señores Dellas sufrían un mini infarto de la impresión cada vez que veían aparecer a su hija. Siempre llenos de sentimientos encontrados, pero al menos en esta ocasión estaban más tranquilos. La policía sonrió con calma, sintiéndose como en una teleserie… más cuando notó a su padre acercarse y darle un abrazo de bienvenida, que no estuvo exento de lágrimas. Su madre hizo lo mismo.

"Bienvenida a casa." Le dijo Alexandros.

"Tienes un muy bonito lugar aquí… gracias por recibirnos…"

"AHEM. Trajimos la cena." Dijo de pronto Kanon mostrando las bolsas que llevaban. "Me lo llevo a la cocina antes que se enfríe más." Dijo muy casual, al tiempo que se echaba a andar.

"¡Hay que poner la mesa!" Exclamó de pronto Constanza. "¡No hemos hecho nada! ¿Dónde está todo?"

"Lo hacemos todo en dos segundos. Relájense, no es el fin del mundo."

Bastó que Isabella se moviera un poco de donde estaba, para que la casa cobrara una súbita actividad. Constanza voló a la cocina mientras que Isa dejaba su bolso encima de uno de los sillones y comenzara a buscar quizás un mantel y algunos platos con su respectivo servicio. Alexandros y Sebastián se apuraron en disponer las cosas sobre la mesa a medida que Isa las sacaba de donde las guardaba. Nunca había tenido tanta gente reunida en su casa y en serio estaba cruzando los dedos para tener suficientes platos a disposición.

Tenía a sus padres a cenar en casa. ¡QUE RARO!

En menos tiempo del esperado, estaba todo dispuesto y la comida era puesta en fuentes sobre la mesa. Era una cena sencilla y olía delicioso, pero no, ni Kanon ni Isabella habían cocinado o comprado nada.

"¿Quién preparó todo esto?" Preguntó Alexandros.

"Anneke, mi cuñada, estaba inspirada hoy. Cuando mi gemelo sepa que nos trajimos tres cuartos de su cena, le va a dar un soponcio." Se burló Kanon de buena gana, mientras ponía las manos sobre las caderas.

Fue en ese momento que Isabella cayó en cuenta que aún no lo presentaba como era debido. Bueno, no digamos que Kanon necesitara que lo presentaran, él solito podía hacerlo e iniciar conversaciones sin mayor problema cuando estaba inspirado. De hecho, Isa tenía la impresión de haberlo escuchado intercambiando opiniones aleatorias desde que habían llegado y le constaba que había hecho reír a su madre con algún comentario en la cocina. Aun así…

"Este es Kanon de Géminis. Sé que tiene un apellido más normal, pero nunca lo recuerdo. Es uno de los guardianes gemelos de la Tercera Casa Zodiacal del Santuario de Athena."

"¡Es un santo dorado!" Exclamó Constanza sorprendida.

"Pues sí… también es mi prometido."

 **–** **Le Gasp –**

La sorpresa se hizo notoria en una sorda exclamación. Sebastián, como ya sabía, solo se concentró en la expresión de sus padres con el único motivo de ver las caras que ponían. Tanto Constanza como Alexandros se fijaron en Kanon bajo una nueva luz, aunque éste no alcanzó a sentirse incómodo.

"¿Se van a casar de verdad?" Preguntó Alexandros únicamente porque no supo qué otra cosa preguntar. Se sentía helado de nostalgia: no terminaba de recuperar a su hija y ya se la quitaba otro hombre.

"Mejor nos sentamos, que tengo hambre." Se apresuró en decir Isabella, tratando de sentarse en su lugar, algo enrojecida. Pero su madre la abrazó.

En serio, ¿tenía que ser tan efusiva tan pronto? ¡Espacio Personal!

"Ya. Ya. Mamá, suelta un poco…"

"Parece que a Isa no le gustan los abrazos, mamá." Comentó Sebastián a la pasada. Constanza sujetó la mano de Isa y se la mostró a su marido.

"¡Sabía que ese anillo era de compromiso! ¡Te lo dije Alexandros! ¿Me hiciste caso? NO." Constanza soltó a Isabella, solo para proceder a peinarle el flequillo. "Ni siquiera sé qué decirte…"

"Tengo hambre. ¡Comamos!" Dijo Isabella soltándose lo menos brusca que podía, buscando la mirada de su prometido. "Ayúdame un poco."

Kanon estaba bastante divertido con toda la situación, aunque comenzaba a resentir la mirada que le daba Alexandros. No, no era la típica mirada que le daría un suegro al hombre que se llevaba la inocencia de su hija, sino que era eso sumado al desconcierto de no saber qué hacer. O sea… él apenas recuperaba a su hija, pero eso no quería decir que hubiera estado muerta o metida en un claustro. Seguro tenía una vida y ¿él qué derecho tenía de opinar?

"Mejor conversamos sobre esto durante la comida." Opinó Kanon, mientras señalaba las sillas.

"Es verdad." Secundó Alexandros, al tiempo que se sentaba. Su mujer lo imitó. "Err… y… ¿Cómo dicen que se conocieron?"

"¿Hace cuánto que están comprometidos?" Preguntó Constanza, quien apenas podía contener la emoción. Kanon e Isa intercambiaron una mirada.

"Tú soltaste la bomba, tú empiezas a explicar." Se rió Kanon.

Isabella sonrió de costado y lo miró de esa manera especial que solo prometía una revancha. ¿Ella había soltado una bomba? ¡Que se esperara nada más cuando sus padres se enterasen que él era el maestro de Sebastián!

Mejor comenzaba a explicar.

"Pues… fue por un caso que tuve hace tiempo. Secuestraron a una niña inglesa, Ana Korber, y…"

* * *

 **Atenas. Residencia Nikolaidis.**

 _Dos días después._ _3 de abril._ _18:35 horas._

Convencer a Mu de llevar a Lizzie a conocer a los tíos de Mati había requerido una ardua negociación. El dorado no tenía nada en contra de sus suegros, pero sí resentía la fuerte opinión que tenían ellos de como él y Mati llevaban adelante su relación. Tanto Catalina como Alphonse tenían ideas más conservadoras al respecto y les preocupaba mucho que estuvieran siendo desordenados: no perdían oportunidad de decirles que tenían que enrielarse por el buen camino. Sin mencionar que Alphonse era bastante hostil con el lemuriano la mayoría de las veces. Simplemente no confiaba en él únicamente por aprensivo. Dicho sea de paso, tampoco confiaba en Stefanos, el novio de su hija Ana María, con quien se había ido a Italia. En cierta manera Mu temía que ambos fueran a proyectar algún sentimiento negativo hacia Lizzie, en rechazo a la extraña situación que ahora tenía él, Mati y la beba.

La verdad tiene que ser dicha. Catalina y Alphonse Nikolaidis eran conservadores, pero más que esos estrictos valores, lo que les angustiaba era el temor de que Mu fuera a romper el corazón de Matilda, más cuando veían que la chica invertía tanto capital emocional en una relación que no veían segura. En ese sentido encontraban semejanzas terroríficas entre la actitud que antes había tenido la madre de Mati con quien había sido su esposo… y teniendo en cuenta como había terminado eso, les aterraba pensar que a Matilda le fuera a pasar lo mismo.

No, eso no iba a suceder, pero ellos no tenían forma de saberlo.

"¡Que Ojitos Tan Lindos Tienes, Muñequita!" Exclamó Catalina, casi derretida por el efecto _Lizzie_ , quien le revoleaba las pestañas a destajo con una sonrisita tímida. "¡Si son tan grandes y expresivos! Eres puro ojo. ¡Ojitos de Uva!"

"¿Cierto que sí son lindos, tía?" Preguntó Mati con orgullo. "Lizzie también es muy despierta, no se pierde detalle de nada y cada día está más atenta a lo que pasa. Intenta hacer más cosas."

Matilda estaba especialmente contenta con la situación, lo que no lograba explicarse a cabalidad. Hasta hacía no mucho tiempo atrás, el solo hecho de pensar siquiera en acercarse a Lizzie la hacía querer salir corriendo, pero desde esa tarde en que la pequeña se había desahogado en sus brazos, las cosas habían cambiado sin que se diera cuenta. Ahora Mati parecía una orgullosa gallina luciendo a su pollito, acicalándolo cada tanto, y eso tenía a Mu henchido de alivio, orgullo y satisfacción. Este cambio también había afectado positivamente a Lizzie, quien al sentirse más segura y cada vez más querida, se había puesto más coqueta y por fin podía actuar como se supone que tenía que hacer una beba de diez meses como ella. No le costó conquistar a sus nuevos abuelos. Ni siquiera lo había intentado: bastó un simple revoleo de pestañas y ya los tenía sujetos con su dedito meñique.

"Va a ir de a poco recuperando tiempo, ya lo verán. Lo principal es que se sienta querida." Explicó Catalina, quien no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a Lizzie. "¿ Qué dicen los médicos sobre su futuro?" La mujer quedó mirando a Mu de repente. "¿Cómo te has sentido tú?"

"¿Yo? Bastante bien señora Nikolaidis." Mu sonrió con cortesía. "Solo algo más cansado, pero nada de qué preocuparse."

"¿Sin efectos secundarios por la adopción? Vaya, eso sí que es extraño." Comentó Alphonse a la pasada con un gruñido. El hombre se encontró de pronto con la escaldante mirada que le propinó su esposa y Matilda. Mu solo entrecerró los ojos algo molesto. "¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo preguntar? Es una adopción hormonal, ¡seguro hay efectos secundarios!"

"Solo los normales, ya sabe señor Nikolaidis." Dijo Mu con tono muy seco y entrecerrando un poco los ojos. "Algunas jaquecas, irritabilidad, instintos asesinos ante las posibles amenazas a la vida de mi hija y de Mati… poca paciencia ante preguntas de dudosa curiosidad… ¡Lo típico!" Respondió gruñendo.

"Ya me parecía a mí."

Al menos Alphonse pareció captar la indirecta y se quedó callado, teniendo la decencia de lucir arrepentido por haber hecho tal pregunta. Matilda bufó molesta y Catalina se palmeó la cara con una mano disimuladamente: ¡su marido podía ser tan obtuso a veces! En todo caso Mu no había dicho mentira alguna en su respuesta. Considerando que la adopción de Lizzie había sido motivada principalmente por la liberación de feromonas, obviamente se produjo un desequilibrio químico en el organismo de Mu en lo que se calibraban sus hormonas a la nueva situación. Esto todavía lo tenía volátil, algo menos amable y bastante respondón. Lo normal en este tipo de adopciones.

"Eso estuvo fuera de lugar Alphonse." Criticó Catalina.

"Mis excusas." El sujeto miró a Mu y le ofreció la mano. "Fue grosero de mi parte: lo lamento."

Gruñendo, Mu aceptó la mano y la agitaron unos segundos, antes de recuperar la suya y cruzarse de brazos. Había quedado de mal genio, pero ya se le pasaría. Matilda se quedó en silencio y tomó a Lizzie en sus brazos, sacándole del coche y acunándola contra su pecho. Aunque en menor medida, ella también había sentido el ataque de las feromonas locas y también había resultado afectada, pero estaba más acostumbrada a desequilibrios hormonales. Se rió entre dientes cuando la noción de que Mu atravesaba por una suerte de _periodo_ cruzó por su mente: luego ya le haría bromas al respecto cuando estuvieran en privado.

"Traten de no discutir ustedes dos, que trajimos a Lizzie para que los conociera y lo pasara bien." Dijo Matilda. "Al menos agradezcan que los incluimos y no nos alejamos." Añadió entre dientes. La chica miró a su tía. "Tengo que cambiarla, vuelvo en seguida."

"Agú laaa." Lizzie se apoyó en el pecho de Mati y se metió una mano a la boca.

"¡Te ayudo! Vamos a mi cuarto: tendremos más espacio y luz." Le dijo la mayor mientras comenzaban a caminar. "¡Traten de no discutir ustedes dos!"

Ambas mujeres desaparecieron hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a Alphonse y a Mu solos en la sala. Mu sonrió durante algunos instantes antes de que sus facciones se tornaran neutrales. Seguía algo picado por el comentario de Alphonse, pero solo por respeto a Mati trataría de no seguir con la pelea. El hombre en todo caso lejos de sentirse agresivo, se lo veía triste y muy nostálgico. No conversaba mucho con Mu, excepto quizás para aleccionarlo sobre sus ideas, y sabía que no tenía muchos temas en común con el lemuriano.

"No quiero que me mal interpretes Mu. Matilda no es mi hija biológica, pero sí es la hija de mi corazón. Cuando nos hicimos cargo de ella con Catalina, nunca hicimos diferencias y en mi corazón ella y Ana María ocupan el mismo lugar, sin distinción." El hombre entrecerró los ojos. "Las dos son mis hijas."

"Eso siempre ha estado en evidencia, señor Nikolaidis."

"Entonces tienes que entender que me preocupa lo que pase con ella."

"Creo que le he dicho en más de una ocasión que a mí también. Matilda es mi vida, la amo. No tengo porqué demostrarle a usted tal cosa, me conformo con que ella lo sepa."

"¿Y tu hija?"

"¡Las amo a las dos! No a una por encima de la otra. ¡A las dos! Las quiero a las dos en mi vida. ¿Qué tanto le cuesta entender eso?"

"Son tu familia. Si vas a pensar así, entonces son parte de ti. No las pienses por separado." Alphonse suspiró y dejó escapar con ello una carga que llevaba sobre los hombros. Miró al techo algo angustiado pensando en las heridas de la peque. "¿Qué clase de maldito le hace eso a una beba?"

Mu le miró de reojo, pero no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó rumiando un rato las palabras de Alphonse, aunque decidió que de momento no les daría conclusión alguna, sino que luego les prestaría más atención. Confirmó una vez más que Alphonse no lo detestaba, sino que lo recelaba y era increíblemente aprensivo con sus hijas. En ese sentido ahora comenzaba a comprenderlo más que nunca. Suspiró y miró al techo.

"Si le interesa saber… quien le hizo eso a Lizzie ya no puede caminar." Murmuró por inercia. Alphonse lo miró de reojo y asintió.

"¿Está muerto?"

"No. Pero desea estarlo."

Alphonse asintió neutral, aunque pronto puso expresión de pregunta.

"¿No sabe la que le espera en el Inframundo?"

"Nope." Respondió el lemuriano.

Luego de tres minutos pensando, tanto Mu como Alphonse pusieron idénticas sonrisas.

"¡Pobre tipo!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo, llenos de sarcasmo.

Bueno, al menos estos dos estaban de acuerdo en algo. Mu se desperezó un poco y arregló sus ropas, disponiéndose a pedir permiso para pasar a las habitaciones, en caso que las mujeres necesitaran ayuda con la beba. Por lo general no tenía problema con los silencios extendidos, pero con su suegro se inquietaba. Alphonse tenía esa extraña habilidad.

"Me preguntaba si podría ir…"

"Puedes." Le dijo Alphonse sin dejarlo terminar, pero en seguida añadió. "Yo me preguntaba cuando pueden tus padres venir a cenar… Con Catalina queremos conocerlos."

"¿Mis padres?"

"Entiendo que los revivieron hace poco, por extraño que suene." Alphonse resopló de mala gana. Mu parpadeó perplejo. "Ya que lo de ustedes parece que va para largo, nos gustaría mucho conocerlos."

"Puedo preguntarles cuando pueden, dudo que tengan problemas."

Mu ladeó la cabeza, dispuesto a preguntar a qué se debía la invitación nada más por desconfiado. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando las risitas de Lizzie resonaron más cerca de lo esperado. Ambos hombres miraron en esa dirección a tiempo para ver a la beba, siempre en los brazos de Mati, luciendo un fresco vestidito primaveral, de usanza lemuriana, a todas luces nuevo.

"¿Y eso de dónde salió?" Preguntó Mu con una sonrisa.

"¡Mira que linda se ve!" Exclamó Mati, modelando con Lizzie en los brazos. "¡Le quedó perfecto!"

"¡Agú!" Exclamó Lizzie llena de sonrisas, como si supiera que su vestido nuevo le quedaba bonito.

"¡No te aguantaste!" Exclamó Alphonse entre risas.

Catalina se sonrojó bastante. La verdad tiene que ser dicha: la noticia de que Mu había adoptado había angustiado mucho no solo a Alphonse, sino también a ella, y la perspectiva de que Matilda tuviera que hacerse cargo también de esa enorme responsabilidad sin que fuera suya le quitó el sueño varias noches. Más cuando veía a su sobrina tan angustiada (pues hasta había llorado en las noches creyendo que nadie la oía).

Sin embargo con el pasar de los días y a medida que Mati pasaba del rechazo a la aceptación y de ahí al entusiasmo, algo en su cerebro primordial parecía haber cambiado y por lo visto, aquella neurona que dicta que ya se puede pasar al modo _abuelo_ se había encendido en el cerebro de Catalina y bueno… se había descubierto a sí misma comprando cosas para su nieta.

Claro, no llamaba a Lizzie su nieta abiertamente, pero mientras más veía a Matilda y a Mu interactuar con la nena, más ganas le daban. Incluso había tenido que morderse la lengua en más de una ocasión para no llamarla de ese modo y que eso no se interpretase como presión para los nuevos padres.

A Alphonse le pasaba lo mismo, pero se controlaba un poco mejor.

"Le compré ese vestidito en una tienda del centro. Pensé que pronto va a comenzar a hacer calor y bueno…"

"Compraste kilos de ropa, tía, ¡No tenías por qué!" Dijo Mati mientras se acomodaba a Lizzie. La peque por cierto, parecía haberle gustado el vestido, pues no dejaba de verlo y acariciarlo.

"¡Gú!" Exclamó mientras miraba a Mu con una sonrisa, y sujetaba la tela.

"¡Mira que te ves bonita!" Exclamó Mu mientras tomaba a la peque en brazos, cuidando de no alterar su pierna. "Señora Nikolaidis, no tenía por qué. Le agradezco mucho el gesto que ha tenido con mi hija."

"No… no es nada. Es para ayudarles un poco. Los bebés usan mucha ropa y no pude evitarlo."

Mati abrazó a Catalina por impulso. La chica aún no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con una beba, seguía bastante intimidada, pero la confianza de que a lo mejor sí podía hacerlo estaba latente en su corazón. Este gesto de su tía, este apoyo, significaba un montón, porque al mismo tiempo era una suerte de aceptación de parte de su madre de crianza a la relación que mantenía con Mu. Lizzie se estaba posesionando de su corazón, y saberse apoyada por Catalina era valiosísimo.

"Gracias tía." Le dijo disimulando un puchero. Entonces se volvió al dorado. "¡Vieras Mu! Mi tía se volvió loca. ¡Compró un montón de cosas!"

"Espero no importunar. Me imaginé que a lo mejor no habían tenido tiempo de salir de compras o que ya tenían mucho reciclado…"

"Sí, pero…" Comenzó Mu algo avergonzado y emocionado por el gesto.

"Un bebé tiene derecho a cosas nuevas." Gruñó Alphonse desde su esquina, hinchando el pecho y cruzándose de brazos. "Son solo unas pocas cosas." Añadió algo avergonzado y cohibido."

"Gracias tío…"

"¡Nada! Fue todo idea de tu tía."

"… por las ideas de mi tía y por los juguetes." Añadió Matilda con una sonrisa. Esto hizo que Alphonse se enrojeciera hasta las orejas.

"¡Solo son unas baratijas!"

"¿Qué compró?" Preguntó Mu estupefacto.

"Un móvil de animalitos para la cuna y algunos juguetes educativos de madera. Unos cubos de colores y formas geométricas."

"¡Baratijas, insisto!"

No, no eran baratijas. Alphonse, en contra de su voluntad, también había caído bajo el embrujo del modo abuelo, y como que no quiere la cosa había comprado esas _baratijas_. Mu puso una honesta sonrisa y se acercó al hombre, aun cargando a Lizzie en brazos, y bajando la cabeza, le ofreció la mano derecha. Alphonse arrugó el rostro unos instantes, pero le dio unos topecitos en la palma con los dedos.

Matilda sonrió quedita. Ese gesto era muy lemuriano y no le sorprendía que su tío lo supiera. De hecho, él le había dicho que así se saludaba a los suegros y que era una forma de respeto. Presentar la palma vacía de la mano indicaba que no se llevaban armas y simbolizaba que no se quería hacer daño a la familia; los topecitos en la palma de parte de los suegros indicaban que se reconocía y se aceptaba al pretendiente. Alphonse había aprendido esto de su propia familia: su chozno, el abuelo en cuarta generación ascendiente, era lemuriano, pero sus descendientes se habían diluido hacia la rama humana.

Pocos genes lemurianos, sino ninguno, quedaban en el ADN de su familia; de hecho, por esto era que Ana María podía escuchar a las armaduras (y por lo visto Alphonse también, considerando que en cierta ocasión respondió una pregunta de Crisomalón, creyendo que la había hecho Mu). Los rasgos culturales en cambio eran otra cosa, pues permanecían porfiados en el subconsciente familiar, lo cual incluso había sido incentivado por dicho lemuriano, quien había fallecido cuando Alphonse tenía unos cuatro o cinco años por causas naturales.

Recuerden, los lemurianos tienen esperanzas de vida que rondaban los 270 años. Si no me creen, miren a Shion, quien llegó a avanzada edad antes que lo asesinaran.

Fue cuando Catalina tuvo una epifanía.

"¡Cierto! ¿Cómo no pensé antes en eso?" Exclamó de pronto Catalina, al reconocer el gesto lemuriano que acababa de ver. "¿Saben lo que pasó con los padres biológicos de Elizabeth?"

"Errr… No. La policía aún no libera esa parte de la investigación, pero tengo entendido que no hay pistas." Explicó Matilda. "¿Por?"

"La heterocromía puede tener rasgos genéticos. Por supuesto se puede deber a un sinfín de otras causas, pero si es genético puedo rastrear a su familia a través de la genealogía." Explicó la mujer. "No hay muchos lemurianos en el mundo. Alguien con ojos diferentes colores seguro resaltó entre sus pares; eso no pasa desapercibido en comunidades tan pequeñas y con tan reducida poza genética."

"Ya hicieron las consultas a la comunidad lemuriana ateniense, señora Nikolaidis." Se lamentó Mu algo a la defensiva. "Nadie sabe nada de Lizzie."

"En algún momento Lizzie querrá saber sobre su origen… puedo rastrearlos." Catalina cerró los ojos como meditando. "Quizás no en Atenas… aquí hay una comunidad bastante grande, pero no es la única que hay en el mundo. ¡Alguien tiene que saber algo!"

"Amor… No te emociones: Lizzie ya tiene una nueva familia."

"Conocer el origen ayuda a enraizar a la persona. Es importante y ayuda a formar la identidad." Explicó Catalina. "¿O acaso no piensan decirle a Lizzie que es adoptada?"

"Pues…"

"Puede incluso ayudar a la policía a buscar pistas sobre qué pasó con los padres y porqué Lizzie terminó en ese horrendo lugar." Catalina ensombreció el rostro. "Me atrevería a decir que los mataron, conociendo como los lemurianos cuidan a sus niños."

Inconscientemente Mu aferró más a Lizzie, quien llevaba un rato dormitando en los brazos de su papá. Matilda se angustió de sobra, sin querer asumir que a lo mejor los padres de la beba pudieran estar vivos. Quizás hasta pedirían a su nena de vuelta y tanto Mu como ella quedarían con el corazón destrozado. Pero si aquella pareja estaba muerta… no era justo para Lizzie que no supiera qué había sido de ellos.

"Supongo que tiene razón, señora Nikolaidis. Creo que me gustaría tener una respuesta cierta sobre qué pasó con los padres de mi hijita…"

"Eso no hará que sea menos tuya." Gruñó Alphonse. "Padres son quienes crían, no te olvides."

Mu cruzó miradas con Matilda y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo. Se volvieron hacia Catalina que los esperaba expectante.

"¿Tarda mucho en hacer esa investigación?"

"¿Con mis contactos y experiencia? Denme unas semanas para estar segura."

* * *

 **Burdel "Camaleónica"**

 _Esa noche. 22:34 horas._

 **PAAAF.**

Jackson entró de golpe y cerró la puerta con estrépito. Gómez dio un brinco y casi soltó su cigarro. Apretó los dientes y se limpió la nariz con el revés de la manga, absorbiendo aire sonoramente por sus fosas nasales. Toda la oficina se había perturbado con la urgencia que traía su colega, quien se veía pálido del susto.

"¿Qué se supone que haces, Jackson?"

"¡¿Te estás drogando, Gómez?!" Siseó el recién llegado. "¡Con toda la nicotina que te metes dentro ya es bastante! ¿Encima te drogas?" Jackson dio un par de zancadas y tras sujetar a Gómez por el cuello de la camisa, le dio un bofetón. "¡Tienes que Estar Lúcido!"

"¡NO me Estoy Drogando, Jackson! Y si lo estuviera, ¿Qué te importa? ¡No eres mi madre!"

"¡NO hay tiempo para esto, Gómez! ¿Escuchaste las noticias?"

Gómez le dio un empujón a Jackson y avanzó hacia unos archivadores. Recuperó su cigarrillo y le dio una nerviosa fumada. Dejó escapar el humo por entre sus fosas nasales, sin prestar mayor atención. Aparentaba estar calmado, pero en verdad ni comer de los nervios podía y los cigarros comenzaban a ser insuficientes para sosegar su ansiedad.

"¿Rango casi fue atrapado por ese dorado? Es noticia vieja. El muy maldito perdió gran parte de su operación. Se quedó sin financiamiento y está tan muerto de miedo que no se atreve a salir del agujero en el que se metió. Va a necesitar reabastecerse pronto. Supongo que bajará los precios." Gómez ladeó la cabeza pensativo. "Aunque dicen que va a cumplir ese encargo de las bombas en el metro de todos modos."

 **"** **¡¿NO SABES?!"**

"¿Saber qué?"

El sonido de alas alertó a los hombres. Un cuervo de lustroso plumaje aterrizó por fuera de la ventana y emitió un graznido de orgullo, mirando hacia el interior de la oficina con sutil inteligencia. A Gómez no pareció importunarle el animal, pero Jackson sintió frío en la espalda. Agarró el cenicero que tenía más a mano y lo lanzó contra el ave, quien salió volando, emitiendo graznidos indignados.

"¿Qué te ha hecho el bicho ese? ¿Y qué es lo que no sé?" Gómez se asomó por la ventana, tratando de descubrir donde había caído el cenicero, cosa que no logró desde donde estaba.

"¡Ese Bicho Me Está Siguiendo! Lleva Días En Eso. ¡Y si no es ese, es un cuervo parecido! ¡NO HAY CUERVOS EN ATENAS! Lo mismo los perros. ¡Hubo un chucho que me siguió por cuadras mirándome fijo! Quería morderme, te lo aseguro."

"Estás paranoico, Jackson. ¡Hazte ver!"

"NO ESTOY PARANOICO. Y tú deberías estar asustado. MUY ASUSTADO."

"Tengo la cabeza ocupada en un sinfín de cosas. La niña maldita esa, este burdel… ¿crees que es muy fácil mudar la operación y encima rendirle cuentas a Grandchild al mismo tiempo? Este lugar nos genera dinero: hay que cuidarlo."

"Grandchild quedó expuesto. Tuvo que huir a Rumania."

"¿QUÉ COSA?"

Jackson apretó los dientes y se aflojó el cuello de la camisa, mirando para todos lados, como si temiera la presencia de micrófonos ocultos en la oficina. De pronto no confiaba ni en sus propios ojos.

"Ese dorado agitó el hormiguero. No se sabe nada del dentista ni del pediatra y Rango perdió gente en su huida. La policía dio con información que creo obtuvo de aquél dorado y pudieron rastrear a Grandchild hasta Noruega, en donde quedó expuesto a la policía." Explicó Jackson agitado. "Huyó porque es un maldito con suerte, pero perdió la mitad de su financiamiento y dejó información sensible expuesta. La filial en Norteamérica está vulnerable."

Gómez palideció hasta casi la transparencia. Ni seguir fumando pudo. Se pasó ambas manos por la cara y tomó aire.

"Eso… nos quita presión de encima." Dijo aliviado, casi en un susurro. "Grandchild se va a concentrar en reagruparse, reconstruir su imperio… ¡se olvidará de nosotros! Cuando vuelva arriba, le demostraremos lealtad y todos contentos."

"Grandchild le dio nuestros nombres al comprador de la niña. El sujeto es un magnate jefe de una mafia china muy peligrosa y envió sicarios por nosotros. No sé cuánto tiempo tenemos, pero sí sé que esa niña es nuestro seguro de vida…"

"…"

"¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Esa niña dejará de interesarle cuando cumpla el año. Nuestro seguro de vida tiene fecha de vencimiento y está casi encima."

Jackson entrecerró los ojos.

"Tenemos que recuperarla lo antes posible. ¡Olvídate de Grandchild! O entregamos la mercancía o nos hacen tragar nuestras propias tripas."

Gómez tuvo un tic en el ojo.

…

Menos de diez minutos después, Gómez y Jackson hacían abandono del burdel. Camuflado entre los clientes del bar, Ferraro se fijó en la hora de dicho suceso.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Instinto Peligroso._**

 _"_ _Deténgase o gritaré. ¿Quién se ha creído que es?" Matilda aferró a Lizzie contra su pecho, sintiendo como la niña temblaba en sus brazos y se aferraba a sus ropas. Miró en todas direcciones, como buscando una salida de emergencia._

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Gente, aquí la nueva actualización que en serio espero les haya gustado, o que al menos no a hayan encontrado tan aburrida. Creo que podrán imaginar que en los próximos capítulos las cosas se van a poner algo… movidas. Ahora, tendrán que tenerme paciencia, pues la próxima actualización toca el domingo. Guardo estos días, así que espero que me comprendan. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Te dije **Yamid** , que Mu iba a ser un digno aries que se precia de tal. Y sí, increíblemente quedó algo. Lo horrible es que cada dos días Aioria baja a curar huesos rotos para que puedan quebrarlos de nuevo. Sobre Amnistía… ni sospechan, pero ni bien les llegue sospecha de lo que pasa en ese calabozo…. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En esta ocasión, la definición llega de la Real Academia de la Lengua Española. ¡Y Olé!**

 **Chozno:** Hijo del tataranieto de una persona. (WTF?!)

¿Simple no? También sirve el cuarto abuelo ascendiente (abuelo, bisabuelo, tatarabuelo, **chozno** )


	15. Cap 14: Instinto Peligroso

_Todo comienza cuando los santos de plata le avisan a Aioria sobre un macabro descubrimiento, y tras cruzar la información con la que tienen, indican que Mati y Lizzie se encuentran en peligro inminente. Esto moviliza a los santos. Gómez en cambio se encuentra al acecho y desesperado por recuperar a Lizzie. No tiene nada que perder._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y no, creo que no me llevo bien con los links pegados en mi perfil **ùOu** … **._.** Trataré de referirlos a esa galería… **ÓAÒ** ¡EKLÉCTIKAAAA! ¡AYUDAAAA! SOY UNA INÚTIL… **TAT** En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Instinto Peligroso**

 **Santuario de Athena. Coliseo.**

 _Tres días después. 6 de abril._ _9:03 horas._

"Estabas menos distraído."

Marín parecía sonreír coqueta bajo la máscara, de eso estaba seguro. Aioria infló el pecho seductor y se inclinó hacia ella en un gesto galante, mientras tomaba a Héctor y lo acunaba en los brazos. La amazona, lejos de tener una actitud ruda, estiró el cuello como respondiendo al coqueteo del león. El bebé, en cambio, puso la indignada expresión propia de un nene tan pequeño que ha sido perturbado de su siesta. Hasta ese momento había estado bien amarrado a la espalda de su mamá mientras entrenaba pero, por alguna razón desconocida, ella de pronto había decidido que tenía que despertar.

"Viniendo de ti, es un cumplido… más porque me distrajiste con tu entrenamiento, amazona."

"¿Yo te distraje?"

"Claro. Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero que te quede claro que con esa belleza letal tuya cuando te mueves, me hipnotizas." Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Je, seguro se lo dices a todas, Aioria." Marín apartó el rostro en un gesto tranquilo, para quedarse viendo a Héctor quien taimado trataba de volver a dormir. "Nunca he entendido porqué tengo que despertarlo para que coma." Comentó a la pasada. "Sé que tiene hambre, pero da la impresión que…"

"¿Prefiere seguir durmiendo? También lo he notado." Apoyó Aioria curioso. "¿Y si le preguntamos al pediatra? Hace rato que llama mi atención."

"Tienes razón. Acompáñame a un lugar más privado, no me gusta alimentarlo aquí en medio del coliseo. Además está pegando mucho el sol."

Asegurando a su hijo en brazos y tratando de mantener la cercanía con su esposa, Aioria comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la arena, apenas lanzando una mirada hacia las gradas, donde solían reunirse los dorados. En esos momentos solo estaba Shaka meditando, mientras los cuatro restantes entrenaban repartidos por la arena o fuera del Coliseo. Él en cambio siguió a Marín hasta un sector con hierba que estaba por fuera del edificio y que a esa hora de la mañana tenía una agradable sombra. Había un sector similar al otro extremo del Coliseo, pero allí la sombra estaba durante la tarde.

A Marín le gustaba amamantar allí a Héctor cuando estaba en el Coliseo. Solía ser lo bastante privado como para poder hacer esto con calma sin tener que preocuparse por miradas indiscretas (o intolerantes) y no se sentía encerrada. Aioria solía acompañarla en estas ocasiones, como apoyo y silencioso guardián. Si bien no solían ir santos a pasar allí el rato, menos desde que intuyesen que a Marín le gustaba dar pecho allí (por respeto trataban de no ir a esas horas), no faltaban los intolerantes, santos o guardias, que le reprochaban por amamantar en público. Ya había tenido un encontrón con un par de bronceados a quienes no les gustó la presencia de la amazona allí.

Conste: Marín no habría tenido problemas poniéndolos en su sitio, pero ni siquiera les dio bola. Aunque como andaba sensible comenzó a lagrimear en su afán por ignorar lo que le decían, por lo que la intervención de Aioria (que llegó minutos después) detuvo todo ataque.

Creo que todavía tienen las marcas de la patada que les dio el león.

Cuando llegaron, Marín fue derecho a su lugar favorito y no tardó en acomodarse, quitándose incluso la máscara. Odiaba alimentar a su hijo con eso puesto, le gustaba tener contacto visual y que el pequeño la viera. Aioria le entregó al nene, quien protestó de nuevo por el cambio y, se sentó junto a ella, en silencioso respeto. Héctor, cuando cayó en cuenta que era hora de comer, despabiló por completo y muy contento comenzó a amamantar. Adoraba dormir pero también comer, por lo que se abocó a la tarea con el mejor de los gustos mientras su mamá lo arrullaba. Hasta ahora el nene no había presentado problemas de salud: crecía a buen ritmo y cumplía cada etapa de su desarrollo sin mayores traspiés. No era muy llorón, solo lo necesario y desde ya mostraba la típica porfiadura de un capricorniano… sobre todo a la hora de _dejar_ de comer.

Eso comenzaba a ser un suplicio para la pobre Marín.

"Héctor ha crecido un montón en estos meses. Me pasma a la velocidad a la que lo hace." Comentó Aioria.

"Y a mí: antes que nos demos cuenta va a estar corriendo detrás de Kyrus." Dijo Marín con suavidad. "A todo esto, supe lo que pasó el otro día con Lizzie y el escorpioncito. ¡Vi la foto! Cosa más adorable."

"AH SÍ. Fue muy simpático: con todo el descaro del mundo Kyrus fue y se metió a dormir en el moisés." Rió Aioria de buena gana, aunque no tanto al recordar el llanto que le siguió. "Ahora hay que andar con cuidado, porque el enano lo ha hecho al menos dos veces más. Lizzie solo llora, pero el otro día casi se defendió."

"Pobre Kyrus, deberían tenerle un lugarcito para que duerma su siesta. Le quitaron el moisés muy pronto."

"Jejejeje, aunque no digamos que se queja por la nueva ocupante del que era el suyo." Aioria rió entre dientes. Milo había sido la insospechada víctima de muchas bromas por las actitudes _invade siestas_ de su hijo. "Nada que hacer, le gusta dormir con Lizzie."

"AHEM. ¿Señor Aioria?"

La voz de Jamián del Cuervo fue precedida por el aterrizaje de tres de sus mascotas, una de las cuales tenía un moño rosa en el cuello. Los cuervos no se veían agresivos ni parecieron importunar a la pareja. Simplemente se posaron en la hierba y en las salientes en actitud pasiva, uno incluso acicalando sus plumas. Jamián no se acercó más por respeto a Marín, pues sabía que no le gustaba que la importunaran cuando amamantaba a su pequeño. La pareja intercambió una mirada: solían dejarlos tranquilos cuando estaban en ese lugar, pero esto parecía importante. Aioria se puso de pie y se acercó al origen de la voz.

A unos diez metros de distancia, Jamián, Asterión y Dio esperaban con calma, pero evidentemente tenían noticias que darle, por lo que se veían muy alertas. Se puso serio cuando llegó al trío, apenas fijándose en un cuarto cuervo que Jamián sostenía en sus brazos.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Creo que dimos con algo, aunque… no sabemos qué hacer con eso exactamente." Dijo Dio.

"Explíquense y vamos a ver qué hacemos. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Desde hace varios días que algunos de nosotros comenzamos a notar a un _turista frecuente_ en el límite del Santuario. Al principio no le dimos mucha importancia más que darnos cuenta que estaba allí… pero algunos de nosotros comenzamos a preocuparnos." Explicó Dio.

"Fueron varios quienes se dieron cuenta. Cruzaron la información y resultó ser el mismo tipo a diferentes horas." Continuó Asterión. "Creo que no hubiera pasado de ahí si Junet no se hubiera dado cuenta que el tipo parecía reconocer a Isabella y a esquivarla."

"¿Hace cuánto que está pasando eso?" Aioria entrecerró los ojos. No le parecía tan sospechosa la situación, pero sí ameritaba que se le brindase mayor atención.

"Desde hace unos diez días. Hace unos pocos… comenzamos una pequeña investigación. Para ver qué nos encontrábamos." Dijo Dio sin mucha ceremonia.

"Ahí entramos Asterión y yo." Intervino por fin Jamián. "Ubicamos al tipo y comenzamos a seguirlo de lejos… Asterion usando a sus perros y yo a mis cuervos. Lo que encontramos nos perturba un poco."

Los santos plateados se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, como si no supieran como continuar. Aioria continuó prestándoles atención, pues se notaba que se habían esmerado en conseguir esta información. Jamián se quedó mudo, mientras acariciaba el plumaje del cuervo que tenía en los brazos y Dio apretó la mandíbula.

"Al tipo lo seguimos por toda Atenas de tugurio en tugurio. ¡Estaba bien vestido! No parecía ser de esos… el asunto es que llegó a un burdel y subió derecho a una oficina. Mandé a dos de mis cuervos, uno con una grabadora y otro que sirviera de distracción y bueno…"

"Es mejor que escuche el audio, señor Aioria." Le dijo el santo de Canes Venatici casi en un murmullo.

Asterión sacó una grabadora pequeña y liviana, ideal para que un cuervo la llevase de un punto a otro sin problemas. No tenía mucha capacidad, pero cumplía el objetivo. La manipuló muy poco y activó la grabación.

 _"_ _Ese dorado agitó el hormiguero. No se sabe nada del dentista ni del pediatra y Rango perdió gente en su huida. La policía dio con información que creo obtuvo de aquél dorado y pudieron rastrear a Grandchild hasta Noruega, en donde quedó expuesto a la policía."_ Decía la agitada voz en la grabación. _"Huyó porque es un maldito con suerte, pero perdió la mitad de su financiamiento y dejó información sensible expuesta. Creo que la filial en Norteamérica quedó vulnerable."_

Aquél mensaje de voz fue suficiente para que Aioria erizara todo el espinazo y mandase un toque de alerta a la cosmonet. Todos los dorados prestaron atención.

 _"_ _Eso… nos quita presión de encima."_ Dijo la voz de otro hombre, que tras estar en tensión, por fin se aliviaba. _"Grandchild se va a concentrar en reagruparse, reconstruir su imperio… se va a olvidar de nosotros. Cuando vuelva arriba, le demostraremos lealtad y todos contentos."_

 _"_ _Grandchild le dio nuestros nombres al comprador de la niña. El sujeto es un magnate jefe de una mafia china muy peligrosa y envió sicarios por nosotros. No sé cuánto tiempo tenemos, pero sí sé que esa niña es nuestro seguro de vida…"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _¿Me estás escuchando?"_

 _"_ _Esa niña dejará de interesarle cuando cumpla el año. Nuestro seguro de vida tiene fecha de vencimiento y está casi encima."_

 _"_ _Tenemos que recuperarla lo antes posible. ¡Olvídate de Grandchild! O entregamos la mercancía o nos hacen tragar nuestras propias tripas."_

Asterión apagó la grabación y se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo. Los tres plateados se veían sombríos, pero prestos a tomar algún curso de acción apropiado. Aioria entrecerró los ojos.

"La grabación es un poco más larga. Es cierto, tiene interferencias: un conocido en Atenas me ayudó a procesarla para que se escuchara mejor, pero…" Asterión resopló y negó con la cabeza. "Creemos que se refiere a Lizzie. No la menciona, lo sacamos por descarte."

"¿Quién más podría ser?" Añadió Dio. "Ese sujeto ha estado demasiado tiempo en nuestras fronteras, _mirando_ hacia el Santuario, hablan de una pequeña que deben recuperar, pero no se ven paternales y ese burdel… Eeew. No me dio buena pinta."

"Además que tenemos entendido que la señorita Isabella está trabajando en uno de esos casos sórdidos de trata de blancas. A la señorita Lizzie la rescataron en una redada. ¡Creemos que la amenaza es para la peque! Además mencionan a un dorado." Graznó Jamián. "El señor Shura estuvo de caza hace unos días."

Aioria asintió, apretando los dientes. Tenía sentido lo que le explicaban los plateados, y mucho. Empuñó las manos.

"¿Tienen alguna pista sobre la identidad de esos dos?"

Dio sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta del dueño del bar "Camaleónica", un tal Ernesto Gómez, y un par de recibos en donde se distinguía el nombre de otro sujeto, Horace Jackson, objetos que evidentemente habían sido recuperados por los cuervos de Jamián. También habían recobrado un sinfín de monedas, alfileres, pedacitos de aluminio y chucherías, pero no digamos que tenían mayor relevancia, por lo que no se las mostró al león.

"Mis perros han estado siguiendo a este Jackson desde ayer. Sabemos dónde está." Dijo Asterión. "Es cosa de ir a buscarlo." El plateado inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y pareció utilizar su técnica de lectura de mentes por unos instantes: solía usar este método para obtener información que podrían tener sus perros. "… Comienza a moverse. Creo… que ronda una calle no tan céntrica o algo así. Me dicen que busca a alguien y que hay olor a medicinas cerca."

"Matilda llevaba hoy a Lizzie al médico. La llevaba a un oftalmólogo infantil o algo por el estilo." Dijo de pronto Marín, con su máscara puesta, que se había acercado al grupo sin que se dieran cuenta. Acomodó al niño en brazos. "Mu no podía llevarla hoy, pues tiene turno de templo, por eso la llevaba Mati."

Esto alarmó al grupo y Aioria no tardó en dar la voz de alarma a la cosmonet. El dorado se concentró rápidamente en el guardián de Aries, mientras era bombardeado por mensajes de curiosidad y preocupación. Dio por su parte, decidió además enviar la alerta por celular a todo el grupo de santos.

 _"_ _¡Mu! ¿Dónde está Matilda?"_

 _"_ _Llevó a Lizzie al médico…"_ Confirmó el lemuriano por la cosmonet. _"¿Qué pasa?"_ Añadió alertado.

 _"_ _¿Te molesta si voy por ella? Podría estar en un aprieto."_

Mu se tomó unos minutos para responder, pero quedó claro que su estado de ánimo había desmejorado un montón con esta noticia y se tensó más de la cuenta. Aioria recibió la imagen mental de un mapa.

 _"_ _Tenía hora a las_ _8:30_ _, son las_ _9:25_ _, debería estar regresando… Mati fue a pie y esta es la ruta que le gusta usar, no es la primera vez que va. ¡No suele haber mucha gente en esa calle! ¡Por favor tráelas a salvo!"_ Suplicó Mu tratando de controlar la urgencia.

 _"_ _Lo haré, te lo prometo."_ Aioria se volvió hacia los plateados. "Iré por Matilda, ustedes busquen y neutralicen a nuestro _turista frecuente_. Lo quiero vivo para interrogación." Los plateados asintieron con la cabeza y en seguida partieron a toda velocidad. El león se volvió a Marín y la besó a la altura de los labios. "Si me disculpas…"

"¡Largo y trae a esas dos a salvo!" Gruñó la amazona.

Aioria asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

* * *

 **Calles de Atenas.**

 _Momentos antes. 9:20 horas._

Isabella miró hacia arriba y dejó que los rayos del sol bañaran un poco su cara. Había una brisa tibia y como los árboles comenzaban a reverdecer, el ánimo general de la población estaba bastante animado. Ella se sentía extrañamente aliviada: estaban cerrando el caso que destapó aquella red internacional de prostitución y pedofilia de la manera más bizarra de todas. De ser complicado, crudo y por momentos inescrutable, apenas tenían pistas y estas se estancaban, todo comenzó a irse por un proverbial tobogán las últimas semanas desde aquella fatídica redada.

Eran buenas noticias: los sucesivos golpes que dieron a aquella organización los sacaron del negocio, y pudieron acceder a ramales que ni sospechaban que existían. Claro, aún faltaba atar cabos sueltos y que cayeran algunos peces gordos, como ese tal Grandchild que se le escapó por poco a la policía noruega, pero había redadas en curso y se planeaban varios arrestos.

Un poco más y el caso estaría cerrado. Lo único que faltaba era averiguar de dónde había salido Lizzie, quienes eran sus padres biológicos, donde estaban, qué había pasado con ellos y si se había tratado o no de un rapto.

¡Qué horror! Quizás qué iban a hacer con la pobrecita. Le dio un escalofrío nada más pensarlo.

"¿Mucho trabajo?" Preguntó Alexandros con calma.

"Bastante menos ahora que estamos cerrando el caso." Isabella suspiró. "Eso me alegra, aunque todavía quedan diligencias."

"¿Sueles trabajar en este tipo de investigaciones?"

"Sí. Son desafiantes y eso me incentiva."

"¿No te cargan demasiado la mente?"

"A veces, pero se maneja. Se aprende a hacerlo… más cuando no hay de otra sino salir adelante o saltar por el barranco."

Alexandros suspiró de nostalgia, más por lo que Isa dejó implícito en aquellos dichos. Se hubiera cortado la pierna con tal de haberle evitado aquellos dolores a su hija, todos, y la culpa le cortó otro pedazo de corazón. Nunca iba a poder perdonarse el hecho de haber creído que su hija estaba muerta. Ese error era irreparable y le costó dolor innecesario a toda su familia.

"Papá: ¿Sigues haciendo esas rutas de caminata al Parque Nacional?"

"No me gusta ir solo. A Sebastián no le gusta ir, prefiere la patineta y estar con sus amigos. A tu mamá le daba pena y a Berenice…" Alexandros suspiró. "Es difícil llevarla. Ni le gusta salir."

"Te gustaba mucho ir a caminar allá… tenía la impresión que preferías ir solo."

"También yo. Estuve mucho tiempo sin ir luego que _falleciste_ , pero cuando por fin se dio la oportunidad de ir… no fui capaz de ir solo."

Isabella se tragó un nudo en la garganta. Era ella quien acompañaba a su padre a recorrer las rutas establecidas del Parque Nacional cercano a Litoxoro. Había sido una actividad que ambos habían disfrutado mucho pues, a pesar que en el último tiempo se habían peleado tres cuartas partes del día, cuando iban de excursión nunca discutían y hasta lo pasaban bien. Alexandros nunca lo iba a decir, pero recorrer esos caminos sin su hija le había desgarrado el alma. La noción que la niña que siempre lo había seguido con entusiasmo por esos caminos simplemente ya no caminaría jamás; lo mucho que la había juzgado sin conocerla y haberse quedado sin compañera de cordada casi lo había matado de dolor allí mismo. No fue capaz de continuar y los guarda parques tuvieron que evacuarlo.

La pérdida de un hijo no se puede describir, puede llegar a enloquecer a una persona. No solo había perdido a su hija por un error tan evitable, sino que tenía otra hija cuya vida peligró a rabiar. Emocionalmente quedó muy vulnerable.

Casi sin pensarlo, Isabella se sujetó del brazo de su padre. Ambos caminaron en silencio por algún tiempo, como dejando pedacitos de orgullo innecesario en el camino. Alexandros tomó aquella mano y le dio unas palmaditas.

"Estoy preocupado, ' _Bella_ , con todo esto de Sebastián…"

"Kanon es un maldito, pero lo conozco. Es un buen maldito… y será buen maestro."

"Pero… pero… ¿y si le pasa algo a Sebastián?"

Los señores Dellas habían tenido dos días para rumiar y aceptar la idea que Sebastián se convertiría en el Dragón Marino. Aquella noche en la cena habían tenido mucho que procesar: desde el compromiso de su hija, la identidad de su prometido y las decisiones que su hijo menor había tomado respecto de su vida. Julián ayudó a aclararles muchas cosas, pero las dudas persistían. No en el sentido que motivasen a Alexandros o a Constanza a ir en contra de los designios de Poseidón, eso nunca, sino porque les preocupaba el destino de su hijo y el maestro que los dioses le habían asignado al muchacho no les parecía muy de fiar.

Ya, vale que Poseidón estuviera de acuerdo y hasta hubiera hecho las gestiones para conseguir sus servicios, pero… como que no confiaban mucho en Athena.

"Los santos de Athena tienen mucha experiencia educando aprendices. Cierto, tienen un régimen brutal de entrenamiento, pero es integral: mente, cuerpo y espíritu." Explicó Isabella, quien adoptó una expresión pensativa. "Es un régimen bien exigente, aunque creo que Saga y Aioros están trabajando en una reforma educacional o algo así, pero no van a bajar las exigencias ni de chiste. Es más, creo que las van a subir incluso y hacer que seguir una carrera técnica o universitaria sea obligación y no sugerencia como es ahora."

"Sí, eso lo entiendo, nos lo explicaron la otra noche, pero ¡Sebastián es muy mayor para ser aprendiz! Ellos empiezan de pequeños. Al menos los santos de Athena. No sabía que el señor Poseidón también tuviera activa su guardia."

"Kanon tiene experiencia entrenando a aprendices mayores que empiezan de cero, sabe qué esperar. Es un buen maestro para Sebastián, papá. Además… no es que se lo vayan a llevar de casa."

"No… aunque sospecho que veremos bastante a Kanon. Me deja tranquilo porque Sebastián terminará el colegio."

"Va a tener que subir las notas."

"Son buenas, el chiquillo estudia. No son las mejores, pero aprueba holgado."

"Tienen que ser perfectas. Papá, entiende que el entrenamiento es exigente en todo ámbito, _físico e intelectual_ … Kanon lo va a exprimir. Pero no lo va a matar ni lastimar."

Alexandros suspiró y bajó los hombros. Miró a su hija enternecido y decidió confiar en ella. ¿Qué perdía? Nada, y se lo debía por todas las veces que no le había creído. Le sonrió con cariño.

"Se nota que estás enamorada de él. Me alegra que cuide de ti."

"Más bien yo lo cuido a él."

Padre e hija continuaron caminando por aquellas calles sin prestar mayor atención por donde iban. Este paseo les estaba sirviendo mucho más de lo que creían y secretamente ninguno quería que terminase. Incluso Isabella fue más allá y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, gesto que emocionó a ambos. Ninguno pudo evitar tratar de reprimir las lágrimas, e iban a comentar aquello cuando…

 **"** **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

… Resonó aquél grito. Ambos prestaron inmediata atención y levantaron la cabeza como tratando de adivinar de donde venía. Isabella incluso se llevó la mano al cinto en busca de su arma de servicio. Su corazón se heló por momento.

"Conozco esa voz… ¡Matilda!"

* * *

 **Ciudad de Atenas. Callejones cercanos.**

 _9: 25 horas._

Encendió con rabia aquél cigarrillo. Había estado a punto de mandar a buena parte el encendedor que tenía y que justo había decidido fallar. Ernesto Gómez iba por el tercer o cuarto cigarro en quince minutos y su mirada parecía por momentos desenfocada. En dos días todo su mundo había colapsado ante sus ojos, sin que pudiera frenar la caída. Y la amenaza a su vida que Jackson advirtiese dos días antes se había vuelto tan real que parecía que la muerte lo acechaba a cada paso que daba, y que su asesino se encontraba en cada mirada sospechosa y extraña con la que se encontraba.

Lo peor había ocurrido esa mañana.

Había acudido a su trabajo "normal" en los juzgados de menores pero, cuando había estado a menos de una cuadra de los mismos, notó que el edificio estaba tan lleno de una actividad que encendió todas sus alarmas: la policía lo estaba buscando y no se quedó a preguntarles por qué. Se alejó lo más sigilosamente que había podido, con el estómago desencajado de miedo. Ya no tenía nada que perder. Eso lo hacía peligroso.

Y desesperado. **¡NECESITABAN A LA NIÑA!**

Jackson esa mañana no había llegado al punto de encuentro, pero a través de mensajes crípticos le había advertido que recuperara a la nena, lo más urgente que pudiera, que ya no tenían más tiempo. ¡Oh Sí! Lo haría. Su plan era desaparecer en el submundo criminal y desde allí reinventarse, pero con el Comprador de la niña respirando sobre él, y sin la protección de la red de Grandchild no podía hacer tal cosa. Necesitaba entregarla **ESE DÍA** para al menos así conservar la vida, por lo que debía tomar medidas extremas.

Estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo.

Matilda iba un poco más adelante, ajena al hecho que la seguían, empujando un cochecito y disfrutando el día con bastante alegría. Llevaba al menos unos diez minutos siguiéndola: solo tendría una oportunidad de quitársela (que la calle se desocupara un poco más y quizás alcanzar esos callejones), y si la chiquilla se resistía, creía que con sus noventa kilos bien podría imponerse en fuerza. Aquella mujercita no parecía pesar más de sesenta: bastarían dos golpes y ya.

Ya. La calle estaba en su punto justo… conocía los callejones cercanos. Tomaría a la niña y desaparecería en un santiamén.

"¡Señora!"

Gómez corrió hasta Matilda y se puso por delante de ella. Todavía mordía el cigarrillo y el humo se le escapaba por entre las fosas nasales y la boca.

"¿Sí?"

"¡Señora Lüntz! Qué bueno que la encuentro. Soy Ernesto Gómez, trabajo en los juzgados de familia. Por poco no la alcanzo."

Matilda frunció el ceño e hizo retroceder el coche. ¿La llamó señora Lüntz? Ella no estaba casada con Mu. ¿Quién era este sujeto? Arrugó la nariz.

"Le agradecería que retrocediera." Le dijo Matilda entrecerrando los ojos. Poco a poco la mujer comenzaba a tomar la actitud de una piedra. "¿Qué necesita?"

Lizzie iba en el coche, y hasta hacía unos instantes estaba bastante cómoda con la vida, incluso dormitaba. Pero el olor a cigarro alertó sus sentidos, y tan característico aroma la puso en modo de alerta. Recordaba al hombre con ese olor, eso no le gustó. Comenzó a gimotear, tanto que Mati de un solo movimiento la sacó del coche. Su instinto combustionó en total alerta cuando sintió el aterrado agarre de su hija.

"Vengo por la niña, debo llevármela. Sus padres aparecieron y la quieren de regreso." Gómez intentó cortar la distancia, estirando los brazos, rogando para que la mujer cayera en su engaño.

"¿Quién dijo que era usted?" Matilda retrocedió con la niña en brazos, tratando de mantener la distancia. No le gustaba nada esa situación y comenzó a mirar para todos lados. La calle estaba desocupada, pero a lo mejor si salía corriendo, podría usar esos callejones a su ventaja.

"¡Deme a la niña!"

"Deténgase o gritaré. ¿Quién se ha creído que es?" Matilda aferró a Lizzie contra su pecho, sintiendo como la niña temblaba en sus brazos y se aferraba a sus ropas. Miró en todas direcciones, como buscando una salida de emergencia.

"Agúuuuuuu…" Lloriqueó Lizzie asustándose.

"Ya le dije, trabajo para los juzgados de menores." Gruñó Gómez dando otro paso al frente y estirando los brazos, como para tomar a la pequeña. "Debemos devolver a esta niña a sus padres y…"

"¿Dónde está la policía? ¿La maldita orden del juez? ¿Dónde está todo eso?" Mati apretó la mandíbula, sin deja de retroceder, pero por cada paso que se alejaba, Gómez daba dos. "¿Me viste la cara que crees que te voy a comprar ese cuento? **ALÉJATE**."

"¡Dame A La Maldita Niña!"

" **WAAAAAAAAA** …"

Gómez se abalanzó sobre Matilda con los brazos extendidos, pero la mujer giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr con su hija aferrada contra su pecho, sujetándola lo mejor posible para que no se agitara mucho, sin mirar atrás, ganando por momentos una sutil ventaja. Se introdujo por los callejones con la esperanza de cortar camino hacia una calle más poblada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso este hombre creía que iba a dejar que le pusieran las manos encima a su Lizzie?

"¡Te Atrapé!"

 **"** **¡SUELTEME! ¡AUXILIO!"**

Gómez no pudo creer su suerte cuando logró sujetar a Mati por el brazo y detener su carrera. Lizzie explotó en llanto al sentir como la mujer era sacudida por el violento agarre e intentaba protegerla con todo lo que podía. El terror se apoderó de su corazoncito al sentir los remezones que soportaba Matilda para no soltarla (hasta mordía). ¡Porque estaba decidida a no hacerlo! Primero la mataban antes de permitir que le hicieran daño a Lizzie, pero así de decidida estaba ella por protegerla, Gómez estaba decidido a quitársela.

 **"** **¡SUELTEME! ¡SOCORRO!"**

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Mati sintió como le apretaban el cuello con una mano en un claro afán de cortarle el suministro de oxígeno, mientras intentaban separarla de Lizzie. Nunca supo qué hizo Gómez, solo que se resistió como una fiera, pero aun así no logró evitar que le quitasen a Lizzie. En algún punto de la sacudida, gritó con inusitada fuerza… que por cierto, fue escuchada por Isabella, quien por lo visto estaba en las cercanías.

 **"** **¡ES MÍA!"**

 **"** **¡NO HAS PAGADO POR ELLA!"**

Con el revés de la mano, Gómez le dio un bofetón tan fenomenal a Mati, que por la fuerza se estrelló contra una pared, golpeándose la cabeza. Cayó al suelo a medio desmayar, totalmente indefensa.

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **"** **CÁLLATE."**

Matilda alcanzó a girar la cabeza, sintiéndose desfallecer por momentos, junto con la enorme desesperación que le significó ver como ese maldito infeliz se llevaba a su niña, quién chillaba de pánico. Respiró agitaba e intentó sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para ir detrás de ellos. ¿Cómo fue que permitió que le quitaran a su preciosa bebita tan fácil? ¡¿Qué clase de…?!

 **"** **¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **"** **¡CÁLLATE!"**

Matilda abrió los ojos y sintió como la adrenalina comenzaba a fluir en mayor cantidad por su torrente sanguíneo. Parpadeó perpleja y comenzó a sentirse mejor de golpe, lo bastante como para incorporarse, con los sentidos tan agudos que no lograba darse crédito. Nunca supo si se levantó lento o rápido, o si tuvo alguna dificultad. Medio segundo después estaba de pie.

¿Cómo la había llamado Lizzie? ¿Dijo _Mati_ o **_Mami_**?

No… seguro dijo _Mati_ , todo el mundo la llamaba así, no podía haberla llamado…

 **"** **¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

Pudo ver la carita de Lizzie, llena de terror, estirándole las manitos a medida que se alejaba. Le dijo _mami_ …

¡Le dijo Mami! ¡No _Mati_!

Lizzie la llamó _mami_.

Le dijo **mami**.

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Sin querer, o quizás por instinto, se palmeó con violencia el bolsillo del delgado abrigo que llevaba, distinguiendo un _regalo_ que Anneke le había hecho días atrás. Las pupilas se le dilataron, se le aceleró el corazón y la respiración. De un momento a otro tenía tanta energía que no sabía qué hacer con ella. Solo tenía oídos para Lizzie. Apretó los dientes y gruñó. Enfurecida, enfocó la mirada en su hijita que le habían arrancado de los brazos, sin poder ver otra cosa y dejó de pensar, al menos racionalmente. ¡No Dejaría Que Se La Llevaran! ¡SOBRE SU MALDITO CADÁVER! Y así como no se dio cuenta que había echado a correr a toda velocidad, tampoco notó que todo el mundo alrededor suyo estaba en rojo y que no pararía hasta recuperar a su hija.

Entonces encendió el taser.

…

Dicen por ahí que el instinto materno es una fuerza de la naturaleza.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: A Matón, matón y medio._**

 _…_ _Aioria se acercó a Jackson con una expresión de asco en la cara, solo para_ _asegurarse de que_ _no lo había matado con el golpe, pues tenía la ilusión de llevárselo al calabozo del Santuario y para eso lo necesitaba vivo. De hecho, hasta se había medido con el golpe. La escoria respiraba…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Aaaaah, ya sé que me odian por haberlo dejado hasta ahí, pero bueno, cosas que pasan. Queridos lectores, nunca hagan enojar a una mamá, sea humana, sea animal. He escuchado historias impresionantes sobre madres de muchas especies defendiendo a sus crías a muerte y créanme, que no es una ira que quieran provocar. Tampoco a un papá cegado por la necesidad de salvar a sus hijos (en ambos casos, cuando son buenos padres, obviamente, que hay de todo en el mundo). Dos casos humanos emblemáticos: mamá ataca a un puma que quiso cenarse a su hijita de tres años (le ganó, conste, aunque quedó ella herida y la nena con un susto apenas… y el puma huyó por su vida) y mamá reduciendo a golpes a un peligroso criminal que la chocó y asustó a su hijo de doce. Ejemplos del reino animal, por montón, aunque las osas se llevan el premio. No Hagan Enojar A Una Osa con Oseznos. Ahora… espero en serio que hayan tenido un lindo domingo y que quienes celebran estos días, sobre todo el domingo, hayan tenido todo lleno de bendiciones. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

La primera vez que escuché esa palabra, **Yamid** , creí que era un insulto, pero no, existe. Yo me conformaba con decir _tátara – tatarabuelo_. Pero como ves, nuestro idioma nunca deja de sorprender. Lizzie tiene toneladas de carisma, que por fin está aprovechando ahora que se siente segura y querida. Es un encanto de nena… **._.** Con papá aprensivo. También apoyo al tío de Mati, pero bueno, mientras ellos no decidan, nada que hacer. Sobre Kanon… conociendo al tipo, no me extrañaría que se dedique a trolear a sus suegros. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

¡Hola **Marianne**! Y bienvenida aquí. Me alegra mucho que estas locuras mías que escribo te agraden. Saber que logré sacarle una sonrisa a alguien me hace feliz. Mari, como acabas de leer, está a segundos de usar el taser, y créeme que no va a dudar ni un solo instante en hacerlo. Ese Gómez se lo tiene bastante merecido. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	16. Cap 15: A Matón, matón y medio

_¡Nunca un taser cumplió tan bien su objetivo! Aunque si no hubiera tenido que tranquilizar a su nena, Matilda habría freído a Gómez de buena gana. El peligro sin embargo aún no pasa y Mu, por más que quiera, no puede ir en su ayuda, cosa que lo tiene loco, pero… para esto están la familia y amigos._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Mañana tengo dentista. Cierto, es irrelevante, pero les tengo terror. **TmT** Voy a morir. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Lo trágico de lo trágico… este capítulo es cortito… y encima el final comienza a vislumbrarse en el horizonte. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: A Matón, matón y medio.**

 **Callejones de Atenas.**

 _6 de abril._ _9:30 horas._

Lizzie se puso a chillar tan frenéticamente que por momentos incluso tuvo dificultades para respirar. Dejó los gritos de golpe y comenzó a tratar de tragar aire a como diera lugar. Su corazón se le aceleró a tal punto que hasta se sentía morir: la pequeña atravesaba por una crisis de pánico tan horrorosa, que Gómez pensó en serio que le iba a dar un infarto. Lizzie buscaba a Mati con la mirada, con los ojos hinchados y la piel rojiza, llena de pánico. No podía respirar bien, no quería estar cerca de este hombre y su mami no estaba a la vista.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, engendro?" Le gruñó entre dientes, extrañando no tener su cigarro con él.

El sujeto no alcanzó a alejarse mucho. No temía represalias por parte de la mujer que había dejado en el suelo más atrás: seguro ese golpe le había apagado las luces. Alzó en el aire a la niña para verla, preocupado de esta extraña reacción que estaba teniendo. Ya antes se le había muerto un bebé de ese modo y en serio, no le convenía que Lizzie se le muriera justo ahora: ¡ahí sí que se podía dar por muerto!

Lizzie tenía terror. Se quedó mirando a Gómez y comenzó a tragar aire, como buscando sus pulmones para poder gritar, sintiendo como el corazoncito se le desbocaba en el pecho. Gómez gruñó por lo bajo y lamentó de nuevo no tener su cigarro consigo. Lo había perdido en algún punto del forcejeo con la mujer que había noqueado. Miró a la niña y entrecerró los ojos, resoplando para sí. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaría funcionando bien? Solo necesitaba algo de disciplina. El hombre apretó la mandíbula y se dispuso a sacudirla para hacer reaccionar a la pequeña. De buena gana le hubiera echado una bocanada de humo de cigarro, pero tuvo que lamentarse para sí.

"Vas a dejar de llorar y…"

"¡Dámela, 'Joep**a!"

Fue una advertencia con voz casi primitiva, simple, pero que de aquellas que prometían un infierno en vida si no se la obedecía. Un fuerte empujón lo sorprendió, dos brazos rodearon a la niña y se la quitaron de súbito. Matilda, con el labio roto y un corte en la frente, recuperó a Lizzie con más facilidad de la esperada y la cobijó contra su pecho, mientras desafiaba al maldito con tanta intensidad como si lo estuviera retando a que se la quitara de nuevo, a ver cómo le iba. Estaba hecha una fiera. En una fracción de segundo intercambió miradas con Gómez y, antes de que el tipo pudiera reaccionar, Matilda estiró su brazo derecho de golpe, encajándole algo en las costillas con fuerza, pero antes que Gómez pudiera quejarse del dolor que le significó eso… sintió una fortísima descarga eléctrica que sin duda no se esperaba.

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

 **"** **A MI HIJA NO."**

El grito de Gómez pasó de ser vocal a gutural y puso los ojos en blanco. Se le paralizaron todos los músculos y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas acusaron recibo de la descarga eléctrica. Cayó al suelo momentos después, inconsciente. De buena gana Matilda lo hubiera freído con el taser hasta gastarle toda la carga, pero soltó el aparato, dejándolo caer al suelo, para concentrarse solo en abrazar a su beba, cambiando su asesina actitud por una más amorosa. Lizzie sintió de inmediato el cambio, como las manos de su mamá la revisaban por completo, como buscando heridas con el tacto, y como Mati la arrullaba con ternura para así calmar sus miedos. Lloró quedita, sabía que estaba a salvo, mientras Mati la cargase, estaría libre de peligro: su mami no iba a dejar que le pasara nada, ni que el hombre aquél se le acercase de nuevo. Matilda por su parte le echó una última desdeñosa mirada al tipejo, pero no le dio importancia, comenzó a alejarse en dirección de una calle más abierta en donde poder pedir ayuda, con pies temblorosos, pero cada vez más seguros.

"Mati está aquí, Lizzie, no voy a dejar que nada te pase. ¡Ya pasó, mi gordita!"

Lizzie resoplaba en silencio, bien aferrada de Matilda, aunque aún con claros signos de no poder controlar bien el miedo que sentía. Llegaba a tener los nudillos blancos de tanta fuerza que hacía al sujetar las ropas de Matilda. El olor de la mujer, eso sí, estaba haciendo maravillas para calmarla, lo mismo sus arrullos y la ternura con la que la sujetaba. Lizzie miró hacia arriba, con el puchero más grande de su vida y los ojos que se le deshacían en lágrimas.

"… mami."

Esto hizo que el corazón de Mati le diera otro vuelco y la motivara a caminar más rápido, sin notar que su corazón se saltó algunos latidos de la emoción y una lágrima se le arrancó de uno de sus ojos. Solo quería pronto llegar a alguna calle más principal, salir de esos laberínticos callejones y pedir ayuda. Sentía que todavía no estaba…

"¡Detente!"

… a salvo.

Mati abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no dijo nada. Se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos, peligrosa. Para ella el mundo había estado recuperando colores, pero ese tono de voz la hizo ver de nuevo en rojo. Frente a ella había otro hombre, le había salido al paso, de uno de los callejones y tenía una actitud desesperada. Quizás se le veía más delgaducho, pero ya había pasado un buen susto y no tomaría riesgos. Lizzie se acurrucó más contra su pecho, su mami la protegió entre sus brazos, mientras retrocedía y se preparaba para salir corriendo.

"Esa niña es mía."

Desafiante, Matilda frunció el ceño y retrocedió de nuevo. Pensó en el taser que había dejado caer y en cómo diantres lo haría para defenderse ahora. Intentó aflojar la mano derecha, flexionar los dedos por instinto, como si quisiera hacer crecer sus uñas y defenderse de necesitarlo, pero Lizzie comenzó a gemir de miedo y más se aferró de ella. No, esta vez no sería una opción ni el taser ni sus uñas. ¡Pero no le iban a quitar a su hija de los brazos de nuevo! Jackson se aflojó el cuello de la camisa y, por la amenazante expresión que tenía en el rostro, Mati supo que no se detendría con palabras.

"Lo diré una vez más. ¡Dame a la niña!" Exclamó Jackson llevándose la mano al cinto y sacando un arma, apuntándole a la cabeza. Matilda dio una patada en el suelo.

"¿La quieres? ¡Ven Por Ella!"

No, no era el momento que le bajara el espíritu espartano, pero lo hizo y lo dijo muy en serio. Si querían quitarle a su hija, se la tendrían que arrancar de sus brazos muertos, porque de otra manera no iban a poder siquiera tocarle un cabello. Esto lógicamente enfureció al hombre, quién se abalanzó sobre ella, por lo que Mati no perdió tiempo alguno en echar a correr a todo lo que podía en la dirección contraria, con la beba llorando en sus brazos, pero más decidida que nunca a no dejar que se la quitasen.

"¡QUE ME LA DES!"

Jackson estiró el brazo y sujetó a Matilda por el abrigo que llevaba, preparándose a darle un golpe en la cabeza con el revés del arma que tenía en la mano.

 **"** **¡NO!"**

La chica giró sobre sus talones y ladró aquella negativa con tanta vehemencia que llegó a asustarlo en serio y consiguió que la soltara. Algo dio un salto en el aire en ese instante y cerró sus fauces en el brazo de Jackson.

 **"** **¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

 **"** **¡AAARGH!"**

¡¿Pero qué brujería…?!

* * *

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _En esos momentos._

Cinco minutos. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos. ¡Seguro que Aioria ya habría encontrado a Mati en ese tiempo! Era más que suficiente para encontrarla. ¡Eran solo cinco malditos minutos! ¿Por qué no llamaba ni nada? ¿Acaso creía que él era adivino? Mu miró la hora para descubrir que el condenado minutero seguía pegado donde mismo y él ahí sudando balas. ¿Y si le preguntaba de nuevo a Aioria por la cosmonet?

"No lo hagas, lo vas a desconcentrar." Advirtió de pronto Lümi.

La amazona estaba cruzada de brazos y apoyada en una de las columnas. Se la veía tranquila y en paz, pero era tan solo una apariencia, pues ver a su hijo tan inquieto comenzaba a afectarla. Porque Mu estaba literalmente caminando por el techo de la preocupación.

"No me dice nada. ¡Hace cinco minutos partió por Mati y no me dice nada!"

"Puede que todavía no la haya encontrado. ¡Le enviaste una ubicación aproximada! Quizás tomó un atajo o algo y la está buscando." Intentó razonar Axl.

"Aioria se concentra mucho cuando está de cacería, lo sabes: aunque lo contactes, no te responderá si no ha dado con su objetivo." Le recordó Aldebarán, que había bajado a Aries en señal de apoyo. Blanquita se relamió los bigotes y pareció asentir con la cabeza, como apoyando a su enorme amo.

Mu se sentía mal. Ese día tenía turno de templo, tenía que quedarse a fuerza en la Primera Casa y no podía salir de allí a menos que lo convocara el Patriarca al Templo Principal, lo que no iba a ocurrir. Desde que Aioria le insinuase que Matilda y Lizzie podrían estar en aprietos que su ánimo se había desplomado y hasta había comenzado a sentirse mal físicamente. Cierto era que la presión le había subido un tanto y el pecho le quemaba de la acidez que tenía. Moría por salir él mismo a ayudarles, pero por su deber de dorado simplemente no podía hacer tal cosa. El Turno de Templo implicaba no poder salir de Aries, ni aunque se partiera el mundo. Estaba nervioso y tan cargado de energía que hasta tenía estática en el cabello.

"Sí, Sí, Eso Lo Entiendo. ¡Todo Lo Entiendo! Pero ¿Por Qué Se Tarda Tanto Decirme Que Las Encontró?" Mu se tapó brevemente la cara y se refregó los ojos. "¿Y Si Les Pasó Algo?"

"La ausencia de noticias es buena señal. Las malas se saben en seguida." Le dijo Axl.

"¡ESO NO ME CALMA!"

"Pero debería. Siempre nos dices lo mismo, Mu." Afirmó Alde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los demás dorados estaban muy atentos. Poco a poco los detalles de la súbita misión de Aioria comenzaron a filtrarse y todos estaban más que dispuestos a acudir en bloque a ver si podían ayudar. Cierto, habría sido una exageración, pero al menos la intención estaba, y si no les era posible hacer tal cosa, al menos se encargarían que Mu supiera que todos lo apoyaban. Apenas había pasado un cuarto de hora desde que el león diera el primer toque de alerta, pero el silencioso apoyo era tangible.

En todo caso, la imagen mental de doce santos dorados dispuestos a repartir ensalada de patadas, es épica.

"Nunca Más Se Lo Digo A Nadie. ¡Lejos De Calmar Eso **Irrita**! **No Necesito Estar Irritado**."

"Algo bueno que saquemos de esto." Comentó Aldebarán tranquilo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No es broma, Aldebarán."

Mu siguió caminando por todo el templo, mientras sus padres y Alde lo seguían con la mirada. Kiki se teletransportó junto a Axl y miró a los adultos con nerviosismo. También estaba preocupado. Estaba jugando solo por ahí cuando la cosmonet llamó su atención, por lo que había decidido prestar atención en caso de que algo importante surgiera, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la red cósmica se había quedado muda al respecto y que las únicas novedades que había era cuando los dorados le daban un toque a Mu, decidió interrumpir su juego (era su hora libre) y volver a Aries.

"¿Alguna novedad?" Preguntó el muchacho, poniendo especial cuidado en no acercarse mucho a Blanquita. Alde lo despeinó con cariño, pero negó con la cabeza, sin emitir comentario.

"Todavía no se sabe nada, pero Aioria está buscando." Le dijo Axl.

"El león está tras su objetivo, con eso debería bastar." Gruñó Lümi con un desdén, sin moverse de su posición.

"Lo más probable es que estén de lo más tranquilas las dos." Le dijo Axl con calma. "Es cosa de…"

Justo en ese momento, las decoraciones de los brazos de la armadura comenzaron a brillar. Al ver esto Mu perdió varios colores del rostro, pues sabía bien qué significaba eso. Las esclavas de Aries que llevaban Mati y Lizzie estaban pidiendo ayuda, y a mayor gravedad, más brillo de las decoraciones.

"… Eso no es bueno…" Murmuró Kiki, tragando saliva. Alde le dio un topecito disimulado en el hombro para que se quedara callado.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Axl alarmado.

"Es una reacción a las esclavas de Aries." Explicó Aldebarán, al ver que Mu palidecía varias tonalidades. "Ya sabe, esas pulseras que sirven como salvoconducto a los civiles emparentados con algún santo."

"Claro que las conozco, yo mismo tengo una: me la dieron cuando con Lümi anunciamos que estábamos casados."

"Telémaco se la dio antes que pasara un día." Recordó Lümi. "Pero no recuerdo que hicieran eso."

"Lo implementamos hace poco." Explicó Mu con voz lúgubre. "Cuando el usuario de una de las esclavas está en peligro, pide ayuda al santo o amazona que corresponde."

"La pulsera comienza a brillar en caso que el portador no se haya percatado que podría estar en peligro." Continuó Alde. "Cuando eso pasa, las decoraciones de nuestras armaduras reaccionan del mismo modo, como lo está haciendo la armadura de Aries ahora, brillando."

"Por Athena…"

Mu puso una mano sobre su cadera y con la otra se quitó el casco. Lümi abrió los ojos preocupada. No veía bien a Mu, su hijo estaba con los nervios de punta, pálido y lo comprendía muchísimo. Axl cruzó miradas con ella y supo en seguida que no era la única muriendo de la preocupación. Matilda era importante para el dorado, demasiado, y le dolía el corazón no poder ir en su ayuda. Solo una fuerte noción del deber estaba manteniendo a Mu de Aries firme en la Primera Casa, pero aquello le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Solo le quedaba confiar en Aioria, quien no se comunicaba.

"Mu." Lümi dio un paso al frente y se ubicó delante de su hijo. "Sé que le enviaste un mapa mental a Aioria por la cosmonet. Quiero verlo."

"¿Mamá?"

"Muéstrame el mapa. Iré a ver a Matilda y a Lizzie y me quedaré con ellas."

"No… no puedo pedirte eso, yo…"

"¿Por qué no? Soy tu mamá: no me discutas." Lümi le acarició las facciones. "Te contactaré en cuanto las vea."

"Hijo." Dijo de pronto Axl muy serio. "Hazle caso a tu madre."

"Te estás matando por dentro porque te debates si ir o no. Pero eso no es una opción, tienes un deber con la diosa. No puedes dejar Aries, pero yo sí: te diré mejor que nadie como están esas dos."

"… Mi Mati y mi Lizzie… mamá, yo…"

"¡Mándame El Maldito Mapa Mental Y Ya!"

Tan directa la buena Lümi.

Mu pareció despabilar y le mostró el mismo mapa mental que antes le mostrase a Aioria por la cosmonet, esta vez destacando rutas alternativas que recordaba. Acto seguido, Lümi le tomó la cabeza y le besó la frente, sonriéndole por unos instantes antes de retroceder.

"Te mando un mensaje en cuanto las encuentre."

Y sin decir más, desapareció.

Axl dejó escapar aire en ese momento y se acercó a Mu, a quien le palmeó el hombro. Crisomalón daba gemiditos de preocupación, por lo que los siguientes topes fueron para consolar a la armadura. Mu miró la hora… las 9:31… ¡¿Acaso se había detenido el tiempo o qué cosa?!

"Tu mamá va a dar con ellas, te lo aseguro."

"¿Y si no las encuentra?"

"Las va a encontrar: no va a dejar mono con cabeza de lo contrario."

"Mati está bien protegida. Van dos dorados en su ayuda." Trató de animarlo Alde. "Y quizás un par de plateados también."

Mu suspiró y volvió a ver la hora, que obviamente no había cambiado. Resopló angustiado.

"Hace seis minutos que no sé nada… excepto que están en peligro…"

Axl suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Acto seguido lo abrazó.

* * *

 **Callejones de Atenas.**

 _9:31 horas._

Para la soberana sorpresa de Matilda, Jackson cayó al suelo entre gruñidos guturales. Un perro callejero salido quizás de donde, atacaba sin piedad al tipo, quien entre patadas y manotazos intentaba quitarse al chucho de encima. Éste no le soltaba el brazo y bien hincados le tenía los dientes, logrando que la sangre fluyera por entre la mordida. De la sorpresa a Mati se le había olvidado correr, paralizada por segundos, pero ni bien lo recordó, no tardó en…

"¡ATRÁS, PERRO!" Jackson le dio un golpe al perro que lo dejó gimiendo de dolor, se apresuró en recuperar su arma y apuntar a Matilda con ella. Se puso de pie con dificultad y las facciones desencajadas de rabia. Por mera precaución Matilda se detuvo, pero lo enfrentó enfurecida.

"Ahora quietecita, me entregas a la niña y…"

"¡MANOS ARRIBA! Suelta el Arma." Ordenó Isabella de súbito. La mujer apareció desde otro callejón, y no tardó en apuntarle a la cabeza con su propia arma. Con ella iba otro hombre, algo mayor, quien se veía muy grave y alerta, pero que no tenía aspecto de ser un policía. "Matilda, ponte detrás de mí." Ordenó severa.

Es increíble como tantas cosas pasan en tan poco rato. Matilda sosegó su respiración y se acomodó a Lizzie en sus brazos, quien resoplaba agitada. Esperó a calmarse un tanto antes de comenzar a caminar con toda la calma y dignidad del mundo hasta donde Isabella le había pedido. La situación era tensa, pues Jackson, de apuntar a Matilda pasó a apuntar a la recién llegada y ambos no parecían querer ceder. Alexandros estiró el brazo y atrajo a la joven detrás de él, procurando esconderla con su cuerpo. Tampoco perdía de vista a Jackson, y parecía meditar internamente como saltarle encima y reducirlo en caso de que se necesitase, y que Poseidón lo ayudara.

"¿Están bien las dos?" Le preguntó Alexandros a Mati en un cauto susurro. Fue cuando notó que la pulsera que la chica llevaba puesta, la esclava de Aries, brillaba con intensa insistencia, igual que la que llevaba la peque. Matilda negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé."

Alexandros asintió grave, pero no insistió en el asunto. Miró hacia atrás, se concentró en su hija y en el hombre armado que la apuntaba. Se pronto sentía sus tripas gélidas de la preocupación. Isabella y Jackson no dejaban de analizarse mutuamente. No fue algo que le gustase: sintió como su sangre se convertía en ácido de la preocupación. Nadie decía nada, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Lo único que faltaba era que soplara un poco más de brisa y pasara rodando algún arbusto seco.

"Baja el arma. Es una orden." Advirtió Isabella una vez más.

"Quiero a la niña."

"Suelta el Arma, Pon las Manos Donde las Vea y No Te Resistas Al Arresto." Isabella no le quitaba los feroces ojos de encima. "No lo diré de nuevo."

 **"** **¡QUE ME DEN A LA…!"**

 **¡POW!**

Un certero puñetazo en la cara le apagó las luces. Jackson fue impulsado contra la pared cercana y cayó al suelo por completo inconsciente. Un par de dientes cayeron junto a él segundos después. Si Aioria de Leo se había tardado en llegar, se debía a que se tardó algunos minutos en ubicar exactamente por donde andaba Matilda y en dilucidar el complicado rastro que había dejado en su huida, casi orgulloso al notar que la chica se había resistido como nadie pese a sus desventajas. Lo mismo le había pasado a Isabella, por eso no había llegado antes. Pero ciertamente, y a diferencia de la prometida de Kanon, el león no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con matones de patio por lo que, sin esperar un segundo, decidió intervenir y darle su merecido al sujeto, antes que pasara mucho rato o que las armas se disparasen.

Aioria se acercó a Jackson con una expresión de asco en la cara, solo para asegurarse de que no lo había matado con el golpe, pues tenía la ilusión de llevárselo al calabozo del Santuario y para eso lo necesitaba vivo. Lo topó con la punta del pie y al asegurarse que no lo había matado, le dio un puntapié en las costillas. Se sopló el flequillo: de hecho, hasta se había medido con el golpe. La escoria respiraba, por lo que no le dio un segundo pensamiento. Cruzó miradas con Isabella, quien guardaba su arma en esos momentos.

"¿Vive?"

"Sí. Desperdicia oxígeno. Lo puedes arrestar, Isa."

Isabella asintió y sacó su celular para llamar al número de emergencias de la policía. Aioria le pasó por el lado, dándole a la policía un topecito de camaradería en el hombro, antes de pasar de largo a ver a Matilda. Alexandros, al verlo, negó con la cabeza como pidiéndole en silencio que fuera delicado y Aioria, aunque no lo conocía, entendió bien. Ambos asintieron mutuamente y al mismo tiempo. El león se acercó a Matilda, quien no soltaba a Lizzie ni por si acaso, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"¿Matilda? Soy yo, Aioria. ¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que necesita su espacio, joven: un susto de esos es brutal… ¡Lo sabré yo!" Opinó Alexandros con cautela.

"¡UGH!"

En ese momento, Gómez cayó al suelo como si se tratase de un costal de papas. Jamián del Cuervo le puso el pie encima y se llevó las manos a las caderas. Varios cuervos aterrizaron no lejos, algunos incluso sobre los hombros del plateado.

"Miren no más con lo que nos encontramos a medio despertar." Comentó Jamián triunfante.

"… ya no… ¡más!" Gimoteó adolorido. Por lo visto se había ganado una plateada paliza momentos antes al querer huir.

"Ooooh, pobrecito, ¡Mira cómo te dejaron!"

Asterión fue directo al perro callejero que había ayudado a Matilda, y que estaba en un rincón, encorvado sobre su pata. Por lo visto el chucho no era parte de las mascotas del santo de Canes Venatici, pero al igual que todos los perros del área, había recibido el encargo de rastrear y ayudar como fuese a Matilda. Le movió la cola y bajó la cabeza en una clara y sumisa actitud, logrando que el santo se conmoviera.

"No se diga más. Te vienes conmigo al Santuario: le vas a caer bien a mi jauría. Te daré un baño y comida, que te la ganaste." Le dijo Asterión, mientras revisaba al perro. "Mejor le aviso al veterinario que voy contigo."

"Deja la adopción para más rato, Asterión, y ayúdenme." Gruñó Isabella quien había esposado a un muy inconsciente Jackson, mirando al aludido y a Jamián. "Acerquen esa cosa para que lo amarre a este infeliz." Ladró refiriéndose a Gómez.

Jamián se encogió de hombros y tomó a Gómez del brazo. Aunque el tipo quiso resistirse, bastó una advertencia del plateado para que se quedara calladito, así que a medio arrastrar lo llevó junto a Isa, quien no perdió tiempo en esposarlo junto a su colega. La mujer no tuvo mucho cuidado en esto, y se puso de pie en seguida.

"Confío en que no van a dejar que escapen." Les pidió Isa a los plateados. "Ya viene la policía y una ambulancia."

Jamián asintió en vista de que Asterión no dejaba de revisar al perro nuevo, quien no dejaba de moverle la cola a su nuevo amo. Isabella les dio la espalda y a zancadas cubrió la distancia hasta llegar a Matilda, quien seguía sin responder nada. ¿Le habría pasado algo? A medida que se acercaba, Isa notó la sangre en el labio y en la frente de la chica. La niña en cambio parecía estar bien, aunque muy aferrada a su mami, a quien no soltaba ni de chiste, y con la carita surcada de lágrimas.

Bueno, ninguna de las dos parecía querer soltar a la otra.

"La policía viene en camino, también pedí una ambulancia." Explicó Isa mirando a Aioria y a su padre a la cara. Se acercó a la chica. "Mati. Ya…"

 **¡PLOF!**

El característico sonido que anunciaba una teletransportación los hizo a todos a mirar en aquella dirección. Lümi de Aries recorría con la mirada alrededor suyo y se la notaba con ganas de machacar algo. Tanto Jamián como Asterión señalaron a los dos hombres caídos, como temiendo que la amazona los atacase. Lümi gruñó bajo la máscara y empuñó las manos, pero no se acercó a ellos. Llegó hasta Matilda y se abrió paso entre quienes la rodeaban.

"Matilda… Reacciona." Lümi la miró seria, pero amable, aunque por la máscara no se notase. "Soy yo, Lümi." La amazona le puso las manos sobre los hombros. "Estás a salvo."

Aioria alzó las cejas al tiempo que Mati por fin levantaba la mirada y la fijaba en Lümi. Se notó a todas luces que reprimió un puchero, pero no pudo hacer nada por las lágrimas que se le cayeron de los ojos. Lizzie por fin comenzó a moverse y a gemir ella misma de nuevo. Eso llenó de ira al león, ¿cómo se atrevían a atacar a Mati y a su niña, con lo inofensivas que eran?

"Casi me la quitaron, tía Lümi… ¡se la querían llevar quizás dónde!"

"No se la llevaron. La tienes aquí contigo. Les diste una merecida lección." Lümi bajó la mirada y le echó una rápida revisión a Lizzie. La pobrecita temblaba como una hoja, pero al juzgar por cómo se sentía su pequeña presencia, comenzaba a calmarse al verse rodeada por gente que asociaba con protección.

Le iba a costar, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Lümi abrazó a Mati, cuidando de que Lizzie no se sofocara. Eso provocó que ambas llorasen por fin, pero a salvo. La mujer intentaba no exagerar con su desahogo, mantenerlo a raya, pero los llantos de la pequeña desgarraban el alma. Alexandros se sentía impactado, pero no menos conmovido: en seguida buscó los pañuelitos desechables que siempre llevaba consigo y se los ofreció. Luego buscó a su hija con la mirada, sintiendo un extraño orgullo de padre.

"Esto no debió pasar nunca." Gruñó Isabella.

"Está fuera de nuestro control: no pasó nada más, ¡Gracias a Athena!" Dijo Aioria muy serio. A lo lejos, escuchó sirenas acercándose y bajó los hombros. Iba a ser un largo día. "Ojalá no reclamen mucho: no les gusta cuando los santos interferimos en su jurisdicción."

"Hmpf. Pues que se banquen si no les gusta." Gruñó Isabella cruzándose de brazos.

Aioria asintió y le echó una mirada a Gómez y Jackson, siseando entre dientes. Ya se las ingeniaría para que esos dos terminaran de cabecita en el calabozo del Santuario. Dudaba que alguien los echase de menos.

Por cierto…

… hora de contactar la cosmonet para avisar novedades.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Repercusiones_**

 _"_ _¿Y ustedes no saben pedir permiso antes de pasar? ¡¿Y si hubiera estado desnuda?! Salgan de inmediato de aquí y pidan permiso como la gente." Explotó Lümi de pronto._

 _Los dos policías que se habían acercado al cubículo pusieron cara de sorpresa, pues no se esperaban dicho recibimiento. Matilda parpadeó un par de veces, pero…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Tengo trauma mental por lo del dentista mañana, así que apenas pude darle una releída a esto para hacer las modificaciones de último minuto. Voy a morir bien muerta. No quiero ir al dentista. ¡SÍ! **D8** ¡LES TENGO TERROR! No es algo que controle. **TmT** … me lo merezco por haberlos dejado en ascuas. **XDD** … **._.** Será mi fin. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Cuando los atrape, **Yamid** , ahí sí que Mu se va a divertir. O más bien a cobrarse revancha por tan vil atentado contra su familia, un aries enojado literalmente no es algo bonito. Sobre los cuervos, también dale algún crédito a Jamián, es él quien los cuida y entrena. Nadie le reconoce sus méritos, pobre. Fue bueno que el papá de Isabella estuviera con ella cuando oyeron los gritos de Matilda, al menos pudo ver que su hija no está exactamente indefensa. Sobre aquél puma… supongo que decidió que comer cachorros humanos era perjudicial para su salud. Una sabia decisión, si me lo preguntas. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

¡Hola **Guest**! Matilda tuvo una subida de adrenalina de aquellas, que aprovechó para confirmarla en su rol de madre. Después de esto, te aseguro que no tendrá más dudas: Lizzie es su niña y ¡AY! del que diga lo contrario. De verdad, el instinto de mamá–osa es de temer. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Por cada lágrima que Lizzie derramó por su culpa, Gómez va a pagar con tres, **Sagitarius** , al tipo sí que le llega, y merecido todo lo que le pase a partir de ahora. Al menos Isa y su papá están conversando y tratando de pasar tiempo juntos, aunque no es por nada, pero mejor se acostumbran a tener interrupciones bastante… imprevistas y escandalosas. Al menos llegaron a tiempo. Sobre el Puma… el animal decidió que mejor dejaba a los humanos fuera de su dieta. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Sabía que te gustaría esa escena, te dije que venía una, **Nice**. Una pequeña compensación por todo lo que te he hecho esperar. Creo que mimas demasiado a Shura, me lo vas a malacostumbrar. De todos modos, la torta no pasó de Leo: creo que muchos sacaron bastantes tajadas, como forma de "peaje". Alisa está racionando lo que le diste a Kyrus y Niké… digamos que estará castigada hasta que reconozca que ella fue la que botó un jarrón enorme que había en uno de los pasillos. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Artemisa:** o Ártemis (en griego Ἄρτεμις) fue una de las deidades más ampliamente veneradas y una de las más antiguas. Algunos investigadores creen se trata de una diosa originalmente pregriega. Homero alude a ella como Artemis Agrotera Potnia Theron, ' _Artemisa del terreno virgen, Señora de los Animales_ '. En el periodo clásico de la mitología griega, Artemisa fue descrita a menudo como la hija de Zeus y Leto, y la hermana melliza de Apolo. Fue la diosa de la caza, los animales salvajes, el terreno virgen, los nacimientos, la virginidad y las doncellas, que traía y aliviaba las enfermedades de las mujeres. A menudo se la representaba como una cazadora llevando un arco y flechas. El ciervo y el ciprés le estaban consagrados.

En época helenística posterior, asumió incluso el papel de Ilitía como ayudante de los partos y acabó siendo identificada con Selene, la titánide de la Luna (razón por la cual en ocasiones aparece representada con una luna creciente sobre la cabeza). También fue identificada con la diosa romana Diana, con la etrusca Artume y con Hécate.

La infancia de Artemisa no está completamente recogida en ningún mito conservado. La Ilíada reducía la figura de la pavorosa diosa a la de una muchacha que, tras haber sido azotada por Hera, buscaba consuelo en el regazo de Zeus. Un poema de Calímaco dedicado a la diosa _que se deleita en las montañas con el arco_ imagina algunas escenas encantadoras.

A los tres años, Artemisa pidió a su padre, mientras estaba sentada en sus rodillas, que le concediese siete deseos: permanecer siempre virgen; tener multitud de nombres para diferenciarse de Apolo; ser la _Phaesporia_ o 'Dadora de Luz'; tener un arco y flechas, y una túnica hasta las rodillas para poder cazar; tener sesenta «hijas de Océano», todas de nueve años, para su coro; y veinte ninfas amnisíades como doncellas para cuidar de sus canes y su arco cuando descansase. No pidió que se le dedicase ciudad alguna sino gobernar sobre las montañas, y también el poder de ayudar a las mujeres en los dolores del parto.

Artemisa creía que había sido elegida por las Moiras para ser comadrona, ya que había ayudado a su madre en el nacimiento de su hermano. Todas sus acompañantes debían permanecer vírgenes bajo pena de implacables castigos, y la propia Artemisa guardó celosamente su castidad. Sus símbolos incluían el arco y las flechas de plata, el perro de caza, el ciervo y la Luna.

Calímaco cuenta cómo Artemisa pasó su niñez buscando lo necesario para ser una cazadora, obteniendo su arco y flechas en la isla de Lipara, donde trabajaban Hefesto y los Cíclopes. Las hijas de Océano estaban llenas de miedo ante la visión de los monstruosos herreros, pero la joven Artemisa se acercó valientemente y solicitó sus armas. También cuenta Calímaco cómo Artemisa visitó a Pan, el dios de los bosques, y éste le dio siete perras y seis perros. A continuación ella capturó seis ciervos de cornamenta plateada para tirar de su carro, y comenzó a practicar con su arco disparando primero a los árboles y después a las bestias salvajes.

Artemisa, la diosa de los bosques y colinas, fue adorada en toda la antigua Grecia. Sus lugares de culto más famosos fueron la isla de Delos (su lugar de nacimiento), Braurón (en el Ática), Muniquia (cerca de Pireo) y Esparta. A menudo se la representaba en pinturas y estatuas en un escenario forestal, llevando arco y flechas, y acompañada de un ciervo.

Los antiguos espartanos solían dedicarle sacrificios como una de sus diosas patronas antes de emprender una campaña militar.

Las niñas y muchachas atenienses que se acercaban a la edad del matrimonio eran enviadas un año al santuario de Artemisa en Braurón para servir a la diosa, época en la que eran llamadas _arktoi_ ('oseznas'). Un mito explicando esta servidumbre cuenta que un oso había adoptado la costumbre de visitar regularmente la ciudad de Braurón, cuyas gentes lo alimentaban, de forma que con el tiempo el oso fue domado. Pero una niña provocó al oso y éste, según la versión, la mató o le sacó los ojos. En cualquier caso, un hermano de la niña mató al oso y Artemisa se enfureció, exigiendo que las niñas _actuaran como osas_ en su templo como expiación por la muerte del oso. Otra explicación alternativa decía que a causa de la muerte del oso había una peste en Atenas y un oráculo había dicho que la peste solo cesaría si las jóvenes atenienses expiaban la muerte del animal.

 **Nióbidas:** En la mitología griega, son los hijos que Níobe tuvo con Anfión. Homero establece su número en doce, Eurípides y el pseudo–Apolodoro hablan de catorce, y otras fuentes, como Safo, dan un número de veinte, o dieciocho. Por lo general la mitad de los hermanos son varones y la otra son mujeres.

El mito narra que Níobe se había burlado de Leto porque ella había tenido dos hijos (Artemisa y Apolo) o poca descendencia mientras ella tuvo catorce o mucha descendencia. Por esta razón Apolo y Artemisa, para vengar la honra de su madre, mataron a todos sus hijos, dejando vivos sólo a dos de ellos, quienes al momento de la masacre, eran solo unos niños. Se les perdonó la vida solo en virtud de esto.

Siguiendo la versión de Homero en que se especifican doce hijos, Apolo mató a cinco varones de Níobe mientras practicaban atletismo, y dejó vivo al pequeño Amiclas, quien fundaría la ciudad del mismo nombre. Por su parte, Artemisa mató a cinco de las hijas de Níobe, dejando viva sólo a la pequeña Melibea, quien al presenciar la muerte de sus hermanos adquirió una palidez que no abandonaría nunca y por la cual fue llamada Cloris a partir de entonces. Se casó con Neleo, rey de Pilos, en quien tuvo a Nestor, uno de los protagonistas aqueos de la guerra de Troya.


	17. Cap 16: Repercusiones

_Fue un día difícil. Desde constatar lesiones y la toma de declaraciones por parte de la policía, pasando por médicos que sugieren tratamientos y víctimas que se enfrentan a sus agresores. Al final del día, Matilda y Lizzie solo quieren cinco minutos de paz y que Mu las mime. Ya es hora de descansar._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** No tengo nada personal contra los dentistas, pero creo que en su fuero interno, muchos de ellos son torturadores frustrados. En estricto rigor me fue bien, pero… tuve una crisis de ansiedad que se me escapó de control. Odio cuando eso me pasa, más cuando quien me atiende no tiene mucha empatía al respecto. No le deseo mal pero ojalá que tenga un exorcismo intestinal cuando vaya en el metro. **._.** Y lo peor es que tengo que volver. **TmT** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Lo trágico de lo trágico… este capítulo es cortito… y encima el final comienza a vislumbrarse en el horizonte. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Repercusiones.**

 **Hospital de Atenas**

 _6 de abril._ _10:25 horas._

Sobra decir que aquél callejón se llenó de actividad ni bien llegaron las dos patrullas y la ambulancia que habían acudido al llamado de emergencia de Isabella. Para aquél entonces ya no era necesaria la fuerza bruta, pues tanto Gómez como Jackson estaban más que reducidos por la acción de los santos, pero sí fue necesario procesar la escena para que quedase constancia oficial y escrita de lo sucedido. De momento, estos dos quedarían en custodia de las leyes griegas y no del Santuario, pero los santos presentes no se hacían mucho problema, pues… eventualmente saldrían y desaparecerían sin que nadie los echara de menos. Matilda y Lizzie fueron indicadas en seguida como las víctimas del ataque, y en virtud de ello, las llevaron a ambas al hospital a constatar lesiones y por cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir en el camino a consecuencia de los golpes y sacudidas recibidas.

Los paramédicos se habían preocupado especialmente, pues Matilda y Lizzie no tuvieron las mejores reacciones ni estaban respondiendo a las preguntas como deberían. La primera parecía estar en otro planeta, lo que bien podía achacarse al susto y al golpe en la cabeza, y la beba… cada vez que intentaban revisarla para ver como estaba, se aferraba a Mati con ferocidad y miedo: sencillamente no quería que nadie que no fuera su mami la manipulara. Esto despertaba una muy mala reacción por parte de Mati, quien simplemente no la soltaba y miraba tan feo al que intentaba acercarse a ellas que Medusa se habría sentido envidiosa. Lümi no ayudaba nada a separarlas tampoco, argumentando que ya lo harían cuando se sintieran seguras.

Y seguras se sintieron una vez en el hospital. En un principio las atendió un médico más o menos joven, pero a poco andar y al enfrentarse a este problema, su inexperiencia le jugó en contra: cuando le quitó a Lizzie de los brazos en un descuido, Mati armó un berrinche de proporciones (en el que nuevamente Lümi no ayudó en nada al ponerse de lado de su nuera), por lo que forzosamente le tuvieron que devolver a la beba, quien lloraba por su mami. El joven médico, avergonzado, prefirió llamar a otro galeno, bastante mayor y con aparente más experiencia que la suya, quien supo manejar la situación y controlarla, aunque no fue fácil.

Las reacciones de Matilda tenían mucho de hormonal, pero como que eso era esperable, sobre todo en una situación como la suya. El hombre comenzó por tratar a Matilda como lo haría cualquier médico que se enfrenta a la víctima de una paliza, poniendo especial atención en la herida de la cabeza ya que, aunque parecía un simple corte, prefería ser precavido. Al mismo tiempo que trataban eso, le tomaron algunas muestras de sangre que enviaron al laboratorio y le dieron algunos ansiolíticos, que hicieron maravillas calmando sus nervios. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Lümi, que no se perdía detalle.

La lemuriana aún no definía bien si odiaba o no a los médicos, por lo que de momento les daba el beneficio de la duda. Además Mu estaba retomando sus estudios, así que tan malos no podían ser.

Eso la calmó lo suficiente como para que dejara que revisaran a Lizzie, quien al notar a su mami más tranquila, también se relajó. Además abuelita estaba ahí. De hecho, Mati solo dejó que Lümi tomara a la beba por lo que fue la ex amazona quien se llevó a la niña a otro cubículo para que la revisara un pediatra y así permitir que Mati pudiera conversar con quien la examinaba en ese momento, de manera más privada.

"Le voy a dar unos días de baja laboral, jovencita." Le dijo de pronto el médico. "Así descansa de los golpes y del susto junto con su pequeñita."

"Se lo agradezco… aunque dudo que me hubieran dejado salir de casa con lo aprensiva que es mi familia… ¿Doctor?"

"Dígame."

"Lamento mucho el berrinche de cuando llegué… no… no quería soltar a Lizzie. ¡No sé qué me pasó! ¿Ella está bien?" Le preguntó bastante compungida. El médico la miró con mucha compasión y negó con la cabeza.

"La están revisando en estos momentos, mi colega es buen profesional. Y no se preocupe por lo de hace un rato." El hombre dejó la ficha a un lado y se acercó a ella. "Ese _arranque_ se debe al susto y a lo que creo que es una subida de instinto materno." El hombre se puso muy serio, pero nunca acusador. "Creo que las pruebas de sangre que pedí lo van a confirmar, pues sospecho que tiene una subida algo anormal de hormonas, pero forzosamente debemos esperar los resultados. Quizás me equivoco."

"¿Huh?"

"Asumo que su pareja es lemuriano."

"Sí… él adoptó a Lizzie hace unas semanas, fue… una suerte de accidente, pero pasó."

"¿Ustedes dos están casados?"

"…"

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento. Entiendo lo de las semanas secretas, pero confíe en que no voy a divulgar nada de lo que me diga. ¿Están casados?" Añadió en voz baja, tratando por todos los medios no ser intrusivo.

"No… ¿por qué la pregunta?"

"Los lemurianos no adoptan si no se sienten a gusto con su pareja. Lo he visto un par de veces en mi carrera. Además… la beba también la adoptó a usted, o no se explica su berrinche de cuando llegó, con susto o sin él." El hombre se quedó un rato en silencio, como meditando como decir lo siguiente, sin que sonara muy ofensivo. "El proceso de adopción hormonal que inician los bebés lemurianos puede detenerse en humanos. Si gusta puedo iniciar ese tratamiento."

Matilda abrió los ojos sorprendida. Le dio la impresión que aquél médico no le había dado esta noticia con ánimo racista ni nada, sino motivado por el deber ético de plantearle todas las opciones disponibles para su caso. Su cerebro comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora y sintió como el corazón se le aceleró un poco. Hizo un rápido repaso a todo lo que le había pasado durante el último mes y cerró los ojos, imaginando por momentos como habría sido si Lizzie no hubiera aparecido en su vida.

Recordó entonces como la había llamado cuando Gómez se la llevaba. Dejó escapar un lagrimón.

"NO. No puedo… como sea, aunque legalmente no sea mía, no puedo. Se lo agradezco en serio, pero no puedo. ¡Lizzie es mía!"

El médico asintió con calma y paciencia. Volvió a tomar la ficha y escribió algunas observaciones. Mati lo ignoró por completo, había fijado sus ojos en sus manos y se concentraba en ella misma. Le extrañaba que no le doliera el estómago, pero seguro era por las medicinas que le habían puesto. Hizo algunos pucheros y comenzó a mirar de lado a lado, en busca precisamente de la pequeña que sabía estaba en el cubículo de junto.

"Tiene mi respeto, señorita Katsouranis. Esa niña tiene suerte." Le dijo con una sonrisa calma, que no supo cómo interpretar. "Sugiero que pida una cita con su ginecólogo, pues sospecho que su examen de sangre saldrá alterado, y él podrá ayudarla a manejar mejor los efectos de la adopción. Sugiero que su pareja también se haga un chequeo hormonal, si es que no lo ha hecho ya: el proceso no se puede detener, pero hay tratamientos que ayudan a que la adaptación sea más fácil. Ahora… aquí le dejo unas indicaciones y medicamentos. Mucho reposo y déjese cuidar por su familia. Ponga atención a si vomita o tiene jaquecas muy fuertes las próximas veinticuatro horas: venga en seguida si eso ocurre. Ese golpe en la cabeza me preocupa."

"Lo haré."

"La policía quiere hablar con usted. Debo dejarles pasar…"

"No hay problema, mientras antes mejor."

"¿Ya puedo entrar?"

" **AGÚUUUUU**."

Lümi hizo notoria su presencia justo por fuera de las cortinas. Matilda se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo, lo que hizo sentir bien al médico que la atendía. La muchacha estaba mucho más alerta y en contacto con lo que la rodeaba de lo que había estado cuando llegó. El hombre hizo una señal con la cabeza.

"Llamaré al detective, si me disculpa." El doctor se dispuso a salir, aunque no antes de detenerse unos instantes junto a Lümi. "Ella está bien, más aterrizada y coherente. Le di unas indicaciones… le ruego que no deje que el policía sea muy intrusivo con ella, a veces se ponen pesados con los pacientes."

"No tiene que decirme eso." Gruñó la lemuriana, acomodando a Lizzie. "Pero gracias."

El doctor asintió y siguió su camino, al tiempo que Lümi entraba al box de atención. Lizzie estaba muy despierta, pero con los brazos estirados hacia Mati y con claras intenciones de largarse a llorar si no volvía con ella en ese segundo. Rápidamente cumplieron su deseo y pronto la beba se acurrucó contra su mami, de paso oliéndola como para asegurarse que era ella y no otra persona.

"No he visto a muchos bebés en mi vida, pero creo que eso de oler tanto no es normal." Comentó Lümi, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. "Hace lo mismo con Axl y conmigo, pero sobre todo contigo y Mu."

"Le gusta oler, eso es todo. Debió ser como aprendió a conocer el mundo al principio." Comentó Mati mientras acunaba a la niña. "¿Me echaste de menos, gordita?"

"Agú, gúuuuu bu. Brrrr."

"Uy. Toda una frase. Se nos hace mayor." Se rió Lümi, mientras le acariciaba un rizo. "A propósito, me encontré con Aioria: viene en un rato a pasarte el teléfono que Mu muere por verlas a las dos. Mencionó algo llamado _escaip_ …"

"¿Escaip?" repitió Mati entrecerrando los ojos, aunque pronto levantó una ceja, como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo. "¿Skype quizás?"

"Supongo… la tecnología sacó nombres muy raros los años que estuve muerta. Aún no logro ponerme al día. ¿Qué es eso?"

"Una videollamada." Explicó Mati con una sonrisa. La lemuriana pareció entender bastante bien en todo caso.

"Eso mismo. Viene enseguida." Lümi suspiró con calma. "Mu está más tranquilo, pero muere por venir. Manda mucho amor y ñoñerías por el estilo." Añadió con ternura.

"Yo sé… ¿Cómo está Lizzie? ¿Qué dijo el doctor?"

"Está asustada, sacudida, pero no tiene heridas graves. Va a tener algunos moretones y dieron una tremenda lista de cosas a las que poner atención." Lümi sonrió de costado. "También quería estar con su mami." La ex amazona sacó pecho de orgullo. "Es una pequeña valiente."

"Va a necesitar mimos extra." Añadió Mati, quien se quedó en silencio algunos instantes y no pudo evitar un puchero, mientras mecía a Lizzie, quien aunque tranquilita, no se perdía detalle de nada. El repentino cambio de humor de Mati puso nerviosa a Lümi: no era buena dando consuelos, nunca lo había sido y su estilo era demasiado bruto y carente de tino.

En cierta ocasión Erich la había visto _consolando_ a una aprendiza a la que le hacían bullying, y considerando sus métodos poco ortodoxos, el escorpión le había dicho unas horas más tarde que tratara de suavizar sus modos, pues más que consuelo, lo suyo parecía una bronca termonuclear e incitación innecesaria a la violencia que solo dejó a la aprendiza más asustada que antes.

¡Alacrán metiche!

"Ya pasó Matilda y siéntete orgullosa, que no cualquiera hizo lo mismo que tú. ¿Sabías que…?"

"Señorita Katsouranis, somos de la policía…"

"¿Ustedes No Saben Pedir Permiso Antes de Pasar? ¡¿Y Si Hubiera Estado Desnuda?! Salgan de Inmediato de Aquí y Pidan Permiso Como la Gente Decente." Explotó Lümi de pronto, escaldando con la mirada y la palabra a los recién llegados.

Los dos policías que se habían acercado al cubículo pusieron cara de sorpresa, pues no se esperaban dicho recibimiento. Matilda parpadeó un par de veces, pero hizo un gesto de desprecio y maldijo por lo bajo: había reconocido a uno de los policías de aquella ocasión cuando se habían llevado preso a Mu y que la habían ignorado en sus afanes justicieros. Ambos hombres se quedaron perplejos, pero no retrocedieron. Lümi no cedió ni medio palmo y al alzar la cabeza, su máscara destelló amenazante.

"¿Tienen Problemas Para Procesar La Información O Qué? Salgan y Pidan Permiso Para Pasar. Lo Cortés No Quita Lo Valiente Ni Se Les Va A Caer La Hombría." Lümi enarcó una ceja y puso las manos en las caderas. "Si es que la tienen, claro." Añadió con desdén.

Mati no hizo aspaviento de nada y se concentró en mimar a Lizzie quien se había acurrucado de gusto en su regazo, legitimando el accionar de su suegra. Solo tenía ojos para su niña, quien comenzaba a suspirar quedito, evidentemente más tranquila. Los policías mantuvieron la mirada con Lümi varios minutos, pero finalmente hicieron lo que se les pedía. Retrocedieron unos seis pasos y se ubicaron detrás de la cortina. No digamos que era mucha la distancia, pero bueno, el gesto lo valía.

"¿Podemos pasar? Nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas a la señorita Katsouranis."

"Pueden pasar." Gruñó Matilda desde la camilla.

"Que sea rápido." Ladró Lümi muy decidida.

Los policías ni chistaron y comenzaron sus preguntas. Mati no tenía mucha idea de lo activo que estaba aquél hospital. Las cosas solían salirse de control cada vez que había un incidente relacionado con santos de Athena. Era como cuando se recibían a las víctimas de choques múltiples o intoxicaciones masivas, simplemente se llenaba y no solo necesariamente de heridos. A veces se llenaba de santos, otras de sus parientes. A veces venía la policía, a veces la prensa o ambos al mismo tiempo. Esta ocasión era relativamente nueva, pues habían llegado las víctimas de un intento de secuestro y los victimarios, quienes por cierto… eran los que más peligro corrían.

No, no por sus heridas, sino por las que podrían causarles los santos, pues los plateados que porfiaban en vigilarlos, los miraban con ganas de romper varios huesos. Ni bien se supo que Matilda y la niña estaban relacionadas con un santo dorado, se infirió en seguida que estos dos tenían los días contados, por lo que como medida de precaución, la policía decidió ponerles una guardia de agentes, y no solo porque estuvieran arrestados. Esa era la excusa, pero en serio querían evitar que los plateados les dieran un repaso de la paliza que ya les habían dado. Como Aioria no confiaba ni de chiste en las precauciones policiales, le ordenó a Jamián y a Dio (Asterión había regresado al Santuario) que no dejaran de vigilar a los sujetos.

Porque estaban arrestados, decían. Para que no se escaparan, decían.

"A propósito, ¿Dónde te habías metido, Dio?"

"Me retrasé en el burdel ese, la _Camaleónica_ o algo."

"¿Tú en esas andanzas?"

"¡No qué crees!" Ladró Dio de pronto. "Creí que podríamos encontrar más datos."

"¿Y encontraste algo?"

"Sí… chicas sin pasaporte. Tuve que llamar a la policía."

"¡Argh!"

Tanto Jamián como Dio no dijeron más, pues sabían que el policía que estaba allí con ellos cuidando de Gómez y Jackson estaba más que atento a sus palabras, pero ambos parecieron llegar a un mudo acuerdo… les darían una visita cuando llegaran al calabozo del Santuario. Cierto, puede que no fuera ese día ni el siguiente, o incluso dentro de esa misma semana (los tipos estaban bajo custodia policial después de todo), pero en algún momento llegarían.

La verdad de cómo o cuándo llegaran los tipos al calabozo era irrelevante. Pero cuando llegaran, irían a hacerles una visita. Y no serían los únicos. Mejor sacaban número desde ya.

Gómez ni se quería mover de la camilla. Hacía un rato que estaba despierto y muy consciente de que era hombre muerto caminando. Le temblaban las manos y sudaba frío: necesitaba fumar, pero por obvias razones no lo dejaban. Jackson no lo miraba y se esmeraba en no hacerlo. Entendían demasiado bien que tenían un negro pronóstico.

"Tengo una hija de la edad de la pequeña que atacaron." Dijo de pronto el policía, como que no quiere la cosa. "Soy devoto de Artemisa y ella protege a las niñas. Agradecería si en algún momento de la vida les dan un _saludo_ de mi parte."

Dio y Jamián lo miraron neutrales y al cabo de unos segundos asintieron levemente.

"¿Eso no es conspiración para cometer un crimen?" Preguntó Jackson con sarcasmo. "Eso no lo tolera ningún dios."

"Como tampoco el abuso infantil." Retrucó el policía. "Sobre todo mi diosa."

"Tu diosa asesinó a las nióbidas."

"Menos a la menor, a la que acogió, precisamente por ser una niña." El policía entrecerró los ojos. "Sigue ofendiéndola y verás cómo te va."

Los plateados permanecieron mudos con el intercambio, pero sus miradas decían muchas cosas. Dio hizo un gesto despectivo y apartó el rostro. A lo lejos observó que Isabella caminaba por entre el caos no de muy buen humor. Porque no lo estaba. Debería estar de mejor ánimo, porque en serio las cosas habían resultado más que bien, considerando las circunstancias. A Matilda bien pudieron haberla matado y ellos haberle perdido el rastro a Lizzie, pero las habían rescatado, aunque hubo un poquito de exceso de fuerza. Incluso la policía y la ambulancia habían llegado más o menos rápido una vez que los llamó, PERO… uno de los policías que había llegado a la escena no era otro que Zagorakis.

Su violador.

"No puedo creer que siga trabajando como si nada." Siseó Isabella entre dientes, apretando las mandíbulas y puños.

La chica dio pisotones en el suelo mientras se dirigía a su padre. Alexandros en esos momentos daba su testimonio nada más ni menos que al mismo Zagorakis y con la mejor de las disposiciones, sin siquiera imaginar que el sujeto en cuestión casi había destruido la vida de su hija.

Al menos podía sacar algo positivo de todo esto. Uno de sus grandes temores había sido volver a encontrarse con este sujeto en el transcurso de su vida. Isabella siempre había tenido dudas sobre su reacción y eso le daba miedo. A veces tan solo pensar en tal cosa le daban ganas de vomitar y terminaba precisamente en eso en el baño, sin poder calmar sus nervios, pero… aunque no se lo esperaba y se encontró de frente con la desagradable sorpresa de verse cara a cara… no tuvo miedo.

Un asco inigualable tal vez, desconfianza y desprecio, pero ¿miedo? No. Ni siquiera odiaba al sujeto: una escoria tan lamentable como él, que no podía estar con una mujer sino forzándola no merecía algo tan importante como su odio. Si se reconoció a si misma que si se lo hubiera encontrado algunos meses antes habría tenido mucho miedo y hasta se habría descompensado. No entendía qué había cambiado, pero no lo cuestionaba.

"… ¿La agente no disparó su arma?"

"No señor, solo apuntó a aquél hombre, que la apuntaba de vuelta. Lo conminó a que soltara el arma, pero el hombre no parecía querer hacerlo. ¡Fue muy intenso! Entonces apareció el dorado."

"¿Y la víctima?"

"Detrás de mí, con su hijita. Traté de ponerla lo más a salvo que pude, pero no se quería mover del susto."

"¿Cómo redujeron al sujeto?"

"De un golpe en la cara. Francamente no vi el movimiento, pero sí cuando cayó al suelo. Entonces aparecieron los otros santos arrastrando al otro." Alexandros suspiró como agobiado. "Pero no sé cómo redujeron a ese o si ellos lo hicieron."

Isabella puso las manos en las caderas. Zagorakis, junto con sus colegas, estaban haciendo las mismas preguntas a todos, para cruzar versiones y detectar incoherencias. Estaban recién comenzando las indagaciones y seguramente los contactarían luego por si encontraban algo que llamase su atención. El policía miró a Isa por el rabillo del ojo, quien no evitó sisear de disgusto cuando vio una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. La mujer se acercó a su padre.

"¿Cómo te trata interpol, mi querida Isabelita?"

"No soy tu querida."

"Oh sí, lo eres, y _sabes a qué_ me refiero."

"¿Terminaste con el testigo?"

"No, me quedan algunas preguntas para el señor Dellas, Isabelita querida."

Alexandros enarcó una ceja y cambió la actitud de su rostro. No sabía nada de la violación, pero aun así no le gustó ni el tono que usó Zagorakis ni la actitud defensiva que había tomado su hija. La intuición comenzó a darle botes por el cerebro, más al ver como Isa erizaba la espalda y tenía ese sutil temblor en las manos.

"¿Qué esperas? Termina con esto pronto que estás sacando la vuelta."

"No decías eso anoche, mi querida Isabelita."

"¡Serás Bastardo!"

"No quiero que vuelvas a hablar así con mi hija." Ladró Alexandros con el ceño fruncido. "Tenga presente que además voy a dejar un reclamo formal contra usted."

"¿Reclamo por qué? Estas cosas pasan entre los adultos." Sorprendido Zagorakis se fijó en Isabella. "¿Tu padre? ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?! ¿O acaso te está manteniendo a cambio de _favores_?"

"¡Qué Falta de Respeto! ¿Cómo se atreve?" Si Alexandros no le reventó la cara de un golpe, no fue porque no pudiera, sino porque Zagorakis seguía siendo un policía en servicio activo. Ganas no le faltaban.

"¡Cierra la Boca, Zagorakis!" Exclamó Isabella furiosa, con las manos empuñadas, mientras sentía un helado vacío en el pecho.

Sus niveles de indignación se estaban yendo a las nubes, junto con los de su padre. ¡Tantas ganas que tenía de hacerlo callar a balazos! La ansiedad comenzó a comprimirle las emociones. ¿Cómo era posible que este tipo siguiera tan campante con su vida? ¿Qué acaso no veían que era una desgracia para la Institución, una vergüenza para la placa, y un peligro para los demás? Zagorakis podía ser muy buen policía, pero eso no compensaba el hecho que era incapaz de aceptar un no por respuesta… o que hostigara de tal manera a su víctima. El hombre estiró el brazo, burlón, como en actitud de querer acariciar la mejilla de Isabella, quien de la sorpresa retrocedió un par de pasos.

"Vamos Isabelita, no te pongas así o tendré que… ¡OMPH!"

Sebastián se interpuso entre él y su hermana y le dio un buen empujón que no se esperaba.

"¡Aléjate de mi Hermana!"

Zagorakis no alcanzó a procesar que un adolescente de quince años le había dado un empujón. Tenía otro problemita y ese era Kanon, quien erguido en toda su altura lo miraba amenazante hacia abajo, a muy corta distancia, con ojos peligrosos y bien fijos en los suyos, tentándole a que le hiciera algo para ver cómo le iba. Zagorakis se vio a sí mismo retrocediendo cuando Kanon comenzó a avanzar.

"¿No te dije que soy alérgico a los violadores?" Siseó Kanon tan bajo que pareció que no dijo nada. Zagorakis frunció el ceño y trató de mirarle con la misma autoridad, pero no logró el efecto deseado.

"¿A quién llamas _violador_?"

"Adivina."

"¿Sucede algo?"

Dos policías se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba, pensando en intervenir al ver la situación, por si las cosas se iban de las manos. Kanon los miró de costado y algo burlón se alejó de Zagorakis. Se enfrentó a los policías con calma.

"Nada oficiales. Tan solo informaba al señor sobre mis alergias."

"¡Deténgalo! Intentó atacarme para que no interrogara al testigo."

"¡Mentira!" Reclamó Isa pateando el suelo. "¡Ni siquiera te ha rozado!"

"¡Los dos intenta evitar que interrogue al testigo!"

"Yo estaba cooperando perfectamente y…"

"Satán Imperial."

En un movimiento demasiado rápido como para ser visto, Kanon aplicó aquella técnica y modificó los recuerdos de los policías recién llegados, haciéndoles pensar que no habían visto nada extraño, ni escuchado mentira alguna. Isabella dio un leve respingo y abrió los ojos a todo lo que dieron, mientras su padre y Sebastián no se perdían detalle. Los policías afectados parecieron caer en una suerte de trance en lo que calibraban sus mentes a la nueva realidad.

"Pásate de listo conmigo, Giorgio Zagorakis." Le gruñó Kanon. "Estoy esperando una excusa. ¡Y Aléjate De Mi Prometida!" Exclamó dándole una sacudida.

"¡¿Pero qué…?!"

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Balbuceó Alexandros. El hombre se volvió a su hija. "Kanon te estaba defendiendo, no atacando. ¡Él policía empezó!"

"¿Voy a aprender a hacer eso?" Preguntó Sebastián pasmado, con la vista fija en lo que ocurría. Kanon le dio un zape.

Los policías afectados parecieron reaccionar con suavidad y ambos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza. Tenían la impresión que habían caído al mar y salido en seguida. Parpadearon unos instantes y se fijaron en su colega.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó uno de ellos.

"¿Terminaste ya, Zagorakis? Tenemos que ir a la estación y empezar el papeleo."

"¡¿Qué Cosa?! ¡Deténganlos! Este sujeto me atacó." Insistió Zagorakis algo pálido, señalando a Kanon y luego a Sebas. "Lo mismo el mocoso.

Kanon puso su mejor cara de inocente borrego y se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera de qué hablaba Zagorakis, quien tenía un tic en el ojo. Sebas fijó y perdió la mirada en el techo, fingiendo déficit atencional. Los colegas bufaron de hastío.

"Ya vamos, Giorgio, no te estés haciendo ideas."

"¡Es un irrespetuoso! Trató a mi hija y a mí en términos inadecuados. ¡Quiero Hablar con su Superior en Este Momento!" Añadió Alexandros muy severo.

La sorpresa de los policías fue evidente. No parecían conocer a Isabella, pero se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer. Uno de ellos se sobó las sienes hastiado mientras el otro se acercó a Alexandros y le dio una tarjetita.

"Me tendrá que disculpar, señor, pero el conducto regular está indicado en la página web del departamento. Tenga, mi tarjeta: venga hablar conmigo y atenderé sus quejas en la oficina si gusta. Lamento el inconveniente…"

"¡NO fue así! NO he tratado a nadie de manera irrespetuosa. ¡Él me atacó!"

"Vamos Zagorakis."

"Eso Zagorakis, ve con tus amigos." Dijo Isabella muy burlona.

Los policías se llevaron a un muy tostado Zagorakis, a quien le costó recuperar la compostura. Se fue alegando por todo lo ancho, olvidando incluso que no había terminado de tomar la declaración de Alexandros. El padre de Isabella estaba bastante engrifado, pero se obligó a sí mismo a confiar en lo que sucedía. Despeinó a Sebastián con la mano mientras se mesaba una sien con la otra. No era ni medio día y habían pasado tantas cosas que daban para escribir un libro de misterios.

"¿Voy a aprender a hacer eso, Kanon?"

"Maestro y la boca te queda donde mismo." Gruñeron Kanon y Alexandros al mismo tiempo. Sebastián tragó saliva.

"¿Voy a aprender a hacer eso, Maestro?" Se corrigió. Kanon lo miró neutral.

"Solo si te portas bien y te aplicas. Pero te lo tienes que ganar." Le dijo severo. El menor de los gemelos se quedó mirando a su suegro. "Lamento que haya tenido que ver eso."

"Yo no: al menos sé que mi hija estará en buenas manos." Reconoció el hombre aún perplejo. "Igual iré a interponer una queja formal y contundente."

Kanon asintió con calma, antes de volverse hacia Isabella, quien seguía mirando fijo en la dirección en la que Zagorakis se había alejado. El dorado le acarició el brazo.

"¿Cómo estás, flaca?"

"Bien. Aunque estaré mejor cuando me duche."

Y acto seguido, Isabella abrazó a Kanon y se refugió en su pecho.

* * *

 **Templo de Athena. Casa de Aries.**

 _Esa tarde._ _6 de abril._ _18:03 horas._

Ni bien el Reloj de Fuego anunció que ya había terminado su turno, Mu literalmente se hizo humo y se teletransportó directo al piso residencial de Aries, sin siquiera molestarse en hacer el tramo a pie. Había tenido un día del terror que hasta parecía haber avanzado más lento a propósito, así que ni bien pudo, un exacto segundo después, Mu prácticamente se vaporizó.

Matilda no se había quedado mucho rato más en el hospital. Luego de constatar lesiones y de asegurarse que ni ella ni la beba se caerían muertas si dejaban de vigilarlas, Mati quiso ir a ver a su tía, por lo que Aioria y Lümi la llevaron sin reclamar nada. Como trabajaba desde casa, no tuvieron problemas en encontrar a Catalina, quien casi se murió de la impresión al saber el motivo de la visita. Ambos dorados entendieron perfecto la necesidad de Mati por ver a su tía, le urgía ese tipo de contención y no reclamaron nada. Así que entre que Catalina corría por toda la casa repartiendo abrazos y echándole más agua a la sopa (llegaron a la hora de almuerzo y la mujer no los dejó irse sin comer), Mati pudo relajarse un poco más. Y darle el biberón a Lizzie por cierto, para lo cual se encerró en su habitación.

Al menos Lümi y Catalina tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse.

Cuando tuvo que comenzar a correr, Mati había dejado atrás el coche y el bolso. Este abandono le había dado pistas tanto a Isa como a Aioria para empezar a buscarla, y había sido recuperado luego por los plateados, quienes a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron le regresaron todo.

Algo almorzó Matilda luego, no quiso comer mucho, como temiendo el inminente intento de asesinato que emprendería su estómago más tarde y quería tenerlo lo más vacío posible. Luego de eso, y pese a la negativa de Catalina y de Alphonse (quien apareció en casa ni bien supo de la noticia) hacia las tres de la tarde que por fin habían vuelto a Aries, para soberano alivio de Mu. Fue un encuentro bastante sentido y no tan breve, pues Matilda se quedó un buen rato en la salita de estar, donde aprovecharon de informarle todos los pormenores de lo ocurrido, desde el fatídico encuentro con Gómez y hasta las instrucciones que dieron los médicos, hasta que un súbito cansancio no la dejó seguir más y se la llevaron al piso residencial junto con la beba a descansar un poco. Si el día de Mu había sido agotador emocionalmente, el de Mati con mayor razón.

"¡Alto! Primero te calmas."

Ni bien se materializó en el piso residencial, Mu tenía toda la intención de ir corriendo hasta su familia, pero Lümi lo atajó en seco. Iba a protestar cuando Axl puso la mano sobre su hombro, irradiando calma con su mera presencia.

"Está con Lizzie en el cuarto de la nena." Le dijo Axl.

"¿Papá?"

"Que entres con calma, Mati sigue nerviosa." Añadió tranquilo. "Lizzie está cambiada y ha dormido un poco, igual Matilda, y hemos jugado los dos un poco con la beba."

"Mati entró hace un rato a darle un biberón. Anda algo saltona, así que ve con cuidado." Le explicó Lümi.

"Gracias a los dos… en serio." Mu suspiró cansado. "Creo que puedo encargarme a partir de ahora."

"¿Podrás hacerte cargo, Mu?" Le preguntó Lümi con las manos en las caderas.

"Sí… no lo dudes."

Axl y Lümi intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Le dieron abrazos a su hijo y anunciaron su partida, pidiéndole que los despidiera de Mati y que los llamaran por cualquier cosa. El dorado esperó hasta que sus padres cerraron la puerta y contó hasta treinta, antes de enfilar hacia la puerta del cuarto de la nena y abrir con cuidado. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero aun había luz natural y fácilmente pudo distinguir la silueta de Matilda junto a una ventana, mientras mecía a Lizzie, a quien tenía recostada sobre su hombro y luchaba por no dormirse.

Fue cuando la nena lo miró.

"¡Gú!" Exclamó abriendo los ojos a toda su capacidad y estirando una manito en su dirección.

"Mati, Lizzie…"

La chica giró la cabeza en su dirección y parpadeó unos instantes, como si no lo reconociera, tendiendo a arrullar a Lizzie contra sí. Pero segundos más tarde sonrió cansada… e hizo un puchero. Antes que se diera cuenta, Mu las estaba abrazando con fuerza.

"¡Cuánto lo siento, Mati! Debí ir con ustedes."

"No… Yo debí tener más cuidado." Lloriqueó Matilda.

"Pero lo tuviste… no dejaste que se llevaran a Lizzie…" Mu le acarició la cara, poniendo especial atención a su labio y luego a la herida que tenía en la frente, apenas pasándole los dedos.

"Tuve mucho miedo." Confesó cerrando los ojos. Mu la cobijó en sus brazos, cuidando de no atosigar a Lizzie, que observaba el intercambio calladita, pero muy atenta.

"También yo." Admitió Mu al cabo de un rato. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y sepultó su nariz en el cabello de Matilda. Las soltó con cuidado, poniendo una breve distancia para poder verlas mejor, pero en seguida quiso abrazarlas de nuevo, pero… un fuerte reclamo los sorprendió.

"¡AGÚUU!"

Lizzie de pronto balanceó todo el peso de su cuerpo y se colgó de Mu. Se dejó abrazar por el lemuriano y en seguida puso su oído en el pecho de su papá, para escuchar sus latidos, vocalizando con decisión, como si le reclamara su tardanza. Esto sacó una sonrisa a los papás.

"¡Oye! Era mi abrazo, Lizzie. Interrumpiste." Dijo Mati divertida, cruzándose de brazos.

"Guuur, agú. Buuu. Gu." Protestó Lizzie de vuelta, haciendo un puchero para mejor efecto. Mati le arregló un rizo.

"Yo lo vi primero, Lizzie, nunca te olvides."

"Jejejeje, No se me pongan celosas, tengo abrazos para las dos." Sonrió Mu, acomodando a Lizzie.

"¡AGÚ!" La niña reclamó y escondió la cara en el pecho de su papá, ocultando a medias unas sonrisas coquetas.

Mu y Matilda intercambiaron una mirada y compartieron algo de silencio, antes que la mujer suspirara tranquila. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, pensando brevemente en los radicales cambios que había tenido su vida en los últimos seis meses… sobre todo en el último tiempo. Se sorprendió a si misma feliz con esa vorágine, aunque feliz hubiera obviado el intento de rapto de su hijita.

Porque era su hijita. Punto. ¡Y no había sido un intento de secuestro, sino de RAPTO!

"Mu… Quisiera darle otro biberón a Lizzie, creo que tiene hambre… ¿Podrás cuidarla?"

"Claro, yo la veo… pero no te tardes… no te quiero lejos de mi lado."

"Yo sé, pero igual necesito un rato a solas." Le dijo Mati con franqueza. "Solo serán cinco minutos y…"

La manita de Lizzie aleteó hacia atrás y quiso sujetarla. Un cristalino ojito verde la miraba oculta desde las profundidades de su refugio. Hizo un puchero y cuando Mati le tomó la manita, se la sujetó con ganas. La beba intuyó que Mati quería alejarse un ratito, pero ella no quería eso, quería estar con sus papás al mismo tiempo.

"Creo… que no quiere que te vayas."

"Tan linda mi gordita." Mati se le acercó y le besó la cabecita a Lizzie, al tiempo que abrazaba a Mu. "Es una consentida… pero se lo dejo pasar por hoy."

"Yo no la consiento, eso lo haces tú."

"¿Yo la consiento? Tú eres peor."

"Y a mucha honra." Mu suspiró tranquilo. "Kiki me dice por cosmonet que está a dos minutos. Le dije que hiciera él el biberón…"

"Eso lo hará feliz."

"Seeeee…" Mu suspiró profundo, disfrutando a su familia. "Mati… ¿Lizzie?"

"Dime…"

"Te amo. A las dos."

"Y yo, lemuriano."

"Agú."

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Las Mareas se Calman_**

 _"_ _Te aseguro que son cambios para bien, Isabelita." Le dijo Julián muy amable. Miró con cariño a Paulina, antes de abrazarla y besarle la mejilla. "No es fácil reconciliarse con tu familia, pero vale la pena."_

 _"_ _El señor Solo sabe de eso." Comentó Paulina dejándose querer. "Hay que puro poner voluntad no más."_

 _"_ _Aaaaah, ustedes saben de eso." Comentó Kanon con travesura. "¿Cómo están los dos por cierto?"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** por culpa de mis traumas causados por dentistas varios, me confundí y puse la brújula cultural que debía ir en este capítulo, en el anterior. ¡Oooopsie! No voy a repetirla, así que les sugiero que le echen un ojo si así lo estiman. Hay algunos datos nuevos en esta, pero son breves. En otras noticias, tuve que asegurarle a Shura y a Dohko que no los haría sufrir, pues justo cuando estoy escribiendo los últimos capítulos del próximo fic, se pusieron aprensivos y estaban convencidos que les tenía planeada una tragedia. Por eso se resistían a que los escribiera. Y hablando de los últimos capítulos… ya falta poco para que este fic acabe **n.n**. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Ya no quiere más guerra, **Yamid** , te lo aseguro. A partir de ahora, Mati dejará que Mu sea el que reparta piñas, porque ella no va a mover ni un dedo. Y si tiene que hacerlo, creo que va a mandar al lemuriano derechito al sofá, así que mejor se porta bien. Sobre Lizzie… este será su último susto en mucho tiempo, de momento solo quiere que su familia la arrulle. El castigo para esos dos… ya viene, amigo mío, ya viene. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Aioria no quiso ir conmigo, **Nice** , el único que me acompañó fue Shun. Y fue horrible, en serio, no tengo nada contra los dentistas, pero no es divertido ni digno tener una crisis de ansiedad mientras te atienden. Por Dios que no puedo controlarlo. **TmT** … Y lo peor es que tengo que volver. **ù_u** Pudo ser peor. **oOo** Shura dice que de todos modos iba a tu casa, invitado o no. Aprovéchalo, que pronto puede que adquiera otras distracciones. **XB** … ._. También adoro a los perros, y mi perrita es la niña mimada de la casa. Te comprendo. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Y que conste que Mati decía que no tenía instinto materno, **Sagitarius** , y bastante bien que defendió lo suyo. Lizzie eligió una buena mamá, sin duda. Sobre Mu, no tienes idea lo que costó calmarlo, el pobre estaba con los nervios de punta. **TmT** Y gracias por lo de desearme suerte con el dentista… pudo haber sido peor. **OmO** Aioria no quiso ir conmigo. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Secuestro:** También conocido como plagio, es un delito que consiste en privar de la libertad de forma ilícita a una persona o grupo de personas, normalmente durante un tiempo determinado, con el objeto de obtener un rescate o el cumplimiento de otras exigencias en perjuicio del o los secuestrados o de terceros. Las personas que llevan a cabo un secuestro se conocen como secuestradores o plagiadores.

 **Rapto:** Es el delito en el cual se sustrae o retiene a una persona por medio de la fuerza, intimidación o fraude, con la intención de menoscabar su integridad sexual. No debe confundirse el rapto con el secuestro pues a diferencia de éste el rapto **exige** un fin sexual.


	18. Cap 17: Las Mareas se calman

_Isabella despide a su familia en la estación de autobuses, quizás dispuesta a continuar con la comunicación. Y mientras los adultos discuten el negro futuro de cierto par de villanos, Kyrus vuelve a lucirse con Lizzie, aunque no entienda porqué los dorados le sacan fotos y hacen bromas. En Aries en cambio, la vida parece haberse asentado._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo que al final de este capítulo me van a odiar un poco **o.o**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Lo trágico de lo trágico… este capítulo es cortito… y encima el final comienza a vislumbrarse en el horizonte. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Las mareas se calman.**

 **Atenas. Estación de Buses.**

 _Tres días después._ _9 de abril._ _8:00 horas._

De nuevo los nervios la carcomían. Apretó la mano de Kanon unos instantes antes de inspirar profundo. No lo comprendía, de verdad que no. Desde los trece que había despotricado pestes y plagas del más diverso tipo, argumentando que no necesitaba padres, que éstos la habían dejado a su suerte y que por ello estaba bien sola. Puede incluso que se haya convencido de aquello, pero ahora que los despedía sentía que no quería que se fueran. Su orgullo tampoco la dejaba en paz, conste. Era una bipolaridad tan rara que hasta estaba canalizando los dolores de estómago de Matilda.

Shion había conversado con ella. No se explicaba qué había motivado al Patriarca a acercársele, pero bueno, al menos la había aliviado bastante, brindándole incluso un punto de vista en el que no había pensado, lo que hasta le dio esperanzas. Seguía con rencores, cierto, una herida tan grande como la que llevaba en el corazón no se elimina de una semana a otra, pero, se sorprendía a sí misma anhelando recuperar lo que había perdido. El Patriarca le había dicho que eso era porque para empezar nunca se había creído ella misma el cuento de que no necesitaba padres y que en su fuero interno nunca dejó de anhelar volver a su familia… solo que no supo luego como hacerlo, y que su orgullo tampoco ayudó a resolver el dilema. Y que le diera tiempo paciencia, y por sobre todo, tuviera mente y corazón abiertos, que el camino que venía era difícil, pero que valía la pena. Y que el resto de las preocupaciones se las confiara a Athena: la diosa era buena con las estrategias y siempre podía consultar con su tía Hestia para la búsqueda de soluciones. Que aprovechara que ambas diosas se llevaban bien.

¿Qué miércoles tenía el Patriarca? Cuando se ponía en ese plan, imposible no escucharlo. En serio, como que esa faceta suya no calzaba con la que a veces infería por los reclamos de Idril. ¡Condenado lemuriano viejo!

Razón tenía.

"¿Entonces vendrás de visita?" Preguntó su madre.

"Quizás. Tengo que ver como me calzan los tiempos." Explicó Isa. Le dio un codazo a Kanon. "Capaz me deje caer cuando éste _tarado_ vaya a ver a Sebastián."

"¡No le digas así! Es tu prometido."

"Deberías hacerle caso a tu madre, Flaca." Se burló Kanon, haciendo notar que en vez de _flaca_ quiso decir _bruja_.

"No te aproveches del pánico, Kanon." Gruñó Isabella.

"Cuando quieras, sabes que llegas a tu casa. ¡Porque sigue siendo tu casa!" Lagrimeó la mujer.

"La niña irá cuando guste, no la presionemos, Constanza." Añadió Alexandros con triste calma. "Al menos ya sabemos que está viva y en buenas manos." El hombre quedó mirando a Kanon. "Porque supongo que está en buenas manos…"

"Claro que sí." Sonrió Kanon con travesura.

"¡Opa! Me cuido sola, no se olviden. Kanon es un añadido extra."

Ante el evidente mal humor de la chica, Kanon solo se limitó a sonreír con simpática travesura. Alexandros también, pero él tenía un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Constanza volvió a abrazar a Isabella, por más incómoda que se pusiera.

"Es problema del género masculino, ignóralos." La mujer le peinó el flequillo. "Como sea, y cuando quieras, eres más que bienvenida."

"Creo que hasta Bere se va a poner contenta." Dijo Seba de pronto. "Te extraña, estoy seguro."

¡Ah, Berenice! Isabella ni siquiera había querido pensar en su hermana mayor. Ahí sí que había un problema grave, pues si de algo estaba segura es que no sabía si quería verla. Y no, pensar así ni siquiera le daba cargo de conciencia: nunca tuvo mucha cercanía con ella al fin y al cabo. Sí tenía que reconocer que no le había hecho mucha gracia saber que la pobre había estado a punto de morirse en más de una ocasión, o que ahora estaba en silla de ruedas, pero de todos modos, ¿verla? Hmm…

Nope.

"No sé si quiera verla. Y lo digo con respeto." Gruñó Isabella frunciendo el ceño. "Ya veremos qué pasa."

Obviamente los padres suspiraron apenados, pero intuían que al respecto no tenían mucho control. Kanon se sopló el flequillo con algo de escándalo para llamar la atención. En cierta ocasión había escuchado decir a su maestro que las peleas entre mujeres eran más ácidas. Algo de razón debía haber tenido si les había dado a él y a su hermano ese consejo, considerando que Telémaco no hablaba a menos que estuviera nervioso o fuera importante. La generalidad decía que cuando dos hombres se odiaban a muerte, la mayor parte de las veces bastaba con que se trenzaran a golpes y ya, hasta podrían ser amigos luego, pero… ¿dos mujeres? Se odiaban hasta después de muertas y reencarnadas un par de veces. Mejor no presionaba con Isa, ella ya sabría resolver las cosas con su hermana, estaba seguro.

"Gente, tienen que darse tiempo todos. Esto es un camino largo y seguro van a pelearse más de una vez en lo que recalibran su familia." Dijo Kanon fingiendo impaciencia. Alexandros le encontró razón, pero no hizo aspavientos. Todavía no sabía qué sentir respecto de este hombre que no solo tenía el corazón de su hija, sino que además entrenaría a su muchacho.

"Creo que puedo comprenderlo." Dijo Constanza. "Pero por favor que no te detenga de ir a casa… me gustaría verte de nuevo. A mi y a tu padre… y a Sebastiancito también."

"¡¿ _Sebastiancito_?! ¡Mamáaaaa!" Rezongó el adolescente algo avergonzado.

"Lo pensaré mamá. Deja que coordine bien mis tiempos." Isa miró a Kanon con ojos grandes y amorosos. "Kanon siempre puede llevarme. Quizás me dejo caer."

Ni bien terminó de decir eso, un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo. Kanon la rodeó con un brazo: sabía que no había que presionar a su flaca en cosas así, pero tampoco podía no hacerle saber que la apoyaba. Ciertamente no se le ocurrió nada mejor que un abrazo.

"¿Podemos visitar?" Preguntó Alexandros. En ese momento el celular de Sebastián dio la alarma que el muchacho había configurado para que no perdieran el autobús.

"Supongo que sí… Ya los tuve durmiendo en casa una vez, pueden volver." Isabella aprovechó para despeinar a su hermano. "Sé que a ti te voy a estar viendo seguido, pero de todos modos no vuelvas a escaparte de casa así." La chica frunció el ceño. "Todavía me quedan amigos en la policía, conste."

Constanza volvió a abrazar a su hija, antes de colgarse un par de bolsos de mano. Alexandros hizo lo mismo, pero además puso la mano sobre la cabeza de su hija, en señal de bendición, cosa que tomó a Isa por sorpresa y tuvo que disciplinarse para reprimir un puchero. Sebastián le dio un abrazo fuerte después de eso.

"Ya verás que buen dragón marino resulto ser… ¡te voy a cuidar cuando mi maestro no pueda o no quiera!"

"¡OPA, MOCOSO!"

"¡Ya lárguense de una vez!"

"Estaré pidiendo a Poseidón para que vele por ti." Le dijo su madre. Isabella tuvo que hacer uso de toda su autodisciplina para no largarse a reír: conociendo a Julián, seguro iban a ser ellos los que lo iban a terminar cuidando que no se lastimara.

"Llegando haremos algunos sacrificios en su honor." Añadió Alexandros, cargando con las maletas. Se volvió a Kanon. "¿Te veo en dos semanas?"

"Sí. Aunque Sebastián ya se va con tareas." El menor de los gemelos lo miró intenso. "O te acostumbras al horario o te acostumbras. Sé que tienes que recuperar clases y dos exámenes en el colegio: Sube las notas, que me avergüenzas, aprendiz. Va en serio."

"Sí _maeeestro_ …" Rezongó Sebastián rodando los ojos al cielo. Su madre le dio un zape. "Digo, ¡Sí Maestro!"

Kanon entrecerró los ojos, con algo de sórdida travesura. Le había pasado instrucciones a Sebastián con varias indicaciones de horarios y cosas que esperaba de él a partir de ahora… pero si su aprendiz creía que no lo iría a despertar cada mañana a las cinco, o que no se convertiría en su pesadilla, estaba muy equivocado.

Pobre Sebas que ni se imaginaba la que le esperaba. Porque no, ni sospechaba.

"Mejor." Gruñeron todos los adultos, menos Isa, que se masajeó las sienes.

"Será mejor que partamos." Les conminó Alexandros.

"Denle mis saludos a Berenice, supongo."

La familia volvió a darse un último abrazo y se separaron como si nunca más en la vida se fueran a volver a ver. Kanon e Isa esperaron a perderlos de vista (y quizás un rato más) hasta que la policía abrazó a su prometido con fuerza y se largó a llorar refugiada en ese pecho. Kanon la dejó llorar nada más, regocijándose en la cercanía y en la muestra de confianza que le daba su novia. Así pasaron unos quince minutos.

"¿Ya estás mejor, Izzy?"

"Ya sabes lo que dicen." Dijo Isa, mientras se refregaba la cara. "Más vale afuera que adentro." La mujer le miró con un puchero. "Creí que no los necesitaba, que no los volvería a ver y que yo no les importaba… y aquí va el destino y me prueba lo contrario."

"La señora Ananké es troll, nada que hacer."

"Pasa mucho tiempo hilando fibras, divaga mucho con eso." Dijo de pronto Julián. "Seguro tanta lana le afectó el cerebro."

"Deberíamos regalarle unos cuantos gatos, así se distraería un poco." Añadió Paulina. "Hola Kanon, Isa." Saludó Paulina. "¿Todo bien?"

Isa terminó por sacudirse la pena de encima y asintió sonriente. Kanon por su parte le hizo una seña a ambos dioses con las cejas a manera de saludo, notando que a una distancia prudente Eo y Kaysa les saludaban con simpatía.

"Bastante mejor, Pau. Tengo mucho que digerir: la vida me ha cambiado un montón estos meses." Reconoció Isabella.

"Te aseguro que son cambios para bien, Isabelita." Le dijo Julián muy amable. Miró con cariño a Paulina, antes de abrazarla y besarle la mejilla. "No es fácil reconciliarse con tu familia, pero vale la pena."

"El señor Solo sabe de eso." Comentó Paulina dejándose querer. "Hay que puro poner voluntad no más."

"Aaaaah, ustedes saben de eso." Comentó Kanon con travesura. "¿Cómo están los dos por cierto?"

Julián se sonrojó un momento y sonrió, al tiempo que Paulina se reía y acariciaba detrás de la nuca a su marido. El dios carraspeó y asintió de nuevo.

"Estuvimos conversando algunas cosas. Creo… que eso nos trajo paz."

"Comenzaba a hacerme ideas. Notaba a Julián algo extraño y me estaba asustando." Confesó Paulina muy seria antes de entrecerrar los ojos. "Me llevé un buen susto. Debieron decirme antes."

" _Debimos_ hablar antes." Julián se rascó la nuca. "Decirle a Pau me hizo sentir mejor."

"Y a mi." La diosa resopló con ganas. "Ahora si nos dicen qué hacer con esa _mujerzuela_ de cuarta estaríamos felices. Como que hacerle caso a Hera es algo extremo."

Solo para saciarles la curiosidad, Hera había sugerido que podía enviarle a la tal Susana el azote de la endometriosis, hemorragias abundantes y que no se le quitara.

Creativa la mujer para las venganzas, se reconoce.

"Eso tienen que resolverlo ustedes." Dijo Kanon, sin querer saber qué idea se le había ocurrido a Hera, solo por salud mental.

"Pero nada como tomar a tu chico por sorpresa y darle un beso bien puesto de esos que no dejan dudas allí donde todos vean." Añadió Isabella. "Eso siempre manda un mensaje fuerte." Todos se quedaron mirando a Isabella con algo de perplejidad. "¿Qué? Le funcionó a Afro."

"Luego me cuentan esa historia." Dijo Poseidón curioso. Anfitrite le dio un codazo.

"¡Pero si te contamos el otro día con Tethys!" Le recriminó Paulina con dureza, pero pronto resopló resignada. "Aunque estabas jugando al juego de los autos con Baian cuando lo hicimos…"

"¿Ah sí?"

Kanon echó un par de carcajadas y despeinó a Julián con la confianza que se tenían. Puede que el dios no haya apreciado mucho el gesto, pero prefirió dar un par de aletazos con los brazos en señal de protesta y reírse de buena gana.

"Entonces." Dijo de pronto Julián. "Si bien siempre cuido a Isabelita… ¿Alguien dijo algo de un sacrificio para mi?" Preguntó emocionado. "¡Con el hambre que tengo!"

"¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes, Juliancito?"

"¿Nos das la dirección de tus papás en Litoxoro? Queremos ir." Afirmó Paulina con una sonrisa. "Voy a llevar ensaladas."

Kanon e Isa intercambiaron miradas entre traviesas y cómplices, pero ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Mejor le avisaban a la familia Dellas que el sacrificio que planeaban para honrar a Poseidón iba a contar con visitas divinas.

"Te mando un mensaje con la dirección, Juliancito." Le dijo Isa con paciencia. "Solo no causes líos."

"¡Gracias!"

La inocente expresión que puso el dios finalmente les terminó por convencer. Sí, definitivamente era mejor si les avisaban desde ya.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Coliseo.**

 _Más tarde ese día._ _9 de abril._ _15:30 horas_

Los dorados tenían un buen motivo para preferir aquél sector y no otro en las gradas del Coliseo cuando estaban allí. En un día como ese, cuando el sol comenzaba a pegar con fuerza, aquél sitio tenía una sombra de lo más cómoda gracias a un par de columnas ubicadas estratégicamente. Si bien no necesitaban poner nada extra que les ayudase a tapar el sol, desde que tenían niños con ellos habían comenzado a instalar toldos que reforzasen el efecto de aquellas columnas, que por cierto… era más que suficiente para ellos, santos dorados fuertes y resistentes, pero no para aprendices frágiles en entrenamiento. ¡Cómo se habían reído de Milo la primera vez que había puesto uno! Ya arrastraba fama el escorpión de ser muy aprensivo, pero ni bien lo vieron instalando el toldo la primera vez las carcajadas habían resonado en estéreo por toda la arena y más de uno había recibido una aguja de recuerdo.

¡Ouchie!

Largo tiempo soportó Milo las burlas por querer proteger a su hijo del sol (ni hablar de la cantidad de bloqueador que le ponía encima), pero luego apareció Thanos y Máscara comenzó a notar la utilidad del toldo, más cuando el pobre chiquillo sufrió una fuerte insolación. Luego Aioria comenzó a notar las ventajas y tanto él como Aioros y Shura pensaron que era buena idea lo de la sombrita extra para que Héctor la aprovechase. Aún seguían las burlas, pero estas eran cada vez referidas al hecho que Milo era un aprensivo paranoico sin remedio (aunque no peor que Alisa) y no al toldo en cuestión.

"¡On'Ta'Bebéeeeeee!"

Héctor se quedó mirando a su tío Aioros expectante, como si realmente no supiera que el tipo estaba detrás de la capa con la que se estaba tapando la cara. Estalló en risas cuando lo vio aparecer de súbito.

 **"¡AQUÍ'TÁ!"**

El pequeño Simba vibró de risas como si no tuviera más preocupaciones en el mundo. Aioros jugaba fascinado con su sobrino, quien no parecía cansarse de ver desaparecer y reaparecer a su tío tras la capa. Máscara rezongó.

"¿En serio tienes que hablarle como si fueras retrasado?"

"¿De qué hablas Máscara?" Gruñó Aioros. "Héctor no es ningún retrasado."

"Te lo decía a ti. Le estás hablando como si **tú** fueras el tarado." Insistió Máscara enarcando una ceja. "¡ _On'TaBebé_!" Añadió imitándolo, mientras buscaba a Thanos con la mirada, quien corría alrededor del Coliseo.

Y como viera a Héctor mirándolo fijo, Máscara no tuvo corazón para no ocultarse tras la capa, cosa que hizo a regañadientes. De un tirón Aioros lo destapó, causando las alegres carcajadas del bebé. A poca distancia de ellos, Saga se paseaba llevando a Kyrus de la mano, quien exploraba todo con la mayor de las curiosidades. El santo de Géminis ponía especial atención a su labor, tratando de relajarse un poco, pues se notaba tenso. Quería sacar toda la práctica que pudiera cuidando bebés antes de cuidar al suyo propio, además de honrar la confianza que el siempre aprensivo Milo ponía en sus manos. Tenía la impresión que estaba arruinándolo todo y que Kyrus lo detestaba, pero en lo que al escorpioncito respectaba… su tío Saga lo dejaba tomar más cosas del suelo que su papá y no lo hacía nada mal. Mu seguía al gemelo mientras cargaba a Lizzie en los brazos. La beba dormitaba sobre el pecho de su papá, abrazando a Tips y masticando cada tanto su chupete. Adoraba su chupete.

¿Dónde estaban los padres de las criaturas? Pues entrenando en la arena, dándose una paliza que resonaba por todo el recinto.

"Kyrus parece el bebé de pruebas de todos los que lo cuidan." Comentó Mu con bastante humor.

"Más o menos, hay que aprovechar que Milo está confiando más en nosotros." Saga atajó una caída del pequeño. "Cuidado, fíjate donde pones los pies…" El dorado se agachó unos instantes para revisar que el nene no se hubiera lastimado antes de volver a erguirse.

"Está dicho, Saga: Eres tan aprensivo como Milo."

"Le llega a pasar algo a Kyrus, me dejan como coladera. Kanon dice que duele mucho." Saga miró de reojo a Mu. "Tú no lo haces mal, carnero."

"Sin duda, pero tienes que relajarte un poco." Mu infló un poco las mejillas. "No soy aprensivo."

Saga lo miró con cara de circunstancias, pero no dijo nada. Solo sonrió de costado, lo que hizo que Mu se amurrara un poco más. No obstante lo dejó pasar, al tiempo que se acomodaba Lizzie en los brazos, quien acababa de suspirar y gimotear. El lemuriano le acomodó el vestido (de un color verde suave) y se aseguró de que su piernecita no doliera tanto.

"¿Cómo estás Mu? ¿Y el resto de tu familia? Vi a Kiki esta mañana: estaba molesto."

"Kiki tiene que botar mucha tensión, se molestó mucho con lo que le pasó a Mati y a Lizzie." El lemuriano suspiró. "¿Yo? Más tranquilo, aunque todavía no se me pasa el susto y sigo pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado. Matilda está con dolor de estómago y Lizzie…"

"La noto más callada. Como cuando llegó." Saga reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que Kyrus se tropezara y volvió a ponerlo sobre sus pies. El pequeño ni se mosqueó y siguió tironeando al dorado en direcciones aleatorias.

"Sí." Reconoció Mu. "Al menos no se ha embotellado el miedo, y le ha costado dormir en las noches." El lemuriano bajó los hombros. "A veces Mati la trae a la cama y la acuesta entre los dos para calmarla, y cuando se duerme, me la llevo a su cuarto."

Saga no supo qué responder, pero no por falta de empatía. Fijó su mirada en Lizzie: la nena lo miraba con los ojos a medio dormir, pero sin miedo. Un ojo verde y el otro lila llenos de vacía curiosidad. La peque se sentía cobijada y segura, pero aún no se le pasaba el susto. Recordó algo que había dicho Shaka el día anterior y que decía que la beba había tenido pesadillas. Entonces le sonrió quedita.

¡Maldita sea! Menos de un año y ya con traumas.

"¿Cómo estás tú?" Saga ladeó la cabeza. "¿Más acostumbrado a la idea de ser padre de familia?"

Mu le miró de reojo con una sonrisa torcida. Tuvo el gesto de arrullar más a su hija y mimarla con toda su inexperiencia, pensando incluso en Mati y Kiki. Puede que no fuera la más convencional de todas, pero era su familia.

"Al principio no quería, algo dentro de mi se resistía… pero si algo me demostró lo que pasó el otro día… es que ya no tengo vuelta: es mi familia, no puedo pensarla de otro modo." Se confesó con alegría, aunque pronto lo miró feo. "Y mucho cuidado con sermonearme, que tienes techo de vidrio."

"¡JAJAJAJAJA! Ya aprendí mi lección, pierde cuidado." Saga apartó un rizo del rostro de Lizzie. La niña le revoleó las pestañas y esbozó una sonrisa detrás del chupete. "No todo está perdido, esta peque tiene buenos papás… por cierto: ¿ganó peso?"

"Un kilo setecientos de los dos que debió subir. Pero para allá vamos."

Mu acomodó a la beba de nuevo, pero este movimiento hizo que la niña soltara a Tips. Al ver caer el muñeco al suelo, la nena abrió los ojos como platos y soltó el chupete para lucir un tembloroso puchero, al tiempo que pataleaba, vocalizaba y estiraba las manitas en dirección del caído. Los dos dorados iban a reaccionar para primero calmar la angustia de la niña y segundo para recuperar a Tips. Pero se les adelantaron.

Tips cayó a los pies de Kyrus.

El nene, al ver el muñequito en el suelo, ladeó la cabeza, pero no pensó mucho. Se agachó y tomó a Tips de un brazo y sin esperar a que le dijeran nada, miró hacia Lizzie y se lo estiró. La niña sofocó su llanto y absorbió aire por la nariz un par de veces, fijando la mirada en los ojos azules de Kyrus, quien seguía ofreciéndole el muñeco, mientras masticaba su propio chupete. Saga entonces lo tomó y alzó en brazos, para que estuviera a la altura de Lizzie y que esta pudiera alcanzar mejor su juguete. Dos celulares captaron el momento desde ángulos diferentes: Aioros ingeniándoselas para obtener la captura con su sobrino en brazos, y Máscara de cerca.

"¡Sin duda es hijo de Milo! Desde ya un picaflor." Comentó Máscara mientras enviaba la foto al whatsapp.

"Está bien educado, seguro es mérito de Alisa." Rió Saga dejando a Kyrus de regreso en el suelo. Mu se volvió hacia Lizzie, quien abrazaba a Tips, contenta por tenerlo de regreso.

"Se dice _gracias_ , Lizzie, no te olvides nunca."

Lizzie miró a su papá con ojos grandes, pero por toda respuesta solo le dio una sonrisa antes de abrazar a Tips y acurrucarse en su pecho, escondiendo su carita.

"Creo que ya fue suficiente sol para ti, _ovejita_ " Le dijo Mu mientras le ajustaba el vestido.

"Como si no la hubieras estado protegiendo del sol con tu cosmo." Dijo Máscara divertido. "Esta _bambina_ está cada día más linda y coqueta." El santo de cáncer le guiñó un ojo a Kyrus. "¿Ya la apartaste para ti, _bambino_?"

Kyrus solo ladeó la cabeza sin entender mucho.

"Invade camas, atosiga siestas, devuelve muñecos… todo un galán." Aioros dijo con simpatía, refiriéndose al pequeño escorpión. Entonces meció a Héctor y lo miró con ternura. "Igual ella es muy mayor para ti, leoncito."

Héctor solo parpadeó inocente antes de echarse un buen bostezo. Se pasó ambas manos por la cara y buscó con la mirada a su papá o mamá… como que le estaba dando hambre. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, mejor se concentraba en encontrar a su mamá. Kyrus en cambio comenzó a tironear de nuevo a Saga en dirección de lo que fuera había llamado su atención.

"Colegas dorados… por cierto. No es por ensombrecer el ánimo, pero…" Comenzó Máscara. "¿Cuándo van a sacar de la cárcel a esos malditos que atacaron a Matilda y a Lizzie?"

"Cuando pase la novedad." Dijo Saga. "Pusimos un abogado para que los sacara de la cárcel por falta de pruebas. Cuando salgan libres… van directo al calabozo."

"Tengo paciencia." Dijo Mu. "Más de la que creen." Añadió peligroso, antes de fijarse en su hija, a quien miró con exceso de ternura. "Estás a salvo, mi muñequita."

Lizzie solo suspiró.

* * *

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _Madrugada siguiente._ _10 de abril._ _3:30 horas._

¿Se han fijado que cuando las cosas tienen que ocurrir en la madrugada, generalmente es hacia las 3:30 horas? Esa no es una hora decente, uno está durmiendo de lo mejor y… algo te despierta. No tiene ni madre ni padre que te despierten a esas horas. Una emergencia se comprende, pero a veces no es tal la situación y aun así no es nada lindo que te despierten tan temprano.

Aunque ahorita parecía haber sido, en efecto, una emergencia. Mu despertó con la sensación de haber estado escuchando llorar a Lizzie, pero fue tan lejano y estaba tan cansado que no fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Sin embargo quedó como en un estado de seminconsciencia, solo despertando completamente al sentir el peso de Mati al regresar a la cama… y con añadidos.

"Agúuuuuuu. Gú."

"¡¿Trajiste a Lizzie?!"

"No se duerme la pobrecita, ¡no reclames!" Gruñó la chica mientras ella misma se acomodaba. "Ni bien lo logre, la vas a dejar y todos contentos."

"Mati: Tiene que aprender a dormirse sola… y a pasar la noche en su cuna." Se quejó el lemuriano.

"Mu. Es solo un ratito. ¿O estás celoso de tu hija?"

Mu hizo un puchero, pero cedió. No era secreto que no le gustaba cuando Mati llevaba a Lizzie a dormir con ellos, no porque no quisiera a la beba o porque fuese un insensible, solo no le gustaba, se sentía incómodo con la peque allí. Pero se tragaba su orgullo, ya que Matilda toleraba muchas de sus excentricidades culturales sin chistar.

"¿Celoso yo? ¿Por qué, si tengo a mis dos mujeres conmigo?" El lemuriano medio se incorporó y apoyó la cabeza en una mano, fijándose en Lizzie. "¿Qué pasó ahora, _ovejita_?"

Lizzie, como comprendiendo las palabras de su papá, hizo un enorme puchero pero, aunque derramó unos lagrimones no se largó a llorar. Lo que sí, entre balbuceos y vocalizaciones queditas pareció narrarle un elaborado cuento.

"Fue una pesadilla, supongo." Matilda suavizó su expresión. "Ayer tuve una." Mu le acarició el rostro.

"Yo sé… lamento mucho no haber estado contigo. Debí haber ido." Le dijo con los ojos llenos de emoción. Matilda negó con la cabeza.

"Me habría molestado mucho contigo, porque sé a qué te expones si dejas tu puesto. Más te habría dolido romper tu juramento."

"Pero no estuve contigo…"

Usando telequinesia, Mu le arregló algunos mechones del flequillo a Mati, ganándose una sonrisa y una caricia de su chica.

"Sí estuviste, de alguna manera te sentí conmigo." Le dijo con calma. "Además… mejor que no hubieras estado allí físicamente: Sé cómo dejaste al renegado ese cuando creíste que me había lastimado y sé como reaccionas. Si hubieras estado conmigo te habrías metido en un problema legal **gravísimo**. Aquí solo fue objeto de sumario, porque es el Santuario, pero en Atenas…"

"Por Athena, por ti, Lizzie e incluso Kiki feliz encaro eso." Afirmó Mu más decidido que nunca.

"Pero me habrías hecho llorar."

"Agú, guuuuu bl blu glu… ¡agú!"

Ambos se quedaron viendo a Lizzie, quien yacía sobre su espalda. La beba adoraba cuando Mati la llevaba a dormir al medio de su cama, era una sensación que la hacía sentir muy segura, sin mencionar que podía estar tanto con ella como con su papá. La niña dio algunas pataditas con ambas piernas e incluso intentó sujetarse el pie izquierdo, pero Mu eligió ese momento para hacerle algunas caricias.

"Está vocalizando más… Quizás quedito y solo cuando está con nosotros, pero volvió a vocalizar."

"Se tardó poco. Con el susto que las dos pasamos creí que se retraería mucho." Matilda hizo un puchero. "¡Mi pobrecita!"

"Esta tarde en el taller mantuvo una interesante conversación con mi papá y Kiki, conste." Afirmó Mu. "Aunque así de quedita."

Mati le sujetó una manita, ganándose la adorable mirada de Lizzie, quien sonrió segundos antes de bostezar de lo lindo.

"Tú deberías dormirte, ese fue el trato. ¡Ya, a dormir!" Le dijo Mati con tierna severidad, al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor y comenzaba a acariciarle la cabecita.

En protesta, de pronto Lizzie no quería dormirse, parpadeó seguido para no dejarse dormir. Le echó una mirada a Mu como pidiéndole ayuda, pero el lemuriano solo se acomodó en la cama, dejándole un espacio y procurando que estuviera cobijada, pero no aplastada. Mati comenzó a tararearle una canción.

"Duérmete hijita… las aprendizas duermen a estas horas." Le dijo Mu con suavidad.

"buuu, glu… MMMMh." Le llamó Lizzie, haciendo un esfuerzo por pronunciar el nombre de su papá. Luego miró a Mati. "¿Mami…?"

"Shhhh, a dormir."

Mu no dijo nada. Oyó perfectamente como Lizzie había llamado a Matilda y eso le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Se sintió sonreír como idiota eso sí, pero se mantuvo tranquilo, cada tanto apoyando a Mati para que la nena se durmiera. Media hora después, cuando su mujer estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, Mu se levantó sin ganas y con Lizzie en los brazos, quien dormía profundamente. La llevó a su cuarto, la acomodó en la cuna y le pasó a Tips antes de salir. Al regresar a la cama, Matilda yacía sobre su espalda con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago, mirando el techo. Mu miró la hora… aún le quedaba tiempo para dormir. Se metió en la cama y en seguida se acurrucó contra Matilda para abrazarla.

"¿Escuchaste como me llamó?"

"Sí…" Mu hizo un puchero. "Eso me llegó directo al corazón…"

"Eres muy bueno Mu… y no te hagas ideas." Añadió entrecerrando los ojos. "No va a pasar: ya tenemos a Lizzie, concentrémonos en ella."

"Soñar es gratis." Le dijo con travesura. Mati gruñó de lo lindo, pero se quedó pensando. Segundos después la chica giró sobre su costado, enfrentando a Mu, muy seria.

"¿Mu? Arriesgando a que te hagas ideas…" Comenzó diciendo con mucha seriedad. "¿Cómo crees que me hubiera visto con panza?"

 **"¡PRECIOSA!"** Exclamó con una ilusionada sonrisa y los ojos iluminados.

"Sin hacerte ideas dije." La cara de Matilda era un poema a la desertificación. Entonces hizo un puchero. "Es que me estaba preguntando… sobre los papás de Lizzie. Quiero creer que la hicieron con cariño y…" Mati detuvo sus pensamientos y miró feo al lemuriano. "¡Saca la mano de donde la pusiste, Mu! ¡Esto es serio!"

"Jejejeje, perdón, no pude evitarlo." Travieso, Mu le hizo caso a Mati y de paso le acarició la mejilla. "¿Qué te agobia?"

"No es agobio, al menos no con respecto a Lizzie… es solo que me pregunto por sus papás. ¿Qué le vamos a decir cuando nos pregunte qué les pasó? ¡¿Te fijaste que me dijo _mami_?! No soy lemuriana, ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando me pregunte por qué no soy de su raza, o igual a ella o…?"

Mu la besó con ternura y aprovechó el impulso para atraerla hacia sí, abrazándola sin que le pusieran quejas. Mati simplemente se dejó mimar.

"Mati… Lizzie es nuestra. Tanto tuya como mía. Ya veremos lo que le diremos cuando nos pregunte esas cosas." Mu le puso la mano encima del corazón. "Lizzie está aquí, aunque no haya estado en tu panza."

"¿No me la vas a quitar, verdad?"

"¿QUÉ? **NO**. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te la voy a quitar? ¿De donde sacas eso?"

"No soy lemuriana, Mu. Me siento insegura y me encariñé demasiado en poco tiempo. ¡Me dice _mami_! Ya no puedo dejarla sola." Confesó con los ojos brillantes. Mu volvió a besarla.

"Quizás por raza no eres, Mati, pero tienes mi corazón… eso te hace lemuriana. Kiki te considera su tía y Lizzie te dijo _mami_ antes que me dijera _papi_ a mí. Eso te hace su _madre_ , y por extensión, lemuriana."

Matilda hizo un puchero y se dejó abrazar por el dorado, quien intentó transmitir toda la seguridad que podía. Se quedaron un rato mimándose de ese modo cuando Mu tomó más aire del normal, al tiempo que sentía algo extra en su corazón. Algo le dijo al oído… Mati abrió los ojos como platos y aguantó la respiración. Se aferró a Mu hasta con las uñas antes de hacerle su propia pregunta al oído, que el dorado le respondió hasta con cosquillas. Se quedaron tranquilos un buen rato, como acompasando sus corazones. Mati esta vez levantó la mirada y lo besó en los labios, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos…

… algún pensamiento intercambiaron, o al menos la chica hizo esfuerzo para transmitir algo, pues Mu a veces era telépata. Le costaba, cierto, pero a veces acertaba… y puede que haya adivinado lo que Matilda le dijo, pues se ilusionó como nunca y la abrazó con ganas de no dejarla ir nunca más, antes de sepultar su nariz en su cabello… gesto que imitó Mati.

Y ya no volvieron a soltarse.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _No hay adelanto del próximo capítulo… es el último. XB_**

* * *

 **Nota Mental** : Así casi sin darme cuenta estamos al final de esta historia. Y todavía queda una sorpresa por ahí, así que con calma. Todavía tengo que terminar de escribir el próximo fic, del que ya pueden leer un mini resumen en mi profile. Los últimos capítulos se han resistido mucho, además… que cierto personaje que no debería porqué comenzar a molestar ya comenzó a insistir en que quiere aparecer, aunque ya se le ha insinuado una vez en el fic del Sueño de Saga. Paciencia, paciencia… Sobre la próxima actualización, no prometo nada, pero debería ser el lunes próximo, pero en serio… tengo que volver con el dentista y eso me está revolviendo las tripas. Debería poder actualizar, es solo una radiografía, pero en serio… ruego comprensión. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Después de un susto como ese, necesitaban un reencuentro, **Nice**. Y sobre el tipejo ese que no vale la pena nombrar, Kanon espera la excusa perfecta, pero al mismo tiempo necesita sujeto de pruebas para que su aprendiz aprenda como acosar, golpear y atormentar como se debe, ¿No lo crees? Tiene que ser buen maestro a fin de cuentas. Ahora, y sobre Shura, ¿puedo acompañarlo? Me dieron ganas de ir a esa comilona. **OmO** Aunque desde ya advierto que Julián y Paulina también tienen ganas de dejarse caer a pechar comida. No es mala idea lo que me sugieres del dentista, debí imaginarlo como panda… o derechamente elegir uno infantil: tienen más paciencia. La próxima vez me voy a tragar los armoniles como si fueran caramelos antes de **ir.¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Kanon tiene negros planes para ese sujeto, **Yamid**. Solo espera la oportunidad perfecta, pero en lo que espera para darle la excusa, tiene planeado enseñarle a su nuevo aprendiz como atormentar a un sujeto y hacerle la vida de a cuadros escoceses. Necesita un voluntario después de todo, ¿no? A propósito… Lümi pregunta si acaso dudabas de sus habilidades. **._.** Sobre la sangre… habrá un buen regadero, pero dejo mucho a la imaginación. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Sacrificios en la antigua Grecia:** El sacrificio constituye el _corazón_ de la mayor parte de los rituales religiosos de la Antigua Grecia y, al igual que los otros ritos, adopta también formas diversas, hasta el punto de que, en Grecia, resulta más apropiado hablar de los sacrificios.

Sin embargo, durante la Grecia Clásica, se impuso sobre los demás un tipo especial de sacrificio en la práctica colectiva de la polis, para expresar al mismo tiempo los lazos de solidaridad entre los ciudadanos y la comunicación con el mundo divino, y que la armonía con este último permite y garantiza el funcionamiento de la comunidad humana, a la distancia debida de los animales y de los dioses.

Este sacrificio, que se podría definir como un sacrificio cruento de tipo alimentario, consiste en el degollamiento ritual de uno o varios animales, una parte de los cuales se ofrece a los dioses por medio de la cremación sobre el altar y el resto es consumido por los participantes en el sacrificio, según distintas modalidades. Iniciado con un gesto de consagración, se termina en la cocina. De hecho, sin las reglas de este sacrificio, el hombre no puede comer la carne de los animales sin correr el riesgo de caer a su vez en la _animalidad_.

O sea, básicamente son comilonas. Sagradas, pero comilonas al fin y al cabo.

El sacrificio puede ser ofrecido por un particular y dar lugar a una fiesta doméstica, por ejemplo con motivo de un matrimonio; puede tener lugar en un santuario, a petición de un particular o de una asociación, o incluso a petición de una ciudad.

El sacrificante puede ser el mismo cabeza de familia, en el primero de los casos, o un _mágeiros_ : un profesional contratado para la ocasión, que actúa como sacrificante y cocinero a la vez. En los santuarios, en general, suelen ser los sacerdotes encargados del culto los que realizan los sacrificios en nombre de los sacrificantes.

Las víctimas naturalmente varían en importancia y en número de acuerdo con las posibilidades económicas del sacrificante y la importancia de la celebración. Pero también dependen de la naturaleza del culto, que a veces exige un tipo específico de animal.

Sin embargo, sólo los animales domésticos son sacrificables. Las víctimas oscilan desde una cabra, un cerdo o un cordero, incluso un gallo (la ofrenda más modesta), hasta un buey, el animal de sacrificio más prestigioso, o a muchos bueyes, durante las celebraciones cívicas, ocasión en la que un personal especializado asistía al sacerdote.

Nada como una buena comilona para mantener contento a un dios griego. Con razón Julián y Paulina no se los pierden.


	19. Epílogo: Investigaciones

_Isabella recibe un informe sobre las identidades de los padres biológicos de Lizzie y su misteriosa desaparición. Quizás involucre a Ferraro para tratar de hallarlos. Alisa intenta calmar los nervios de Alsacia y Mati sufre por falta de ibuprofeno. Shion conversa con Mu sobre los últimos cambios en su vida y Flos… comienza a preocuparse._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para hacer un poco de conciencia: en el marco de la oleada de inmigrantes que se ha venido sobre Europa los últimos meses, huyendo de las guerras en Medio Oriente, tengan en cuenta que ha pasado todo tipo de personas al interior del continente, tanto gente buena, como mala. Ha sido tanta la cantidad de personas que intentan pasar y los controles tan extraños, que se han extraviado personas y separado familias en el desastre. Algunas fuentes de ONG's, Uniceff y fundaciones orientadas a la caridad han advertido que desde que comenzó la crisis se ha detectado que redes de tráfico humano han estado depredando a los inmigrantes y que solo en Italia se les han perdido niños por miles. Esto está pasando y plantea un problema gravísimo que no está siendo bien manejado por los gobiernos receptores. Gente: esto pronto se pondrá más peliagudo.

Pasando a temas más ligeros… o tristes: el final ya está aquí… pero por apocalíptico que suene, solo me refiero a este fic **n.n**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Mención especial para Maytelu, quien insisto, es la única médico que conozco que tiene pacientes en el Santuario. Sus consejos me guían.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice los spin offs…**

 **Saint Seiya** , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **Alessandro Ferraro** es un personaje original de Ekléctica, quien me lo ha facilitado para que use (y abuse) de él. Aparece en su spin off "Familia". Del mismo modo, el personaje de **Lizzie** es creación de Seika Lerki y dejó que la usara para los fines de este fic. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **"XVI. GENS"  
** _(La Familia)_

 **Epílogo: Investigaciones.**

 **Oficinas de Interpol. Atenas.**

 _Casi un mes después. 8 de mayo._ _9:34 horas._

¡Increíble como pasaba de rápido el tiempo!

Hace un parpadeo era marzo y ahora tenían mayo encima. Al mismo tiempo parecía que había pasado toda una vida, considerando el radical cambio de agujas que muchos de sus conocidos (y ella) habían tenido. En serio, si en medio de la crisis renegada de principios de año le hubieran dicho que Kanon pediría su mano, que conocería a un hermano o que se reencontraría con sus padres, se hubiera reído de buena gana hasta que las costillas dolieran. Pero no, había pasado, todo eso, y más. Suspiró de buena gana y tomó un sorbo de su café, antes de volver a concentrarse en su calendario.

El último mes no habían tenido casos muy relevantes, sino de rápida resolución, aunque aún lidiaban con las consecuencias del caso que había llevado a Lizzie a brazos de Mu y Mati. Ferraro, su inesperado informante, seguía en Grecia buscando niños perdidos, sobre todo de los inmigrantes que huían de Siria e intentaban entrar a toda costa a Europa. A Isabella le causaba curiosidad y se mantenía alerta al tipo; no porque desconfiase de él, sino porque algo le decía que debía hacerlo. Al menos le pasaba algunos datos de cuando en cuando, obviamente a cambio de otros.

Mmm. Tenía que preguntarle exactamente a quien buscaba de entre todos los niños a quienes les seguía el rastro.

Sospechaba que a Thanos. Si ese era el caso, se lo tendría que comentar a Máscara en algún momento.

En fin.

Isabella comenzó a contar los días en su calendario. No necesariamente cuántos faltaban para casarse, sino para ver cuántos días le debían entre vacaciones y permisos administrativos. No quería usarlos todos, pero sí juntar una buena cantidad para casarse en paz y salir a la luna de miel tranquila. Con Kanon irían a Nueva York: quizás no el más romántico de los destinos, pero para ambos era perfecto y eso la tenía entusiasmada. Su boda se acercaba, aún no tenía vestido, pero las cosas estaban más o menos caminando bien.

Y considerando que estaba con el calendario en la mano, sin querer se fijó en el lunes de la semana anterior a esa. Rió entre dientes, de costado y quizás con algo de satisfacción: Gómez y Jackson habían sido puestos en libertad por el juez que llevaba su causa, al considerar su detención como ilegal, bloqueando además cualquier intento por investigarlos más, gracias a un abogado de especial destreza, que no les cobró nada. Ambos salieron del tribunal como hombres libres y con una prepotencia que no conocía de humildad alguna. El abogado que los defendió era conocido por lograr estos milagros pero (y aunque tal liberación había causado un mini escándalo) digamos que no era lo que parecía a simple vista.

Gómez y Jackson estaban desaparecidos desde entonces. Oficialmente se asumía que se habían hundido en las profundidades de su mundillo y que pronto sabrían de ellos, si es que los sicarios de Grandchild (que intentaba reconstruir su operación desde Rumania) o el comprador chino de Lizzie no los pillaban. Ante eso Isabella suspiró con astucia: esos dos no habían alcanzado siquiera a caminar dos cuadras cuando se abrió un portal bajo sus pies y cayeron de bruces en el calabozo del Santuario, siendo recibidos por los gemelos, Afro y Mu, quien se tronaba los nudillos. Desde entonces que no veían el sol.

Isa rió entre dientes, aunque dentro de sí igual se mostraba cautelosa: dudaba de la legalidad en la que incurría el Santuario al secuestrar a dos personas así como así, pero… ¿quién iba a extrañar a un par de asquerosos criminales pedófilos como esos dos?

"Pago por tus pensamientos, Isa."

"No tienes dinero, Pietro." Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. "¿Qué traes de interés?"

"Ooooh, mucho. ¿Te acuerdas de esa genealogista amiga tuya que se interesó por el caso de la bebé lemuriana?"

"¿Catalina Nikolaidis? Es la mamá de Matilda, la novia del nuevo papá de la pequeña. ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ella, bruto!"

"Estos parentescos y relaciones que sacas de repente. ¿No que era la tía?"

"Sí, pero la crió de pequeña. Y madre es quien cría." Afirmó Isa con seguridad. "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Pues… cumplió lo prometido."

Pietro dejó caer un documento anillado sobre el escritorio de Isabella al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ella. No debía tener más de sesenta páginas, tenía una presentación impecable y muy profesional. Fiel a su palabra, la mujer había dedicado tiempo y recursos para rastrear los orígenes, y por ende a los padres biológicos, de su nueva nieta, obteniendo interesantes conclusiones.

"¡Ay, Caramba!"

"Fue lo que dije. Me entretuve leyendo la investigación, es bien prolija y la mujer tiene buena pluma. Tiene argumentos de peso." Pietro se relajó en la silla. "No será una investigación policial, pero no tiene nada que envidiarle." Isa asintió mientras tomaba el documento y comenzaba a hojearlo.

"¿Algún adelanto de lo que vaya a leer?" Preguntó mientras le echaba una rápida leída a párrafos escogidos al azar. "Oye, esto nos puede servir de base para buscar a esos dos."

"La señora Catalina está casi segura que los padres de la niña son Kelta Tzans y Süfa Brelt. Estaban casados y vivían en Bauska, en Letonia. Hace unos quince meses que están desaparecidos, la policía letona los está buscando." Pietro le señaló unas páginas para que las abriera. "Allí hay fotos."

Isabella buscó las páginas señaladas y se encontró con dos fotos. Enarcó con sorpresa las cejas, al encontrarse con una mujer lemuriana, Süfa, de aspecto simpático y quizás melancólico, cuyos ojos eran diferentes: uno verde y el otro lila, como los de Lizzie. El hombre, Kelta, se notaba muy desordenado y alegre, tenía el cabello en todas direcciones y observaba la cámara como si no tuviera preocupación alguna en el mundo. También tenía heterocromía, aunque en su caso los bordes que rodeaban a la pupila eran celestes, pero los bordes del iris eran castaños.

"Kelta Tzans, ciento cinco años, Süfa Brelt, noventa y cinco. ¡Estas edades! Parecen no tener más de cuarenta." Comentó Isabella. "Bueno… igual los lemurianos tienen una esperanza de vida mucho mayor a la humana."

"¡Y que lo digas! Llegan como a los trescientos años." Silbó Pietro. "El señor Tzans era transportista y su esposa instructora de Yoga. No tenían enemigos conocidos y llevaban casados unos veinticinco años. No tenían hijos… aunque ella estaba embarazada al momento de desaparecer."

"Aquí dice que Süfa es ciudadana estadounidense."

"Nació en Estados Unidos en 1920. Fue la única sobreviviente de su familia tras la masacre de enero de 1930. Emigró junto con un primo cuando los lemurianos abandonaron ese país en protesta por la nula investigación de aquél suceso. La criaron sus bisabuelos en Letonia… No tiene parientes vivos, el primo falleció durante la Segunda Guerra." Pietro se encogió de hombros. "Kelta perdió a su familia durante la Primera Guerra. Era apenas un niño."

Isabella apretó la mandíbula y se concentró en el documento. Era evidente que la investigación era prolija, pero no policial. Parecía versar bastante sobre costumbres lemurianas y se fijaba en hechos históricos que marcaron hitos en esta pequeña familia, como las guerras mundiales y la infame masacre que se había mencionado, que no había sido sino un ataque xenófobo a una fábrica que, para abaratar costos en medio de la cruda crisis económica, había contratado lemurianos. Una multitud enardecida había encerrado a los trabajadores y llevado allí a todos los lemurianos que pudieron atrapar, para proceder a prenderle fuego a la estructura. En el pánico, solo unos pocos lograron dominar el miedo y teletransportarse fuera, pero casi ciento sesenta y cinco personas fallecieron calcinadas. Süfa estaba en casa cuando apareció la horda y su madre la escondió en una alacena justo a tiempo. No hubo mayor investigación al respecto y los incitadores nunca fueron atrapados. En protesta, la comunidad lemuriana en bloque abandonó los Estados Unidos y nunca más volvieron a establecerse en dicho territorio. Süfa nunca volvió a su país, renegando de aquella nacionalidad.

Actualmente los lemurianos seguían sin volver al país, aunque cada tanto visitaban el país ya fuese como turistas o por trabajo. No obstante, nunca se quedaban más de quince días.

"¿En qué circunstancias desaparecieron los señores Tzans?"

"A una vecina le llamó la atención que el gato de la familia hubiera pasado dos noches en su casa. Como cuidaban al bicho ese fue a tocarles la puerta para saber si les había pasado algo y encontró todo patas arriba: allí hubo una pelea y de sus vecinos, ni rastro." Pietro se puso serio. "La policía encontró restos de sangre y dos dientes del señor Tzans. No hay pistas sobre lo que ocurrió, aunque unos adolescentes del barrio dijeron haber visto un hombre _con armadura negra_ observando la casa más o menos a la hora en que calculan fue la pelea."

Isabella cruzó miradas con Pietro y ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Sin intercambiar palabras se pusieron de acuerdo en que tendrían que hablar con Dafne sobre esto y contactar a la policía letona. Quizás hacer algunas pruebas para saber si Lizzie era o no hija de los Tzans, y seguramente comenzar a buscar en los alrededores a ver si alguien había visto lemurianos que encajasen con la descripción de Kelta y Süfa. Isa entrecerró los ojos… Quizás debería considerar pedirle a Mu que le preguntara a Gómez y a Jackson por esos dos, dado que ella no estaba autorizada a entrar a los calabozos para hacer la pregunta ella misma.

"Supongo que esto implica más trabajo."

"No te quepa la menor duda. Creo que podríamos pasarle el dato a Ferraro a ver si sabe algo."

"No es mala idea en lo más…" El celular de Isa comenzó a sonar con insistencia, pese a que lo tenía en vibrador. La policía se sonrojó bastante y con disimulo revisó el identificador de llamados. "Es mi mamá…"

Pietro se largó a reír de buena gana y le hizo una seña con la mano, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

"¡Si no es Kanon, ahora es toda tu familia! Dale, aprovecha que encontraste a tu mamá y habla con ella." Le dijo con calma, mientras se retiraba. "Iré a mi cubículo a adelantar trámites con los letones, a ver qué nos dicen."

"Gracias Pietro." Le dijo mientras se disponía a atender. Tomo aire y aceptó la llamada. "¿Mamá…?"

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Casa de Aries.**

 _Esa noche._ _8 de mayo._ _18:45 horas._

Parecía uno de los aquelarres de las chicas, pero no lo era. Sin embargo tenía todas las pintas, pues de que las chicas estaban entretenidas conversando, lo estaban. Alisa y Alsacia se habían detenido unos instantes en Aries a conversar, con las valederas excusas que había que cambiar a Kyrus y que Alsacia de pronto no se sentía en condiciones de seguir subiendo las escaleras. Así que habían aprovechado para quedarse un rato conversando, mientras Kiki se ofrecía a vigilar a Lizzie y al pequeño escorpión.

Cierto, estaban apenas en la primera casa, pero con el tamaño que tenía Alsacia en esos momentos cualquiera se agota incluso de bajarse de la cama.

En verdad la pobrecita no se sentía bien. Desde hacía un mes que el embarazo se le había hecho literalmente pesado, le faltaba el aire y se mareaba fácil, sin mencionar que sentía los pies como si le fueran a estallar. Ella estaba convencida que tenía diabetes gestacional, pero por más que le hicieran pruebas, los médicos no encontraban nada malo en ella. No, no eran hipocondrías suyas las que la mantenían así, sino que eran síntomas muy reales que comenzaban a asustarla.

"Creo que es la cercanía del parto, Alsacia. Ya estás casi encima." Comentó Alisa.

"¿Cuándo dijiste que nacen los _minions_?" Preguntó Matilda simpática.

"Tengo fecha para el 24 de mayo." Alsacia no pudo reprimir un puchero. La verdad llevaba días con las emociones a flor de piel, más o menos cuando había comenzado a sentirse mal. "Admito que me asusta dar a luz."

"¿Cómo está el señor Camus?" Preguntó Mati. "Hace un par de meses ya que no se detiene aquí con náuseas."

"Se siente estupendo, aunque está algo invasivo. Creo que intuye que estoy asustada."

"No, no lo intuye. Milo me contó que está muy consciente que estás asustada, que para variar no sabe como apoyarte y está histérico." Afirmó Alisa asintiendo con la cabeza. Alsacia suspiró melancólica.

"Camus es un tierno. El cree que no sabe como apoyarme, pero… lo hace y se luce con tanta torpeza. Soy yo la que anda rara, ¡me muero del miedo! Nadie me dijo que una se asustaba tanto." Alsacia miró a Alisa con un puchero, mientras Mati le sobaba la espalda. "¿En serio Milo dijo eso?"

"Sí. Y debe ser verdad porque Milo logró preocuparse." Alisa le tomó las manos. "Yo si dije que una se asusta."

"¡Pero lo decías con tanta alegría que nunca te tomé en serio!"

"¡Es que también estaba contenta! Me aterraba parir, pero saber que tendría a Kyrus fuera de mí era un sueño. Me sentía incomodísima las últimas semanas, ¡Ni me imagino como estarás tú, que llevas dos!"

Alsacia esbozó una sonrisa y se enjugó las lágrimas antes que rodaran por sus mejillas. Matilda dejó que Alisa fuera la de los apoyos, pues era la única que había pasado por la experiencia. Ella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza cada tanto en concordancia a lo que decía. En ese momento el útero se le contrajo con ferocidad, pero Mati lo disimuló con maestría. ¡Malditos cólicos menstruales! Y para colmo Mu le estaba regulando el ibuprofeno nada más porque creía que tomaba demasiados en poco tiempo para calmar los dolores y que, si seguía a ese ritmo, se haría pedazos el hígado. ¡Patada en la entrepierna se estaba ganando a ver si le gustaba sufrir!

¡Sí! Era cierto que se tragaba las pastillas de ibuprofeno como si fueran caramelos, pero ¿En serio pueden culparla? ¡Le dolía un montón!

"¡Y encima Elise viene chiquita!" Se lamentó Alsacia, cosa que hizo aterrizar a Mati.

"Los mellizos siempre son pequeños." Le recordó Alisa.

"Sí, pero Elise viene pequeñita. El doctor dice que no es tan grave, que los ha visto peores y que no debería causar problemas." Alsacia empuñó las manos. "¿Cómo dice eso así tan campante? ¿No ve que me estreso?"

"¿Y Athos como viene?"

"Mejor… ¿será culpa mía que esté chiquita?"

"Para nada, no tienes control sobre eso. Te hemos visto comiendo bien y cuidándote: haz controlado lo que has podido." Le reconoció Alisa. "Ya verás que tu hijita gana peso rápido, lo mismo Athos: esos dos tienen buenos genes y mucha suerte que tú seas su mamá."

"¿Y si no logro hacer eso? ¿Y si no logro saber qué necesitan mis niños?"

"Vas a saber… y si no me crees, aquí _mamá oveja_ tiene experiencia." La bombero señaló a Mati con la cabeza, quien parpadeó perpleja. "Tú y yo la oímos diciendo que no tenía instinto materno, nunca tendría hijos nunca y mira no más: mamá experta en dos semanas cuidando a Lizzie y hasta la hizo llegar hasta su peso adecuado… sin mencionar que ya le dice _mami_."

Matilda se puso como tomate ante el cumplido. Durante el último mes sin duda que su vida había cambiado una enormidad y hasta le había agarrado un ritmo a esto de compaginar su carrera, hija, pareja y todo. Cierto… ayudaba un montón que prácticamente vivía en el Santuario y aunque estuviera trabajando, tenía a Lizzie al alcance de la mano. También que no le reclamasen nada cuando tenía que llevarla con ella a la oficina, aunque Vardalos se muriera del coraje.

En serio, ¿Cuál era el problema con ese hombre?

Como fuese, tanto ella como Mu tomaban turnos para cuidar de Lizzie y hasta ahora les había ido bastante bien, aunque fuera algo pesado y significara al menos para ella pasar más tiempo en el Santuario. Prácticamente ya vivía en Aries, iba muy poco a la casa de sus tíos.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Si Mati pudo, yo puedo." Dijo Alsacia algo más tranquila.

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido." Dijo Mati, siempre perpleja. Fue cuando notó la mirada de las dos mujeres. "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Ya te casaste con Mu?"

"¿Estás embarazada?"

Ambas mujeres preguntaron al mismo tiempo y sin rodeos.

 **"¡NO!"** Reclamó Mati con vehemencia, enrojecida de súbito. "A las dos preguntas. ¿De donde sacan eso?" Alsacia se largó a reír.

"Es que derramas más miel de la normal con Mu, y además se les ve tan lindos con Lizzie. Ya con Kiki parecían familia." Suspiró con ternura.

"Pasas más tiempo aquí en Aries de lo que pasas en tu casa, sin mencionar que te has hecho ama y señora de este piso residencial." Añadió Alisa con ojos traviesos. "El otro día te vi echando a Mu, Kiki y a Axl porque traían los pies sucios."

"E insisto lo de la miel. Ha pasado el tiempo desde ese _incidente_ …" Alsacia suspiró enamorada. "Se te ve muy bien con Mu, se nota que llevas al lemuriano bajo la piel."

Matilda se puso como tomate y se sopló el flequillo. Estas mujeres eran un peligro cuando querían obtener información, no había duda, pero lamentablemente para ellas tenía que desmentir todos los rumores. Estaba consciente de que hacía días que corría el chisme que ella y Mu estaban en las semanas secretas.

"Han pasado a menos dos veces dos semanas desde que todo esto comenzó. No chicas, no estoy casada. Y si lo estuviera, no les diría, que por algo son _semanas de secreto marital_."

"Su Excelencia e Idril esperaron más de las dos semanas legales." Comentó Alisa a la pasada. Se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que Teera tenía razón."

"¿Quién?"

"Una amazona de bronce, Teera de Horologium. Es lemuriana: es la única que pregona que ustedes no están casados y que se les notaría si lo estuvieran." Explicó Alisa, antes que se le iluminara el rostro. "Cuando te cases, ¿nos avisarías? Teera me explicó como las lemurianas hacen despedidas de soltera."

"Creí que no podían decir nada ni antes de la ceremonia ni durante el secreto." Comentó Alsacia.

"Por eso usan un código. Nadie dice nada, pero toman actitudes y dicen cosas que dejan bien claro qué pasó sin echar a perder el secreto. Celebran sin decir nada, pero aguantándose las ganas." Alisa miró a Matilda expectante. "¿Nos dirás?"

"Lo voy a pensar."

"Fijo que los hombres no se han puesto de acuerdo para algo así." Rió Alsacia para sus adentros. Fue cuando puso atención. "¿No está todo muy silencioso?"

Las tres pusieron atención. No, el silencio no era total, se escuchaba el televisor bastante bajito, pero considerando los antecedentes de Kiki (y quizás de Kyrus, quien con lo curioso que estaba, se había puesto algo destrozón) las chicas optaron por ir a ver qué pasaba.

Claro, una vez que Alsacia estuvo de pie.

Las tres recorrieron el corto trecho que llevaba de la cocina a la sala a ver qué pasaba, pero tampoco tuvieron que buscar mucho por algún desorden, pues fuera del normal, no había nada extraño… aunque lo que vieron las motivó a las tres a sacar fotos con sus celulares.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kiki. El aprendiz estaba viendo una película de dibujos animados en Netflix. Se la había puesto a los pequeños, pero se había enganchado con ella. "Están durmiendo, ya llevan un ratito así."

Kyrus y Lizzie (con su chupete a medio sujetar) estaban en el sofá junto a él, bien abrazados, acurrucados y durmiendo con una placidez envidiable. Para rematarla estaban tomados de la manito.

"Estos dos nos van a odiar cuando cumplan quince y vean la cantidad de fotos que les hemos tomado." Comentó Alsacia, guardando el teléfono.

"Al menos Lizzie ya no llora." Comentó Matilda. "¿Estás cómodo Kiki, o necesitas que nos llevemos a los _minions_?"

"Déjenmelos, no molestan. Aunque Lizzie está roncando."

"¡No es Lizzie!" Exclamó Mati indignada. "Mi peque no ronca."

Claro que en ese momento un profundo suspiro de la nena la desmintió. No, no era un ronquido propiamente tal, pero sí bastante pesado, y que acusaba congestión en algún sitio de las vías respiratorias.

"Ay, eso suena a resfrío." Se lamentó Alisa, mordiéndose los labios. Mati se puso un poco ansiosa.

"No sé cuidar un… resfrío." Confesó mientras sentía como se le helaban las manos.

Entonces _mamá oveja_ cayó en cuenta de algo. Abrió los ojos como platos e intercambió una alarmada mirada con Alisa, que parecía haber pensado lo mismo que ella y al mismo tiempo. Las dos se quedaron mirando a un perplejo Kiki, quien solo parpadeó, y en seguida se volvieron hacia Alsacia.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¡RESFRÍO!"

"¡NO TE PUEDES RESFRÍAR!"

Antes que Alsacia, los nenes o Kiki pudieran hacer algo, o reclamar siquiera, Mati y Alisa corrían por toda la casa tratando de controlar la situación, buscando termómetros y el número de los pediatras que atendían tanto a Kyrus como a Lizzie.

¡Y se reían luego de lo aprensivo que era Milo!

Debería darles vergüenza.

* * *

 **Playa Sur del Santuario.**

 _Esa Noche. 23:56 horas._

La noche estaba limpia de nubes y Mu debatía su atención entre la bóveda celeste, furiosamente estrellada, el ruido de las olas y la vigilancia perimetral. No era usual que enviaran dorados a esa playa en particular a esa hora como parte de las labores de vigilancia de fronteras, pero les había llegado el dato (gracias a un contacto de la Guardia Costera griega) que algunas redes de tráfico de personas podrían estar aprovechando la aparente soledad de aquella playa para hacer entrar inmigrantes a Grecia de manera irregular.

Con todo el drama que implicaba el éxodo masivo de gentes que huían de los crudos conflictos y que buscaban entrar a toda costa a Europa, muchos inmigrantes se estaban afirmando hasta de los fierros calientes con tal de entrar al continente, sin importar las condiciones. Hasta hacía unos meses y durante toda su existencia, no se habían registrado ingresos de este tipo por las playas del Santuario, pero ya habían tenido un par de incidentes aislados. No habían sido masivos, en ambas ocasiones se trataron de grupos de no más de siete u ocho personas y se había tratado de quienes habían sido arrojados por la borda para aliviar peso en alguna embarcación anónima. Aioros, poco antes de la llegada de Erich, era quien había recibido y lidiado con el segundo grupo y estaba seguro que había sido el cosmo de Athena quien había guiado y salvado a aquellas gentes.

Por eso esa playa se había incorporado a las rutas nocturnas de los dorados. Desde que Aioros tuviera que manejar a ese grupo de refugiados (salvando incluso a dos de morir ahogados), no habían ocurrido más incidentes, pero el avistamiento de botes y barcazas precarias se había hecho más común. Generalmente buscaban playas de soberanía griega, pero nunca se sabía cuando comenzarían a atreverse a usar ese punto. No se culpaba a los inmigrantes, sino a los descriteriados que arriesgaban las vidas de aquellas personas aprovechándose de su desesperación.

La costa esa noche se veía vacía, pero Mu no se confiaba. No había luna y aquella ausencia podría ocultar un intento de desembarco. Suspiró relajado, pues si bien se mantenía atento, intuía que sería una guardia tranquila.

"Eso es lo engañoso de estas calmas. Estás atento, piensas que puede pasar algo, pero al mismo tiempo estás seguro que no pasará nada."

"Buenas noches, Maestro." Le saludó Mu sin haberse sorprendido. "¿Qué lo trae por aquí?"

"Hace rato que tenía que hablar contigo." Shion se llevó las manos a la espalda y miró al cielo, con una sonrisa que parecía ingenua. "¿O acaso ahora que mi aprendiz recuperó a sus padres no puedo hablar con él?" Le dijo en tono de broma, mientras le daba un codazo, aunque por lo visto Mu no se lo tomó así.

"No diga eso, Maestro, si no fuera por usted, yo no estaría aquí." Le dijo Mu con alarmada honestidad. "Todo lo que me enseñó me trajo aquí y me ayudó a tomar cada decisión en mi vida. Su ejemplo me ha guiado, ¿Cómo dice esa tontería? Con respeto lo digo."

"Vaya."

"Incluso me enseñó a querer a mis padres, pese a que no los conocía." Suspiró mientras volvía a alzar la cabeza. "También a ser maestro: ha sido mi modelo para guiar a Kiki y…" Mu bajó los hombros. "Espero poder seguir su ejemplo y ser buen padre para Lizzie."

Shion sin duda no se esperaba nada de esto y se encontró literalmente con la guardia baja. Parpadeó rápido al detectar que los ojos amenazaban con soltar lagrimones y, para suprimir la sensación de nudo en la garganta, inspiró una buena cantidad de aire. Le dio un zape a Mu.

"Muchacho, desde que cumplí doscientos veinte años que me convertí en un viejo sensible. La situación empeora con cada cumpleaños. ¡No me digas esas cosas que me emociono!"

"Si quiere puedo decirle algo para hacerlo enojar."

"Tampoco te vayas a los extremos."

"Tengo la mente llena de dudas, Maestro."

"Algo intuyo."

La pregunta _¿Quieres hablar de ello?_ quedó implícita en el silencio de Shion. Ambos lemurianos se quedaron mirando al cielo por un buen rato, admirando la vista. La noche estaba tranquila.

"No tienen relación con la adopción de Lizzie." Confesó Mu. "Aunque al principio por poco la devuelvo." Reconoció avergonzado. "Ahora sin ella no, tampoco vivo sin Mati. No me gustó tener esas dudas, pero las agradezco."

"Las crisis ayudan, no son del todo negativas. ¿Sigues con dudas?"

"Sí… pero tienen relación a mi capacidad como padre. O sea, puedo ser un maestro medio decente, Kiki no ha salido tan mal, pero… Cada vez que miro a Lizzie, creo que arruinaré su vida."

"¿Te han dicho que eso es normal?"

"…"

"Lo harás bien, Mu. Es normal asustarse, una personita no es un juguete, no conozco padres que no se hayan aterrado." Shion suspiró. "También tengo mis propias aprensiones con mi propio hijito, y eso que se supone que tengo _experiencia_ … más cuando detecto que el pequeñito salta en el vientre de mi elfita." El Patriarca frunció el ceño y se puso la mano en el corazón. "Es una aprensión que me nace justo aquí, temo que por ser primerizo le vaya a pasar algo. O no dar el ancho como padre."

"Maestro… no será la primera vez que críe."

"Cierto, pero es mi primer hijo biológico. Admito que estoy preocupado y expectante a partes iguales." Una sonrisa ilusionada decoró el rostro del Patriarca. "Casi no puedo esperar para tenerlo en mis brazos."

Mu sonrió tranquilo, entendiendo de alguna manera a Shion. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, acompañándose un buen rato hasta que el dorado en ejercicio infló el pecho.

"Los trámites de la adopción avanzan bastante bien, no ha habido problemas. Lamento sí que Mati no pueda aparecer como su mamá."

"Todavía." Intervino Shion. Mu lo miró con ojos grandes.

"Todavía… quizás en el futuro."

"Cuando eso ocurra el trámite es fácil: no toma más de un mes. Simplemente dan aviso al juez de familia que corresponde que cambiaron estado civil, se hacen un par de evaluaciones y la señorita Katsouranis aparecerá como madre legal de Elizabeth."

Mu asintió, pero permaneció en silencio, aunque muy sonriente. No, no estaba casado con Mati, no estaban en las semanas secretas, ni nada que se le pareciera. Seguían solteros, por pareja que fueran. Cierto, parecían casados, pero no…

… sin embargo, aquella noche de un mes atrás Mu le había preguntado si quería casarse con él. Le parecía un disparate, por cierto, no llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo, aunque por momentos daba la impresión que llevaban dos vidas y media juntos. Lizzie, curiosamente, no había sido factor al momento de hacer la pregunta. Mu simplemente quería quedarse con Mati toda la vida y por lo visto, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Pero era muy pronto, no querían apresurar nada, menos a sabiendas que Kiki y Lizzie podrían salir perjudicados. Había demasiado en juego. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había respondido Mati? Habían llegado a un acuerdo: cuando cumplieran seis meses como pareja, en junio, se comprometerían, y si lograban cumplir el año desde que habían conversado por primera vez, en agosto, ese día se casarían. Y considerando que no faltaba tanto para el aniversario de aquella primera charla, cuando Kiki casi derribara a Matilda de aquellos libreros…

"La señorita Katsouranis es una buena chica. Es para ti, definitivamente." Shion le dio un codazo. "Aunque no necesitas mi aprobación."

"A usted lo respeto demasiado, maestro. Me habría hecho sentir muy triste si no la tuviera."

"Pero igual te quedarías con ella. Sé lo cabezota que eres. ¡Igual a tus padres!" Se rió Shion entre dientes. "Te debo una disculpa, aprendiz."

"¿Y eso?"

Shion lo miró de costado con las facciones relajadas y casi tristes. Miró al negro horizonte con paciencia antes suspirar.

"Te puse en un aprieto. Debí haberlo pensado mejor y refrenar mis impulsos cuando vi a Lizzie por primera vez. Debí poner más cuidado a quien se la entregaba." Shion dibujó círculos imaginarios en el suelo. "Casi descalabré tu relación con la señorita Katsouranis, sin mencionar que te puse en una situación incomodísima."

"Bueno… yo era el otro lemuriano que había acudido a ver qué pasaba. Créame que si no me la hubiera pasado usted, la hubiese tomado yo."

"Pero habrías tenido tiempo para prepararte y defenderte de la adopción."

"No lo sé." Confesó Mu. "Creo que la habría adoptado de todos modos. Cuando me la pasó, se me remeció el cosmo: no podía dejar de pensar en Mati y en lo bella que se vería con Lizzie en brazos." El lemuriano suspiró de nuevo. "Eso sin mencionar los ojitos de mi niña y como me miraba… definitivamente igual la hubiera adoptado."

"Estás grave, aprendiz. De verdad estás enamorado de ella." Shion sonrió paternalmente. "Supongo que perdí la apuesta: Athena insistía en que lo que me acabas de decir. Yo decía que habrías podido defenderte."

"¿Qué ganó la princesa?"

"Que la dejara ir de vacaciones con sus amigas una semana ahora en julio próximo." Mu rió entre dientes, mientras Shion suspiraba derrotado. "Por cierto…"

"Dígame maestro."

"¿Cuándo vas a llevar a Lizzie al Templo Principal a presentársela a la diosa?" Le preguntó antes de hacer un puchero. "Sin mencionar que hace dos semanas que no me visitan. ¡Prometo no volver a darle mermelada!"

"La diosa ya conoce a Lizzie: sin ir más lejos estuvo esta tarde jugando con ella." Mu ladeó la cabeza. "Sobre la mermelada… con respeto le digo que ver para creer. ¿Por qué dice que debo llevarla ante la diosa? ¿Me salté alguna formalidad?"

"En mi defensa, Lizzie me miraba con esos ojazos suyos y no pude evitar darle ese caramelo." Rezongó Shion. "Sobre las formalidades, debes presentársela como tu hija, como hacen todos los santos que se convierten en padres o madres."

"¡Pero si se la presenté ni bien la traje!"

"Sí, la llevaste en seguida, Athena hasta la ha tenido en brazos y enmarcó la foto que le sacaron con Kyrus, el invasor de siestas, pero… no se la has presentado oficialmente como hija tuya, solo le presentaste a una niña que habías _encontrado_. ¿O esperas casarte para formalizar eso?"

"¿Es obligación estar casado?"

"No, aunque sería lo ideal. Al paso que vas tendré que conformarme que no te casarás nunca, así que trae a la señorita Katsouranis para presentar a Lizzie formalmente ante la diosa. Si gustas claro, y ella accede."

"Maestro."

"¿Sí?"

"Lo haré, le diré a Mati, quizás le gusta la idea." Dijo con calma. "Aunque cuando dice que no me voy a casar nunca… creo que me conoce mejor que eso. Sin mencionar que usted es mucho mejor telépata que yo."

Shion sonrió con astucia y ocultó los ojos tras el flequillo. Se hubiera acomodado los lentes si los hubiera llevado puestos, en un gesto que se estaba volviendo más común en el Patriarca. El ex santo de Aries le dio un codazo cómplice.

"Cierto que soy telépata, y por lo mismo, respeto la privacidad de la mente." El Patriarca se balanceó en sus pies. "Supongo que ya avisarás cuando te cases, no hay que forzar el secreto."

"No estamos casados."

"Se nota, pero de que se tienen ganas, se tienen."

"¡Maestro!

Mu recibió un golpe amistoso en la espalda por parte de su maestro, quien optó por no decir ni un comentario más durante los siguientes diez minutos. Pronto ambos lemurianos se despidieron, quizás tomando conciencia de la hora, y cada cuál continuó su camino de manera separada, ya fuese para volver a sus habitaciones o proseguir con las rondas.

La vida había dado un giro y esto recién comenzaba… pero al menos el desafío era motivante. Lizzie ya era una niña querida y de no tener nada, excepto un oscuro y turbio futuro, pasó a tener familia. Por lo visto tendría una buena vida.

…

…

Al otro extremo de la playa, y sentada sobre una roca, los ojos de Flos brillaban con tristeza, mientras observaba la daga de cristal de roca, junto con los cortes que ésta le producía en las manos. El color rojo del objeto había perdido algo de su intensidad… Flos se estaba preocupando: aún tenía que liberar dos cosmos, pero no lograban dar con ellos. Una persona podía pasar una buena temporada sin su energía cósmica, pero aquella arma que servía para devolverle un cosmo a una persona… tenía un tiempo mucho más restringido. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

Tenía que hablar con Shura.

"Se acaba el tiempo…"

 **Fin del Fic**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _PRÓXIMO PROYECTO_**

 ** _XVII. NEC SPE, NEC METU  
_** _("Sin Esperanza, Sin Miedo")_

 _En uno de los peores días de su vida, fue testigo de la huida de un asesino. Meses después lo reconoció en el Metro y cuando quiso enfrentarlo, se fue a negro por culpa de esa explosión._

 _Ahora, en lo más recóndito de su mente se esconde un recuerdo que puede salvar vidas y dar pistas sobre el paradero de ese asesino… pero no logra desbloquearlo._

 _Y no digamos que Shura le facilita la vida._

* * *

 **Nota Mental** : Si ven esto es porque sobreviví al dentista… de momento, aunque debo volver. ¡Cómo les agradezco la atención que me dieron con este fic! Me alegra mucho saber que lo disfrutaron y que con eso les haya alegrado el día. Al menos en esta ocasión no los hice llorar. De momento dejaré a los arianos tranquilos, que les he dado ya mucha atención y tengo ganas de dedicar esfuerzos a otros personajes. Un agradecimiento especial a todos los lectores fantasmas y a quienes dejan comentarios. Espero siempre contar con su apoyo, ya sea porque hago algo bien, o algo mal (cosa que en serio espero que me digan). Sobre el próximo fic, del que ya pudieron ver un adelanto, me falta todavía escribir el final, pero voy avanzando… solo tengo que hacer tiempo para sentarme y escribir, que he tenido bastante poco. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. Recuerden que las reviews anónimas de este capítulo serán respondidas en el próximo omake. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y TODO EL APOYO A LO LARGO DEL FIC!**

* * *

Solo un poco, **Sagitarius**. Siempre es lindo saber de mis lectores. Claro que puedes moler a esos animales, siempre y cuando te dejen entrar en el Calabozo. Suerte con eso, que llevo años intentando lograr que me dejen verlo, pero no hay caso. De todos modos, te aseguro que a esos infelices los repasan a diario. Al menos Lümi se acostumbra rápido a la tecnología y no le sisea a los aparatos cuando los ve. Ten en cuenta que ella murió antes de la masificación de internet, así que igual debe estar un tantito mareada. Yo no sé quien va a envejecer antes, si Kanon o Sebastiancito: sospecho que se van a trolear mutuamente aprendiz y maestro. Sobre la chica para Aioros, que puede que haga algún cameo en el próximo proyecto, fue insinuada en el fic del sueño de Saga. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Como buen aries que eres, **Yamid** , veo que conoces a tu rebaño. Lümi solo gruñó y se fue a pastar, digo… **._.** A entrenar. Sobre el siguiente fic… bueno, ya superé un obstáculo: pude terminar de escribir un capítulo no por falta de inspiración, sino de tiempo, el que para colmo me necesitaba concentrada, dado que era un capítulo complejo. Ahora puedo seguir con los demás, siempre y cuando la vida no me interrumpa. Kanon, no te preocupes, entrenará bien al dragonato. _Sebastiancito_ se va a doctorar en bullying. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 ** _¡NO HUBO ANIMALES LASTIMADOS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC!_**

 _Err… bueno, el perro que mordió a Jackson se lastimó la pata, pero solo fue el golpe. Asterión lo adoptó y recibió sus vacunas y un baño sanitario y ahora corretea feliz de la vida a las gallinas del Santuario… tanto aves como soldados y aprendices cobardes. Mal no le fue. Y los cuervos de Jamián se acicalan las plumas y siguen robando chucherías brillantes… y uno que otro anillo cada tanto._

 _Los calabozos, por cierto, se han convertido en un lugar bastante popular y varios maestros decidieron que sus aprendices debían tomar el módulo de "tortura de traficantes humanos". Menos mal que el lugar está bien enterrado bajo tierra y es a prueba de sonido, o los gritos ya hubieran puesto nervioso a más de alguno._

 _Grandchild mantiene un bajo perfil y está esperando un tiempo antes de reconstruir su imperio criminal… lástima que Shion envió a un grupo de plateados a seguirle los pasos y eliminarlo a él y a su red de tráfico humano. Lo mismo con el comprador chino de Lizzie._

 _Y sí… Athena se irá de vacaciones con sus amigas una semana en julio próximo. Aldebarán de Tauro, Afro de Piscis y Shaka de Virgo fueron elegidos para ir con ella a cuidarla. Todavía no deciden el destino, pero Alde intenta convencerla que visiten Florianópolis en Brasil, mientras que Afro sugiere Hawai. A Shaka le da igual, con tal de poder meditar…_

 _Aunque como que la idea de separarse de Chantal comienza a alterar sus nervios._

 _Digamos que Sebastián se dio cuenta que cuando su maestro dice que se levante a las cinco de la mañana, se refiere a esa hora y no otra. Y que trasladarse a Canadá via portales a esa hora, para huir de un oso grizzli enfurecido no solo es lo más normal del mundo, sino es una excelente manera de comenzar el día._

 _No, Sebas no está en peligro, pero él no lo sabe. Se trata de un oso amaestrado que usan en películas (Kanon conoce a su entrenador) y que necesita bajar de peso. Nada más._

 _El oso grizzli salvaje aparecerá cuando Sebastián logre correr diez kilómetros sin sofocarse en el intento._

 _Eo dijo que Kanon se ha ablandado en su vejez… así que Kanon soltó demonios de Tasmania en su cuarto, encima suyo, mientras dormía. Las únicas que no se rieron de Eo mientras intentaba quitarse a las criaturas de encima fueron Rea y Anfitrite._

 _El resto se partió de risa._

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Genealogía:** Es el estudio y seguimiento de la ascendencia y descendencia de una persona o familia. También se llama así al documento que registra dicho estudio, generalmente expresado como árbol genealógico. Así mismo la genealogía es una de las ciencias auxiliares de la Historia y es trabajada por un genealogista.

El objetivo principal en genealogía es identificar todos los ascendientes y descendientes en un particular árbol genealógico y recoger datos personales sobre ellos. Como mínimo, estos datos incluyen el nombre de la persona y la fecha y/o lugar de nacimiento, matrimonio y muerte.

 **La Gran Depresión:** También conocida como crisis del veintinueve, fue una crisis económica mundial que se prolongó durante la década de 1930, en los años anteriores a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Su duración depende de los países que se analicen, pero en la mayoría comenzó alrededor de 1929 y se extendió hasta finales de la década de los años treinta o principios de los cuarenta. Fue la depresión más larga en el tiempo, de mayor profundidad y la que afectó a mayor número de países en el siglo XX. En el siglo XXI ha sido utilizada como paradigma de hasta qué punto se puede producir un grave deterioro de la economía a escala mundial.


End file.
